


Moonlight Sonata

by rosadellic



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Feelings Realization, Good!Wesker, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, S.T.A.R.S, Sexual Content, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 113,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosadellic/pseuds/rosadellic
Summary: Albert Wesker is trying to be a good father, even though the company he's working for and working against at the same time is pressuring him to continue his work. Following the death of his beloved, Wesker must deal with his two twin children himself. While also working as the Captain of the Special Tactics and Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S), feelings blossom between himself and a young marksman named Chris Redfield.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Albert Wesker could be called a few things, if not many. He was called cold, calculating, unfeeling and very challenging but when it came to his job, he had to be that way. When he had to be in charge of a group of individuals who, sometimes if not always, gave him a headache, he had to be that way. Wesker had no intention of getting to know these people better, just like he had no intention of accepting a ridiculous invite to the Christmas Eve party that was going to be held at the station. Such trivial nonsense that didn't make any sense to him.

But when it came to his personal life, his life at home and outside of work, Wesker was a bit different. It wasn't because he had a romantic life or anyone to fill in that relationship gap around the holidays, it was because he was a father. A father that had two children waiting for him at home every night. His particular fondness of wearing dark clothing, wearing sunglasses at all hours, preferring a clean shaven face had not changed, what was different was he showed them emotion and affection. Granted it wasn't anything spectacular that some fathers seemed to show but it was there. And his children knew it too.

Wesker entertained the thought of his two children sleeping peacefully as he finally left the Raccoon City police department but knew such a thought wasn't true. As he drove towards his home in the winter night, passing by numerous dead trees that surrounded the darkened streets and the coffee shop that most of the force seemed to love, he thought about them. They were twins and the two most important things in his life - besides his work.

His relationship with their mother had been complicated but he truly did love her. She had been the most beautiful woman - the most beautiful thing in his life until she had contracted a rare illness, that caused breathing problems and muscle deterioration that couldn't be cured. It caused the once vibrant, sparkly eyed woman in his life to turn into a former shell of herself. She looked pale, her eyes lifeless but she still tried to smile. She didn't want Jake or Lily seeing her this way but alas, the two were adamant about being with their mother and sat at her bed daily.

That had been almost four months ago and even though he had made peace and was able to cope with her illness and death, Jake and Lily were far from over it. Wesker wasn't good at comforting them like he should have been but with his work constantly having him away, their mother had been the one to show them the tender love they need and make sure to wipe their tears and tuck them in. She understood this and still called him when he was late at the station to have the twins say goodnight, knowing he worked hard.

Now he was alone in his parenthood and as he pulled up to the security gate, he sincerely hoped they were sleeping.

After showing the guard his identification to prove he did live here, he pulled into his normal parking space, the lot being littered in darkness and snow accept for the few lights that overlooked it all. His apartment he rented in Raccoon City was nicer than the other buildings and he was thankful for the security gate that surrounded the expensive looking complex, mostly because he had two small children to look after and the area just seemed more safe and reserved.

Stepping out of his car, Wesker barely flinched as the sharp cold air of December stung his pale chin and cheeks, the rest of his body covered completely. The black turtle neck with his issued S.T.A.R.S button down over it concealed him very well, matching along well with the long high collared black trench coat he always opted to wear in colder months. His gloved hands slid his car keys into his pocket as he headed inside the building and stepped into the elevator, not paying a flick of attention to the deserted main hallway and lobby.

A quick glance at the rolex on his wrist told him what time it was and when the elevator doors drew open, he stepped out onto the third floor. The building had about six floors and although he would have preferred something on the bottom floor, their mother had her beautiful eyes fixed on this apartment of choosing and he just went with it, anything to make her smile.

Wesker pulled out his keys again before opening the door stealthily and slipping inside without making a sound. The warm air of his darkened living room hit him instantly, warming up his face that had been numb from the cold.

Wesker walked across the large living room that was connected to a sleek and expensive looking kitchen, the hallway attached to it holding three bedrooms, the bathroom and his office. The one closest to the bathroom on the right side was Jake's bedroom and he wasn't at all surprised to see the faint glow of a light underneath the dark wooden door. Normally he would have ignored this because it was their mother who was in there with them but since it wasn't, he stripped off his coat, hung it on the back of the leather couch before opening the door.

Just as he suspected, he saw Jake sitting up in his bed against the wall and Lily sat with her knees curled against her chest and stomach. The twins both turned to face their father as the door opened, Lily looking more afraid than her brother, who had anger written across his face. He always tended to look like that, he didn't like smiling and even when their mother was alive, he still didn't smile and scowled. Lily smiled only a little bit but always had this dead, somber expression.

"What are you two still doing awake? You should be asleep."

Even though his normally emotionless voice was stern, Jake still looked angry and crossed his arms over his pajama shirt, which was a black and white raglan. Lily had on one of her frilly nightgowns, a solid black colour that made her hair brighter than it was. "We _were_ sleeping until that girl that was watching us decided to leave when Lily woke up for some water." Jake's childish and soft voice had edge and Wesker knew he got it from him, despite them being only five.

Wesker knew hiring that irresponsible teenager to watch them while he worked would have ended in disaster but it was worse, the silly girl left his kids here. Alone. And for how long?

"I see." He spoke tightly before approaching them and sat down on the bed near the end, so he could stare into their matching blue eyes, even though they couldn't see his.

Jake had adopted his mother's unruly curls of ginger red hair while Lily got his almost platinum blonde hair. Both twins had a straight nose, thin but more shapely lips than him and both attained a trait that had been from their mother and that was a light scattering of freckles across their nose and pale skin that looked pink at times. However one thing they most definitely got from him and it was the eyes. Both had blue eyes that almost looked like ice, the exact same as his. "How long ago was this?"

Lily spoke up this time, "I don't know, Daddy. I woke up to get water and she was gone!" The small but exasperated expression on her cherubic face made Wesker chuckle almost mutely before he reached upwards and pulled off his sunglasses. Putting them into the breast pocket of his shirt, he folded his arms across his chest and stared down at them. "I am home now, so you two can go back to sleep. You'll have to go back to your room now, Lilith."

Jake looked affronted and scoffed loudly while Lily looked like a little puppy who had been kicked in the face. Why did they look like that? Why did children always look so solemn or angry when it came to being told what to do?

"Can't she just stay in here with me? She was scared and came in here because of how dark it was." Jake really sounded much older than he looked and even though he acted like a child most of the time, his maturity came fluxing through at times like this.

Wesker just looked at the twins sternly, Lily silently pleading with her long blonde lashes and Jake just scowling like a dog. They had won him over and he was the adult here.

"Fine but tomorrow you will sleep in your own room, Lily. Now please try and get some sleep, it is late and you two have school tomorrow." Standing up and uncrossing his arms, Wesker helped Lily scoot underneath the blanket that was covered in race car designs and afterwards, tucked the children in safely. Unlike most children in Raccoon City, the twins didn't attend the regular schooling program, firmly decided by himself when they were of age and after having an argument with their mother over this, she settled for private teaching lessons.

Jake had that frown on his face again, the one he did not like to see. The child was clearly upset at being taught school from out of their apartment and not getting to go to public school and engage with older children. The twins would have their chance to meet other children and form friendships but right now, Wesker was a little too overprotective of them. Growing up without parents himself and raised by a man by the name of Oswell. E Spencer, Wesker didn't want their life to be like that. The twins would have a father in their life, even if their mother was not around for them anymore.

"Goodnight, Jacob and Lilith." Wesker spoke in a hushed tone, the same one he used when he would hug them or help them with anything they needed. Jake, although now looking sleepy, still scowled at the aforementioned full name and turned away. Lily on the other hand, smiled sleepily at her name instead and yawned before closing her eyes as well. When he was sure they were drifting off to sleep, the blonde man flicked off the bedside lamp that had decorations and stickers on it before leaving the room in silence.

Now that he was out of their room, Wesker stalked over to his office that was right across from his bedroom and flicked on the light that hung over his desk. He immediately searched up the woman's contact information and thought about what he was going to do. He could easily have her arrested for abandonment and endangering the life of a child but he could also call her up the following morning and give her one of his speeches in that intimidating tone of voice he used for his work with S.T.A.R.S during missions.

Content with scaring the girl in the morning, the blonde man locked up his office before finally retiring to his bedroom.

It looked the same since the day they have to move the twin's mother to the hospital and he did not plan on changing it any time soon. Most of her belongings had been removed to a storage unit safely but he kept some of the things, including sheet music she had used whenever she played piano. The papers were placed inside of a black binder and were tucked away in the nightstand drawer. Several portraits of her standing next to the beautifully engraved piano were still on the shelf lining above the dresser and red roses she had picked, which were now starting to wither, still sat in the crystal vase on the desk.

Wesker remembered the day he met the vibrant woman; she had immigrated to the United States from a small European country called Edonia and had gotten a job playing the piano at Raccoon City Hall in the summer of 1991. _She was beautiful_. A long and moderate black dress that was velvet and her ginger red hair was curly and fell past her shoulders, her nose straight but flattering and her eyes wide and full of life. A faint accent but her English was remarkable. That day she had been playing the piano, a piece called _Moonlight Sonata_ , for an after gathering that was hosted and funded by a pharmaceutical company known as Umbrella.

When she stood up and bowed with grace following, Wesker couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She had noticed him too and the rest of their relationship followed that night. Wesker had never met someone like her, someone so bright and full of passion and warmth. Most of the people he worked with were cold and manipulative, one of the coming to mind was William, a former friend and co-worker of his. The man had been alright until he started obsessing about his work pertaining to a serious virus and after he got another worker pregnant, it was the last straw. And although Wesker tended to his own duties with Umbrella, she had managed to win him over and draw some of the negativity out of his strict life.

A year later, she broke the news to him about being pregnant. Not only with one child but _two_.

As Wesker pulled his shirt from his work pants and sat down on the large bed, he thought about how lucky he had been to have her in his life. William wasn't happy about the stunning redhead, claiming her to be a distraction but Wesker paid no attention to the man's delusions. Birkin was becoming mad with insanity and with her in his life and two children on the way, he focused his attention on his budding family instead of that lunatic. The morning she went into labor and after giving birth during a twelve hour stretch, Wesker was greeted to the sight of twins. Two beautiful twins that were his _own_ and not some experiment conducted.

Wesker leaned over from his seated position on the bed and grabbed the nearest photo of her from the dark wooden desk. It was a lovely photo, she was sitting in a canopy at Raccoon City park in the middle of the day in October 1992 and had both twins held in her arms. It was taken a few months after their birth and he took the photo with some convincing because he did not like being out and about where people were constantly watching him and them. The red and orange leaves littered the entire area and remembered how the surroundings matched her red hair and her sparkling blue eyes. He barely smiled as he remembered the fond memory and also that he never went out to the park in the middle of the day again.

Setting the photo back on the desk, the blonde male realized he had done nothing but think about the past.

Wesker had work tomorrow, he had to look after his children by himself now and that thinking about her not being here anymore was not going to help his situation. All he could do now was look to the future and hope things would turn out for the best. Jake and Lily depended on him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story was requested by @piinkspitt on tumblr. originally intended to be a one-shot, i've decided to work more chapters into this and see how far it goes. it was requested to be an alternate universe so sorry folks, no evil wesker in this. i plan on having him maintain his sanity and work with the good guys. also lily is my own creation and i've been dying to use the concept of 'wesker' twins for far too long.
> 
> come join my shitty wesker discord server if you want. https://discordapp.com/invite/bdCWccz


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The following morning was like every other day as Wesker swiftly got dressed and slicked his hair back into precision. Fully dressed in his uniform with another black turtle neck underneath his S.T.A.R.S shirt and vest due to the bitter cold December weather, the last touch were his signature black sunglasses and after he slipped them on, he stepped out of the bathroom. He silently opened the dark door to Jake's bedroom and stopped for a moment, looking down to see Lily curled up next to Jake, who still frowned even when he was sleeping.

Wesker approached them before gently shaking the thick blanket that had been covering them, "Time to wake up." He all but whispered and his voice was low and smooth enough to cause Jake's bright blue eyes to snap open followed by his signature frown and glare. Lily remained asleep, wrapping her tiny arms around Jake's neck once more and cuddling closer. Wesker watched with an amused expression as Jake sat up in his bed and shook Lily by her shoulders, waking her up with ease.

The blonde man leaned back to his standing position and placed both hands into the pockets of his black work pants. "It is almost eight and you two need to get ready for school." Jake muttered something under his breath, probably a comment about hating the woman who came over to teach them and scooted out of bed. His socked feet touched the carpet of his room and once again, this happened regularly, glared up at his father with his lips pressed tightly together in a frown. Wesker thought his face would get stuck like that by now.

"I don't wanna do school today! The woman is dumb and she smells so  _weird_." Jake said a little too loudly but Wesker wasn't in the mood for this today. He had to have a few meetings later today, one being with that bothersome Brian Irons, among other things and right now Jake's growing attitude was not helping. He knew the little boy was just dealing with the loss of their mother still but as of right now, Wesker was the only thing the twins had.

"Jacob." Wesker's stern tone of voice caused made Jake suck in his lower lip in a tight pout and yet he still managed to look like a cat who just had it's tail stepped on. He kneeled down next to the twins and sighed lightly, "Why don't you want Mrs. Lambert over today?" Lily peered from behind her brother, clutching a red and white teddy bear that was almost the size of her little body.

"She's mean, Daddy...." Wesker looked towards his daughter, knowing she couldn't read his eyes but hers were wide and melancholly, giving away how truthful she felt about her statement. While Jake was known for playing the lying card several times, Lily had never done that and he knew when she was being completely honest and this was one of those times. "How is she mean to you? What does she do?"

Lily repeated what Jake had done and that was take her bottom pink lip into her mouth, pouting almost as she blinked her blonde lashes several times. They were both so pale and it wasn't because of the lack of sunlight, they got it from him and their mother. "She yells at us sometimes, even when we finish our work. She doesn't let us talk or do anything fun... I don't like her...." She trailed off and looked at the ground, obviously too intimidated by her father to look him in the eyes and tell him more about Lambert's personality when he wasn't around. That irked him a bit, seeing as the woman was completely professional and all smiles when it came to greeting him.

Jake crossed his slender arms over his wrinkled pajama shirt, "She calls us names too and I once stomped on her foot for it and hid in my room until you came home." Wesker remembered that day very well: about three weeks ago, he had arrived home a bit early from a meeting with Irons and Captain Marini and was surprised to find the woman sitting frigidly at their dining room table, a forced smile plastered on her red lips but he had assumed it was because she had been tired. He found Jake in his room after the woman had left, hiding under his bed with a flashlight and a few of his comic books strewn about.

Wesker took in this new information but before he could get up and go make another phone call to yet another incompetent woman, Lily flung her arms around his middle and clung to him tightly, despite her slender arms being short and barely able to connect her fingers around his back. He was a little taken back by this but instead of shooing her off like he normally would have, Wesker rested one gloved hand onto her small shoulder as he realized she was crying.

The woman was surely going to pay for this now, Wesker concluded as he planned on making a phone call to the schooling program he hired her from. Things were not going well, first the babysitter had left his children before he got home and now the twins had come clean about how their teacher had been acting when he wasn't around...

Removing his blacked out sunglasses so he could pinch the bridge of his nose from irritation, Wesker contemplated on what he was going to do. As much as he wanted to bring the woman over anyways and just threaten her, he knew that wouldn't do the matter any good and decided on calling up Irons. He knew that William's daughter, Sherry, liked to hang around the police station sometimes and she was clearly old enough to watch two twin five year olds. It wasn't like they were a handul together, well Jake was an exception, but Lily was well behaved and he knew she and Sherry would get along quite well. Wesker never liked Irons, the man was a total scumbag and knew he was doing something behind the police station's back.

Wesker also read into his background information when the applications for S.T.A.R.S needed to be looked over and his lips thinned in disgust as he found out the man had two sexual assaults accounts in college and some other gross misconducts. Irons was also being bribed by Umbrella but that did not surprise him in all honesty, he was money hungry and was willing to do anything to get more dollars into his wallet. He surely didn't trust Irons around his children but hopefully, Sherry would be hanging around the station since her father seemed to get along well with Irons. And if she wasn't, Wesker would have no choice to call off work and he couldn't afford to miss a day.

S.T.A.R.S could be a handful sometimes but when he was with them, they fell in line under his command, most of the time, and it was easy to guide them. Well he couldn't say the same about his Pointman, Chris Redfield, who liked to disobey him at every turn and liked to turn in reports late. "Lily." Wesker said to her shaking form, moving the hand that was on her shoulder so he could rest it atop her head and gently pulled her back somewhat so he could stare down into her watery blue eyes.

"Would you two like to come to work with me today?" Almost instantly Jake's ever present frown turned into a grin and he placed his balled fists on his hips, obviously trying to mimic some sort of superhero stance. Lily finally let go of her Dad's stomach and pulled the fluffy bear back up to her chest, still sniffling sofly. Seeing Jake's wide grin and Lily's lips now tugging into a smile, Wesker felt the corner of his thin mouth twitch lightly.

He definately liked to see them smile instead of looking angry or sad. "Yes! I wanna be a police officer too! Can I shoot a gun like you, Dad? Can I hang out in your office? Can I ride in your cop car? Can I - "

"Jacob!" Wesker said as he grabbed the boy's shoulder with his left hand, just enough to keep him still because he was literally shaking with excitement. Wesker had never brought them to the station before, it was just something that never happened seeing as they always had their mother to watch them and like before, he truly did not trust Irons. He knew the twins had wanted to visit before due to their mother often bringing it up and although she had never visited either, she had wanted them to see where he worked and what he did for a living. Wesker never wanted her to visit, simply because he liked to keep his private and work life separated.

Jake was still grinning happily, hands ringing together. "Can we really go with you Dad?" He sounded happy then, for the first time in months and even though Wesker had gotten used to the always present scowl, it was heart warming to see his son actually smiling for once and about something that seemed to make him even genuinely happy. Lily even looked hopeful as well, her usual dead eyes looking brighter than ever and peering up into the reflection of his sunglasses.

"Of course. Now why don't you two hurry and get dressed and then we can leave?" Wesker stood back to his feet and watched as Jake began pulling out his own clothes and finding an outfit almost immediately, the child really acting more mature than he was. He definately got that from him and his mother.

Lily was not as mature and grabbed his large hand with both of her smaller ones and pulled him out of the room with her, realizing that she needed his help getting dressed. Once they were in her room, Wesker helped her find something to wear, both his children having a wardrobe of dark or black colours, another thing they got from him. The blonde male settled on one of her button down black dresses that had a white folded collar and long sleeves to keep her warm. White leggings that were fleece lined for her legs and once she was fully dressed, he checked on Jake, to already see the redhead fully dressed in a long sleeve dark shirt with graphic design, a pair of jeans and black shoes. His curls were wild but the boy didn't seem to care and rushed for his coat.

"Come on Dad, let's go!" His whining was annoying but before he could try to rush out the door, Wesker grabbed him by his arm and handed him his hat and gloves. "You will wear these, it's very cold outside and you do not want your fingers to fall off." Wesker almost cracked a smirk at the horrified look on Jake and Lily's faces but was pleased when they both had on their coats, hats and gloves like he asked. Lily seemed to get a little more cold that her brother so he took off his black scarf and wrapped it around her chin and neck.

As he locked the door and headed towards the elevator that wasn't far away, Wesker pulled out his cellphone from his coat pocket and dialed up the Chief.

When the man answered with a gruff greeting, the blonde man spoke into the phone, "Irons, is Sherry Birkin around? I need a favor from her and it is very important." He glanced down to see Jake challenging Lily to a race and as the two began giggling and laughing inside the elevator, he resumed talking to his superior.

"Heh... Birkin, huh? I think she's here... thought I saw the little girl hanging about the S.T.A.R.S office. Why? Did her father call about her?" Wesker snorted into the phone, knowing the Chief could care less about the daughter of the person handling his bribed cash hanging about and possibly getting in the way of work. Not that Sherry was a troublesome child but he figured she had to be lonely due to her parent's work and often saught out entertainment at the station in the mornings and afternoons.

"No, this isn't about William. I just need a simple favor from her and don't bother going to her yourself, I will handle it once I see her. There's no reason for you to get involved in this matter and I would appreciate it if you did keep your nose out of it."

There was a brief pause and he smirked with the satisfaction of making his superior feel small compared to him by the simple tone of his chilled voice. "Alright Wesker, but you better not be late to the meeting we have. Umbrella has some  _serious_  - " The phone clicked before Irons could finish and Wesker tucked the cellular device back into his pocket with the same satisfied smirk on his face.

-

The walk to his car wasn't horrible as he enjoyed seeing the twins skittering around the snow and laughing like children should. After he buckled them both safely into their car seats in the back and instantly warmed up the expensive car, Wesker pulled away from their home and began heading towards the police department. The drive didn't take too long but hearing Jake and Lily still laughing with childish glee because they were finally visiting his work made it feel like an eternity.

When he pulled into the parking area, Wesker stepped out with grace and opened the back doors, watching as Jake rushed out of the car, too much energy at being at a police station for the first time.

"Jake, will you be careful? There is ice on the ground!" Wesker hissed through tight lips, watching the spitfire that was his son practically bounce around. Where he got that energy from, he had no idea. The boy was burning up with energy and was having too much fun bouncing around in the snow and ice covered parking lot. Lily carefully set her shoes down on the snow but lightly squealed right after, running to her Dad's legs and peering up at him with big eyes and a trembling bottom lip.

Jake stopped and came running back over to them, still smiling but his cheeks and the tip of his nose was now tinted red from the cold. "Alright, that's enough Jake. We have to go inside now where it's warm. You'll be meeting someone very nice who's going to watch you for a little bit." Wesker noticed Lily still pouting, he leaned down to scoop her upwards underneath her arms, noticing that she stopped looking like she was going to cry and instead smiled and rested her face into his coat. Just like her mother, keening for physical contact no matter what.

Jake huffed out in impatience as he was already reaching the main double doors, having walked right through the front gates and was frowning -  _again_.

What else was new? Wesker approached him and watched as the boy practically jumped up and down as he opened the doors and they stepped inside. Wesker was met with the warm air flowing throughout the main hall, warming his cold cheeks. Lily's head rose from his chest and stared around in awe at how it looked - to be honest, it looked  _nothing_  like a police station.

"Dad, can we - " Jake's voice started as they made their way towards the hall that lead to the S.T.A.R.S office but stop speaking when someone else called for him. Wesker already knew who it was and could feel the vein in his temple throb slightly when he spotted the man he wanted to avoid, Chief Irons, making his walk towards them. He looked as ignorant as ever, accept his face was plastered with a scowl.

His eyes narrowed as he eyed the two children with the Captain of S.T.A.R.S, before he smirked in a way that the blonde didn't approve of.

"So what's this? Babysitting now, Captain? I wasn't aware that you liked children." The way the brown haired man leered at them caused Lily to tuck her face back into her Dad's jacket and Jake crossed his arms in a defensive way and eyed the man with a frown, one that looked more like a scowl than anything. The boy had a protective nature to him that was amazing for his age and there was a big chance it would follow into his adulthood.

"He's not  _babysitting_  us, fatso. He's our Dad!" Jake had spoke before Wesker could and even though his eyes were hidden, he forced himself not to smirk. Well, he was his child after all. 

Irons looked startled that the small boy spoke to him in such a way before he crooned down at the redhead. "What a mouth you have, little boy. I see you take after your... father, was it?" He stepped back somewhat and adjusted the papers he had been holding. Wesker's chiseled jaw clenched and he was sure the other could see his blue eyes burning through the dark lens of his sunglasses, the over protectiveness seeping through. "They are not your concern. Now what do you want? I have business to attend to and I will be present at the meeting, so no need to question me about it."

Although the Chief's narrowed eyes were interested in figuring out more about the little blonde who was obviously afraid of him and clutching his jacket and the curly redhead who was shooting daggers up at him, he relented and now looked ready to talk about business. "I saw you enter and thought I'd let you know that the Birkin girl is here and she's been sitting in the break room with two of your operatives." Which ones? Was it Jill and Burton? The two seemed like they would look after Sherry, although Burton was the obvious choice because he had kids of his own.

"Thank you, Irons. Now if you'll excuse me."

The heavier man stepped aside and let Wesker walk through the doors, looking down and leering at Jake, who looked even meaner than before and said "I hate you" in a quiet voice that was harsh for his age before the doors could close.

-

Luckily no one had stopped him along the way towards the break room, that always seemed to be a mess of donut boxes and the desks were always facing the wrong direction. The blonde was greeted to the sight of Sherry Birkin sitting in a folding chair with Jill and Chris next to her instead. It wasn't surprising, Chris had a tendency to act like the big brother sometimes.

Jill perked up and looked startled at the sight of her boss with two children with him but she recovered enough to salute him. "Good morning Captain! I didn't know you were babysitting now." It was a joke and although it wasn't cruel like how Irons put it, Wesker still didn't look happy as he approached them.

"No Jill, I am not babysitting. This is -" But Chris quickly cut him off, the mixture of his brown and blue eyes widening in realization, "Your kids?" Of course the young marksman would figure it out, he always had a keen eye for things. Maybe it was Jake's ever present frown because he didn't like to smile either. But Chris was smart and knew things when he saw it, which is why he was  _his_  Pointman.

Jill snapped her eyes to Chris before turning to look down at Jake before at Lily. "Captain, you -  _you're_  a father?!"

Sherry giggled behind her hands over her mouth as Jill seemed to lack an inside voice when it came to her excitement. "Jill, relax..." It was Chris who spoke up once more and for a moment he was sure he could feel Wesker's stare on him, even though the man was always wearing a pair of sunglasses. Jake stopped frowning again as he eyed the S.T.A.R.S logo on Chris's green button up and the black vest he had thrown over it, forgetting about Irons and immediately more interested in the brunette in front of him. "Do you work with my Dad?"

Chris was surprised to see the little boy talking to him, almost afraid to respond for a moment in fear of Wesker telling him to stay away from his kids. Thankfully Jill came to his rescue from gaping like an idiot and knelt down in front of him, the kind and cheerful smile on her pretty face like always. Jake could feel his cheeks turn pink at the sight of her sparkly blue eyes and gentle smile, never seeing another woman that wasn't his mother look so naturally pretty before. "Hi, I'm Jill! And yes me and Chris work with your dad, he's our Captain. What's your name?"

Jake grinned back in a way that made Jill laugh softly. "My name is Jake! And that's my sister Lily! We're twins." He seemed so proud of that but Wesker controlled the movement of his lips again, forcing back a smile.

Wesker set Lily down but she shyly hid behind his legs and Chris noticed how blue her eyes were and how much her hair matched his Captain's. He had such attractive children. Of course he did, Wesker was not an ugly person, Chris thought as he watched Jill interact with the little boy, wondering how old they were and who their mother was? She had to be a beautiful woman to have been with someone like his Captain. Wesker was a regal, monarchical man and Chris thought he didn't engage in relationships due to how he was. 

He was obviously wrong though because they were clearly his own. He made them but the thought of venturing into such territory caused Chris's lightly tanned cheeks to turn a little pink so he stopped thinking about it altogether and focused himself back on his Captain and his kids. He blinked when he realized Wesker had been staring at him the whole time, well, he thought he was but it was hard to tell he was since he couldn't see his eyes.

"I'm Sherry, you guys are so so cute!" The young blonde finally spoke, a cheerful smile on her face and Wesker briefly wondered how she could related to her father. Birkin was prude and aggravation rolled off of him in waves but Sherry was... the complete opposite. 

Jake's eyes widened before he stuck out a small balled fist to her, "I'm not cute! I'm a boy, what kind of boys are cute?" His small voice was meant to be threatening but Sherry and Jill both giggled in response at how adorable he looked. His freckles and bright eyes even worked on Chris, who couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "What about you, Lily? You're very pretty and I love your hair." Jill seemed to be good with small children because Lily perked up from where she had been hiding behind her father's legs in interest.

"Thank you...." Lily spoke quietly, still shy over the strangers that surrounded them. "It was nice talking with you all for a bit but I have some important business to attend to. Sherry, I wanted to ask if you were going to be around for a little longer? I have a priority meeting with Irons and unfortunately, Jacob and Lilith need to be looked after until I am finished." Sherry didn't seem to mind and smiled again, motioning to a few school books she had on the table where she was sitting at. "I don't mind Mr. Wesker!" Such enthusiasm from her and Wesker nodded before adjusting his shades lightly.

Jill stood up and brushed some of her short hair back. "Captain, I finished my reports for the morning and I don't have anything left to do until Chris finishes his so I could stay here with Sherry and help? If you don't mind, of course. I don't want to intrude!"

Jill was always so impressive, good at listening, a fast worker and a reliable member of his team. He could always count on her when it came to it. Chris, despite being an excellent marksman and his will to survive when it counted, had this horrible tendency to disobey him, make a mess of his desk and return in reports late. If it wasn't for the fact that he  _needed_ Chris on his team and that he simply respected his abilities, he would have fired him already.

Chris made a displeased sound at the mention of his work being unfinished but didn't say anything as Jake once again began asking about his uniform. "Thank you, Ms. Valentine, I do hope they won't be much trouble for you and Sherry." Jill nodded again before saluting him once more.

Wesker grabbed Lily's hand before carefully pulling her around to the front of his legs so he could look down into her eyes. "Will you be okay if I leave you with Sherry and Jill?" Chris watched this interaction with wide eyes, entranced by his cold and unfeeling Captain speaking to the little girl in a quiet, almost soft voice. It was a sight to witness and even though it would never happen, he would love to see this more often. Wishful thinking at best but he was a young man and still had a lot to dream about. Lily just nodded slowly before she stepped away from Wesker's black pant leg and placed her small hand into Jill's open one.

"I will be back soon, be on your best behavior and perhaps I can show you the S.T.A.R.S office." That appeased Jake who began bouncing around again, causing Chris to chuckle at how energetic the little boy seemed to be. He was already growing to like these children and he had just met them! Chris honestly blamed that on his past experience on watching his younger sister and taking care of her for years. She was a teenager now but still, it had rubbed off on him and he never had the heart not to smile at a child and think about Claire.

"Goodbye Captain!" Jill saluted and Chris followed as they watched the man swiftly turn on his heel and leave the room in stealthy fashion.

Jake turned to Chris and tugged on his hand, trying to yank the taller man down towards him.

"Tell me about your gun, Chris! And about your missions and how often you go on a car chase!" The little boy definitely had more personality than his father, not that it was a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> irons can eat a huge dick tbh. also i always pictured jake to be a smart kid and he would so tell someone off if needed xD


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

When Wesker finally returned from the meeting, which turned out to be about useless ideas being thrown around by Umbrella and none that he particularly cared for, he had been in an irritated mood because of the Chief's constant blabbing and he could not wait to get out of his office. The office was unbearable to be in as well, filled with morbid looking paintings and taxidermy animals plastered all over the place. He had shed his long coat before the meeting and had it hung over his arm as he opened the doors to the break room.

To his surprise, because he knew how bad Jake could get, the place was still standing and now looked vacant. The table and chairs where his children and the others had been sitting at when he left the room were empty and for a split second he was about to check the library before hearing something like childish laughter coming from the back room.

Of course they would be back there, it had couches and a fireplace to keep warm when needed. Wesker silently made his way into the room and spotted Jake laying on a brown couch colouring on some paper, Sherry seated across from him in another one of those chairs working on what looked like math homework and Chris on the other couch, with Lily perched in his lap comfortably as they both looked through a colorful book together. 

For a moment he didn't announce his presence, content with watching them and noticing how complacent Chris looked with his daughter in his lap. Lily never ever warmed up to _anyone_ that wasn't himself or her mother and he had never thought he would see her like this, a small smile tugging at her lips and when Chris reached up to pat her hair fondly, she looked up at him and gave him an even bigger smile. The way she looked at him with hopeful blue eyes was almost good enough to take a photo but he didn't have a camera and just settled for watching them. Jake seemed concentrated on what he was doing and knowing the little boy's imagination, the drawing was probably full of guns and exploding cars.

Sherry was the first to notice the man when she looked up from her sheets of homework and waved quickly. "Hi Mr. Wesker! You're back!" Her happy toned voice caused Jake and Lily to quickly look in his direction and just like he thought, both twins scrabbled from their positions and raced over towards him, leaving Chris looking wide eyed and almost shocked to be caught that way. He still sat where he was on the couch, a small blush creeping on his cheeks as he wondered if he had been stared at.

Wesker hadn't made a sound so there was no indication to when the blonde man had entered the room.

" _Daddy's back!_ " They both shrilled in delight, attaching their little arms to his long legs and hugging him tightly, as if the two hours he spent in the meeting was more like two years. Wesker offered them a small smile, reaching down to gently ruffle Jake's unruly curls of hair and lightly touch one of Lily's long blonde pigtails with a gloved hand.

Chris watched him interact with his children without even saying anything, wondering for a strange reason that was unknown to him if Wesker ever took off his gloves. Or his sunglasses. Or wore anything besides black. The man was a mystery all around and Chris realized the only thing he knew about the man was how he acted as Captain or when they were in the field.

Determined but compliant, never cracking under pressure and always seemingly knowing how to handle whatever was thrown at them. He wouldn't call it hero worship, because Captain Wesker was not a hero, but the admiration was there and he was sure it radiated off of his body every time he was near the man. It was the reason Jill always teased him a little bit, nudging him with her elbow and asking how was he going to live up to the Captain shooting the gun right out of someone's hand without blinking. And he did all of this while wearing sunglasses.

Chris wasn't aware he was being spoken too until Jake's hands were yanking on the sleeve of his green S.T.A.R.S shirt, the child's grip strong enough to almost make him fall forward.

" _Hey!_ My Dad is talking to you." He looked angry, a light scowl on his face because he thought his father was being ignored and Chris was all too familiar with that look because his Captain had always given him the same look whenever he turned into a report late or was lazy with it. He quickly hopped to his feet, almost tripping while doing so, and straightened out before offering the man a salute. Wesker looked amused almost, one thin brow raising before he smirked lightly.

"I asked where Ms. Valentine went? I was under the impression that she would be with these three since you have unfinished paper work to do." If he didn't know any better, he thought he heard a hint of mirth in that smooth tone of voice but Chris managed to keep his composure and slowly stepped closer to the taller man. "She... was, Captain. But I finished my reports on the Peterson case and turned it in to Burton not too long ago. Jill had something important to do and she asked if I'd watch them, I hope you aren't too upset. Sir." Seeing the young marksman so nervous about something so little was interesting to say the least, his hazel blue eyes looking alert and the faint hint of red on his cheeks.

Wesker crossed his arm over his black vest, relaxing his tense shoulders a bit. "I am not upset at all, Redfield, just surprised. I wasn't aware how good you were with children, if I had know that beforehand, I would have asked you to watch Jake and Lily for me instead."

Sherry quirked a sappy smile at this and looked at Chris, seeing how shocked the younger man looked for some reason. He looked a bit red in the face too.

"I - I... Thank you, sir. I guess I learned from taking care of my younger sister for years... It just comes to me naturally...." So nervous now but when they were on a mission or in the middle of an important debriefing, Chris was head strong and knew how to focus.

Or maybe it was just himself that was intimidating the young man so much. "Your gratitude is not needed, Redfield," Seeing Chris's face fall for a moment and what looked like melancholy sweeping over him, Wesker quirked a hint of a smile, "But I do appreciate you taking the time and watching over them for me, even when you didn't need too. Thank you for that." Well that certainly made things lighter in the room because Chris looked back up and managed to smile back at him, even if it was still a timid one.

Sherry had been silently watching the interaction with questionable eyes before standing up and gathering her things.

"I have to go now, Mr. Wesker, my dad was looking for me and he wants me home." Sherry smiled before leaning down to give both twins a small but firm hug. "You guys are still the cutest thing ever! Bye bye now!" Jake crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest at being called cute once again while Lily giggled lightly at this, hiding her mouth behind both her small hands. The two seemed happy actually, that they were able to get out of the apartment and have some sort of interactions with someone other than their father or Ms. Lambert.

Chris was left with the three of them and couldn't help but feel slightly out of place, like he didn't deserve to be seen with his Captain and his children. Those were personal aspects of his life and the blonde man had obviously chosen to keep them separated for personal reasons that were none of the younger man' business.

He didn't want to think about that anyway because there was one thing that had been lingering on his mind - who was their mother? And where was she? Why did they need a babysitter when they had a mother who could do it instead? Unless she was busy and worked in law enforcement or some other type of job like Wesker did.

Once again, Chris found himself thinking about things that were clearly none of his business, Wesker wasn't his friend and they weren't even close enough colleagues to begin with, like he and Barry were, to even talk about this. Maybe it was his admiration for the man that made him want to know. Wesker was a unique individual and had always come off as cool and collected, never under pressure and knew how to handle any sort of situation was what made Chris look up to the man, hoping to become a good as him in the future and maybe even a better shot too.

"We had so much fun Daddy!" Lily's high voice interrupted his bludgeoning thoughts, her small hands clasping around her father's bigger ones and tugging lightly simply from excitement. "Jill and Sherry are very nice but Chris is the nicest! He kept helping me with the book and showed me all sorts of things! Elephants are the best." Lily just kept talking to her father at random, not noticing how red Chris got in the face at being praised like this. Sure she was a little girl but she was _Wesker's_ little girl and that meant the world to him that he made such an impression in a short period of time.

Wesker glanced at his subbordinate as she spoke, his eyes hidden perfectly as he inspected Chris's nervous, almost beat red face. That was a look he could get used too.

Jake nodded along with her, bracing his arms in that super hero pose he liked, "Yeah! Can Chris watch us all the time? He doesn't smell weird like Ms. Lambert and I bet he has a cool car too!" Chris could've laughed out loud then, knowing for a fact that his run down 1993 Dodge Spirit couldn't hold a candle to the car that Wesker owned, probably an expensive one that looked as elegant as it felt.

Still, it was nice to be appreciated for once, missing those comments when Claire said them to him when she was a little girl.

"I don't think that's possible Jake, Mr. Redfield has his own job to attend to and that's as my Pointman here at the station." Jake's smile fell and he instead crossed his arms stubbornly, now having that all too familiar scowl etched onto his face. At least Lily never did that but the little blonde had this tendency to puff out her bottom lip and bat her eyelashes, anything to make her father take back what he said.

"But I don't wanna be around smelly Ms. Lambert anymore!" Jake exclaimed, stomping his foot angrily and Chris knew he shouldn't be here for this.

He stood up and grabbed his discarded S.T.A.R.S vest and ran a hand absentmindly through his messy hair, the little piece always falling to his forehead. "Uh... I guess I'll see you back at the office, Captain." Chris wasn't sure if he had been heard or not but he really couldn't stay during this, it was too personal and he didn't want to intrude on an arguement or being stuck in the middle of Jake's outburst and Wesker trying to calm him down.

He quickly fled the room and Wesker watched him leave before he looked back into Jake's angry blue eyes, the child looking like he could hurt someone right now.

"Jake, you do not have to see Ms. Lambert anymore, alright? I'm going to make sure of that so you two have nothing to worry about." Wesker finally pushed his sunglasses up to his forehead as he knelt down in front of the two, his ice blue eyes looking caring as he stared at his twins. That seemed to settle the boy as he lowered his arms and looked to his sister, Lily was not frowning but had this horrible habbit of clutching the front of her dress in a nervous habbit. "Really?"

"Really. I'm going to have to find someone else for the job but I suppose you two could... forget about school for right now and stay home? Or would you like to come visit here more often? I'm sure Mr. Redfield or Sherry wouldn't mind spending more time with you since it looked like you two were enjoying yourselves." Both their eyes lit up, Jake practically shouting, "R- Really? Do you mean it?"

Wesker simply nodded, realizing how weak he was when it came to them. Jake and Lily were the only family he had left nowadays and he intended to make the best of it. He never knew his parents and had never bothered to get into further contact with his sister, simply because he did not feel the need too. He would have considered Birkin a friend if the man hadn't changed into a raging lunatic and become so self absorbed in his work that everything and everyone around didn't matter anymore. He was in this by himself now.

The blonde man then noticed Lily's eyes drooping a bit and when she wrapped her arms around his arm as a notion for her to pick him up, he realized that it was time to take them home. He knew Irons wouldn't be too pleased about this but Burton and Marini were both capable men and would manage fine without him and if there was a problem, Irons would make a call to him anyway and start complaining.

"How about we head home so your sister can take a nap? Maybe one day during next week we can visit the station again?" Jake clearly didn't want to leave yet but a yawn overtook him before he could say something back.

Wesker chuckled and ruffled his hair, much to the boy' dismay. Jake was a lot different than his sister, he preferred to walk on his own, get dressed on his own and he  _hated_ being carried while Lily loved having her father help her with anything and loved being being picked up, sometimes even crying when she would be set down. So different yet they looked so much alike. "I thought we were gonna see your office!" Jake still protested as they were putting on their winter coats and hats, frowning and pouting at the same time.

"Perhaps another time, Jake. It would be easier on me and the others in my team if we weren't so busy." Jake wasn't pleased by this and huffed out in annoyance while Lily's smile left her face and she reverted back to looking sad with emotionless eyes. "But you're always busy! Don't you get breaks or something? Why do you always have to work? I don't wanna go home." His attitude was flaring up again and even though Lily was the quiet one, she frowned as well and glared at her father. "I don't wanna go home either!"

Wesker sighed and brushed a hand back through his slicked back hair but before he could say anything in response, the upcoming Christmas party suddenly popped in his head. The ridiculous little party that had been suggested by Marini and Jill entirely and even though he shrugged it off without care because he had more pressing matters to attend to, it didn't seem like such a bad idea now.

Of course Wesker still wasn't interested in such insignificant nonsense but he was told by Jill that the party wasn't even a party, it was just a get together that was taking place in the S.T.A.R.S office on the night of Christmas Eve and the only people who were attending were going to be his team members.

The blonde male figured Jake and Lily would enjoy being there, even though it was going to be mostly adults and there was sure to be some sort of alcoholic beverages. He still had two weeks to think about this however as Christmas Eve was approaching. Maybe Jill would be there to hang out with Lily seeing as the little blonde grew accustomed to her and he didn't have to worry about Jake, the redhead clearly enjoying anyone wearing a police uniform and would most likely pester Chris all night again.

Once Wesker had calmed the twins down enough so they could get their gloves on, he picked Lily up in his arms and took Jake's hand in his own so they could leave the building. He realized he still had to find another teacher that was willing to work with him, adding another thing to his long list of responsibilities.

Not that he minded, Wesker always worked at a face past and always got them done perfectly, this matter was not a bother to him because they could easily be replaced.

Once they were driving through the snow and ice covered streets and away from the station, he looked into the rear view mirror to see that the twins had fallen asleep. Smiling somewhat, Wesker enjoyed the quiet ride back to his home.

-

One week had passed and things were starting to look brighter. The previous teacher, the one who had been actually horrible to his children when he wasn't around, had been fired from her position and was replaced by another person named Miranda, this girl being at least four year younger with brown eyes and had a bubbly but soft personality. She had seemed to get along great with the twins and even offered to babysit them sometimes if they needed. Things were turning out for the better and soon Wesker had forgotten about the upcoming Christmas Eve party that was only a week away.

The blonde had been so busy with paper work and new unsettling cases of several rapes happening near the Raccoon City park that when it was brought up to him by Marini in the locker room after a lunch break, he asked the man what was he referring too.

"The party, Albert! I asked if you were coming or not! A lot of the team is looking forward to seeing you." Enrico's smile was too wide and annoying and Wesker briefly wondered how the man ever got this job with a personality like that. He was too humble, too lenient when it came to Bravo team but they weren't his team to worry about. Alpha was clearly the superior force, even though Chris had a lot of learning to do.

But with the right discipline and with the right teaching, Wesker was sure the young man would improve, despite his abilities already being proficient at best.

"The ridiculous little get together you and Miss Valentine decided upon? Yes, I've given it some thought and I think I might show up as well. Just to make sure none of you are causing havoc." He spoke as he clasped his vest together, not forgetting to clip his radio onto the front of it. It wasn't entirely a lie but he felt no need to tell the man that he had intended to bring his two children with him. Marini had known about Jacob and Lilith due to Irons but had never said anything about them, mostly because he wasn't close to the stoic man and it wasn't his business to pry.

Marini's expression of shock was enough to make Wesker smirk again and if it wasn't for the man's thick mustache covering most of his upper lip, he was sure his mouth had fallen open in shock. He smiled again once more, smoothing down his own vest as well before closing his locker and twisting the lock. "Well, I didn't really think that was your sort of thing, Wesker." At least he called him by his last name. "I know you usually like to lock yourself in your office with your work but I'm glad you're willing to hang out with the rest of us for once."

Wesker adjusted the collar of his dark blue S.T.A.R.S shirt, almost frowning in annoyance at the mention of being more than colleagues with his team. Especially Marini's team, with that over the top Forest who loved to flirt with anything wearing a skirt, who was somehow worse than his subordinate Joseph, who acted tough and for some reason sought enjoyment in teasing and picking on Vickers. The only one from Marini's team that he could tolerate to an extent was Richard, the young man calm and collected under pressure and it somehow reminded him of himself.

"You misunderstood me Marini, I am not attending to 'hang' out with you or anyone else. I am only going to make sure nothing gets damaged and that Miss Valentine keeps her lock picking skills away from my office door, if you remember Halloween." Marini chuckled lightly, how could anyone forget that? Jill had gotten herself into Wesker's dark office for the first time with the intent of setting up some ridiculous pumpkin decorations because the woman felt it needed something to make it less boring. The guts she had... Wesker shook his head at the memory.

Marini barked a laugh, already heading towards the door. "Whatever you say, I'll catch up with you later." The blonde didn't give him a response and adjusted his shades.

He quicked a glance at the silver watch on his wrist as he walked back to the S.T.A.R.S office in quick strides, planning to sit in his office with the door locked so he wouldn't be bothered by anyone, mostly Joseph and his annoying whistling, Vickers looking like he was going to cry and Barry telling horrible jokes. The aforementioned party was one week away, that gave him enough time to pick out reasonable gifts for the twins, he already had an idea on what they would want, having witnessed their mother grab the perfect ones.

Wesker always smiled a little bit when he thought of the beautiful woman and he was always able to perfectly remember her sparkling eyes and vibrant red lips. She always preferred to be bare faced but on the occasions she did wear makeup, it was always light and hardly noticeable, accept for when she chose to wear her favourite red lipstick.

One of her favourite dresses to wear was a long, very modest black one that had small lace detail around the short sleeves. A white ruffled slip was worn underneath and it buttoned up from the back. He always used to do the buttons for her, finger tips softly dancing over her creamy pale skin.

The dress was still hanging in his closet because it was the one she was wearing when they first met and he doubted he could ever part with it.

Wesker stepped into the office with no smile on his face this time, not missing everyone quickly becoming quiet and returning to their paperwork. Mostly everybody, as Chris seemed to forget his manners and had his feet perched up on his mess of a desk with his guitar sitting on his lap. When Jill whispered to him that their Captain was back, he quickly set the guitar down and ran both hands through his messy hair, the gel he had put in it this morning beginning to fade away.

Wesker didn't speak to anyone as he sat down in his office, preparing to run through the files he had sitting out before there was a knock on his door.

It opened before he could answer and Jill's cheery face appeared. "Mind if I speak with you, Captain?" She had already closed the door and stood in front of his desk before he could say no so he simply sighed and waved a glove hand about. "Whatever it is, please be quick because I have work to do, Jill."

A strange grin appeared on her face then, one that he had never seen before. "Of course! I'm sure Captain Marini already blabbed to you about the Christmas Eve party and I was just wondering if you were going to come? Because there's a little game involved for everyone and I'd love for you to take part in it."

Game? What kind of grown men and woman still played games? Wesker almost frowned as he looked up from his work and stared at her face. That same grin was there and yet he couldn't figure out why it was there.

Jill was sneaky and he was suspicious of her intentions. "I am not interested in playing any games with you or the others, so if you _please_ \- "

"Oh come on Captain, don't be that way! We all want you to have fun and join in with us, I mean, would it kill you to act like a human for once?" Wesker almost snorted at that, folding his hand on his desk as he flashed her a smirk. "I appreciate the thought Jill, but I am really not interested in engaging in frivolous activities. I've already spoken to Marini and the only reason I'm coming at all is because Jake and Lily need to engage in things that don't always involve school and it wouldn't be in my best interest to deny them of that."

Jill was quiet for a moment, nothing but an expression of warmth on her face. So her Captain did act like a human after all but she wasn't giving up, not yet. Even though he was bringing his children, she still planned on coercing him into the game of Secret Santa with them and it was only because she was smart and knew what to do.

After a moment of silence, Jill crossed her arms, "Alright Captain, I won't bug you about it anymore... but I'm happy that you're bringing the children! I had fun with them last week and so did Chris..." She trailed off before opening his door.

That seemed to resonate with the man, a small smile tugging at his thin lips. "Very well, you're excused, Jill." Wesker spoke, returning his attention back to his paperwork as the sound of his door clicking closed fill the room. Jill grinned sneakily as she made her way back to her desk, already brewing a plan in her head.

Her scheming expression caught Chris's attention as he turned around in his desk and pushed his chair over towards her desk.

"What did he say? Is he coming to the party?" Jill's grin widened at the hopeful look in Chris's eyes, the strange mix of blue and hazel shimmering lightly.

His eyes were very pretty with long lashes and she always wondered how he was born with that colour. "He sure is! I was a little surprised actually but I found out the reason why, he's bringing his children!" She whispered happily so only he could hear and Chris didn't know what to say at first.

Wesker was coming? And he was bringing the twins? A mixture of happiness and unease bubbled in his stomach, confidently wishing that it wouldn't become a disaster for himself.

Jill smiled at him and gently squeezed his hand, "Don't worry so much, Chris, we're all going to have fun, _trust_ me."

Chris sighed lightly and smiled back at her beautiful face, seeing his reflection in the pools of blue that were her eyes. He was fretting over nothing really and as he scooted back toward his desk to finish up his work, all he was thinking about was the upcoming party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi the beginning takes place in december 1997 and will continue onward, if i feel like elaborating further. i'd appreciate if you would tell if you guys like the wesker twin concept. lily has been in my mind for so long now that i just had to put her in a story. also i might add an original s.t.a.r.s character just because. happy reading and see you guys next chapter! bec, xoxo.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Wesker could handle getting shot at, a criminal trying to run away from, small children bickering and fighting over who gets to sit on his lap, Chief Irons being a bastard and even Birkin's constant whining and sleep deprivation but he could not handle the annoying and pestering tone of Jill Valentine.

The woman was relentless in her task to get him to participate in the game of secret Santa and had resorted to following him around the office, even after he told her a good seven times to return to her desk and finish her report.

They had more pressing matters to deal with since those reports of rape didn't cease and Jill was not helping his growing irritation.

It was two days before the party and he didn't like to see Jill holding out a black hat to him, tilted upside down with a bunch of names scribbled on little pieces of paper. "Miss Valentine, do not make me repeat myself." Wesker spoke in his chilled voice and though it normally worked on the team, Jill was not to be detered and grinned widely before sticking the hat out to him once more, easier to do now that he was sitting behind his wooden desk in the office and had her standing right in front of it.

"I'm sorry Captain but I'm not leaving until you pick a name! You're coming to the party anyway so why not just take a name and buy the person a gift? I'm sure you're getting something for Jake and Lily already so might as well kill three birds with one stone!" Wesker shook his head at her horrible analogy and leaned back in his leather chair with his lips drawn in a firm, displeased line.

What was so interesting about this? What was the point of this ridiculous little game?

Wesker rubbed at the crease on his forehead, her loud voice grating his ears. "I already told you, I have no interest in these childish games. Why must you continuously ask me even after I ordered you to return to your work?" To his surprise, Jill simply shrugged before another wide smile graced her charming face.

That was another thing he respected about the young woman, she did not show intimidation towards him, like a few of the others did. All he had to do was say Vickers name and the man would curl up like a kid and look like he was going to burst into tears. The other one who constantly defied his orders was Chris but even he got nervous around him even when Jill didn't.

"Because you need to learn how to have fun sometimes and I know you work hard, I really do believe me, but there's nothing wrong with relaxing sometimes and doing something nice for another person. And to be honest, if you don't mind me saying sir, you've been looking tense these past few months and I know you could use this chance to relax maybe." Apparently Jill was good at analyzing people too and for a moment, Wesker just stared at her through the dark shades.

"I assure you, I do not need to relax." Jill's lips twisted into a sour expression but a second later, she was smiling again before she shoved the black hat towards her Captain again, clearly not giving up. The French charm in the young woman was evident.

Following the death of the twin's mother, Wesker had become more agitated and cold than usual, if that were possible, and he doubted that was going to change. He became more self isolated and that floated over into his work with Umbrella. Maybe Jill had sensed something was wrong around that time and that was why she kept bugging him about this irrelevant game.

When Jill still stood there, smiling like a little kid in a toy store and holding out the hat expectantly, Wesker sighed before reaching forward and pulling out a small folded piece of white paper.

She practically shouted, almost bouncing her stance, "Thank you Captain! You're going to have so much fun, I promise you."

"Alright you got what you came for, now will you please return to your duties? There are unrests in the city that I have to look into and it would be in your best interest to stay focused like you should be, Jill." Her smile faltered when she realized he hadn't even bothered to look at the name on the paper and instead had tucked it away in the pocket of his vest.

Frowning somewhat, she placed one hand onto her hip. "Well? Aren't you going to see who you picked?"

The blonde could not believe how insistent this young woman was because at the moment, the silly piece of paper meant nothing to him. "Miss Valentine, return to your desk and consider than an order." The stern voice laced with mild aggravation was enough for Jill to sigh annoyingly and with a weak salute, she closed his door on the way out and returned to her desk.

Barry noticed her grumpy expression and chuckled as he pinned a few pieces of news letterings to a clipboard. The reports lately have been unsettling, especially during this time of year. It was Christmas time, snow was everywhere and making the city look like a large glistening white blanket and women were getting attacked at the park during the winter and were only reported in by the victims with no witnesses.

Another reason for Wesker to be more alert when it came to his job and it was the job of S.T.A.R.S to be on their best look out.

About an hour into his paperwork and after typing some of them away onto his computer quickly, Wesker remembered the little piece of paper that was tucked away into his vest and pulled it out. He carefully unfolded it and once he read the name that was imprinted on it with perfect hand writing in glittery green ink, he couldn't stop the small smirk from touching the corner of his mouth.

 _Chris Redfield_.

-

"Jake, you know I don't like it when you waste your food." Wesker's voice was stern as he lowered his sunglasses to peer at his son, Jake sitting across from him at the table with cheese from the macaroni he had eating all over his chin and cheeks. The boy was always such a mess when eating and Wesker sighed as he noticed that some of the food and his cup of apple juice had gotten all over the front of his shirt too.

At least Lily never made a mess, the ruffled dress she was wearing clean from any particles. Jake merely laughed in response before shoving a handful of the pasta into his mouth, some of the noodles dropping onto his lap.

Sighing again, Wesker picked up the newspaper and continued reading about the recent attacks in the park area. He was getting restless about this, wondering when that incompetent Chief Irons was going to put his team on the case already. They had been handling nothing but minor cases of domestic abuse and hostage situations and although his team was specialized in those sort of cases, the rest of the police force had been ignoring this case and he could only guess this was Irons doing. The man didn't seem interested in what was going on anymore and he knew it was because of the bribe money.

Lily had finished whatever was left of her food and pushed the plate away, somehow managing to keep her long pigtails from getting any food in them. Wesker set down the newspaper and stood up from his seat at the table, "Are you finished?" When Lily smiled and nodded softly, he walked around to her and picked up her plate and empty cup. He stepped into the kitchen that was connected to the living room and set the dishes into the empty sink carefully. Jake hadn't finished but the rest of his food had turned into a mess and he was going to have to clean the table after.

"You both can watch the television now, if you wish." Jake perked up and was the first one to race from the table, Lily following from behind and soon the two were seated on the black leather couch together and were fighting over who got the remote first. Wesker shook his head and set about cleaning the table, content with putting the dirty dishes into the dish washer to save time and trouble.

As the twins settled on some sort of strange cartoon involving a group of ridiculous teenagers who liked to solve crime for a living and had both fell silent in distraction, Wesker turned on his heel and entered his home office.

Turning on the light on his desk as he took a seat in the chair, Wesker turned on his computer monitor and at first was going to get some files done pertaining to Umbrella's nonsense but instead went to the internet explorer. Pulling up the page, he began typing away what he had been thinking about for almost a week now and that was gifts for children. He had tempted to simply take the twins to the nearest store and have them pick out what he wanted but that would ruin the surprise and they still believed in the fictional Santa Claus.

Rubbing his chin as he scrolled through a few pages, his mind then wandered to Chris. Getting something for his twins shouldn't be difficult but now he needed to know what Chris would like as a present.

What did the young Pointman want for Christmas? What did he need? Something expensive or something cheap?

He knew about Chris's background before hiring him and knew about his family situation before he joined the air force and was impressed he had managed to survive and also look out for his younger sister at the same time. But other than that and his impressive shooting range record, he had to think about what he would like. Chris seemed to be interested in music but Wesker was not about to buy the young man records or CD's for a gift. He was his Pointsman, an incredible one at that, and deserved something reasonable for how good he was at his job.

Wesker pulled open one of the drawers and reached around for a few reports that Chris had turned in a few months prior in September. Pulling out the one he was looking for, he flipped through the tattered sheets until he came across the second part of Chris's report. His hand writing wasn't that neat but it was readable and he found amusement in looking over the scribbled words and sentences. Chris had reported getting into a shuffle with someone who had been using a young teenage girl as a shield after attacking her mother from September 18, before he once again disobeyed an order and charged the man, managing to shoulder check him so hard he dropped the girl.

Before Wesker and Burton could step in and get the man in cuffs, Chris had been kneed in the stomach twice and was thrown into the cement ground rather forcibly. He broke the fall with both palms but scraped both his chin and his knuckles harshly and during this, the silver chain he had been wearing was snapped in half from the force and the circular silver pendant attached was broken off and got lost in the ensuing struggle.

Wesker set the papers down and thought about what the penny sized pendant had meant to Chris but realized that it didn't matter because he had always worn it on and off duty and it probably held personal value.

He wasn't sure if he could find something like that here in Raccoon City so he instead began shopping online.

To his surprise, he found a website that hand crafted fine jewelry for men only and also sent the ordered items to the nearest post office. Some of the items were impeccable and were even among his tastes, reinforced glass for gold and silver watches and surgical steel for rings and earrings in case of irritation or allergies. They had a category for chains and as he scrolled through them, there wasn't anything that matched the little pendant Chris wore.

Removing his sunglasses so he could pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation, Wesker contemplated heading out to shop but noticed a selection for customization. The selection was a lot better than the others given there was a variety of things to choose from and they would be all personally made for the buyer.

"Interesting." He spoke to himself, finally finding something that matched the pendant as close as possible. It was a circle shaped charm that had an eagle engraved into the front. The back was blank for personal engraving and as Wesker set about for his credit card, he frowned in annoyance when he realized it was out of stock.

He would have to go out to a shop and try to find something similar. Wesker had been to a few of the jewelry departments in Raccoon City and although they had remarkable items, what he wanted couldn't be found. Brushing his fingers back through his slick backed hair, he considered his options before he remembered that an impressive new jewelry store that just opened a month ago. He had driven past the building a few times on his way to work and since he lived in the more elegant part of the city, maybe something there would catch his eye and maybe it would look like the pendant.

Chris deserved something that would make him happy and Wesker planned on finding something like the eagle pendant he had found.

Glancing at his watch, it was a little after seven and he wouldn't have the time to head out there tonight. So he settled on going tomorrow and having someone come over and watch the children for him, it probably wouldn't be time consuming anyways. After printing out a photo of the pendant, Wesker neatly folded it into his wallet before exiting his office.

Locking it up, he turned around just in time to see Lily coming towards him and quickly latching onto his legs before he could take her in his arms, bottom lip trembling and her cheeks flushed pink.

"What happened, Lily?" He started before seeing Jake following her, an evil grin on his face as he had been chasing her with what looked like a toy light saber. Something their mother bought for him most likely. "Raaah!" The boy shouted and Lily squealed in fright, this time moving around her father's legs and hiding behind them, something she had always done since she learned how to walk.

Wesker frowned, and quickly grabbed onto Jake's hand that was holding the glowing green toy, stopping him in his tracks immediately.

"Jacob! What did I tell you about scaring your sister?" Jake just grinned like the cheshire cat and let go of the toy and began struggling to free his wrist. However, his father was obviously much stronger than him and hardly needed to exert any strength to keep the ginger haired boy in place. "Lemme go! I was just playing!" Lily sniffled from behind the black pant legs, her blue eyes glistening lightly from oncoming tears.

She had always been so easy to scare and though she was still young, Albert often worried about how this play into her adolescence and eventually, adult years. Jake was wild and full of life, he had a feeling he was going to be fine. Though he wondered if he was going to be troublesome too. 

Wesker gave his son a stern glare, peering down at him with blue eyes since he had taken his sunglasses off. "I will let you go once you apologize to your sister." Jake's eyes narrowed slightly and while puffing out his bottom lip in a pout, he tried yanking his arm free once more before muttering out a "I'm _sorry_." That was all he was going to get from his son so he sighed and let him go, not surprised when Jake scowled and ran off towards the living room to finish watching television.

Lily was still attached to his legs so he reached down and picked her up, knowing how she liked to be held. _Just like her mother._

He picked up the remote and flicked off the television before adjusting Lily so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "It's time to go to bed, come Jake, you two need to be cleaned up." Jake followed him toward the bathroom but he had his arms crossed over his dirty shirt stubbornly and was still frowning. Washing the twins up had never been a real problem until now, when Jake decided to start splashing soapy water all over the place and even getting the warm bath water all over Wesker's black button up.

Just then he heard his cell phone ringing from where his coat had been placed over the black couch and he stood up. "I will be right back and stop splashing the water." Jake just giggled and resorted to splashing bubbles at Lily, who splashed back at him and this resulted in more water getting all over the floor.

Wesker grabbed his still loudly ringing phone from the front pocket and flipped it open, answering in a quick, "Captain Wesker speaking."

"About time _Albert_ , I don't have time to sit here waiting for your ass to answer!" Gritting his teeth lightly, Wesker wondered if it would be possible to put a bullet through his phone and into the Chief's skull.

He relaxed his tense shoulders, turning to stare at the open bathroom door. "I apologize that I am not at your beck and call Irons, but I do have priorities outside of work, unlike _you_ and the rest of those incompetent fools." Silence on the other end for a second and Wesker smirked, once more making the man in charge feeling as small as possible. "Now what do you want? I was in the middle of something important."

Irons grumbled through the phone, clearly annoyed, "Whatever you're doing doesn't matter, Wesker. There was another attack at the park and you and your team, or whatever the hell you want to call them, are needed on site." Wesker quirked a thin brow at this before he made his way back to the bathroom to make sure the twins weren't causing trouble.

To his relief, they had begun playing with the rubber bath toys and Jake was splashing water onto his own head and giggling while doing so. He walked back into the living room, one hand fingering the soaked fabric of his shirt.

"Oh, so now S.T.A.R.S is needed? Why were we not put on this case as soon as they began happening?"

Irons huffed out, the sound of papers shuffling on his end and it was clear he was still in his office.

"Just shut up and be glad you're on it now. You're needed there right now and I'm sure you can gather your team. From what I can tell from Enrico Marini, they all look up to you... heh, if only they knew about the _other work_ you've been busying yourself with." Wesker hadn't expected the low blow and for a moment, his resolve to control his emotions was beginning to diminish.

Getting upset over trivial insults never bothered him this much but the Chief was really grating his composure. Umbrella did not factor in his police work and he had been content on keeping it that way.

Wesker had also been loyal to Umbrella once and that was a long time ago. "Do not concern yourself with what I am doing with my work and _MY_ team, Irons. As long as you keep getting money supplied to you, then why is it such a bother? And if you ever insult me like that again, I'll be using your eye socket as a gun holster." His voice had gone exceptionally cold and he was aware of it. It was something he was used to by now.

Irons had merely chuckled in response at the threat, as if he had no reason to fear the blonde man.

"I'll be waiting for your reports on the case. Get there now. " The call ended abruptly and Wesker felt the vein throb in his temple lightly before he heard Lily calling for him, "Daddy! Where are you? I'm cold!"

Tucking the phone away and sighing lightly, Wesker made his way back to the bathroom to see the both of them covered in bubbles still and with Jake standing up in the tub and huffing out. After finishing up with the twins and putting them to bed without much difficulty, Lily once again wishing to sleep with her brother, and once he was sure they had fallen asleep together, he pulled off his sodden shirt. Replacing it with another black button up following by his normal vest and black trench coat, he grabbed his car keys and badge. 

Not forgetting his sunglasses, Wesker was already out the door and had begun trying to get a hold of the other members. Burton could not be reached and as he tried for Joseph, the young man's phone went straight to voicemail. As he made his way down the dark snow covered street, he tried Jill's number twice before she had finally answered. "Valentine here!" So chipper even at this time of night.

"Miss Valentine, report to the Raccoon City park as soon as possible." Without going into much detail, Jill had agreed and had already been getting dressed and grabbing her badge and keys before he ended the call.

Wesker pressed the speed dial for Chris's number but as soon as he realized he was driving down the tree covered street that the young marksman had lived on, he decided on just going to his apartment instead. The area he lived in wasn't run down or anything but was clearly less elegant than the one he lived in.

Pulling into the half empty parking lot, Wesker stepped out and was at the door to Chris's apartment in less than two minutes. Good thing he lived on the bottom floor. Knocking a quick three times, he waited almost ten minutes before the door swung open and a shocked Chris stood there, eyes wide and alert. He looked tired but was dressed in a dark green turtle neck and grey sweat pants so he wouldn't have been sleeping.

"I - Uh, Captain! What are you doing here this late...?" He questioned softly, looking down at his watch for a moment to see that it was past ten.

Surely he needed to be home with his kids? No that couldn't be right because his wife was most likely at home with them while he was... here. At his home....

"How... How did you know where I lived?"

Wesker simply chuckled at the brunette's nervous voice, finding it amusing. "I make it my business to know about my team, Redfield. Now would you mind getting dressed? We've been been put on the Raccoon Park assault case finally and we're needed there now." The panicky look on Chris's boyish face was replaced by determination then, his normal look when it came to work. _Always so eager_ , the blonde thought with a small smirk.

Once Chris had gotten himself into proper winter clothes, wearing his dark green S.T.A.R.S jacket proudly, they both headed back to the parking lot. When the younger man noticed they were taking his Captain's car, the automobile black and sleek to perfection and he was sure he wouldn't even be able to name the brand, he stopped and nervously ran a hand through his messy hair. The blonde noticed and stopped before he could get in the open driver's door, "We don't have time to waste, Redfield."

He snapped himself out of it and hesitantly got into the expensive car, almost afraid to touch the leather seats.

"Uh, I'm sorry Captain... I just really like your car." Chris flinched inwardly at his own shaking voice and regretted his words instantly, knowing he sounded like a total suck up complimenting the man's car like that. He wasn't trying to be like that but for a moment, he was caught off guard how nice the car had looked. If he had to guess, it was probably of Asian orientation and had cost plenty no doubt.

Wesker smirked lightly as he pulled out of the parking lot swiftly and into the winter night, driving at a speedy pace to get there. "No need to apologize, I do appreciate a good compliment every now and then." There was an unknown tone in the man's voice and Chris was sure he could see his cheeks turning red.

Why was he like this? Every little thing the man said and done always left him feeling anxious and with a light bubbly feeling pooling in his stomach.

Chris was never like this towards any of his superiors in the air force but then again, none of them had been as handsome as Wesker was. Even if he couldn't see the man's eyes, he was still incredibly good looking. And reserved. It seemed like everything about him was perfect and that showed through his slicked hairstyle, not a strand out of place, his cleanly shaven and well defined face and his broad shoulders.

Realizing he had been staring for the first moments they were driving, Chris snapped his gaze back to the snowy road in front of him.

 _Let's just get this over with_ , Chris thought to himself when they parked near the closed off gates leading to the park and cemetery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to cut it off so quick but i am very tired. i'll get some more writing done tomorrow. another thing i don't like to make wesker completely out of character, because who doesn't love him threatening people? happy reading, bec. xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chris was never really fond of murder scenes, they always had the strong tendency to make him sick to his stomach and want to flee so he didn't have to look anymore. This time was no different and because it was a young woman who had been brutally murdered after being sexually assaulted, he could feel his empty stomach protesting to the nausea. These sort of thing had never gotten out of control for S.T.A.R.S and he couldn't believe it took someone getting murdered for Chief Irons to finally put them on the case.

The biting cold air and the clumps of snow surrounding them only made it worse, the season of Christmas was supposed to be happy and joyful, not filled with murder and violence.

Jill had shown up before them and was looking a little pale, the thick brown coat she had on not even keeping her body from shaking. To their surprise, Joseph had shown up after all and apparently took the Captain's missed call as a sign that he was needed. The young blonde's eyes widened as he got a look at the poor woman, biting his lip in disgust, " _What_ \- Captain, what the fuck happened to her?" Wesker glared at Joseph through his sunglasses, frowning slightly as he crossed his arms over his coat.

"You foul mouth is not needed Joseph and unfortunately, I don't know. Irons was very vague about what happened here but to me," He spoke efficiently, walking up to the body that had been draped over one of the ice covered benches before he inspected her, "She had been assaulted before the culprit decided to use a knife of some sort to stab her." It looked worse than a simple knife wound, as blood was seeping out from her stomach wounds and had ran down her legs. Almost like they had attempted to gut her.

Chris rubbed the back of his neck tightly, wondering when the coroner and ambulance was going to get here. The longer he stood here, the longer he wanted to go home and lay in bed and watch movies all night. But he was a member of S.T.A.R.S and this was his job.

"So what do we do then? It's too late to save her and we're not doing her any good by standing around and staring at her." Jill spoke up that time, shuddering as a gust of cold wind flew by them. Wesker straightened himself and practically walked around to stand in front of them with grace, his all black attire contrasting sharply against the snow. "We'll simply have to report this in and since Irons is already sending a coroner over here to collect the body, you all can return home now. It is cold and I do not need my top operatives freezing to death."

For a moment, Wesker turned to Chris and he could practically feel those hidden eyes staring at him. Even in the bitter cold weather, the heat rose to his cheeks and he was sure everyone there, or at least Wesker, could tell he was blushing.

God, why did he have to act like a child? The man was probably married and not only that, he had two small children to look after and Chris was a little pathetic having a crush on him. Yes, he did have a crush on the blonde but he couldn't help himself, it had come from the simple admiration, to the way Wesker behaved with his kids and it was just him in general.

He would never tell anyone about his feelings though, oh no. Chris would probably die of embarrassment if that ever gotten out and he would probably be fired by Irons or something for liking a superior officer - a male one, at that. He had always thought some girls were attractive and for a while he thought Claire's blonde friend from college was cute. But it never went any farther than that, he was always too busy for relationships.

He ran a hand through his hair, wondering why he was even thinking about that type of stuff now. He could always search his head when he got home but now was not the place.

When the team made their departures, Chris turned back around and felt pity as he looked down at the lifeless body. Wesker watched as the younger male pulled off his green S.T.A.R.S jacket slowly before he draped it over her. He didn't feel right leaving her out in the open like this and even as heard the sound of the ambulance and whoever else pulling up, he just continued to stare at the young woman. He could already feel the sharp cold wind go through the green turtle neck he still had on so he rubbed his arms on instinct.

"Redfield, we are not needed here anymore. Come, I will give you a ride home." Wesker said approaching him from behind, drawing him from his thoughts. Chris nodded to his Captain before following him out of the darkened park and back towards his car. The trail was not fun to walk on, the snow crunching on their boots now starting to turn into mush and Chris knew he was going to have to buy a new pair.

Wesker followed closely behind as he studied the younger male, his eyes narrowing slightly behind his sunglasses. His mood seemed to dwindle and the blonde began thinking about the gift he planned on buying for Chris and how sad he looked now. Since Jake and Lily were tucked away safely into bed, there was no reason for him to be in a haste.

"Would you join me for a coffee? It is cold out and I'm sure you could use it." The brunette stopped before he could reach the parked car and he turned to stare at his Captain with wide eyes.

Chris didn't know what to say at first. He quickly thought about how he should refuse and go home because he knew the blonde had a life to attend to, a wife or girlfriend at home waiting for him and his two children.... and not spending time with him. He didn't know what the man's intentions were but before he could even think to say no, Wesker had already unlocked the vehicle and was stepping inside of it.

He hung his shoulders before getting into the now warmed up car, feeling much better since when the heat began warming up his chilled body.

But he couldn't leave that young woman like that and when the vehicle began pulling away, he already saw the men lifting the body into a black bag, police officers surrounding the bench and no doubt sealing the area off for now.

Wesker apparently had every intention of treating him to coffee because instead of getting dropped back off at his apartment, they were now heading into the direction of the coffee shop. Chris did not know the little shop had been open this late but made no protest as his Captain pulled up and parked.

Before he got out though, Wesker put the car in park and even though he didn't turn to face him, Chris was sure those eyes were once again watching him. His heart beat increased for a moment, nervousness sweeping over him before he finally spoke, "I understand if the situation was too much to handle but remember that this is our job and the people of Raccoon City need us more than we need them." His voice was professional but it sounded much different - _warmer_ if that made sense and Chris had been worried he had done something wrong.

"...I know, Captain. Thank you for understanding." Was all Chris said before he had enough of just sitting in silence and stepped out of the car. He remembered that he didn't have his jacket and rubbed his arms again, hoping to sit inside and bathe in the warmth. Wesker followed him swiftly, that style that was just his flowing off of him naturally and making him look all the more mysterious. His all black outfit and his blonde hair made him look intimidating but Chris somehow felt safe around him.

He was the Captain of S.T.A.R.S after all and he forced himself to remember that the other members probably felt the same.

The two men entered the shop and Chris saw that only two people were seated in a booth down a few feet but it wasn't surprising, it was pretty late and not many people he knew in this city opted for drinking coffee in the middle of the winter night. And if they did, it was in the safety and comfort of their own home. Wesker allowed Chris to slide into a nearby booth first before taking the seat in front of them. The young male rubbed his hands together after he removed his gloves, thankful that this place had reasonable heat. He had only been in here maybe two or three times with Claire but not with anyone else.

Wesker hadn't even removed his sunglasses or gloves and crossed his hands in front of him when the waitress had trotted over to them. She was attractive, with curly brown hair in a bob, bright eyes and a friendly smile with dimples. "Hello there, what can I get for you? Something to warm you up?" Chris flashed her a gentle smile, always trying to be respectful, before he decided on what he wanted from the menu.

"Just coffee for me, thanks. With two sugars and some vanilla creamer." She smiled before turning her attention towards Wesker. The man folded the menu down and once again folded his gloved hands in front of himself on the table. "I will have a coffee too, black with a drop of milk." She scribbled something down onto the yellow pad before confirming their orders and walking away.

Chris couldn't help but watch after her, noticing how fitting the beige coloured pants were across her rear end and thighs. He was a man after all and he liked to look, although his staring was only for a split second before he returned his attention towards the wooden table. He could feel Wesker's gaze on him and the blood tinted his cheeks slightly.

"You seem troubled." Oh? Could he tell that from looking at him? Of course he could, he was Albert Wesker after all and he always seemed to know how to read people perfectly. Maybe that was why the man was so good at his job and why he was picked for it. Irons was a useless bastard and had always rubbed him the wrong way but he made a smart decision hiring Wesker. The blonde was probably the closet thing to perfection he had ever encountered.

Chris sighed tiredly and rubbed his fingers through his hair, although the little piece in the front didn't falter and still hung to his forehead. "I'm alright, just... it's just you never get used to seeing dead bodies and I know I should be used to it by now but..." He stopped and waited for the man to tell him he was whining but when he didn't, Chris leaned forward and placed his chin into his folded arms, "She looked so young and I started thinking of Claire and how Chief Irons should've had us working on this before. We could've saved a few lives, Captain."

Wesker didn't say anything, just listening to his subordinate rant lightly about what had been bothering him. "As you know by now I am sure, Irons is a useless imbecile and I should have known he wouldn't have been bothered with these attacks. However, thinking negatively about this whole thing won't get us anywhere and I need you to stay focused." Wesker sounded stern, bringing his folded hands up so he could place them over his mouth.

Chris nodded swiftly at this, his Captain was right, of course he was. When was he ever wrong?

"Here you are, gentlemen!" The waitress returned with their drinks and carefully set Wesker's in front of him first before setting down Chris's. The glass cups were tinted grey and had small Christmas decorations printed onto the front. "Thank you." The younger male said to her before she turned away and left them alone again.

Chris was beginning to like sitting in this calm ambiance, trying not to stare at the blonde man in front of him as he carefully sipped his coffee. The vanilla taste was evident and it was probably the best creamer he ever had, he definitely had to come here more often.

Watching Wesker slowly sip his drink was interesting to Chris. He looked perfect while doing anything it seemed and didn't seem to mind how hot the coffee was.

Chris had always stared at the Captain, sometimes not realizing he was doing it at all but he liked watching from behind his reports as the blonde typed away at his computer. He watched him writing down on paper, the tips of fingers looking clean and always so focused on what he was doing. His eyes could never be seen but his jaw often clenched sometimes or his lips thinned when he found something in a report he didn't like. That meant he was most likely reading Chris's reports.

As he began sipping more of his coffee and was able to warm up, Chris found himself finally relaxing and the tension left his shoulders.

Wesker noticed this and smirked lightly after finishing his coffee. "You look better than before, Redfield. I assume the coffee and simply sitting in silence has helped?" Chris managed to smile to the man across the table from him and nodded slightly. He was almost done with his coffee but had no desire to finish it because he was beginning to feel exhaustion creeping up on him. It had to be almost twelve or one now.

"Actually, I feel a lot better. More relaxed and ready to hit the hay." He chuckled tiredly but missed the interesting glare Wesker had sent his way. "I hope I did not bother you by bringing you out here, you seemed a bit dismal and I was hoping having something warm to drink would help." Once again, the blood pooled in his cheeks and Chris was sure anyone could see his red face by now.

Wesker had been doing this a lot lately and it all just felt strange to him... because he had someone else in his life and yet here he was sitting, sitting with him and drinking coffee with him.

"No, Captain! I'm actually having a good time so don't think you're bugging me - I mean, having a good time drinking coffee with you, sir." Wesker chuckled again lowly, amused slightly than the nervousness had returned. Not that he minded really, everyone on the team seemed so intimidated by him and Chris reacting this way was normal.

This reminded the blonde that he still had to go out tomorrow sometime and search for the present he planned on getting Redfield so he pushed the cup away and pulled out his wallet.

Chris noticed him and reached a hand out to stop him, lightly grabbing onto his fingers to stop him. "Wait Captain - you... you don't need to pay for me!"

He got a small chuckle and a smug smirk for a response, Wesker ignoring him as he pulled out a few solid bills despite the hand still holding onto his. "Nonsense Redfield, I invited you to come out with me so I have every intention of paying for it. Besides, you have been turning in your reports on time and you deserved this small treat."

Wesker studied the younger male's face and how shocked he looked, knowing that he had gotten used to this expression by now. It was nice to look at.

"Although I'm afraid we can't leave if you continue holding onto my hand like this. Or are you trying to court me? Because flirting with your superior officer is not going to get you a promotion, Redfield."

Realization dawned on Chris's face then and he quickly pulled his hand back, feeling his heart suddenly thudding heavily in his chest and his face a crimson red. _Did... Did Wesker just flirt with me?_  

He felt even more nervous when he noticed that Wesker had been smiling lightly, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards lightly. That had really caught him off guard and whether the blonde man was flirting or not, it still got his heart pumping fast he was so sure it could have popped out of his chest right then and there.

Chris really wasn't sure what just happened but his heart kept throbbing with the anxiety from the situation as Wesker paid for the coffee and the two stepped outside again. Wesker still had a small, amused smirk on his face as the two of them got into the car again and sat in silence. 

When it was warmed up comfortably, he pulled out of the now empty parking lot and headed back towards where the younger male lived.

-

  
The next day had come rather quickly and as he awoke up that morning, Wesker realized he had to go out to buy a few things today. It was a sunday morning, the only morning he had off due to Irons making up a weird schedule, and he planned on utilizing it. Wesker got up and began looking for clean clothes to get changed into after his shower and shave. It never took him long to do both these things and after rubbing a hand over his now freshly shaven face, he got dressed into his usual black clothes and began slicking his hair back with a bit of the expensive hair gel he used daily.

Wesker had finished tucking his black button up into his pants when he realized he heard what sounded like the voice of Lily coming from her room. Tightening his watch on his wrist, he walked into her room that was diagnal from his and opened her door. The little blonde had been sitting up in bed, her straight hair a little messy and her blue eyes drooping.

"What's the matter? Did you have a nightmare?" Lily shook her head and when she instead stuck her tiny arms out to him and began pouting, Wesker sighed lightly and realized that she only wanted to be held. He walked over towards her and leaned over her bed to carefully take her under the arms. Lily smiled sleepily and laid her head against his chest as he held her, brushing some of her hair back from her face.

The twins had to get ready soon since Miranda - their new teacher - was coming over to watch them for a little bit while he was out and about.

Wesker stepped out of her room and into Jake's, his looking more of a disaster than hers since there was toys covering most of the carpeted floor. Jake was still soundly asleep in his bed, clutching the blankets tightly and his curly ginger hair all over the place. He definately got his hair from their mother because his hair was pin straight.

"Will you wake up Jake for me so I can call Miss Miranda?" Lily perked up and smiled tiredly, giving him a thumbs up to his question. He chuckled lightly before setting her down next to his bed.

He stepped out of the room to retrieve his cellphone, which had been charging on the kitchen counter for most of the night. Wesker almost smirked when he realized he had a few missed calls from Irons but he had more important business to handle today and the least of his worries was calling that bastard back.

Once the phone call with Miranda was settled and that she would be over in the next hour, Wesker made a simple breakfast for the kids and sat at the table with them as they ate.

Jake had been fussy this morning and afternoon, refusing to eat his breakfast and attempting to throw his cup of orange juice across the table. Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, Wesker got up and removed the plate of food from the little boy, only Jake scowled in response and tried to pull the plate back. "No that's mine!"

Wesker found himself getting a little annoyed and he said in a stern, low tone of voice, "Either you eat the food or you don't Jake, it is not a toy that you throw around."

Jake scowled again, this time pulling the plate back and when his fingers slipped because he couldn't hold onto it, it caused the barely touched waffles to fall to the floor below.

Seeing his food wasted, Jake's first instinct was to start shouting but he instead got up and began kicking and punching the back of the chair in his childish anger. "You wasted my food!" 

Wesker had enough of this, the vein throbbing in his temple now and after setting the plate on the table, he grabbed Jake's wrist in one hand before pulling him towards him to kneel down in front of him. "Stop this _now_ , Jacob! You are acting like a brat and I will not tolerate this anymore! I wish you would behave for _once_!"

Jake's expression of anger dissolved quickly and the once angry glare in his blue eyes quickly turned to fright as big tears began forming in them. Lily had been watching from her place at the table, her cheeks a little pink from hearing her father yell like that.

Wesker's frown and tight jaw slackened lightly when he noticed how Jake had reacted to this, feeling guilt instantly forming in his stomach that he made his son cry. The last thing he wanted to do was make either of them cry and he knew that shouting at Jake like that wouldn't get the boy to behave.

Wesker didn't know what to do then, the sight of tears rolling down Jake's flushed cheeks hurting more than a bullet wound ever could. When he hesistantly reached a hand forward, Jake had recoiled from him like he was going to be hit and took off running towards his bedroom in the hallway.

That startled the blonde man even worse than before, feeling his chest tighten lightly because he would never, ever lay a hand on either of the twins. Wesker stood up and chanced a glance at Lily, who seemed stuck in her seat with wide, hurt eyes before he went after Jake.

When he entered the boy's bedroom, he found him curled underneath his blankets and small cries could be heard from underneath them.

He approached the small ball on the bed before taking a seat down next to it, one hand reaching out before stopping. "Jacob... I apologize for yelling, I did not mean to scare you and make you cry." He truly did not mean to do that, sure he could act that way around his co-workers at both his jobs but Jake was his child and he should never feel frightened of his father.

Sighing heavily, he pulled the blanket back and was met with Jake's frowning, red tear stained face. "Please forgive me Jake." His voice had gotten much softer than before and he realized that he had not spoken like this in a long time, since he had been a teenager working to become a better scientist. He had never even spoken to their mother this way most of the time, always being so cold and emotionless.

Jake seemed to realize this and after wiping away his trailing tears, he crawled into his father's lap and attempted to wrap his small arms around him.

Wesker wrapped his arms around Jake and hugged him back tightly, cradling his head gently as he stroked his curly hair. That seemed to calm the boy down and after a little while of just holding him, Wesker heard the bell to the door sounding and he figured it must have been their teaching arriving. And not a minute too soon.

When he stood up with Jake still in his arms, he realized he had fallen asleep there and had been laying his head on his chest like Lily had done frequently in the past.

"Daddy!" Lily's soft, squeaky voice sounded from the living room, "Miss Miranda is here to watch us now!" Sighing and making sure he slipped his sunglasses on like usual, he emerged from the bedroom and greeted the young woman with a courteous nod. She commented on Jake being asleep at this time during the day but he brushed it off as the boy being tired and laid him down in his bed so he wouldn't be woken up.

Wesker slipped on his black trench and made sure to grab his service holster and badge, tucking them safely inside his coat. "Please do not hesitate to call me if you need anything or if Jacob and Lilith cause you any trouble."

  
-

 

Driving around the busy and snow covered town helped Wesker forget about what happened before and he only had one thing in mind as he began shopping. After picking up a few things he knew the twins would like and had them placed in the back seat, he finally had time to visit that jewelry store he had heard about recently.

The Chief's secretary had bragged about being in there before, having had her husband buy her a fancy ring but Wesker could honestly care less about her. The party was the day after tomorrow and finding something for the young marksman was more important than listening to some woman rant about irrelevant nonsense. Wesker didn't pay a lick of attention to anyone else as he entered the shop and immediately went up to where the necklaces and chains were.

Eyes from a few of the workers were on him the moment he entered but he could not care less, hands tucked into the pockets of his trench as he eyed what was displayed before him.

The chains for males were set into a different glass case and although most of these were elegantly designed and defined to perfection, none of these silver and gold designs were like anything he had wanted to find. "I do believe you have more eligible chains that are passable as a gift than these."

The older woman, who had a stricken face and red painted lips, almost looked offended and for a moment she looked ready to bite his head off. "Yes, we have an entire selection that is made for customization and certain designs but if I may say, these are more - "

Wesker held up a gloved hand to stop her from talking, "Please show them to me, I am in no need to remain here any longer if you are going to waste my time." She still had that imperious look etched onto her narrow face but she nodded curtly and turned around to remove a few smaller glass cases from a reinforced box.

The items in these all had a deep red velvet cushion underneath and the delectable chains place neatly on top looked rather suitable for how cavalier this place looked inside and out.

As she set them down carefully on the counter for him to inspect, Wesker leaned forward and began examining them carefully. Pushing one of them away with distaste at how gaudy it looked, he was about to pass up another one before his eyes settled on something finally.

It was a twenty two inch chain that was made personally for men and instead of being completely silver or gold, the texture was a beautiful mix of both and it looked almost like pure white gold the way it reflected under the lights.

Even the pendant, though much more of a charm, was circular shaped and it looked good enough but not too practical for someone like Chris. It had a lion head pitched onto the front, the maker's cursive engraving underneath.

The lion head reminded him of Chris, who was brave and young, tough when it came down to it and stronger than most.

Content with this one and ignoring the smirk on the women's face, he held it up and inspected it. It felt heavy but not too heavy to the touch and the way the charm looked in his palm would probably look flattering on Chris but not in a feminine way.

Inspecting the back of the pendant, the woman began speaking again, "We also do custom engravings for a more personalized gift, unless you're looking for something more basic. The engravings we do are usually made for watches and weddings bands but I'm sure we could make something for you and that it'll look beautiful."

Wesker just nodded and handed her the chain of his choosing, seeing how happy she looked that she had managed to convince him to go along with it. The woman took it to the back and began putting in the engraving that he had requested on the back of the small charm. Something simple but not overdone. 

S.T.A.R seemed perfect.

 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

_December 24, Christmas Eve, 1997_

Chris had never been this anxious before and it was only a gathering he was attending. A small party of the sorts thrown together by Jill and Captain Marini and although he intended to have as much fun as he could and maybe drink a little of whatever alcoholic beverages were going to be served, he remembered that his Captain was also going to be there and that just made him more nervous.

He wasn't scared, he just had a little trepidation because Wesker had been acting a little different towards him lately. Nicer and smiled more, if that could count for anything. The man was always so rigid that it was a shock to see him with two twin children.

On top of everything else, Jill basically forced Chris into partaking in the Secret Santa game and even with his hands shaking as he unfolded the little piece of paper, he somehow knew that he was going to get Wesker's name. And he was right because Jill had written down the Captain's name in glittery black ink, not surprising, he almost fell out of his chair right there and blushed as Joseph and Forest began laughing at him for it. After Chris had thrown some wadded up paper at them and muttered 'assholes' under his breath, he was able to take a breather and think about this.

Finding a gift for his Captain actually wasn't that hard but he was thankful for being a close friend of Barry's. The man seemed to know his weaponry from the inside out and although he was a relaxed father and very nice, he could be stern at times and often looked very intimidating when loading up one of his pistols. Chris thought it was going to like walking on broken glass with bare feet as he fretted over a Christmas gift but once he found something that seemed to fit the dark aesthetic of Albert Wesker, he was content with his gift and was now freaking out over how he was going to give it to him.

Richard, one of his good friends since joining S.T.A.R.S and a true down to earth and humble guy naturally, had found him looking stressed out in the break room after hours and gave him some encouraging advice. "I know you're nervous because Captain Wesker doesn't seem like the friendliest guy but remember Chris, it's the holidays. People tend to get lighter and more relaxed around this time and I'm sure he'll like whatever you got." Chris's face turned pink a little at this because not only did Richard know who he had gotten a gift for but he had managed to calm him down too.

He still had to get ready and realized that he had been sitting on his bed for a few minutes, going over his thoughts and thinking of how it was going to happen. Chris sighed heavily before finally getting up and went about getting ready.

Although it was a party of some sorts, he didn't want to overdress for something so simple and instead settled on something that had been sitting in his closet for some time. A pair of dark jeans, denim to be exact, caught his eye and he recognized them as the gift Claire had gotten him for his birthday last year. They looked simple enough but were crisp to the touch and he knew it would look great with his brown leather jacket, the same design as the red vest Claire liked to wear.

Not trying to overdue it and definitely not trying to impress anyone, Chris found an unworn turtle neck in his closet and held it up for him to inspect. He recognized it almost instantly, the pleasing design of the sweater and feel of the fabric reminding him that it had belonged to his father, who was a handsome man during his youth and up until his death. The colour was an off black but had the smallest hint of dark brown in it and he knew it would look rather well with his jacket. So he settled on that outfit and went for a shower, washing and conditioning his hair. He still had sweat residue on him from training with Forest earlier so he wanted to look and feel clean.

Feeling better and exhaling comfortably from the hot shower, Chris tried fixing his unruly hair around but after a few years of struggling to maintain it, the only solution that seemed to keep it looking better than usual was a drop of hair gel. He had never heard of the brand before but Claire had gotten it from some market and when he tried the clear gel for the first time, it had no fragrance and didn't make his hair look flaky. The little piece of hair that always hung to his forehead couldn't be helped so he left it like that and began getting dressed.

Chris had gotten dressed in no time and as he thought about wrapping one of Claire's knitted scarfs around his neck, he sighed sadly as he remembered that he didn't have his broken chain to wear.

So he lazily tossed the green knitted scarf around his neck, aware that it did not match him in the least, and hurried through the freezing cold weather and snow towards his parked car. He carefully set his gift down onto the passenger's side before starting up the car, spreading his fingers over the heater vents. Chris was thankful they worked this time and pulled out of the parking lot once it was hot inside his car.

His apartment complex, located in a fairly decent area of the city and was surrounded by beautiful green trees in the summer and not to far from the local high school, was not that long of a drive from the police station and he had gotten there rather quickly. He could see Jill's cherry red Volvo parked right next to the darker red pick-up truck that had to be Barry's and Vickers chipped silver Nissan and knew he had been car pooling with Joseph again.

-

Most of the department looked vacant as Chris made his way inside and through the familiar halls, sans for the few overnight workers who didn't mind being there on Christmas Eve.

Chris wasn't one of those people, preferring to be spending the holidays with Claire, but since she was invited to stay her blonde friend's house for the upcoming week, he figured it would be better being at the station with his co-workers than being alone. Chris tugged nervously at the turtle neck, exhaling a few good times before he entered the S.T.A.R.S office with a small smile on his face.

As he expected, most of the team members where there and the entire office was covered in outlandish and childish decorations at the same time with a light up mini tree sitting on Jill's desk.

Chris hurried to his desk, slipped off the ridiculous green scarf and managed to place the present underneath it before he was finally noticed by Jill. "Hey Chris! I'm so glad you made it!" She approached him and gave him a friendly but tight hug before pulling back and grinning up at him. He was pretty tall and she liked looking up into his eyes whenever she teased him. Chris chuckled likely, noticing the ridiculous reindeer antlers resting on her head.

"Yeah me too, it looks like everyone is having fun. I'm glad." He smiled warmly and was about to go grab him a plastic cup full of punch before Jill grabbed onto the sleeve of his jacket, her blue eyes betraying her nosiness as she looked him up and down.

Feeling his cheeks turn pink, Chris chuckled nervously, "What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?"

Jill smirked before adjusting the blue blouse she had been wearing for tonight's festivities, as it went along well with her fitted skirt and brown suede boots. "Oh nothing, I've just never seen you dress up like this before - I mean it, you look _really_ handsome tonight, Chris." His ears burned a little at being complimented, not thinking he looked that good because it really was a simple attire. Oh and it was because it was Jill, someone he had always thought was very beautiful, complimenting him that he flushed lightly.

"Thanks...."

"Oh no you're blushing! Maybe you should've dressed up as Rudolph tonight, huh? Even your nose is red! You look so cute!"

Chris almost reeled to a stop and quickly covered his nose as he glared down at her. This flattery was going a little over board and he felt like a little kid being called cute by someone's creepy uncle on a holiday visit.

"Cut it out Jill! You're embarrassing me!" He hissed to her pathetically but she just laughed in response and grabbed his arm to pull over him towards the wooden folding tables.

There were two of them laid out where the desks normally were and one contained all of the food and the other had the alcohol. Some of the food looked impeccable, little cut sandwhiches, chips and salsa, other variations of dip and what looked like Christmas shaped cookies on a silver tray. The alcohol, he noticed, was mostly various bottles of gold champagne along with the cups to drink it out of, a smaller bottle of dark whiskey, a row of shot glasses for the bottle of Jack Daniels that sat next to them and a large bowl of eggnog.

Chris stuck with this because it was simple but as he sipped it, he winced slightly at the familiar strong taste of the whiskey.

Well, someone had spiked it enough to where it was almost completely diluted by the whiskey but he was satisfied that the sweet, sugary taste was still there. Jill had grabbed herself a cup and was chatting about who she had gotten a gift before they were interrupted by the loud, uproarious voice of Captain Marini, the red plastic cup in his hand no doubt containing Jack Daniels and thus making him even more loud and less charming.

"Hey Redfield! Glad you made it!" Marini was definitely drunk and although most people would have been put off by the man's clamourous attitude, Chris still thought he was a rather friendly individual and no problem talking it up with the man. "It's nice to see your having fun, Captain. It looks like everyone is enjoying themselves." He smiled as he continued to sip the sweet liquid, throat still burning from the taste of whiskey.

Jill grinned, cheeks a little pink and Chris briefly wondered how many drinks she had before he arrived. He didn't arrive late but when he got here, it seemed that everyone had gotten to the drinks quickly and that was most likely the reason for their early arrival. Marini laughed again and swallowed more of whatever was in his cup.

Soon their little group had been invaded by a very tipsy Joseph, who wasn't wearing his red scarf for once and his blonde hair looked short against his scalp but with an obvious wave to it.

Forest had been drinking straight from a bottle of spiced rum and was leaning against a wall, flirting and trying to touch the hair of the newest female recruit.

Chris got a good look at the young woman this time, a bit taken back by her long curls of naturally red hair and when he got a good look at her face, he spotted freckles running across her cheeks and the hazel brown tone of her eyes. " _Oh!_ Chris, let me introduce you to Whitney!" Jill had pulled the brunette away from Marini's loud blabbering and towards her.

"Whitney, hey Whitney Burke!" Jill was definitely feeling the affects of the alcohol, as she managed to shoo Forest away and get the new recruit to the safety of the trio near the food table. "This is Chris Redfield, he's on our team and is the nicest guy you'll ever meet!"

Whitney, which was her name, smiled heartily and with sparkling hazel eyes, held out her black gloved hand to Chris and he shook it firmly, impressed by the strength she had from the way she tightened the grip. He was never one to stare at women but he quickly eyed the figure she owned, noticing the soft curves under her fitted black skirts, dark stockings and knee high boots. 

She was a cute little thing, not as cute as Jill obviously, but she had a flattering nose and full, rose tinted lips that framed her face. Her lashes were curly and tinted with mascara but he noticed she didn't have a lot of makeup on, besides a hint of satin beige eyeshadow and maybe lip gloss since her lips looked shimmery under the office lights. _She was really pretty, holy crap._

"Hey there Redfield, Jill's told me all about you and your incredible marksman skills." Chris thought he saw a hint of challenge in those hazel eyes and smirked lightly, taking another gulp of his drink. "That I am and I've got a first prize trophy with my name on it to prove it, _rookie_." He was just teasing and was pleased when Whitney responded the same way, a laid back but quirky smile on her face as she crossed her arms over the dark brown knitted cardigan she was wearing.

Whitney took a sip from the glass of champagne she had and smiled that time, "I've been scouted out by Captain Wesker for a sniper position and I've been looking forward to having someone show me the ropes. What do you say?" Chris was flattered really and returned the friendly smile with his own. He was beginning to like her already and knew he was going to have fun teaching her. She seemed complacent and level headed and that was the type of person Wesker always looked out for.

"You've got a date, Burke." Chris said and shook her hand tightly again, smirking though when she pulled the hand closer and peered up into his hazel blue eyes. For a moment he felt like she was inspecting his face and it proved to be true when she looked towards Jill with a smile and giggled softly. "You're right Jill, he _does_ have pretty eyes!"

Chris felt the heat return to his face and scowled at the now laughing women before attempting to cover his burning cheeks with his free hand. "God damned women." He muttered with a laugh before getting away from them hastily and finding a place just standing near the open doorway, feeling his face cool down from the embarrassment.

His mind then drifted to his Captain and although the party started not too long ago, it was going on six and he wondered if the man was even going to show up.

-

After a good twenty minutes or so, Chris's hope began to dwindle and he began to rely on a few more cups of the whiskey and eggnog mixture to keep his spirits up. Jill noticed his now somber expression and she walked to him, genuine concern on her face. "Chris, are you feeling alright? You're not looking too happy." He sighed sadly then and drank more of the liquor, starting to feel warm on the inside from how much he had been drinking. He was nowhere near a buzz yet but the familiar heat in his stomach warned him he wasn't too far off.

"I'm fine Jill... I'm.... I don't know what I'm talking about, just forget it okay? Let's try and have fun, I want to see our team winding down for once."

Jill studied him and even though the woman had a bit of alcohol in her system, she still seemed to know what was wrong and crossed her arms. "You're upset about Captain Wesker not being here yet, aren't you? I can tell you really wanted him to be here with us."

Chris almost choked on his drink that time, feeling the liquor at the bottom of the cup sting his throat. "That's - I'm _not_ upset by that! I - " He knew he couldn't lie to Jill because the blithe smirk now etched on her face caused him to exhale lightly in defeat and he rubbed the back of his head in his nervous habit. "Alright, I guess I am."

"I knew it! And don't you worry, I'm sure Captain Wesker is going to show up."

A strange grin spread across her face then, one that Chris hadn't seen before but before he could dwell on it further, Richard had come up to them and patted the brunette friendly on the back. He didn't seem drunk, normal compared to everyone else, but did have a red cup of the spiked eggnog in one hand. "Hey Chris, good to see you here. I was worried you weren't going to show up after how sad you looked before." Jill perked up at this but Chris quickly answered before she could stick her nose into it.

"I'm feeling better, just feeling a little warm since I began drinking this." They both laughed lightly before Richard leisurely sipped his drink. A few minutes passed by of Richard telling Chris about how holidays were spent with his family members and that conversation basically turned into Jill talking about her Japanese and French heritage and how her father liked to prepare meals around this time as well.

Chris was deep into conversation with Jill involving the shooting range they liked to visit before his heart beat suddenly picked up when Marini practically shouted, "Hey Albert! Nice to see your ass finally joining the crew!" The man was completely drunk, his tongue loosened by the alcohol that he felt it proper to address the blonde by his first name.

"Good to see you have no self restraint, Marini." Wesker said in pure annoyance. Jill was the first to rush over towards her Captain, eyes glowing as she spotted Jake and Lily with him. 

"Hey Captain! I was wondering when you'd finally get here. And you brought the cuties! Hello cuties!" Jill was excited like normal but was beyond buzzed by this point. Everyone else in the room got a bit quiet at the sight of two small children that looked eerily similar to the intimidating blonde man but were more surprised when Jill knelt down and gave them both hugs.

Jake had grinned and hugged the woman back while Lily only hugged her briefly before deciding to hide behind her father's legs out of shyness. "Miss Valentine, I see you are enjoying yourself." He was being sarcastic and she knew it.

Jill smirked in response before letting go of Jake so she could take his hand in hers, the little boy seemed to be quite smitten with her and it was no surprise. Jill was a charming young woman and knew how to act with children and adults due to her naturally friendly behavior.

"Oh don't look so shocked everyone, I'm sure you can guess who's kids these are by now." Jill snapped lightly in defense, not liking how everyone just seemed to stare at the two small children but didn't dare ask about it.

Wesker smirked lightly at her boldness before he reached down to scoop Lily up in his arms and she quickly buried her face into the fabric of his black trench. 

Marini didn't seem bothered and laughed, "Drink up and have fun, you fools! We didn't have this party just so you could all stare and not talk!" Wesker sighed irritatingly at the drunk man's ridiculous statement before he finally spotted Chris standing near the tables again, who was pouring more of the eggnog into his cup. 

Jill had been laughing about something with Jake, the boy not bothered by the people surrounding him in the slightest as he asked them about their job. "Hey little man! Your jacket is awesome!" Forest was the first one to talk to the child, seemingly not caring who his father was, a huge grin on his face and held down his hand for a high five, chuckling when Jake returned it. "I wanna be a cop too!"

"Oh yeah? You'd be an awesome member of S.T.A.R.S!"

Jill shook her head before trotting over towards her Captain, a smile on her face as she eyed Lily hiding her face. "Hey Lily, do you remember me? I'm Jill! And I love your dress and your hair!" The little blonde had braided pigtails and a red ruffled dress with white stockings. She looked like a little doll with the two red bows in her hair and smiled shyly when Jill held out her hand to her to shake it.

Jill had that strange smile on her face again, one that Wesker recognized immediately, and he knew she was thinking of something. She was so sneaky and intelligent but it made him all the more proud to have her on his team. "Do you want to hang out with me for a little so your dad can go talk to Chris?" Lily dawned a curious expression and turned to where Jill had been pointing, smiling softly when she saw Chris standing quietly by himself.

"Okay, I like Chris. He's really nice to me and made me like elephants." Lily seemed to come out of her shell around Jill, and that made her happy. The twins were beginning to grow on her and she knew she wanted kids someday because of it. "Is that alright with you, sir? I'd love to hang out with Lily for a little bit and get to know her better."

Wesker rose one thin brow in response, "Not at all, Jill. Please be careful with her, she is my only daughter after all." It took Jill's fuzzy brain a moment to realize that the Captain was making a tiny joke and she chuckled softly. The blonde ruffled the top of Lily's head fondly before he carefully set her to the ground and watched as she quickly clung herself to Jill's legs and refused to let go.

Marini's loud voice drew most of everyone's attention while making some sort of ridiculous drunken speech and Wesker took this oppurtunity to make his way over to Chris in quick strides. The younger male noticed him instantly and perked up, an enthusiastic smile spreading across his face.

"Captain!" He exclaimed in a sudden happy tone, the glimer in his eyes highlighting the mix of blue and hazel, "You're here!"

"So I am." Wesker replied but was the last thing he said before Marini interrupted, clapping a hand over Chris's back, almost causing him to stumble forward from the force of it. And then he managed to lure Chris and a few others into a conversation and that soon followed with Burton talking about how to properly load a revolver.

Luckily Jake and Lily were sitting safely on two of roller chairs, now preoccupied with Edward and Forest talking about their badges and Jake asking Edward, the bigger of the two, were his muscles real.

Jill had been standing by the entire time, giggling like crazy from the booze as Forest took offense to Jake calling him a "lady guy" because of his long hair. "Hey! All chicks dig the longer hair, little man!" The ginger haired boy only scoffed in response, the concept of girls foreign to his brain so he just continued to jab at the man for looking like a woman.

Wesker spent far too long listening to Enrico ramble on about irrelevant topics and just hearing the drunk man go off about something and then charm other people into it was beginning to get annoying. He had heard enough and stepped back into the circle then with the intent of stopping this so he could get Chris alone.

"This has been very enlightening for me I assure you Marini, why don't you tell Barry and Richard that interesting story you told me the other day?"

"Other day? Which story was that?"

"The one where you stop talking for once." Joseph had burst into snorted chuckles from the alcohol which was soon followed by the others as well.

Wesker had walked away at this point and had managed to find Chris talking to the new recruit a few feet away. The blonde narrowed his eyes at the young girl from behind his shades, noticing how flushed her cheeks were and how she casually smiled up at the young marksman and felt something then. He remembered this feeling, it was the same one he had when another man had looked at his former beloved this way and although Whitney had no malicious intentions, he didn't want her looking at _his_ Pointman this way.

"May I talk to you alone, Redfield?"

Chris turned around and nodded before smiling an apology to Whitney. She hadn't taken any offense and actually produced a knowledgeable smile that was far too similar to Jill's before the two men managed to walk away together.

Chris hadn't forgotten about his gift, however, and had it tucked under his arm as he followed the blonde into his darkened office, no doubt the only privacy Wesker could want. He knew he had only attended because his children had wanted to come along but he was glad he was here regardless.

"I'm sorry if the party is a little wild Captain but I... I wanted to give you this in private anyway." He said before grabbing the neatly wrapped gift and hesitantly handing it to Wesker, who had decided on leaning against his desk for support. He smirked at this.

So Chris was his Secret Santa? His mind automatically went to Jill and he knew the woman had something to do with this, she definitely had planned this from the start. Wesker didn't even hesitate in carefully tearing open the satin red paper once he set it on his desk.

It was a bit heavy to hold and once the rectangular box was exposed, a thin brow rose in curiosity because he had recognized this before. His gloved hands opened the small latch before he carefully lifted the gun from it's bed. It wasn't just any gun however, it was a .357 magnum revolver, known better as the Colt Python with the barrel being eight inches long and instead of the normal brown and silver, it was all black and shined to perfection. He ran his fingers over the smooth barrel before lifting it up and aiming it towards the wall. A perfect fit, snug underneath his fingers.

Wesker carefully set the piece back into place before straightening up. "Thank you, Christopher, this is a very thoughtful gift and I can see you spent your time choosing it." A small smile was produced and Chris found himself blushing lightly and he just shrugged nervously. "I'm glad you like it Captain, Barry helped me look up the models and.... and.... well, I'm glad you like it."

A shy chuckle followed suit and Wesker shook his head before he reached into the pocket of his coat. "Anyways, we should be getting back to the party - "

"Just a moment, you haven't taken my gift yet." Chris felt his chest tighten before he looked down at the velvet rectangular case that was being handed to him. His heart was thumping wildly inside of his chest and he was sure it could be heard in the dark room.

Chris took the gift from the blonde, aware that his fingers were shaking horribly from this whole situation. Wesker said nothing, his hands folded neatly in front of him as he watched the man pull off the ribbon that was tied around it before his trembling fingers carefully opened it, almost too scared to do so. Chris felt his throat tighten up at the gift, the surge of emotions building inside as he stared down the necklace.

 _This... It couldn't be real_ , he thought as he took out the chain and inspected it closely. It looked just like the one that was broken a few months ago, the difference being the lion head on the pendant and the colour being a silver gold.

"Captain, I don't know what to say.... I can't believe you actually did this for me. It - it looks just like my other one that my dad gave to me before he died." Wesker was still silent, now knowing why Chris had the chain on every time he saw him, figuring he probably slept with it and didn't want to take it off.

For some reason, Chris then looked like he was about to cry from his trembling lips and that was the last thing he wanted to see.

"Please, you do not have to cry, I wanted you to have something special since the chain meant a lot to you. I could not bring myself to give you a gift that was practical. You deserve this for being a good member of my team - for being _my_ Pointman." Wesker's voice had that distinct warmness to it again and Chris felt his heart beat relax and the feel of tears behind his eyes lightened.

But the blonde continued on, this time circling his desk so he could pull out a framed photo from the drawer that no one had obviously seen before. His office always looked so empty, no photos, no trophies, nothing lingering about it to make it feel homey.

Wesker wiped the front of the photo with a tissue, "I do not show anyone this picture because it reminds me of a time in my life that I will never get back. But I feel like you deserve to know seeing as you told me about the chain that belonged to your father." Chris didn't know what he was talking about but nodded anyway, quickly placing the chain safely into the box so it wouldn't get ruined at the party.

Wesker handed the photo to him and he took it gently, eyes widened as saw what it was. It was a photo of a young woman, with vibrant red hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. She was sitting on a bench that he recognized was from Raccoon Park during the middle of the day and held two small babies pressed against her, already knowing who they were. 

Chris looked back up at Wesker, a knowing look in his eyes because he already figured it out. "This is Jake and Lily's mom, isn't it? She's beautiful Captain, I'm sure you're very happy to have her in your life." So he was right about Wesker being married....

"I _was_ happy to have her in my life once. Sadly, she passed away a few months ago." There was deafening silence following this and Chris suddenly felt like his chest was made of cement. He looked back down at the photo, staring into the gorgeous pair of blue eyes the woman owned and couldn't help but frown sadly.

This woman was dead? He couldn't believe it. She looked too good to be true and practically glowed in the photo, just as he imagined for someone like Wesker. 

"I... I'm so sorry, sir...." His voice sounded painfully small and that was because he truly did not know what to say. What could he say? This wasn't his life and he wasn't about to hug a man who clearly did not take pity from anyone.

But still, it left his heart throbbing painfully in his chest because little Jake and Lily didn't have a mother and although it was not the same, it reminded him of how Claire had to handle their parent's death when she was a little girl. He still got teary eyed staring at family photos of them or when he dreamed about their funeral. It also hurt him because Wesker clearly loved this woman and did not have her anymore.... God this was brutal, he wanted to cry but he wouldn't.

This was his Captain's personal life and not his. 

"Thank you, Christopher." Wesker's voice was unusually soft and once again, there was complete silence between them before Chris exhaled slowly after a few moments and handed the photo back to his Captain, who placed it safely into the drawer.

Wesker still seemed composed despite it and walked back around the desk, carefully taking his gift and motioning towards the door with a gloved hand. "I think I am going to take Jacob and Lilith home now but I do hope you enjoy the rest of your night, Redfield." Chris just smiled sadly in response, tucking his gift into the pocket of his leather jacket before he walked out of the office first.

"Thank you, sir. I'll try..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i worked on this all night but i'm not satisfied with it. i won't delete it, i just need some ideas on where i should take this. i feel like it's going good but i don't know where to take it from here. don't mind the whitney character, i drew her a few times and felt like incorporating my characters that are apart of me. anyway happy reading, bec xoxo.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Christmas had passed by pleasantly, Chris getting to spend the joyful holiday with Claire and her friend when he was invited over by her parents in West Raccoon. They were both charming and welcoming and it reminded him a lot of his own parents so he was glad to have spent that weekend with them.

As he packed his things back up to head home, with Claire getting ready to return to college, he thought about good things were going. He could say he was happy even, not even noticing how much he had been smiling until Claire pointed it out.

"You're smiling again, do you have a new girlfriend or boyfriend I don't know about?" Although she had an accusatory tone, there was still a playful hint in Claire's voice and Chris chuckled lightly as he folded some of his jeans and placed them in his suitcase. " _No_ , I don't have anyone like that in my life and you know I'd tell you about them if I did."

Claire smiled warmly and adjusted the red Raccoon University hoodie she had pulled on that morning while making she had everything in her bags. It was much colder since January was two days away, most of the snow melting and leaving hardened ice behind.

She missed Chris terribly since she was at college, he worked so much that the two barely had time to see each other. Once a month on a lucky weekend when she came home for the week, they were able to hang out but he always got called into work and she was left alone. So they both cherished this weekend together.

"Hey Chris? Where did you get that necklace from?" Chris paused momentarily, hands freezing over the white S.T.A.R.S shirt he had been folding.

Trying to keep himself from turning red in the face, he nervously chuckled and turned to face her. They were both in the spare bedroom and were planning on leaving soon. "Uh... well, we had a little party on Christmas Eve at the police station and someone picked my name out of a hat for the secret santa game and they got me this." Claire didn't say anything for a moment and just stared at the chain.

It didn't look like it was a random gift because she was very familiar with the necklace he had gotten from their father and this one looked awfully similar to it. Chris had worn it all the time and not once did she see him take it off, even during the shower. Claire thought he might have been lying but even so, she stopped thinking about it and believed him that it was a random gift of kindness. Chris's heart began to beat quickly as she inspected him silently, hoping she didn't catch onto his lie.

Well it was only half a lie, seeing as it was a gift from the game. But he didn't feel right spilling the beans to her that Wesker, his Captain of all people, had gotten him this because he knew about his other one breaking. He knew it meant something to Chris, how personal it was, and went out of his way to find something similar for him. It was probably the best gift he had ever gotten and he had been wearing it ever since Christmas morning.

Claire was the best sister he could ever ask for and she was respectful towards his private life but there were times when she would be rather nosy. She wasn't as bad as Jill, however, but she had her moments, like when she found out he thought her friend was cute and kept bugging him about asking the blonde girl out but he kept refusing, mostly because she was the same age as her. Claire had never met his Captain but she did hear about him a few times from when Chris came home angry that he had been chewed out and treated like a child.

He almost let out a breath of relief when Claire smiled lightly at him, her blue eyes twinkling due to the morning sun peering in through the windows.

"Alright, well I'm glad you got something nice! It does look really nice on you Chris, it matches your eyes."

Another thing about Claire, she had always been somewhat of a flatterer and liked to give him compliments when he cleaned up nicely or when he worked hard at work to improve something about himself. He smiled at his sister as he finished with the last of his clothes and pulled on his brown leather jacket.

"Thanks Claire." She winked in return and after he zipped up his jacket because it was freezing out, the two had gotten into Chris's car and were on their way home.

-

Wesker shuffled some papers as he sat in his office at home, looking towards the clock on the wall and realizing it was almost noon. Chief Irons had done the people of the station some good and gave them the holiday weekend off but as the new year was approaching, the man was getting more aggressive with work pertaining to Umbrella and would not stop bothering the blonde about it. Wesker had mostly ignored him, because even though he was still a lead scientist and was turning in work involving an experimental virus, he did not trust them anymore and wasn't sure how Birkin could handle it.

Pushing the thoughts of the company out of his mind for the time being, Wesker placed the papers into a folder neatly before standing up. He had been working the entire morning and although he enjoyed spending Christmas with the twins and his sister, who had surprisingly stopped by, there was work to be done and he did not want to avoid it any longer.

After locking up his office and heading into the living room, he was surprised to see Alex sitting rather comfortably in the arm chair, a glass of clear liquid in her hand and holding a cigar between her finely pointed red nails.

His eyes were hidden perfectly so he could interrogate her. "What are you still doing here, Alexandra? I thought you had priorities down at the labs and weren't going to remain here for more than a few days." Alex didn't say anything and sipped the drink before standing up, a small smirk tugged at her glistening lips with mirth shining in her blue eyes. Although they were not blood related, many people were fooled by their appearances and thought they looked rather similar. It was most likely the blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You're always trying to get rid of me Albert, don't you like it when your _big sister_ comes by?"

Wesker frowned and stiffened his broad shoulders at the mention of 'big sister'. "Do not be coy with me, you know as well as I do what your interests are. You do not care about the well being of my children and although I appreciate you putting up a charade for the holidays by giving them presents and engaging with them, I wish you would leave so I can return to my duties."

Alex studied the blonde man for a moment before finishing what was left in her drink and set the glass cup down onto the wooden coffee table.

"Are you talking about that ridiculous get up as a police Captain you've been doing? If I didn't know any better Albert, I'd say you were turning into one of them, becoming so enthralled with law enforcement and wanting to help anyone in need. You're becoming more human. It's admirable actually because sooner or later, you're going to have to throw all of that away for Umbrella."

Wesker's normal frown turned into one of pure malice and within a few quick strides, he was across the room and had his gloved hand latched around the blonde women's chin tightly. Alex struggled against the strong fingers holding her hostage, never being the one to show much pain, but her brother's hands were always like a vice grip and had been this way since they were small children.

“You do _not_ get to dictate my life and neither does Umbrella. I am a scientist working for them and that is all. Unlike you and Birkin, I will not let them use me like a puppet on a string and toss me about."

The blonde woman shook her head and tried digging her red nails into his shoulders but it was like he was impervious to the pain and still held her tightly. "I was loyal to them once and I will not disrespected by the likes of you. You are a tool for them and when you realize this, you will think differently and try to control your own life for once."

Alex snarled despite the pain and when Wesker finally released her, she almost fell to the ground and one hand flew up to cup her now stinging jaw. He didn't pierce her skin but she could feel how raw it was and that it was going to be red or swollen for awhile.

"This... isn't like you, Albert. What happened to the man that once held a gun in someone's face for messing up an experiment? What happened to the man who helped assassinate James Marcus?" Alex challenged him, finally composing herself long enough but she still held onto her bruised jaw. Wesker stopped in his tracks and was thankful that the twins were out with their babysitter this afternoon before he turned back around and fixed her with a sharp glare. He had removed his sunglasses and his blue eyes were burning into her own pair.

"We both know Oswell Spencer wanted Marcus dead, whether I had a hand in it or not. And you seem to to forget that Umbrella commandos were the ones that gunned him down, not me."

Alex didn't say anything else and finally crossed her slender arms over her chest, her white coat contrasting to his black turtle neck. "You're not going to remain with them much longer, are you?" Her voice had gone soft and he simply sighed, still standing in the hallway towards the bedrooms. 

"... _Well,_ whatever you plan on doing, please be careful. I know you can handle yourself, it's how you've always been, but Umbrella practically raised us for this cause and I don't know how they'd act if one of their best scientists pulled a Benedict Arnold."

Wesker snorted at her analogy before walking back over towards her. Umbrella couldn't touch him, not at this rate anyhow.

Alex didn't flinch as his gloved hand took her face in his, tilting it upwards so he could inspect the damage. He had never put his hands on her before because even if they weren't blood related, she was still the only other family besides Jake and Lily he had left. It wasn't too bad but her chin was red from the force, a few indentations from his blunt finger nails and it was probably going to bruise after.

"I apologize."

Alex shook her head at his apology before removing from his grasp and going to retrieve her purse.

"Just think about what I said, Albert. Tell Jacob and Lilith that I love them and I'll hopefully be around next Christmas."

Wesker didn't believe a word she said and turned back towards his office when he heard the front door open and close. He would await for the return of the children, get dressed in his proper clothes and return to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something more serious until the next chapter. this is a filler really but i wanted to touch some ground on umbrella. if you're wondering why alex is there, she worked for umbrella during this time and did not move to sushestvovanie island until 2000. call this a comparison between brother and sister. 
> 
> someone also asked me if i would including any smut scenes and i thought about it but to be honest, i write very explicit sexual scenes so i'm not sure if i will.
> 
> happy reading and see you in the next chapter, bec xoxo.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Chris had a smile on his face as he entered the S.T.A.R.S office the morning back and wasn't even a minute late. He shook hands with Barry once the older man spotted him before he took a seat at his desk, messy as usual and with some trash littering it. After removing his brown leather jacket, he tossed most of the balled up paper and an empty can of soda into the trash, ready to start the day.

Jill noticed him looking chipper and wheeled her chair over towards him. "Hey Chris, good morning."

He turned to face her and smiled again, which caused her to return one as well. "Good morning Jill, how was your holiday weekend?" She almost scoffed then, one of her hands ruffling through her brown hair, not in the mood for wearing her beret today.

"It would've been alright if the jerk hadn't tried to cop a feel on the first date and he wouldn't have went home with a black eye and his pride destroyed." Chris chuckled in response, knowing that whoever that guy was, he should have known better than to mess with Jill. She could be mean when it came down to it and the shiner the guy recieved would be proof of it for weeks to come.

"You really need to get yourself a good man Jill, you have a habit of getting with these assholes and always complaining about them." Chris offered but Jill looked affronted and crossed her arms. "Are you saying all I date is assholes?"

She looked offended then but Chris shrugged in response, his mocking grin betraying the fact that he was offering her advice. The woman then sighed in response and rested her head in her chin, a bored look crossing her features then. "Yeah, you're right." The two began laughing lightly at the whole situation before they were interrupted by Forest, who had been listening in and grinned down at Jill with flirtatious intentions.

"A _good_ man, Valentine? Look no further because I'm right here baby!" Forest sounded proud, like he always did, but Jill groaned in response before she attempted to shove the taller man away with her hands. He was always such a flirt but she had gotten used to it by now and instead resorted to little insults to get him to stop. "Oh yeah? You must be talking about someone else because most good guys don't have the same hair style as Boy George."

Chris couldn't contain his laughter and bellowed out loudly, Jill snickering lightly and Forest looking more offended than he did at the party. Joseph had been sitting across from them drinking coffee and almost spit the dark liquid out in laughter as well because it was a once in a lifetime opportunity to see Forest look like someone killed his cat. Speyer recollected himself after a moment and brushed a hand back through his hair, as if trying to show off how good he looked.

"You punks are jealous because you don't look as good as me." Joseph had intervened this time, handing two stryofoam cups of fresh coffee to both Chris and Jill and fixed Forest with a childish smirk, "Someone needs to remind you that you're working at a police station and not as a model. What else are we here for if we're not doing that?" Chris chuckled again, sipping the coffee lightly due to how hot it was.

"You're here to get paid and do your job, not to engage in mindless chatter."

The strict tone of Captain Wesker had every one straightening up in the office and offer him a salute. Chris frowned a little bit as he eyed the blonde man, noticing the crease at his brow and the small clench in his cleanly shaven jaw. Forest and Joseph quickly returned to their respective posts and Jill turned back towards her desk, attempting to look professional despite just having a little fun for once.

Chris got busy with filing away on his computer, stealing small glances at the blonde man who hadn't entered his office yet and was instead reading a report that Whitney handed him, who had just walked into the now dead silent room.

He should have been focusing on his work but like most of the time, Chris's mind was now thinking about his Captain. What happened that made him look so angry? What is something that Chief Irons did? He couldn't help but wonder, seeing as Wesker had been looking a lot less tense lately and even showed up to the Christmas Eve party. Maybe it was the photo he was shown? Or maybe it was just work in general?

Sighing quietly, the brunette realized it really wasn't any of his business to be worrying about his Captain so he resumed his work.

-

After what felt like hours and Chris being so consumed in what he was doing, he didn't realize he was being spoken too until he felt someone tapping his shoulder. Chris spun around in his chair to see Jill and Whitney standing there. "Are you alright, Chris? I asked if you wanted to come for drinks with me and the _new blood_ tonight." The redhead known as Whitney simply smirked at the nickname and crossed her arms over her long sleeve variation of a green S.T.A.R.S shirt.

Chris chuckled lightly before fighting back a yawn and he quicked a glance at his watch, noticing it was only going on five. He had forgotten that everyone in their unit was working the seven to six shift and although the thought of drinking some beer sounded tempting, he was pretty exhausted from driving a few hours.

"No, not tonight Jill. Me and Claire had a long holiday and I think I'm going to get some sleep after _this_." He motioned to the paperwork on his desk, three empty cups of coffee sitting right next to them.

Jill smiled sympathetically before resting a hand on his shoulder. "That's alright, I hope you get some sleep tonight, make sure you tell Claire I said hi too, I haven't seen her in forever." She started before her blue eyes focused on something else. Whitney followed her gaze before almost gasping as she got a good look around the well-made chain he was wearing.

"That's a really beautiful necklace, Chris! Where did you get it?" That was the loudest Chris had ever heard the rookie get and he blinked a few times before remembering that he had been wearing the chain that Wesker had gotten him. His face warmed a little as he remembered the man being open with him and giving him something that he knew would mean the world to him but he tried to hide it with a small cough.

That strange gleam appeared in Jill's blue eyes again and he wondered briefly if she had figured anything out.

No, there was _no way_ she was that smart. Chris wasn't even sure if she had known what Wesker had gotten him because he never told anyone yet. "It was a gift... from, uh, well..." He was struggling with a lie to come up with and knew he looked like a deer caught in the headlights when Jill snickered lightly, shaking her head.

Whitney didn't seem to catch on as fast and was just too focused how expensive the chain was. It really matched Chris's eyes, bringing out the mixture of blue and hazel in them.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too Chris but I wanna know eventually." Jill smirked at him followed by a wink before the women finally left him alone, probably going to head to the bar now and talk about whatever women did. Soon enough, it was just him left alone in the office so he used this complete silence to finish up on his work.

He looked up for a moment and once he saw that Wesker's door was still closed with a small amount of light coming through, he frowned sadly. All the man did was work it seemed, probably never catching a break and even if he did, he doubted he did, it was probably a few hour break or something small and dismal. He yawned a second time before he stood up from his desk, now feeling a little nervous as he approached the dark door.

All he had to do was turn in the report, don't say anything to offend the man and go home and sleep.

Ignoring his frenetic heart beat, Chris knocked and after a few moments, he heard his Captain telling to him to come in an undemonstrative voice. He opened the door and tried to look shyly at the ground, anything to avoid that penetrating stare. He just knew those eyes were on him.

"... Hey Captain, I don't mean to bother you but I finished my last report and thought you'd like to go over it." Wesker hadn't even looked up from writing something down until he heard that last part and rose a thin blonde brow. He seemed surprised, if he could ever, and chuckled lightly before taking the wrinkled papers in a gloved hand.

Instead of reading it though, he simply tossed them aside and folded his hands in front of him on the desk.

"You have been working hard lately Redfield, I trust your judgement so I don't need to do it right away, now do I?" Chris wasn't expecting the sudden praise and just knew his cheeks were flushing slightly. He seemed to do that a lot around his Captain, almost changing into a skittish little kid around him.

Wesker noticed the timid expression on his face and smirked again, finding this amusing. The man never took the time to inspect Chris's looks then but now that he did, he realized how attractive the younger male was.

Physical looks never mattered that much to him and even though Jake and Lily's mother was no doubetdly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and been with, it was her lovely personality on the inside that made him fall for her.

While he was sure the younger male had a good personality and fighting spirit, Chris wasn't ugly at all, his lips were shaped nicely and full, a flushed pink colour and his eyes were the most beautiful combination of hazel and blue he had ever seen. Dark long lashes and early in the morning, there was sometimes slight stubble on his chin. His hair was always a mess but that just made him all the more appealing really and Wesker just liked looking at him. He had eyes after all and he intended to use them.

"If - if you say so, sir." Wesker shook his head with a small smile before he decided to take off his sunglasses.

Chris felt like his throat was tighter than a noose as he finally got a look at those eyes that always seemed to be watching him. He had never thought he would get to see them but he was getting to now. And they were really pretty, a delicate shade of blue but they looked like ice or something similar, cold and unfeeling. Well the word pretty didn't fit someone as handsome and aristocratic as his Captain but there were no words that would describe his eyes - they were simply beautiful.

And he could not stop looking at them.

"I see you are wearing my gift," Wesker's voice had the smallest hint of warmness to it again and Chris could feel his face heat up somewhat. Last time he heard that tone was at the party and he thought it was because he had alcohol in his system. Chris clutched the pendant in one hand and looked down at it, smiling softly because he truly did love it, it was probably the best gift he had ever gotten and he would never take it off.

Wesker's eyes watched him intensely, the shades not present making it obvious that he was staring at the younger man. "I know this is not proper conduct but I was hoping to share a drink with you tonight, seeing as you came through rather well with your work." If Chris's heart could have thudded any faster and harder, his chest might have exploded because of what he was just asked. He thought he was hearing things or he was dreaming but no, this was real.

Albert Wesker just asked him out and here he was, gawking with wide eyes and feeling like his face was on fire. Okay maybe it wasn't a date but it was the closest Chris had ever come to one and he was suddenly anxious and filled with anxiety all over again.

When Wesker waited for an answer with those blue eyes not leaving his, the younger man nodded and tried to hide his blushing face with a small nod. "I - I'd love to Captain! I don't know where you'd like to go but there are more fancier places besides the Bar Jack."

How could he refuse? Chris knew he couldn't, not after they had gotten along so well and even gave each other gifts for the holidays, even if it was apart of some game. Not after the blonde man opened up about something personal and had even shown him a photo of the twin's beautiful mother...

Wesker stood up to retrieve his black coat and hung it over his arm, the sleeves of his dark blue button up rolled up to reveal pale, perfectly toned muscle. "I do not have any intentions to drink at that crowded place, where Marini will be no doubt and I am not looking forward to hearing his drunk spiel again." Chris nervously chewed his bottom lip, just wondering where they were going to go then. There wasn't really a lot of bars in Raccoon City and he wasn't sure if he was up to driving across town just to get to one.

The blonde searched Chris's face again, pleased with how nervous he looked. It was a look he had gotten used to and was in no hurry to make it go away, something about the innocence coming from the man making him smile.

"How about we have a drink at my place, if you do not mind? There will be no one there to interrupt us, it is rather peaceful and Jacob and Lilith are there as well. They have taken a liking to you Chris, I'm sure they would be happy to see you."

It wasn't that late in the afternoon either so Chris really couldn't refuse or make up some dumb request, even if he wanted too. This was something that wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to go drinking with his boss of all people and he definitely wasn't supposed to hang out with him at his home! A million things ran through his mind at the moment, what would the others think if they found out?

What would Jill think? He would never hear the end of it if she found out! The teasing would be relentless and he wasn't sure if he was up to dealing with that...

But even as the words were right on the tip of his tongue, the word 'no' dancing around his mind and just begging to come out, Chris's infatuation with the spruce blonde overtook everything and he smiled shakily. "Sure thing Captain, I wouldn't mind seeing the kids again anyways."

A smile he had never seen before crossed his Captain's face, as if he was expressing some sort of emotion. It was strange to see but Chris could feel his heart swell lightly, not minding that he had actually made the usually reserved, stoic man smile. "Gather your things and I will lock down the office. I'm sure Chief Irons can handle everything from hear on out." Even if the heavy set man couldn't, Wesker knew he would get a phone call from him sometime later that night.

Chris slipped his leather jacket on as they headed outside into the night, the bristling cold air making him shiver. "If I could speak honestly, sir?"

Wesker nodded to him once they reached the parking lot and he opened the doors to his Chevrolet Impala SS, the vehicle being sleeked to perfection and all black. The younger man was almost afraid to the touch the car, it looking impeccable and brand new. It was probably was, with Wesker's salary he would be able to afford a nice car. There was no jealousy though, he was simply fascinated.

"Well... I don't know about you but I don’t trust the Chief. He seems a bit off at times and I found him staring at our female team members earlier this morning, in this creep way. Do you know anything about him and why he's like this?" Chris spoke in a rush, hesitantly getting into the car that made him feel like a vagabond.

Good thing he didn't drive to work today, leaving his run down car back at home in favor of walking in the fresh air. With how bitter cold it had gotten, that was clearly a mistake and he was glad to be given a ride home.

Wesker turned the keys into the ignition as he spoke, "I know enough. Irons is a feeble-minded, asinine excuse for a police Chief. He clearly does not care about the people of this city and is only interested in money, hence the reason he put us on the Raccoon Park assault case so late. I do not like him one bit." Chris chuckled lightly as he safely buckled himself and ran a hand through his hair.

"I can see that... Hey Captain?" When Wesker turned to stare at him that moment as he pulled out of the parking lot, his eyes perfectly hidden by his shades, Chris almost forgot what he was going to say. "Thanks for listening and... well... I guess thanks for being there for the team. I know Marini is a capable man and he's really nice but he's not you and I just thought I'd let you know I like being on your team."

Chris's cheeks were burning _hot_ by the time he finished and when Wesker didn't drive off right away and just kept staring at him, he thought he did something wrong. When the blonde reached his hand out, Chris almost flinched on instinct but felt like he had swallowed his tongue when a gloved hand rested over his own, the cold material of the leather leaving goosebumps on his warmed skin.

 _This was_.... Chris just stared at the man with wide eyes as another one of those smiles lightly tugged at his thin lips. "Thank you Christopher, for being my Pointman, for constantly improving and wanting to become better. That is what I like about you the most." Even though the sentence was short and it was complimentary, Chris was sure his face had literally become a flame.

Wesker actually said he liked something about him....

Was this the same man who once chewed him out like a drill sergeant for returning in a report three days on one of their important cases? Where was the emotionaless, stagnant man who didn't even greet his subordinates the first time they met? Where was the Captain Wesker that angrily belittled Jill on her first mission almost to tears?

The hand was removed almost instantly and they were now driving down the road, the night sky and town looking dangerously dark and gloomy.

Chris rested his scorching hot cheek against the tinted window when the silence between them lengthened, thankful that it was cold enough to cool him off.

-

"Daddy! You're home!" Lily shouted once she saw her father enter through the front door, voice squeaky and full of delight at seeing him come home. Wesker didn't even have time to let Chris in before the little blonde had rushed towards him from her position on the couch and flung her arms around his legs.

Jake popped out of the bedroom at Lily announcing his return and ran over towards him as well, hugging his legs as well. The babysitter, Miranda, had looked up from where she was reading on the couch and smiled.

Chris couldn't help but chuckle softly at seeing this. "Hello Jake and Lily, would you mind letting me go so I can let Chris in?" Jake grinned and stepped back with Lily so the blonde man could open the door and let Chris walk into his apartment for the first time.

Even though children lived here, the apartment complex looked as nice as he expected. The living room was much larger than he thought it would be and had dark interior walls with low lighting. A long black L shaped leather couch sat to the left of the front door with a similar arm chair off the right of that. A dark wooden coffee table sat between the couch and the large Sony television set, which was seated upon a black stand that was filled with a DVD player. There was a black carpet thrown across the floor but shined wooden floors peaked from underneath, connecting to an expensive kitchen set. A large dining room table was across from the kitchen complete with four chairs and a candle set sitting in the middle of it.

 _Such a beautiful place_ , Chris thought as he heard the front door close. He knew the Captain had elegant taste but the look of this just made him even more entranced. His own small apartment couldn't hold a candle to this. 

Jake was the first one to speak to him, stepping forward to take his hand in his. "Chris, we missed you! I love your vest!"

Chris grinned down at the little ginger haired boy. "Thanks Jake, I like your Han Solo shirt." Jake couldn't stop smiling as he looked down at the black t-shirt he had been wearing before Lily stepped forward and hugged one of his legs tightly.

"I missed you too Chris! I still love elephants too! I got a necklace for Christmas, look!" Lily's shyness seemed to vanish around Chris as she lifted the silver chain for him to look at it. It was a cute necklace with a small silver elephant with blue jeweled eyes hanging on a thin glistening silver chain.

Wesker had been silently watching this interaction before he stepped a bit closer. "Why don't you say goodbye to Miss Miranda?" They both nodded eagerly and rushed towards the young woman who had been gathering up her belongings. While they were busy with her, the blonde turned towards Chris and directed a hand toward the dining table.

"I am sorry if they seemed overwhelmed but I was being honest when I said they had taken a liking to you." Chris smiled softly in response as he took a seat in the chair directed to him, the previous akwardness he felt in his Captain's car long gone. He could still the cold gloved hand over his but he let it go for now, content with being invited in this beautiful complex and looking forward to having a drink.

That brought up another question, what did Wesker drink? He didn't seem like the type to drink beer or hard liquor but he supposed that was why he was here in the first place. He watched Wesker step around into the kitchen and reach up into some dark brown cupboards that lined around the whole set.

"Bye bye Miss Miranda!" Chris heard Lily's soft voice again and turned to see the twins waving as the young woman left.

He smiled as he watched the both of them sit on the touch together, Jake taking control of the television remote as Lily protested and tried reaching for it. It reminded him so much of Claire, how she acted as a child and he just continued to smile at them. They were so cute and so unlike their father but they were children and had time to grow into their personalities. Before he could wonder how Jake was going to be, the pop of a cork brought his attention back and he blinked as Wesker held up a bottle of wine. He got a good look at the satin label wrapped around it: _Merlot_.

"I hope you don't mind wine but it is all I have at the moment." Of course Wesker drank wine, it just seemed to fit the man's regal personality.

Chris had tried wine once when he and Claire went to visit a distant relative for some occasion he couldn't remember but the wine he had was white and tasted really sweet. He didn't mind it and usually preferred his regular beer from the tap but since Wesker had been nice enough to invite him over, he didn't want to be rude and decline. And who knows, he might like it...

"No it's fine, sir." Chris smiled again and watched as Wesker poured some of the dark purple wine into one wine glass and fill the other up as well before setting them both down on the table. "Good, I do hope you'll like it. Although we might be more comfortable sitting on the couch?"

Chris took the glass handed to him, feeling some of the nervousness return and looked to see Jake and Lily now playing on the floor with a few toys. Before he could respond, Wesker had already motioned for him to follow and he did so obediently, not forgetting his glass. Chris carefully stepped around the children and took a seat on the leather couch, making sure to put some distance between himself and the blonde man. He realized he was still wearing his jacket and slid it off so it rested behind his back.

He looked at the television, seeing some cartoon with a little pink dog running around before he heard Wesker talk to him. "You did a good job today Redfield. It was helpful for you to remain behind and finish up the reports you missed." Chris wasn't used to being praised and laughed lightly in response, not noticing Wesker stare at him as he did so.

"I guess so... I just couldn't leave you alone with all of the backlash. And besides, Chief Irons won't have anything to complain about now since everything was finished, huh? But I'm sure Marini will be barking about being put on a case soon." He chuckled lightly as he tasted the wine with a small sip and was shocked at how sweet it was. A bit stronger than the white one but just as delicious with a hint of grape.

Wesker sipped some of his too but didn't seem affected by the strong taste. "I suppose you're right Redfield. Enrico is a good man with a heart too big for this job but if he wants to get to work, then he will have to wait in line because Alpha team is clearly the better opposition."

Chris pursed his lips together, trying to keep from chuckling. "I don't know Captain, I think having a good heart in this line of work can come in handy." That seemed to catch the blonde's attention and he sat forward somewhat, intrigued. "Do you mind elaborating further?" He questioned as Jake turned from playing with Lily so he could see what they were talking about, interested in police work for his age.

The brunette was caught off guard for a moment before he cleared his throat lightly, quickly gulping down a bit of wine. "Well... S.T.A.R.S deals with hostage situations and burglaries too. I've noticed Jill and Richard like to comfort the victims sometimes, even though that's not what we're supposed to do, we're a rescue squad and being a little more sympathetic in those situations can help. I'm not the most... comforting when it comes to those things so I doubt I can do it but Jill is kind so it works for her."

Wesker just listened as the younger man continued on, "So even though we're our own special police force technically, I see no reason for us not to be more engaging like that, if that makes sense? Maybe having a big heart isn't to bad after all, huh? Of course when Captain Marini gets drunk, I don't think I want to be around for another one of those." The same light-hearted laughter came from Chris again and the blonde remained silent for a few more moments.

"You make some interesting points Redfield but you are aware that some people choose to be more stoic when it comes to those situations so it does not affect their well being outside of work?" Chris froze as he went to drink some more wine.

He wiped his chin as a little of it spilled down, trying not to make a mess on the expensive leather couch. "I... I didn't mean it like that Captain, I... I was just saying that's how Marini most likely feels and that - _Ugh_ , never mind, I'm making an ass out of myself." He said while looking down into his glass.

Wesker chuckled then before swallowing some more of the sweet liquor. "Relax, Redfield, I wasn't trying to belittle you. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders and I admire that, I can tell you're strong and willing to risk your life to save others. That is the reason you are on my team and the reason you're my Pointman. I won't let anyone take you from me." Chris felt the blush return to his cheeks before he quickly drank some more wine. It burned a little bit going down, definitely more stronger than any beer he had.

Jake noticed how red his face was before grinning, "Chris, why is your face so red?" He snapped his gaze towards the little boy before he cupped his free hand over his cheeks, feeling how warm he had gotten. "Are you sick?" It was Lily's turn to probe for questions, her blue eyes wide in curiosity now since Jake decided to point it out.

"....No I'm not sick..." Chris muttered weakly, far too embarrassed to even defend himself so he just kept his hand pressed over his eyes, his heart racing. Jake just giggled, too smart for his own good and went back to playing with the wrestling figures on the floor.

Wesker flicked his wrist to get a glance at his watch and saw that it was now close to eight, which meant it was bedtime for the twins.

"I'm afraid it's time for bed, why don't you tell Chris goodnight so I can tuck you in?" Wesker seemed so open with his children, friendlier even, and didn't even care that he was showing this side in front of the younger man. Jake began frowning again and crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest while Lily just yawned lightly as she stretched her arms high above her head.

When Wesker set his glass down and stood up, Lily got to her feet before extending her arms out to him, wanting to be held. "I will be right back, help yourself to more wine if you wish." Chris nodded in response, feeling the heat cool down in his face as he watched Wesker pick up his daughter, cradle her against his S.T.A.R.S button up before taking Jake's hand in his and leaving the room altogether.

There was momentary silence and Chris took this time to run a hand down his face and finish off what was left of the wine.

What was he doing here really? Sure he was just being polite in agreeing to come over but he just couldn't stop feeling awkward. Wesker was acting different... he was acting too nice and Chris wasn't used to this at all. He sighed then, realizing that maybe that was the reason he was here after all, to get to know the blonde man better and understand him better too. He was here now so there was no turning back.

When Chris contemplated on pouring himself another glass, Wesker had returned with the bottle in hand and taken off his vest. "Do you want another glass?" Chris looked down at his empty glass and just shrugged before holding it out for him. The blonde complied and poured him a full glass before refilling his half empty one. He took a seat back on the couch and even with the lights dimmed like this, he still wore those sunglasses.

There had to be a reason why he wore them all of the time....

Before he could stop himself and with the wine suddenly helping him, Chris turned to face the man with curiosity in his eyes. "Why do you always wear those sunglasses? Are your eyes sensitive or something?"

He got an amusing chuckle in return, watching Wesker sip the wine again. "Something like that but perhaps I'll explain it another time." Chris almost pouted at that because he really wanted to know why. Or maybe he just wanted to see his eyes again. He couldn't force it out of the other man though so he just settled back against the couch and began drinking more of the wine.

Wesker didn't say anything for a moment and began flicking through channels and settled on a news report that was highlighting another attack at the park. How this person managed to get away with four attacks so far in the same area was foreign to him.

Chris must have been too engrossed in his thoughts because Wesker spoke out to him after a few minute of silence. "Something on your mind, Redfield?" He shook his head and went to drink more wine before realizing that he had finished the glass already. The wine had been strong enough to give him a buzz so he sat back against the couch again but lightly turned in his spot so he stare at the blonde.

Encouraged by the wine swirling in his system, Chris smiled lightly. "I was just thinking about how pretty your eyes are. And I don't mean it in like a girly way or anything like that but your eyes are so blue and I - I'd like to see them again." Chris could feel his cheeks burning as he admitted what he had been thinking for the past half hour.

Wesker didn't seem offended like he thought but his heart began thumping wildly when the blonde set his glass down before shifting closer.

"Is that so?" Wesker's voice was low, deep like always but it had that unmistakable warmness to it that Chris still hadn't gotten used to yet.

He tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat as his mind searched for a response but when he tried to speak, he realized that Wesker had moved a bit more closer this time and their knees were now pressed together, the man’s arm draped over the couch behind his head.

Chris didn't know how to feel about this sudden closeness and his heart only picked up speed when he saw Wesker lean in. "I.... _Captain_...."

The sudden sound of a loud, annoying car alarm from outside caused Chris to jolt backwards rather quickly, thankful that his glass had been empty as it fell from his grasp and rolled across the carpet.

Wesker didn't seem bothered by this interruption but there was a small but noticeable frown on his face as Chris stood up hastily and retrieved his leather jacket, pulling it on like he was about to have an anxiety attack.

"I... I have to go home now, sir... I f - forgot to put my laundry in the dryer and I just... I'd really like to go home now." Chris didn't even want to think about what almost happened a few seconds ago and began running his fingers through his messy hair in an attempt to calm the butterfies fluttering about in his stomach.

Wesker complied with this and stood up to grab his coat and keys as well.

"Very well." Was all the blonde said and after he grabbed his service holster and badge as a precaution to the night, they were both heading out of the complex and towards the man's parked car.

Chris had never felt so nervous before and even as he buckled himself and tried breathing slowly, he could not stop thinking about what almost happened.

The drive back to his apartment could not be any more tense, although Chris was sure it was only himself that was overreacting and the amount of wine he consumed was making him jumpy.

When Wesker pulled up to the curb, the younger male hesitantly looked his way only to see Wesker already looking at him, his eyes shielded perfectly.

"I had a good time Captain... I'll see you at work tomorrow." Wesker just smirked lightly in response before he began pulling away once Chris had gotten out.

"Goodnight _Christopher_." He heard the blonde say once he began making his way towards his building but when he turned around to say something back, he noticed the sleek vehicle had already driven off into the night and Chris just stood there for a moment until a cold gust of wind blew past him so he hurried inside to get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got this done. i'm feeling better about this story and i like this chapter. i hope you all like it too and i think i have an interesting idea on how to get chris and wesker closer to each other. see you in the next chapter, becca xoxo.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

The next few days were like a nightmare for Chris. He was late to work by almost an hour after he and Claire celebrated New Years together, they had a little get together at his apartment and Jill decided to show up with some alcohol. Unknown to him and probably because she was looking to ditch her date, Jill ended up dragging Richard, Joseph and Brad along with her. 

While he was against it, Claire protested and allowed them to come in anyways, probably looking for someone else to hang out with besides himself.

While the small group rang in the new year with shots of bourbon, Chris found himself a little drunk and actually began pouring his heart out to Richard, who had been sipping on a cup of whiskey but still seemed more sober than the rest. Well, he didn't tell him everything but did spill the beans about how personal the necklace was and how awkward it was to be around Captain Wesker because of it. Jill had been spying like usual and took a seat between the two, throwing a hand around Chris's neck.

"Lighten up Chris! You're freaking out over _nothing_." That was definitely the alcohol talking and Chris winced, smelling the spicy scent of whatever she had been drinking. "I know things are looking bad right now but believe me, everything will work out and you and Wesker will be living happily ever after!" Jill sang in a drunk tone, causing Richard to chuckle and Joseph to start cackling from where he was seated across from them.

Chris huffed out, almost attempting to throw everyone out. "This isn't funny Jill! And why does everyone think me and the Captain are dating or something? Do you know how fucking ridiculous that sounds?" Although his voice clearly announced his drunken irritation, Jill continued to laugh and got up to throw her arms around Brad, who had only been taking baby sips from a can of beer and now looked scared.

"Because you guys would look _sooooo_ cute together, right Brad? Tell Chris we all know that he watches the Captain when he's supposed to be working." Jill drew out the last word in a boisterous voice, causing Brad to chuckle nervously while his cheeks flushed pink.

Joseph frowned lightly at this before standing up and tried to look intimidating, that being hard to do with his blonde hair and big eyes. 

"Hey! Nobody gets to mess with and hug Chickenheart like that but me!"

Chris sighed and rested his feverish cheek into his palm, not really paying attention when Jill and Joseph began arguing slightly over who got to hug Brad, with the lithe man looking nervous and still too timid to even move from between the two.

Luckily Claire stayed away from any of the alcohol and was instead munching on the bowl of chips packed by Chris, laughing and watching the members of S.T.A.R.S act like immature children.

After their little party ended and everyone besides Brad had decided to spend the night in Chris's apartment living room to avoid driving home intoxicated, Chris began having a few days of bad luck and mild irritation. He had a pretty solid hangover the next morning and even though Claire fixed him with some toast, fresh water and two aspirin, the slight headache remained and carried throughout his work shift. He hardly ate anything or drank water due to this.

Not only was he late, he forgot to turn in an important report on the assault case and had been chewed out by both Captain Marini and Wesker for his slip up.

 _Well, I did deserve that_ , he thought bitterly as he attempted to drink some hot black coffee throughout his shift.

The second day of work on January 3, 1998, Chris began to feel different and not in a good way. It was like his head was being drilled over and over with screws and his body had become uncomfortably hot. He didn't notice that he was sweating rather heavily on his forehead until a now sobered up Jill noticed from her desk and asked, "Are you feeling okay? You don't look so good."

Chris simply grumbled ' _I'm fine_ ' before attempting to get back to work and finish up on his recent late reports. Barry had noticed him as well and even offered to drive the young man home early but Chris declined again and told them that he was adamant on getting this work done because he didn't feel like being scolded like a child again.

Four hours into his shift, he knew something was wrong because when he stood up with trembling kneecaps to hand in the rest of his paperwork, he had lost his balance and landed on his chest and face.

"Oh my god, _Chris_!" He heard Jill shout frantically in worry and could hear her boots as she ran over towards him. He wasn't aware of anything happening then, his vision swimming with blurriness and his chest feeling tight and warm. Chris felt Barry's rough hands touching his face as he inspected him before stepping aside as Whitney, well he thought it was her from the long curls of red hair, bent over him that time and shone her pocket flashlight into his eyes to check his pupils.

Jill said something then, her voice sounding broken with emotion, but couldn't tell who was talking now. When ice cold finger tips touched his forehead and the familiar scent of leather filled his nostrils, Chris knew it was Wesker who was hovering over him now. "He doesn't look good sir, his eyes are bloodshot and he's burning up, _literally_." It was Whitney who spoke, once more placing the pads of her fingers on his eyes so she could look into them. He knew she had a small medical background and was certainly glad she was putting that hidden talent to use.

Wesker spoke this time, voice remaining as cold as ever. "Burton, call for an ambulance while we take care of Redfield for now. Me and Miss Burke will try to help him sit up and drink some water."

Water? That sounded really good right now. Chris couldn't remember the last time he had water, being so engrossed in late paperwork and dealing with his shitty work hours that he hadn't even had time to eat anything besides coffee.

Wesker's hands slid underneath his armpits comfortably while Whitney took a hold of his sides without trying to hurt him and they both managed to pull him into a sitting position. "I'm fine... Captain." Chris spoke through gritted teeth, voice laced in pain and exhaustion.

Whitney rolled her eyes lightly while Jill simply snorted, unscrewing the lid of the cold water bottle so she could put it to his lips.

"Drink this Chris, it'll help for the time being." When she wasn't drunk and when she wasn't teasing him, she was very comforting and soothing, the traits definitely coming her French heritage. Chris didn't protest and could only gulp down some of the water before it came too much and he almost spit it back up. "The ambulance is here sir but Chief Irons is wondering what's going on and he doesn't look happy. He said something about needing to talk to you."

Wesker pressed his thin lips together in annoyance as he adjusted the younger male so he was leaning back against his chest. The feel of the strong muscles beneath the button up made Chris relax almost immediately and after he shivered from the sudden clamy feeling rolling through him in waves, he attempted to turn on his side and wrap his arms around the source of warmth, anything to get rid of the cold stinging his nerves. The blonde didn't protest when this happened, still remaining impassive as he spoke to Burton.

Jill's blue eyes had that strange gleam in them once more and it wasn't just her this time because Whitney picked up on it and looked at her with raised brows.

Chris wasn't aware of what happened next because everything slowly faded into blackness.

-

The next time he regained some sort of conciousness, he was immediately hit with the strong scent of lemon cleaning supplies and bleach. When he tried to open his eyes, he winced in pain from the bright, flourescent bulb that overlapped everything. Closing his eyes again and opening them once more, Chris realized he was most likely in a hospital room. But why? What happened? Did he get injured during a mission? His brain was too fuzzy to think and his head was throbbing slightly so he haltingly tried moving his arms about, successful in getting his right one up but his left one had more difficulty.

Tilting his head to the side, Chris could see the IV needle digging into the vein in his arm and the pouch of clear liquid that was attached to it. He guessed it was probably fluids and once more tried moving his body around. It hurt, not like a searing hot pain, but it felt like his joints were aching and protesting to being shifted.

Chris groaned lightly from the pressure building in his head so he laid back against the fluffy pillow supporting, now trying to fall back asleep.

"He's awake!" That had to be Jill's voice shouting so suddenly and when he opened his hazel blue eyes to see who was standing over him, it was definitely her. "Chris? Oh thank god you're alright! You had us all worried to death!" Her frantic shouting did nothing to dispel the painful headache so he nodded weakly and snapped his eyes shut.

"Calm down Jill! He just woke up and you shouting in his face isn't helping!" That was definitely Barry talking, accept his gruff voice was lowered lightly in pitch as he tried not to talk too loud. Jill mumbled something underneath her breath but the both of became quiet when another person entered the room.

It was a doctor from what his clouded vision could make out, the older man dressed in all white and his face trimmed to damn near perfection. He could have been imaginging things but the rubber gloved hands touching his arm was real. The doctor, who he presumed was one, stepped back slightly so he write something down before taking out a flashlight and checking for any pupil dialation. "It looks like he's going to be fine but he will need proper rest from how dehydrated he was. He's a bit drowsy right now but the sedatives should wear off soon enough for him to be fully awake."

Fully awake? Sedatives? Chris felt so confused but at the same time, he didn't feel as bad as the doctor made it out to be. Aside from his splitting headache and the low throbbing pain in his limbs, he felt like he could walk right then and there. The doctor finished writing down whatever it was and he glared at the two people in the room. "I assume you're members of his team?"

"Yeah, we work under the jurisdiction of the police departmeant as apart of the Special Tactis and Rescue Service." The doctor's face didn't change at all, seemingly not caring what Barry had to say. Jill crossed her slender arms over the knitted blue turtle neck she had on while staring down at her friend with sorrow filled eyes.

"But... but he's fine _right_? He didn't catch some dangerous illness right?" Jill couldn't help being frantic at this point, too unnerved and worried about her closet friend, hell, Chris was probably her best friend since they joined S.T.A.R.S a few years ago.

"We ran some tests and we found strange fluid in his lungs, which could have been the cause of his high temperature. It mostly like came from his home since these things have a way of worming into any building."

Jill scrunched up her face in confusion, having never heard of such a thing before but there was a first time for everything. "Me and a couple of friends were at his apartment not too long ago but we're not showing any signs of this? Do think he could have caught it recently or something? You also said he was dehydrated."

"It mostly like came from the water supply, like a shower or washer. The bacteria might have gotten into his system after he did something simple, like taking a shower or even washing his hands. Regardless of what happened, he will have to remain here for a short period but you might want to think about getting his home renovated. You do not want this happening again." Jill didn't say anything else then, looking at the floor while Barry sighed and rubbed his chin.

The doctor left them alone for now, the room feeling eerily quiet.

"I could see if he could stay with me? I have a studio apartment and it's pretty small but it's better than putting him up in some crappy hotel." Jill offered before Barry stepped closer so he could look at the younger male, who was breathing evenly and his eyes were fluttering between staying closed and open.

"You don't have to do that Jill, I'll gladly take Chris in since Kathy began cleaning out a few of the rooms. The girls can be quite loud though and I wouldn't want them waking up him up in the middle of the day since he needs sleep...." Chris heard that last part, too groggy to pay attention to anything else and as the two began talking more softly, he gave into the exhaustion that was reeling him in and fell back asleep.

-

Chris wasn't aware of how long he had been asleep but the next time he opened his eyes, the lights didn't bother his eyes as much and he actually felt much better. The pain in his arms and legs had subsided greatly and when he went to move, there was no sudden pain restricting him from doing so. The brunette was able to fully sit up in bed this time and once he did, he felt his back muscles protesting so he arched it in hopes of stretching them out. It worked because once he heard and felt the pop of his spine, he sighed tiredly before blearily looking around the empty hospital room.

It was peaceful getting that much sleep but he wasn't used to this loneliness. Sure Claire was busy with college but she had always called him when she could and when she came home, they always hung out with each other.

Sighing slightly and wincing once he realized how dry his throat was, Chris looked to his left and was glad to see a tray on untouched food and a water bottle sitting on a porcelain white stand. The food looked tempting but he was more thirsty than anything and after he unscrewed the cap, he almost finished the bottle in one go.

Chris touched his warm chest briefly, now noticing that he was without a shirt and was instead wearing a pair of pale green hospital pants under the sheets. His clothes were probably stored somewhere and although he felt a little exposed, he finished off the water instead and was about to reach for the plate of mashed potatoes, breaded chicken strips and chopped vegetables when the door to his room opened and he was met with Jill's loud as always voice, "Chris! You're awake!"

He didn't have time to respond before the woman came running over towards his bed and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Chris chuckled tiredly and raised one hand up to rub her back softly. "Hey Jill, mind telling what the heck I'm doing here?"

Jill pulled back and her blue eyes were wide and bloodshot, almost like she hadn't gotten any sleep lately. "You were really sick, Chris, like _really_ sick. I don't know if you remember but you passed out at work and had to be wheeled out on a stretcher." He didn't recall any of that but instead shrugged in response and looked toward the untouched food. Jill pulled away and carefully handed the plate to him so he didn't have to strain and reached around to hand him a plastic fork and spoon.

Chris began stuffing his face, not noticing how hungry he had been until his stomach began rumbling.

"Was it that bad? Did I almost die?" Chuckling despite the situation, Chris felt good actually and knew it was because of the fluids attached to his arms.

Jill looked upset then and pulled up a chair so she could next to his bed. "I know you've always brushed things off but you had all of us at the office really worried. We didn't know what was wrong and we were lucky Whitney was there to make sure you didn't go into shock." Chris looked into her blue eyes and realized they were shining, as if she was about to start crying.

Sighing, he set the fork down and swallowed the chicken in his mouth. "I know I know, I'm sorry but honestly, I feel fine. I got some sleep I know I haven't had in ages and I can't wait to get out of here and go home to sleep in own bed." Jill averted her gaze for a moment and cursed under her breath lightly before making a steeple with her hands. Chris noticed that her finger nails were manicured nicely and looked shimmery.

"The thing is.... You won't be able to go home for awhile, Chris. Turns out the reason you had gotten so sick in the first place was because the water pipes in your apartment were filled with this bacteria that caused fluids to build in your lungs." Chris froze after hearing that and looked towards her with a mouth full of green beans and carrots. "What? Are you joking?"

She sighed tiredly before rubbing one of her eyes slightly, due to lack of sleep. "I wish I was and before you worry, Claire is still at school and I called her to let her know what happened. She was really worried and said she'd come see you soon but I thought I'd let you know that she has a place to stay." He breathed out a sigh of relief after this, knowing he wouldn't live with himself if something bad happened to his baby sister.

As long as she was safe, then he was content.

"Well, maybe I can rent a room at the Apple Inn.... I'll just have to pick up more shifts to afford it." Now feeling somewhat annoyed, Chris didn't even finish the last of the food and ran a hand back through his messy hair, the little piece of hair falling loose and touching his forehead.

Jill was about to speak before there was a knock on the door. It opened after a moment and to Chris and Jill's surprise, it was Wesker who had entered. And he even looked different, wearing a black turtle neck with a black jacket over it and matching fitting dress pants. So handsome. Chris couldn't help but look a little nervous and hestitantly pulled the white sheet up to cover his chest, as if it was a security blanket of some sort. 

Shocked, Jill stood up and saluted the blonde, "Captain! I didn't expect you to stop by... figured you'd be busy with work and all..."

"I am aware Jill but since my children are being watched for the moment and Marini is dealing with Irons, I felt it would be wrong not to visit and see how my Pointman is doing." Chris just knew Wesker's eyes were on him, "And I can see he’s doing rather well. How did you sleep?" Jill stepped back a little as the blonde walked closer, silently studying the interaction with narrowed eyes.

She wasn't blind to these things and just knew something had been going on between them the past few weeks....

Chris exhaled softly, contemplating on looking at his Captain or not. "I slept good, I guess I was out for a long a time because I feel relaxed." He looked down at the remaining bits of food and instead put the tray back where it was, not in the mood to eat in front of the blonde, not after what happened at his complex a few days ago. Or weeks because he truly did not know how long he was out for.

Wesker folded his hands behind him as Jill stepped forward again, that strange, scheming gleam in her blue eyes again. She just thought of the perfect idea and she hoped it would work because the tension between the two men was almost painful. "Chris, what are you going to do about your living situation?" She saw Wesker raise a thin brow at this and the brunette's face dawned an expression of shock, "I mean, you can't just stay in the hospital until they're done cleaning the gunk out of your apartment? So what are you going to do?"

Chris didn't expect the woman to bring up his current predicament in front of Wesker and kind of wish she hadn't. Brushing a hand down over one feverish cheek, he was hesitant in answering since Wesker was definitely looking at him now.

"I... I don't know Jill but like I already told you, I'll just have to rent a room somewhere." He cursed himself for how shaky his voice sounded and Jill was on the verge of laughing.

Jill tapped her chin almost playfully, resembling an old cartoon villain. "Well, maybe you could stay with someone! You know, just until you're able to get back on your feet and your apartment is safe for your return! I mean, we don't want you to get sick again!" Chris could feel his cheeks stinging slightly, realizing that she was doing this on purpose.

That damned woman! She just couldn't keep her nose out of anyone's business it seemed. If only Claire were here to witness this.

"I can't do _that_ , Jill. I'm a grown man, not some stupid little kid who needs looking after. I told you I'll try to come up with the money for a room at the Apple Inn and stay there and if I can't... then I guess it's my problem then. Besides, you weren't thinking of letting me room in your tiny apartment, were you?" Jill just shrugged before smirking. She glanced at Wesker out of the corner of her eye, and it looked like the man was thinking this new information over.

After a few moments of contemplation, Wesker sighed lightly before taking another step closer and Chris felt like those black sunglasses were staring into his soul. "You won't have to do any of that, Redfield, because I will gladly take you in until you are healed."

Jill tried her best to contain her excitement and when she was sure the two weren't looking in her direction, she fist bumped silently while grinning widely.

Chris, on the other hand, looked he was about to go into shock as he stared wordlessly at his Captain, mouth open and eyes wide. Jill snickered at the look on his face, wishing she had her camera so she could take a photo of this moment.

When he found his voice, he couldn't help but stutter. "I... I can't accept that offer sir, I mean, you have two children to look after and I'd most likely be a nuisance and get in the way. The last thing I'd wanna do is mess up something or break something and then you'd fire me - "

Wesker shook his head and held up one gloved hand to silence him. "I assure you, it's not any trouble and my apartment is large enough to accommodate one extra person. And if you do get in the way, I have no issue writing you up from home."

If Chris wasn't so astonished by this change of events, he would have laughed at the small joke but instead his face felt like it was on fire and his eyes were wide. Jill stood by with her arms crossed, that arrogant smirk on her face because she was getting what she wanted.

The blonde waited for a reply before Chris ran trembling hands through his hair, ruining it even further, if that was possible at this point.

"If you are more comfortable sleeping in a hotel instead, then allow me to pay for it, seeing as you can't afford it and I would be wrong not to help - "

Jill gasped before interrupting the man, a boldness she seemed to own, by stepping forward and pointing a finger at him. "Oh no you don't! You don't need to spend that much money on some dumb room for Chris when he could stay at your place for free!"

Wesker didn't look amused and pressed his lips together, "I was not _aware_ my home was a free invitation for - "

Jill sighed, clearly exasperated, "I didn't mean it like that, Captain! I meant that Chris would be an idiot to turn this offer down because it would honestly benefit him if he had someone other than his younger sister looking out for him. And besides, you're a capable man and our Captain, I'm sure having Chris around will do you and the kids some good. I know they like Chris and you _like_ him too, or else you wouldn't be here checking on him and all that stuff."

Wesker adjusted his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose. "Redfield is one of the best, if not the best, member of my squad. Of course I admire him." Chris still wasn't used to this flattery so he sighed and covered his steaming face with both hands. He wasn't sure if he could ever get used to it. 

Jill frowned at his change of words before leaning over to rest her hand on Chris's naked shoulder.

"See? So come on Chris, just say yes and you'll be able to get some sleep somewhere safe and we won't have to worry about what gutter you'd probably be in. Please? At least do it for Claire so she knows you're under a roof at night." Jill's voice had gone serious and then Chris looked into her eyes, seeing the emotion there. She was such a good friend and was always looking out for him and even though his heart was racing, he couldn't say no to her ocean blue eyes.

"Alright, I'll stay with you, sir.... and.... thank you."

The corner of Wesker's thin mouth twitched lightly and he was fighting a smile. He seemed to do that a lot around Chris lately. "Of course, I cannot have my best man sleeping on the streets and being careless. If you are feeling better, me and Miss Valentine will go talk to the doctor about getting you discharged."

Chris wrapped the white sheets around his shoulders then, watching the two leave and couldn't help but wonder what the hell had just gotten himself into.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh, i guess chris and wesker will be getting to spend more time after all. i gave it some thought and i felt like this was a good decision to make in regards to their budding romance. i also love including the s.t.a.r.s and i hope you do too! happy reading and see you in the next chapter! becca, xoxo.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

The following day was spent packing some of Chris's things that were safely removed from the apartment before the renovation began. It turned out that most of the rooms on the first floor had to be evacuated as well, so that put some ease to the brunette's mind that it wasn't just him being affected by this. He had been discharged from the hospital a few hours ago with no trouble, only that he was directed to take some pills to help clear out any lingering infection that was causing his fever.

His head was still hurting and he was still pretty warm, so Jill had been adamant about buying him fever reducing and pain medication as he protested. Chris found himself being wrapped in two scarfs and a small blanket supplied by Whitney and he grumbled something about 'controlling' women as the two carefully escorted him out of the hospital.

Apparently the redhead didn't have any qualms about driving him around so he could buy new hygiene products and Chris's eyes widened as he saw the car she owned.

It was an off black 1992 Silverado, a vehicle much too big for someone as short and pretty as Whitney. She caught Chris's surprised stare and sighed lightly, holding him by the crook of his elbow as Jill opened the door for them. "I know what you're thinking but this is my dad's old work truck and he gave it to me for free. Beats having to buy a new car, right?" Chris nodded with a small chuckle as he got in on the passenger side.

Chris was squished in between the two women and although it was a tight fit, he felt warm and the smell of Whitney's cucumber perfume was lulling him into sleep. Well he thought it was cucumber but there might have been some coconut in there too. Apparently he did take a nap for around twenty minutes and was awaken by Jill's hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly to wake him up.

"Hey, we're here but why don't you let me and Gingerlocks go and get some clothes for you? I know where you keep your clean laundy bin and then we'll go get you new things as well?" Chris nodded sleepily and yawned when the two woman left him alone, the heater from the car making him snuggle deeper into the seat.

It didn't take long for the two women to gather up his clean clothes and put them in a duffel bag. He opened his eyes again when he heard Jill argueing with someone but before he could see who it was, they had returned. "That asshole! I was only trying to grab some clothes, he didn't have to act like I was infected with some disease!" Yeah, she was definitely angry and Whitney was feeling the brunt of it.

"He was just doing his job, although you _think_ they would've started cleaning the place up a bit..."

Chris sat up again, rubbing his chin and realizing how bad he needed to shave. "Where are we going now?" He was curious about what just transpired but from the sound of things, Jill had gotten into with the floor manager or something and probably threatened him.

"How about we get you a new toothbrush and all of that stuff? And then I'll call Captain Wesker and let him know that we're bringing you over there."

That sounded good because he wasn't about to use things that have been affected by the water but he frowned a moment later when he remembered something.

"What about my car? Claire's not going to be home so there's no reason for me to leave it there." Jill crossed her arms over the blue winter coat she had on, "I'll have Barry pick it up tonight and then we can meet up and drop it off for you. Also what else do you need? Are you sure you don't want to get towels or something _else_?" Chris had no idea what the woman was implying but from the mischievous grin on her face, Jill had been thinking about something inappropriate and was giving him shit.

Whitney snickered as she started the truck and began heading towards the nearest clothes store, something regular and not too expensive. "You won't let this down, will you? Why do you think there's something going on between me and the Captain?" Chris scowled playfully and was thankful for the fever because it masked the red pooling in his cheeks.

"Oh come on Chris, I'm only teasing. I know you're not feeling well and all that and I really do hope you can get some good sleep. You need it more than anyone." There was empathy in her voice so the brunette sighed and went along with it, hoping it was true.

Of course there was nothing going on between them! What almost happened when they were alone together that one night was not what he thought it was. Perhaps Wesker was getting closer to talk to him and _NOT_ to kiss him. He couldn't kiss his Captain, he was his superior officer and that would be frowned upon. Chris had a slight buzz from the wine anyways and was most likely imagining things, so that couldn't have been what happened...

Chris would never tell anyone either because he knew Jill would never let him hear the end of it. Not Claire, not Richard, nobody.

If he kept this a secret, maybe he would move on from it and things would go back to normal: him having trouble following orders and Wesker lacing into him for not finishing a report right away.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon consisted of Jill and Whitney grabbing clothes for him and surprisingly, it was stuff that he would actually wear, like sweat pants, a few plaid pajama bottoms, some basic cotton t-shirts, two sweaters with a neck zipper and a few pairs of socks and boxers. He was thankful Whitney had grabbed his personal garments for him because Jill seemed to giggle at the idea of buying men's underwear and wouldn't stop embarrassing him about it.

When Whitney pulled out a Visa credit card to hand it to the cashier, Chris reached for her hand. "Whoa! I know you guys drove me here and picked out some stuff but you really don't need to pay for it. I have my own money." Jill had a sour expression on her face before she slapped his outstretched hand away.

"And where's your wallet?" Chris looked confused but as he felt around for his wallet in his jacket and jeans, he noticed it wasn't on him.

Jill grinned before handing Whitney a twenty dollar bill from her purse. "You left it at your apartment and since you won't be home for the time being, just let us do this for you. Besides, you can always pay us back with a round of drinks at Bar Jack."

Chris rolled his eyes before rubbing a hand over his sweaty forehead. He still wasn't feeling all that great and was looking forward to taking a hot shower and sleeping in a bundle of thick blankets and pillows.

When they were finally done getting everything he needed and were now back inside of the truck, Whitney pulled out her black Motorola cellphone and hit the speed dial for the Captain's number so they could let the man know they were on their way.

-

"Captain! We know you're here so open up! It's freezing out here!" Jill announced loudly, impatient and seemingly not caring as she knocked firmly on the dark wooden door. It was incredibly cold outside but even the lobby and hallways weren't warming enough. The drive there was decent and they had to show the guard their badges at the gate so they could be let inside the complex, probably a security risk since there were children living here. Luckily Chris only had one bag to bring, even the new clothes fitting inside the duffel but when he tried to carry it, Jill snatched it from his hand and tugged it over one shoulder.

Whitney knew Chris could walk by himself now but still pressed a gloved hand to his back so they could walk across the frozen parking lot carefully. It was still bitter cold outside and although the snow was long gone, there were bits of hard ice still on the grass, concrete and parking lot so she made sure he didn't slip and hurt himself.

After a few moments, the door swung open and the three's annoyed looking Captain stepped out into the cold but empty hallway. 

Jill grinned at seeing the blonde man. "About time you answered! Do you like having your officers freezing to death?"

Wesker didn't look amused at her words but when he saw Chris standing there looking sweaty despite the intense cold, he sighed and held the door open for them. "I was in the middle of something important Miss Valentine but I am glad you know how to make an entrance."

Rather than taking offense, Jill simply smiled like it was a compliment as she walked in, Whitney following from behind with her hand on Chris's shoulder comfortably. She must have known he was nervous, of course he was! He was going to be living with his superior officer for who knows how long and he was freaking out over it on the inside. Shivering due to the fever, Chris tempted to take off the double scarfs and smiled lightly when the redhead helped him with it.

Jill looked around the expensive looking apartment with an expression of awe as she set the duffel bag down onto the leather couch. "This is a nice place you got! Is this what your salary can afford? Because I think I'm going to trade in my badge for a job as a Captain of the navy."

Whitney snickered lightly but Wesker still didn't look amused and crossed his arms over the black satin button up he was wearing. "If you are looking for a new job, tell me in advance so I find a replacement that isn't as loud as you."

Jill looked offended for a moment before smirking. "And where are you going to find someone who's better at lock picking than me?" The banter didn't last that long before Jill looked around and was a little confused by the silence and obvious absence of the children.

She had been hoping to see them, since the last time was at the party in December. "Hey Captain, where are Jake and Lily?"

Wesker moved Chris's bag out of the way so Whitney could help the brunette sit down comfortably on the couch and almost instantly he curled in on himself. "They are out with their babysitter at the moment and while I would have liked to join them for a day at the zoo, I had to wait for you two to bring Mr. Redfield over."

Chris felt guilty then and tried to sit back up, only to groan lightly in pain. "I - I'm _sorry_ Captain, I should just go stay at a hotel and - "

"You needn't worry Redfield, I already told you I cannot have you sleeping on the streets when you are more than welcome here." Chris still tried to sit up from his spot on the couch but huffed out in annoyance when Whitney placed her hands onto his shoulders gently so she could lay him down onto the leather. "You shouldn't move too much Chris, your eyes are looking a little bloodshot and you're shaking."

When a bright light was shone in his eyes again, he sighed as he realized the redhead was checking his pupils for dilation again.

"I already told you I'm _fine_ , now let me get up so I can do something useful and not get in the way...." Chris didn't expect to feel Wesker's strong hands on his shoulders and it took him a moment to see that the man wasn't wearing his gloves as he was firmly laid back down onto the couch before a thick black blanket was draped over his shivering form. It was warm and made out of fleece so he sighed lightly and snuggled deeper into it.

"You will do no such thing and you will rest. It's always quiet here, even when the children are present, so you should be able to get the sleep you need. If I need any further assistance regarding your health, I am sure Miss Burke will be more than likely to help and when she's not around, I have other resources to rely on. Now do me a favor and sleep, consider that an _order_."

Chris knew he couldn't win this arguement so instead of disobeying and firing off at the mouth like he had done so many times in the pain, the dull pain and the heat from the apartment caused him to fall asleep in an instant.

When they were sure he was sound asleep with small shuddering breaths escaping him, Jill sighed and handed Chris's bag to Wesker, who took it and set it on the dining table. "Is there anything else you need from us Captain? Or are we free to leave?" The blonde snorted at this before shoving his hand into the pockets of his black dress pants. He always wore black clothing, aside from the blue S.T.A.R.S uniform shirt.

"Not at the moment, no. Although I'm sure the doctor prescribed medication for the infection?" Whitney perked up before digging around in her suede purse, finally producing the small white bag containing said medication. "We were told the infection is gone but the pills are needed because of his high fever, any pain and in case of nausea. Oh, we stopped by his apartment as well and their starting the cleansing process."

Wesker didn't say anything in response before taking the bag and setting it on the counter that held his kitchen sink.

Jill watched him for a second before finally speaking what was on her mind, "Are you sure you're okay with having him here? I know you're only doing this because he doesn't have a place to say but he could always stay with me or with Whitney, since she has a two bedroom loft out in the mountains."

Whitney had suggested the idea of having Chris living with her for the time being but Jill had protested because she thought it was good for him to be here but now, she was thinking different and it caused Wesker to raise a brow curiously.

"I figured with how insistent you were with having Mr. Redfield stay here the other day, you'd be ecstatic to bring him over here. What is the issue now?"

Jill had been nervously chewing on the inside of her cheek before sighing lightly, a faint smile falling on her full lips. "It's... nothing Captain, I just wasn't taking your feelings into account but I can see now that you're fine with it."

Wesker remained impassive as the woman spoke before he lifted his wrist to see what time it was. "I assure you, it's no trouble but now I'll have to ask you two to leave because I will be picking up the children in a few minutes. I will let Mr. Redfield sleep for the time being so please don't disturb me later with your calls, Miss Valentine."

Jill scowled lightly as he ushered the two women out and once they were heading down the hall towards the elevator, he turned to stare at the young man sleeping on the couch.

Chris didn't look the same while sick, he didn't look like the courageous, smart-mouthed young man who had problems listening to authority. Instead, he looked pale, like a sad child, a former shell of himself. Wesker frowned lightly upon this as he stared down at the brunette and couldn't help but compare this situation to the twin's mother. Granted it was completely different and Chris would no doubt make a full recovery, just the sight of the young Pointman looking like this didn't make him feel good.

Wesker leaned forward to rest the back of his hand against his sodden forehead, feeling how hot he was.

He pulled back slightly so he could carefully remove the brown boots he had been wearing, followed by the bundle of scarfs before easing the younger man's feverish body out of the brown leather jacket he liked wearing frequently. Draping the jacket over the back of the couch, the blonde placed the blanket back over him before looking at his watch again.

Content with leaving him asleep for now, Wesker slipped his black winter jacket out and tucked his service holster and badge on the inside before leaving to pick up the twins.

Hopefully a good few hours of sleep would do the younger man some good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have something in mind for the next chapter and it's definitely going to be a scene that you'll enjoy. nothing too dramatic but it works to help the two get close to one another. sorry for not including the twins but they'll be there in the next one! as always, happy reading and see you next time, becca xoxo.


	11. Chapter 11

Chris couldn't remember the last time he slept this good, or slept this long rather. He had a faint memory of being forced to lay down and sleep but as he hazily opened his eyes to look around, he was greeted the smell of food cooking. He thought it was food anyway, the scent of celery, onions and what he thought was chicken infiltrating his senses. The living room was still pretty dark but he could make out the lights flickering from the television and the dimmed lights above him.

Groaning lightly from a dull ache, Chris managed to pull himself into a sitting position, only to feel two sets of tiny hands on his arms.

"You're awake Chris!" Chris rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes before meeting the bright eyed stare of Jake.

The little boy was grinning and right next to him was Lily, her own small smile on her face as they both tried to help balance him. They had been standing in front of him from his position on the couch, most likely waiting for him to finally wake up.

Chris rubbed the back of his neck from not having a pillow to lay on, feeling the sweat caking on his skin. "Hey kids, where's your dad?" Lily smiled like the little doll she was and grabbed one of his hand in both of hers, clearly fond of the brunette. Chris noticed through his cloudy vision that she was wearing a black button down dress and stockings, it reminding him of the little girl from the Addams Family and that Jake had on a black and red raglan t-shirt of some strange cartoon and black jeans.

"Daddy's cooking right now but he told us not to bother you. Are we bothering you?" Lily asked in her soft voice, her cheeks looking pink and Chris chuckled tiredly. These two were really cute and had been growing on him the moment he saw them. "No no, you're not bothering me, I just don't feel so good right now, you know? Have you ever been sick before?"

Jake beamed and leaned closer, resting his arms on the free space by Chris. "Yeah! I got sick really bad when I was younger, Daddy had to stay home from work and call a doctor." Chris wanted to frown, remembering that day all too well. The Captain had missed only _one_ day of work and while the others thought he had been attending meetings all day, turned out he was at home taking care of Jake.

Chris smiled faintly at how endearing that was before Jake made room for himself on the couch and took the brunette's hand in his. "I'm happy you're here Chris! We never get to have anyone over besides Miss Miranda, plus me and Lily really like you. You're so cool!" The boy was clearly ecstatic at having him over and Chris couldn't help but flush slightly. Being praised by two small children was one thing but being praised by _his_ Captain's small children was a different thing entirely.

Lily nodded along with this and held his other hand tighter in her small grip before Wesker finally made himself known by walking in at that moment. Chris gaped slightly, knowing he had to look ridiculous half sagging off the couch with the twins all over him. But he was unreadable, those always present sunglasses blocking whatever emotion was filtering through his eyes.

Just when he thought the blonde wasn't going to say anything, he walked over to them and folded his hands behind his back.

"I see you are awake, are you feeling better?" Chris tempted to breathe a sigh of relief but just nodded groggily before trying to make himself look more presentable. "I... feel a little better, just a little sticky and gross. I could use a shower right about now." He hated how hoarse his voice then but Wesker rose a brow before motioning for the twins to leave him be for now.

Lily obliged before wrapping her arms around his long legs like usual while Jake frowned in annoyance because he wanted to sit next to the brunette. "I am preparing dinner but right now, why don't you help yourself to a shower? I have clean towels and whatever you need in the bathroom.” Chris honestly thought the blonde was going to hose him down like a dog out in the back but sighed tiredly before attempting to stand up.

When he tried though, his vision began spinning and his knees buckled before he could collapse, Wesker had moved rather quickly and grabbed a hold of his upper arms firmly but not hard enough to cause any pain to his weakened muscles. Chris chuckled despite the dizziness in his head and pressed his palm to his sweaty forehead, "Thanks Captain... You're always saving my ass some how..."

Wesker didn't say anything in response to that comment but he looped his arm behind Chris's back to support him and still held onto his bicep with the other hand, now helping him walk towards the hallway. "I guess my body isn't used to moving around yet, how long was I out anyways? It's dark out now." The brunette had managed to steal a glance of the night sky, snow now falling.

"You fell asleep when Miss Valentine and Miss Burke brought you here around noon, so my guess is five hours at most." Chris didn't think he had been sleeping that long but considering how nasty and exhausted he felt, it wasn't surprising. The blonde held onto the crook of his elbow as he opened the bathroom door before reaching inside to flick the light on. It was bright and stung his eyes a bit but Chris just let himself be walked into it.

Chris managed to stand on his own now and when he got a look at his reflection, he almost wanted to jump because he didn't recognize himself. Aside from his hair looking disheveled like always, his eyes were drooping, he was pale in that sickly way and his chin was covered in stubble. He looked like shit and if his head wasn't pounding, he would've cared more about looking like this in front of his Captain.

Wesker pulled the glass door back to reveal a porcelain white bathtub and decent sized shower, no doubt the only part of his home that was this bright.

Once he had the shower running to a luke warm temperature, Wesker stepped away from the tub and pulled out some clean black towels from the cabinet above the toilet for Chris. "I will bring you a fresh set of clothes from your bag, I trust you can get in the shower by yourself?" Although it was a genuine question, Chris felt the blood rush to his cheeks and was again thankful that his high body temperature was hiding it perfectly. He was a grown man and he knew he could do this by himself, he didn't want to become a burden.

"Yeah I got it, just leave the clothes on the counter if I'm already in here." Chris huffed out and when Wesker left him alone for the moment, he managed to strip off his grey t-shirt slowly, the fabric sticking to his back and chest from the sweat.

He set the shirt on the sink counter before unbuttoning the worn blue jeans he had on and slipped them down his legs, setting them on the counter after.

Getting naked in his superior officer's bathroom would have him trembling on any other day but since the shower was reeling him in, Chris quickly tucked his sweat soaked boxers between the clothes before carefully easing himself into the shower. Pulling the glass door closed and thanking the lord it was fogged to prevent anyone from looking at him, Chris shuddered once he was under the warm spray.

It felt good, the water not being too hot nor cold and it caused the tenseness in his neck and back to lessen.

After a moment of letting the water run over his body, Chris looked around and was thankful for the two bottles of shampoo and conditioner sitting nearby. The door to the bathroom opened again and he almost slipped, his heart racing suddenly. "I have your clean clothes for when you finish up. Would you like me to put your dirty ones in the hamper?"

Momentarily forgetting his voice, Chris nodded even though he couldn't be seen and croaked out in a nervous tone, "... Sure! Thank you, sir." When the door clicked softly, indicating that the blonde had left, Chris let out a wavering breath and shook his head.

What was wrong with him anyways? He set about shampooing and conditioning his hair thoroughly, taking longer than normal, but he just wanted to get rid of the sweat and the smell of the hospital room.

When he was finished rinsing off the silky body wash, Chris carefully stepped out of the shower and quickly patted himself dry with one of the towels. He snorted lightly as he used the black towel to scrub over his hair, of course Wesker had black towels. Once he was finished with that, the brunette grabbed the clean pair of red checkered boxer briefs and slipped them on before managing to slowly pull on grey sweat pants. At least Jill and Whitney knew what he liked, the sweats having interior fleece lining that felt good against his trembling legs.

Chris felt the dull pain return to his ribs as he grabbed the plain black t-shirt but when he tried to put it on, he yelped quietly and took a seat down on the toilet as the pain grew and turned into an intense throb. Wesker was turning the burners on the stove off before he heard the sound.

Stopping with what he was going, he walked over towards the bathroom and opened the door slowly, lips thinning in a frown when he spotted the younger male hunched over his position on the toilet.

"What happened? Are you in pain?" Chris snapped his head up in embarrassment and tried masking any discomfort by trying to smile. "I - I'm _fine_ sir, just let me - " He bit down on his bottom lip when Wesker came closer to him and pressed his knuckles against his forehead before letting his hand drop.

He heard the older man sigh. "Your body temperature isn't as bad as before but you are clearly in pain. You need to eat proper food and take your medication." His voice was stern, the same tone he used when they were at the office and although Chris would have protested, he was too weak and instead nodded as the blonde looked him over for a second.

"Let me help you with that." When Wesker tried to grab for his t-shirt that Chris had been clutching to his chest, he almost fell backwards and stuttered lightly, "No, I - I can do it, sir. I'm not _that_ helpless." He protested, now resembling a stubborn child and although the blonde had no clue why he was being like this, Chris was just a little shy because he was shirtless and had never been like in front of him before. Even when he took showers at the station, the Captain never did so this was new for him.

Wesker shook his head, crossing his arms. "There is no need for this Redfield, just let me help you so you can eat and get more rest, we both know you need it." Chris thought about this for a moment before huffing out and handed him the shirt with trembling hands. It wasn't too uncomfortable but the feeling of those pale finger tips accidentally touching his bare abdomen caused goosebumps to rise as the shirt was pulled on.

Both men left the bathroom and once Chris was in the open kitchen area, he took in a few deep breaths to calm his beating heart. He was getting nervous over nothing and ran both hands through his damp, unruly hair before taking a seat on one of the stools that were lining the counter top.

Wesker was doing something over the stove but he turned around in a second to set a bowl of soup in front of the brunette. It was definitely soup alright, chicken noodle to be exact and the smell of cheyenne pepper and himalayan salt was making Chris's stomach rumble.

"This simple remedy should help aleviate any nausea you have and after you're finished, you can take your medication to reduce the pain." Wesker spoke as he handed two small plastic bowls of soup to Jake and Lily, who were sitting at the table behind him. Chris didn't say anything and began gingerly taking small bites and when it didn't bother his stomach, he was able to finish the entire bowl in no time.

Chris noticed Wesker was just sipping something from a mug and frowned, "Aren't you going to eat something, sir?" When the blonde tilted his head up to stare at him, Chris almost felt small in comparison but he just chuckled in response to the question.

"I had brunch while you were still sleeping but I appreciate you asking, Redfield." The tiniest hint of a smile touched his lips and Chris forced himself to look at his empty bowl, slight pink tinting his cheeks. Wesker moved around the counter for a moment and returned with the twin's empty dishes and set them into the dish water. Chris still didn't look up until an orange prescription bottle and a cup of water were placed in front of him.

Chris sighed before popping one of the blue coloured pills into his mouth and swallowing it down with the water in one gulp. The pill didn't have a horrid aftertaste but Chris felt a cold chill run through him so he decided on laying back down for now.

Thankfully he was able to stand up by himself and made it safely to the couch, plopping down on the comfortable leather and instantly cocooning himself in the blanket.

He was joined by Lily right after, who climbed up onto the couch with him and pressed against his side. Chris smiled tiredly down at the blonde and adjusted his position somewhat so she could be more comfortable next to him. "Are you feeling better? Did you like the soup?" Her blue eyes were wide in curiosity and Chris felt his heart swell, he was really growing accustom to the twins and knew he wouldn't take anything back now.

They were so innocent and cute, so much like Claire when she was younger, and he thought about how difficult it was going to be when he had to go back home.

"Yeah I do feel better and the soup was amazing, I had no idea your dad was such a good cook." Lily beamed at this, a bright smile on her cherubic face before she leaned foward and attempted to hug him through the thick blanket. "I like you Chris, will you live with us forever?" Her squeaky voice was muffled by the fabric but Chris still heard it and once again felt the heat rise to his face. The brunette wasn't sure if it was the fever now.

Before he could say anything back, Jake came bounding over towards them and jumped in the empty spot next to Chris.

"Chris, want to watch TV with us? We can watch Star Wars, I remember you told me you liked Han Solo!" The little boy was energetic and was practically jumping up and down in his seat, as if he never got to hang out with anyone before.

"I think Christopher needs to get some sleep Jake, you and your sister need to get up early because Miss Miranda is taking you to the park tomorrow." Jake frowned when Wesker came back into the living room before stubbornly crossing his arms, "But I don't wanna go to sleep! I wanna stay up and hang out with _Chris_!"

Wesker didn't have his sunglasses on but since the lights were off sans for the large television screen flickering, Chris couldn't see his eyes. "You two are in need of a bath so come and let Christopher relax."

It wasn't even a second thought for Lily, who jumped off the couch and ran off towards the direction of the washroom, Jake scowling like a dog as he trailed behind her. The brunette chuckled lightly before stretching his legs out, resting his back against the couch.

After he spent a good ten minutes just staring tiredly at the television, Wesker came back into the darkened living room and even though his shirt was black, Chris could see the dark spots where water had been splashed on him. If he wasn't feeling so shitty, he would have laughed but instead smiled when the blonde turned the television off and walked to the closet door near the front door.

Pulling out a few pillows, he came over to the younger man and helped him lay down and rest his head comfortably on the pillows. "I hope this is satisfactory." He spoke in the dark but Chris was honestly too lost in the feeling of comfort.

A few seconds later he heard foot steps walking away from him and a faint "Goodnight Christopher." before he quickly gave into his exhaustion.

-

A few hours later into the night, Wesker had been sleeping peacefully in his bed until he heard the faint sound of his door being pushed open. He opened his eyes at the sound but before he could get up and see if it was one of the twins, a much warmer body had managed to slip into his bed and curl themselves against his back.

Due to his natural instincts, he shot up in bed quickly and looked down to see who it was. He visibly relaxed as it was only Chris there, the young man shivering noticeably and even through the dark, Wesker could see he was still unconscious and had most likely sleep walked into his bedroom. Running a hand back over his hair, Wesker thought about what he was going to do but the way he trembled lightly and how sickly he looked, Chris was probably having a fever induced nightmare and just needed some sort of comfort.

"Just like a child." The blonde muttered mutely as he grabbed his thick black comforter and pulled it up over the younger man, sweeping the sticky hair back from his forehead. He frowned once he felt how hot Chris was and he got up to retrieve a damp wash cloth.

Laying it across his forehead and being content with letting him sleep next to him for the night, Wesker climbed back into the bed and fell back asleep without a second thought.

-

Chris found himself waking up slowly and when he didn't feel the normal cold chill run through his body, he snuggled deeper into the soft pillow he had been holding onto. Something smelled incredibly good and still in his drowsy, early morning state, he let the fresh scent reel him back into a slumber. That only lasted a few more minutes though because as his arms tightened around whatever he had been holding onto, he heard the faint sound of a heart beat.

But pillows didn't _have_ heart beats and they damn sure didn't smell like some sort of expensive cologne.

When awareness began creeping back on him, Chris opened his eyes then and almost screamed when he realized it was Wesker he had been cuddling up against. Fever or not, the blood rushed to his cheeks upon realization and as he attempted to detangle himself from the blonde man, he noticed that his Captain had both arms wrapped tightly around him and was keeping him pinned rather efficiently.

 _This isn't good!_ He couldn't help but panic then, so many things running through his cloudy mind at the moment. What happened last night? What was he doing in Captain Wesker's bed? Why were the two holding onto each other like this?

This wasn't normal, he shouldn't be hugging the man like he was his boyfriend or something. He chanced a glance at Wesker's face this time and let out a breath of relief once he saw the blonde was sleeping. And although his mind was telling him to get the hell out of his bed, Chris couldn't help but notice how... relaxed the other man looked.

Wesker was always so stern and focused at the station and sometimes there would be a thin vein of annoyance running across his temple.

But... but seeing him look so serene was probably the greatest thing Chris had the pleasure of looking at. Wesker didn't look concentrated or angry, he looked like a normal human being. His always perfect blonde hair was loosened in the night and a few silky strands were falling to his forehead. Even though he slept with his thin mouth closed, his even breathing was slightly audible and there was the faintest hint of blonde stubble on his chin.

Chris blushed slightly, Wesker really was a handsome man. He couldn't stay here just gawking at the man though and with the slowest movement possible, Chris began to pull himself from the embrace. When he thought he was going to get away with this without the blonde waking up, to his horror, the eyes snapped open and he found himself staring into an endless pool of warm light blue.

Not cold and frigid like ice as they were usually, but _warm_. They were soothing to look at and although he could probably stare into those eyes all day, a low chuckle escaped the blonde man once he noticed Chris was awake. "Did you sleep alright? I hope I did not frighten you at all, seeing as you probably never slept in the same bed with another man before."

Chris visibly paled in embarrassment at the choice of words, wanting to scream and this time, his shaky legs found the strength to move before he hastily kicked the blankets off. He ignored the low throbbing ache in his knees and the furious, burning hot feeling in his cheeks and thankfully he didn't trip over the blankets as he managed to get to his feet. This was so wrong! Chris couldn't believe this was happening and although he felt so comfortable in the embrace, this was _Wesker's_ bed and it freaked him out even more. 

"I... I'm _so sorry_ sir!" And with that, the brunette all but ran out of the room with the bathroom door slamming shut following.

Wesker laid there for a few more moments with an entertained expression before he chuckled lightly. Today was going to be an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger! sorry i'm so tired but i will write more soon. i hope you like this chapter, i felt like i needed to have chris hang out with the twins more. happy reading and see you in the next chapter! becca <3


	12. Chapter 12

The next couple of days of Chris staying with Wesker went more smoothly and he actually found himself enjoying sleeping on the couch, as it was definitely more comfortable than his own mattress. Chris managed to get over the embarrassment of waking up next to his Captain but once Wesker calmed him down and explained what happened, him not even being aware of sleepwalking, he felt much better about the situation and it was dropped. Thankfully too because Chris wasn't sure if he could handle being smirked at constantly because he cuddled up to his superior officer.

And he _liked it_.

He wasn't sure if he had ever felt that good before, the embrace so warm and soothing that he honestly wouldn't mind doing it again. Chris had never cuddled with anyone else before, aside from that one strange occurrence when he and Richard got drunk after a few months of hanging out and they both woke up stuffed together in Richard's bed and it wasn't a good morning greeting, as Chris accidentally elbowed him in the face and they both fell off the bed.

Chris decided he wasn't going to tell anyone about this and as soon as he got that implemented in his mind, he was able to relax more and could be around Wesker more easily. He spent the majority of his time sleeping, eating food that he could keep down, spending more time with the twins when they were home and taking his medication. His fever had gone down but he still had aches in his body and slight headaches. He even felt good enough to take Jake and Lily outside the other afternoon and took turns tossing Jake's football around.

Wesker had been working more but that wasn't surprising, Chris was sure the team were busy on that assault case from December. And he was itching to be apart of the action but that was all the more reason to heal up and get back to work.

Chris yawned lightly and stretched his arms above his head, having been lounging on the couch and was watching the football game with the volume on low. As he had to urge to go to the bathroom, Chris was startled by a subtle but firm knock at the door.

He was at the apartment alone this morning, Wesker working and the children were out with their teacher so he was a little wary about answering the door. When the knocking persisted for a few more moments, Chris huffed out and went to answer the door, having a pair of plaid pajama pants on and no shirt since he had gotten sweaty. When he opened the door slowly, Chris's hazel blue eyes widened at the sight of a woman.

And not just any woman but an incredibly attractive blonde with shiny red lips and blue eyes that were sharp and narrowed.

Chris was at a loss for words momentarily as she smiled sweetly and eyed him up and down, seeming to enjoy the display in front of her. "Well well, well... I didn't know Albert had some... _personal_ entertainment at home that I wasn't aware of."

Chris bristled at the sleazy accusation, cheeks burning slightly at the thought of being mistaken for some sort of cheap side piece. As if he would ever degrade himself that way, as if Captain Wesker, a well respected and regal man with two small children, would ever engage in something like that.

"I don't know who the hell you are but I'm not some cheap whore and I don't appreciate you disrespecting me when you don't even know me." Chris had never used that type of voice towards a woman before but that insinuation really set his nerves ablaze. He had too much respect for his Captain to let her bad mouth him this way, no matter who she was.

The woman smirked in response while raising a perfectly arched brow before she adjusted the white mink coat she was wearing due to the freezing weather. "It seems this dog has some bite but I'm afraid I don't have time to deal with you, no matter how cute you are. Tell me, is Albert around?"

Chris didn't look too pleased but managed to keep his composure down, one because he still was a bit under the weather and second of all, he had been known for his ' _Redfield temper_ ' and bringing it up now wouldn't do him any good.

"Wesker isn't here right now but you can always call and leave a voice mail for him." He still wasn't too happy, frowning lightly and almost attempting to slam the door in her face. And that damned _smirk_ , the little curve of her red lips and for some reason, it looked all too familiar to him.

She chuckled and held out her manicured hand to inspect it, the ruby red of her sharp nails contrasting sharply to her all white attire. "Well, I suppose - "

"What is going on here? And what are _you_ doing here?" Chris knew that displeased, tight voice all too well and he didn't even have to look out of the door to know that it was Wesker. The woman turned her gaze to the right but was still smirking when the blonde man walked up closer to her, his face telling his mood right off the bat. He was angry and from the look of that little vein in his temple, Wesker did not want this woman here.

"Stop being so cruel Albert, do I always need a reason to drop by and visit you?" Chris felt his heart throb with a sudden pang of jealously as the blonde woman leaned forward and pressed her hands delicately on Wesker's biceps, fluttering her eyelashes. _How easy could this chick be!?_ Chris thought bitterly, unable to help himself but seeing her flirting with his Captain was grating his nerves.

Wesker did not take this too lightly himself and plucked the woman's hands off of him before he finally noticed Chris standing there. "Redfield, what are you doing dressed like that in this weather?"

Of all the times Wesker could have treated him like a little kid, he had to do it in front of this woman, who seemed to be enjoying it. She looked between the two men for a moment, as if she could see right through them. "Relax Albert, your little boy toy was keeping me company, with quite the view too, if I must say."

Chris clenched one of his hands tiredly, trying to keep his cool but these degrading remarks were really starting to get to him. Before he could lash out himself, Wesker spoke first and his voice was laced with pure irritation. "His name is Christopher Redfield, a member of _my_ S.T.A.R.S team and you will address him as such, Alexandra."

Alexandra, the woman's name apparently, shrugged while smirking in response. The brunette felt a little better then, pride welling in his chest at being addressed properly and having his Captain defend him. He really didn't expect that to happen but it made the small fluttering butterflies return to his stomach.

Wesker turned to face him and ran his eyes over the bare sweaty torso of Chris, frowning lightly because he was standing in the open doorway in the bitter cold weather of January and had dealt with his sister of all people. "Would you excuse us for a moment, Redfield? This is a private manner I need to handle. And please, get dressed, you're at risk exposing yourself to this weather."

Rather than look offended, Chris nodded like it was an order and gave the woman a hard gaze before retreating into the bedroom. The only reason he ever came into the Captain's bedroom was because the man was kind enough to empty out a spare drawer from his black dresser and he needed a shirt due to feeling cold from standing in the open doorway.

Digging through his clothes, he couldn't find a shirt and instead pulled out one of the zipper neck sweatshirts, the colour a solid dark blue, and quickly slipped it over his head.

Chris took a seat on Wesker's large bed for the time being, never noticing before that most of the bedroom had a black theme to it. Aside from the walls which he assumed were an off white, the pillows, the comforter and even the sheets were black. The carpet on the floor was soft but an off beige colour though the large dresser next to the double sliding closet door matched the bedspread. Even the closed curtains were black. Wesker's desk was a dark mahogany brown instead and had a few picture frames sitting on top of them.

Leaning closer out of curiosity, he noticed one picture of that beautiful redhead and took it off of the desk to get a better look. She was standing next to an extravagant looking piano and had a wide, vibrant smile on her full red lips.

Chris smiled faintly, he had already guessed Jake and Lily's mom was gorgeous but to see pictures of her looking lively and no doubt happy made his heart flutter a little bit. Her eyes were her most noticeable feature out of everything, sparkling in the sun and he could see where Jake got the red hair and freckles from. Lily looked more like Wesker but had adopted the same freckles.

When he heard the door handle turn, Chris quickly set the photo back on the desk before standing up and rubbing his forehead slightly. Wesker stepped into the bedroom, sunglasses shielding his eyes but the small scowl on his thin lips gave off his mood.

"I apologize if she said anything out of line or degrading to you, Christopher. She does not know when to keep her comments in line, I'm afraid."

Chris shrugged slightly, he was mostly over it now. "It's alright Captain, I just didn't expect her to say ... shit, it's not really important. Don't worry about it." Even though he was calm about the whole thing now, Wesker stood silently and he knew those eyes were on him again, probably reading his body language.

"How are you feeling this afternoon? I got off work early and I thought of making lunch, if you are in need of something to eat." Chris hadn't really gotten used to the aspect of Captain Wesker cooking but did find himself watching from the counter as the blonde made whatever he was feeling for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Mostly healthy food too but that was because he wanted his children to stay away from junk food.

He rubbed the back of hair slightly, a small yawn escaping him. Chris wanted to know who that woman was besides her name and why she was touching him like that though.

Wesker seemed like the type to avoid people as much as possible and sure as hell didn't take lightly to letting anyone freely touch him. Maybe it was his former girlfriend... or maybe she was a current fling and challenged Chris? That didn't sound right and he was sure the blonde didn't engage in that sort of thing anyways so why was he thinking about it?

Chris knew why though, he had been jealous. And he couldn't believe it, he was jealous because some beautiful woman had her claws all over his Captain and that just didn't sit well with him.

As the two made their way into the kitchen, the brunette nervously chewed on his bottom lip as he thought more about her. He wanted to ask Wesker about her but would probably be stepping into dangerous territory or something worse. When the blonde began throwing some diced tomatoes and scrambled up eggs into a pan, Chris let his young, curious mind get the better of him and blurted out, "Was that woman your girlfriend, sir?"

He saw Wesker's broad shoulders tense lightly under his dark blue shirt and for that fleeting moment, he wanted to run because he knew he should have kept his mouth shut. Wesker didn't turn around for a moment and when he did, Chris felt the tightness leave his chest once he saw that he didn't look offended but had one of his brows raised. "No Christopher, she is not. Unfortunately, Alexandra is my elder sister but we are far from close. We share the same last name but that is where the similarities end."

Chris looked shocked for a moment, now knowing why that smirk looked so familiar.

Of course she was Wesker's sister and he was dumb to think a man like his Captain, who was so professional and strict, would ever have someone on the side for other reasons. The other thing that had been bothering Chris was that Wesker started calling him by his first name, starting the other day. And nothing like before where it was in the heat of the moment but he did it quite often and he found it a little strange.

"Why do you call me that?" Chris's voice was small as he stared down into the clear glass of ice water. Wesker stopped chopping up some onions so he could stare at the younger man with a smirk on his lips. "Call you _what_ , Christopher?"

"That! My first name. You've been calling me Redfield until yesterday, is there a reason, sir?" Chris spoke a little louder before finally sipping the water, his warm body accepting the ice cold liquid as he did.

Wesker simply chuckled lightly in response and placed the chopped up onions in the pan before mixing them around. "I see no reason for us to go by titles now that it's just the two of us here alone, unless it's too informal for you? I will stop if it bothers you that much." Chris sighed lightly before placing his chin into his palm, a light dull ache forming in his temple.

"No it's not sir, it's just... a little weird. I guess I'm so used to hearing my last name whenever I'm at work." Wesker was content with letting the eggs cook for now before he crossed his arms and leaned back against the opposite counter. Chris knew he was being stared at and even though he should have been used to it by now, it still left him feeling small and he tried to avoid the stare as much as possible.

"You're not working right now, Christopher, so I see nothing wrong with it. However, you could always try calling me by name. Why don't you try it?" He hadn't expected that and almost choked on the ice cubes he had been sucking. Coughing lightly and knowing his face was looking a little red, he cleared his throat before looking up to see that small smile again.

Setting the cup down, Chris felt much warmer all of a sudden. "I - I can't do that! You're my Captain, wouldn't it be weird for you? It's weird for me..." His voice sounded like a little kid's at the moment but Wesker didn't seemed to mind and a small, amused chuckle escaped him.

"Very well, all in due time I suppose." That was all that was said and they both ate in silence, Chris's mouth watering at how good the omeletes tasted. Right amount of pepper on top and with a little bit of cheese mixed in there. Of course Wesker was a good cook, he seemed to be at everything else. Almost like he was perfect, Chris took a gulp of water as his thoughts crept back to him. Wesker probably was close to perfect though, there didn't seem to be any flaws the man owned, accept that his hair wasn't actually gelled from birth like Jill thought.

And he did grow facial hair. When Chris looked at him again, his chiseled jaw was now cleanly shaven.

He rubbed a hand over his own chin then, feeling the scruff and thinking about trimming all of this off when he was done eating. Chris was sure he looked like a slob laying around all day but now that he felt a little better and could move without much pain, he was going to start helping around the apartment. Wesker probably wouldn't let him but he didn't like sitting around and being treated like a kid.

"I'm feeling better sir, is there anything you'd like me to help with?" Wesker looked up from where he had been reading the morning paper and shook his head. "You need to rest more than anything, Christopher. I understand you're getting restless but I need my best man in tip top shape before you return to work."

Chris frowned before pushing the empty plate away. "But I can't just sleep all day while you baby me. You're probably getting annoyed by having me here and I just need to do something, do you have to do _everything_ around here?" The angry gleam in the younger man's eyes and his noticeable pout reminded him too much of Jake so Wesker chuckled again and smirked.

"If I didn't want you here, why would I have offered to let you stay?"

Chris shrugged then, shoulders drooping as he looked at his lap. "To pity me, maybe. Or because I'm not that good of a listener... or maybe you're secretly trying to poison my food so you can replace me with Joseph or Whitney!" He accused playfully, a smile tugging at his lips as he noticed Wesker chuckle softly, almost like a real laugh.

Did he just make his Captain laugh? No that couldn't be, he was probably imagining things.

"While I admire Frost and Burke for their talent no doubt, I have no intent on replacing you with either of them. You were chosen by me personally for your position and I do not have a habit of making a mistake. There are times when you disobey an order but you constantly improve and that's what I like to see. You are my Pointman for a reason." As many times as he heard the man say those words, they always made him blush because Chris still wasn't used to the praise yet.

"And I do not pity you. I actually admire you, you have survived a tough life and took care of your younger sister when it was just the two of you. I think you are a fine young man and I'm proud to have you serve under me and even though Miss Valentine and the others have improved, you are the best member of Alpha Team."

Chris couldn't take this flattery anymore and let out a shuddered laugh as he covered his face with both hands. "Come on Captain, if you keep saying those things, you'll make me blush!" Too late for that now because he felt the fire flicking at his cheeks. Chris didn't realize what he said until he felt Wesker place his folded arms on the counter and opened his eyes to see the man staring at him with a hint of a smile.

He was also rather close, a mere five inches separating them at most.

"I must admit I do like it when you fluster so much. I find it rather attractive."

Chris gaped wordlessly, mouth falling open and panic set in once the blonde stared at him with a small smile for a moment before he leaned closer towards him over the counter between them. Flashbacks of when Wesker did this exact same thing that one night ran through his mind and he let go of the counter top.

Unable to keep his balance though from his sweaty palms, Chris yelped as he fell backwards off of the stool and landed on his back.

Stars were flashing in his eyes from the impact and Chris groaned in pain once he felt strong hands grabbing him by his shoulders as he was pulled into a sitting position.

"You are quite clumsy Christopher." There was amusement in Wesker's voice but Chris ignored it and swatted his hands away, a small frown tugging on his lips.

What was up with the flirting? That was another thing that was driving him crazy, the man always made these small teasing remarks when it came to a certain situation and Chris wasn't stupid, he knew what flirting was. Having been on the recieving end of Claire's friend batting her eyelashes and gushing up at him, he wasn't new to this kind of thing. Well, if Wesker ever decided to bat his eyelashes at him and make a kissing face, Chris would probably die of a stroke right then and there.

To his relief, Wesker didn't say anything else and carefully helped him to his feet before looping his arm around his back to keep him steady.

"Maybe a nice shower will you help you relax. I have to make a call anyways so take your time." Chris nodded despite their closeness and when the blonde let him go so he could head into his office, he took this opportunity to race into the bathroom and lock the door.

Normally he didn't have to do that but with the way his heart was racing, Chris was now scared of the man walking in on him. Of course Wesker would never do that but he still felt nervous and just wanted to hurry and get clean.

He couldn't believe... that Wesker had tried to kiss him again! Or he thought he was anyways. But the way he leaned closer, almost nose to nose.... no, that isn't what happened. Why would Wesker want to kiss someone like him anyways? He was so handsome and could probably find someone better, someone that fit him, was into his style and elegant tastes....

Chris eyed the bathtub then and thought about soaking for a while to clear his head. The only time it was used was when Jake and Lily needed to be clean and after a few seconds of thinking, he sighed and decided on soaking anyways. His joints and the tight muscles in his lower back and neck were bothering him so relaxing in a steaming hot bath would definitely do the trick.

After stripping himself of his clothing and still feeling weird that he was nude in Wesker's bathroom, he turned the faucets on and waited for the tub to fill. While waiting for that, Chris got a good look at his scruff face and decided to shave, the feeling of the coarse stubble unfamiliar to him since he liked coming to work clean cut. Once he was finished and thankful he didn't nick himself like usual, he leisurely dipped himself into the hot water.

This felt much better than a shower, his aching body loving the feeling of it. Content with just laying here for a little bit, Chris closed his eyes as the steam filtered around him. About twenty minutes later, or so he thought, he was jerked from his relaxation when knuckles began rapping on the outside of the door. "Christopher? Are you alright?"

Chris sighed and ran a hand back through his damp hair. "Yeah I'm fine, just felt like relaxing in the tub for a bit."

There was silence on the other end and when he thought he was going to get chewed out for something as dismal as this, Wesker responded. "Take your time, I will be heading out shortly to pick up Jacob and Lilith. Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

That was unexpected and Chris almost choked as bath water got in his mouth. Sputtering quietly and sitting up so he could blow any water from his nose, he reached for a towel and hastily wiped at his nose and mouth. "Sure thing, Captain. I haven't been out since Claire was in town last."

Silence again and Chris thought he left him alone before he spoke up again. "Very well, I shall find a place for the four of us but right now I have to go. I trust you will be dressed and ready to leave when I come home?" His cheeks tinted pink again, the simple conversation about food making him think that he was going to dinner with his family. Wesker with the twins and Chris tagging along, it was almost like they were a couple or something.

Though that was venturing into forbidden territory, something that was never meant to be, so Chris dried the rest of his face off before laying back in the tub. "Yeah yeah, go and get the kids. Stay safe too, I heard there's a snow storm coming tonight or tomorrow. You don't want to get in some bad accident."

Wesker smiled faintly from the other side of the door. "Thank you, Christopher. I appreciate your concern for my well being."

When Chris heard the retreating footsteps, he let out a soft groan before burying his face into both hands, the stinging feeling of blood assaulting his cheeks at how soft and relaxed his Captain's voice was when he said his name. He liked the way it sounded.

-

Once Chris had finished soaking and cleaned himself up, he took one of his pills before pulling out some clothes for tonight. He was never one to dress up so he settled for the nice pair of dark jeans Claire had gotten him, a pale blue button up he was sure Jill or Whitney picked out and last, his favourite brown leather jacket. It had the words Made in Heaven imprinted on the back and he loved it because it matched Claire's. Chris ran a hand over his now smooth as can be jaw, mentally thanking himself for shaving when he did.

He truly did feel better than the first night over and now that he was cleaned up, shaven and dressed in some decent clothes, Chris was looking forward to tonight.

One last touch though and that was the chain with the lion head charm Wesker got him for Christmas. He wore it almost all the time now, accept for when he had to shower or something. When he went to work, he made sure to tuck it inside of his shirt and vest to keep it safe.

Chris looked in the large bathroom mirror, trying to adjust his hair around before sighing and letting it do it's own thing. He could never get it the way he wanted regardless and didn't mind the small piece of hair that seemed to love his forehead. Content with how he looked and that he smelled like fresh soap, he stepped out of the bathroom and made sure to tuck his service holster and badge inside of his jacket.

As he did that, the front door opened and in came Jake and Lily, giggling and no doubt chasing each other to the apartment.

"Chris! We missed you!" The twins shouted in unison before running over to him and attaching themselves to his legs like a lifeline. Chris smiled warmly at this before kneeling down on one knee so he could hug them both tightly. "I missed you guys too! Did you have fun?"

Jake pulled back and produced a wide grin, his ginger red hair a mess of curls all over his head and Lily's pale blonde hair pulled up into a bun with a dark purple bow. "Yeah! We were at Miss Miranda's house and got to learn about dinosaurs!" Chris placed one hand on his head and ruffled his hair somewhat, like he used to do with Claire.

"That sounds awesome, Jake! What kind do you like? I like the T-Rex!" Jake gasped before he giggled and began jumping up and down. "I like that one too! It's so big and mean and can kill everything!" The brunette shook his head at the little boy's strong energy before they both wrapped their arms around him to bring him into another hug.

Oh, how much he adored these two....

Wesker stepped into the warm apartment and closed the door swiftly, his eyes shielded by his sunglasses as he watched his children latch onto Chris and wouldn't let go. "Are you ready to leave, Christopher?" Chris jumped a little at hearing his Captain's voice and pulled back lightly to flash him a sheepish smile.

How did he look then? Hugging the twins like they were his own while Wesker walked in and probably watched? He noticed the blonde liked to stare sometimes and this was probably one of those times...

"I am, sir. I took one of my pills just in case so there should be no issue with whatever food we're going to be eating." Chris fondly brushed Jake and Lily's head before he stood up again, blush creeping on his cheeks when Wesker just continued to stare at him, like he was inspecting his outfit or something. When the blonde took one step towards him, Chris almost flinched on instinct but held in a breath when gloved fingers began adjusting the fold down collar of his shirt.

Wesker was skilled at everything it seemed, his hands smoothing and straightening down the collar in a way Chris would have never been able too. His fingers lingered for a moment, a small smile touching his thin lips as he spotted the chain. "You look presentable Christopher, you will be turning heads tonight no doubt."

There was the subtle, flirting again! Chris didn't say anything in response but heard Jake giggle in a way that was too smart for a child. Sometimes Chris wondered if the boy knew more than he let on but then would feel stupid at such thoughts, because a five old knowing when two grown men were flirting sounded too ridiculous.

Jake ran towards the closed door, practically bouncing as he waited to get going on. Lily, on the other hand, trotted over towards her father's legs and extended her small arms up to him, blue eyes bright because she wanted to be held.

Wesker picked her up with ease and adjusted the black scarf she was wearing around her neck before he turned to look at the younger male, "Shall we?"

Chris forced the blush to make a quick exit and nodded before following the three out of the apartment, the blonde managing to lock the door with one free hand.

Jake had made a dash for the stairwell and bounded down it in with such speed, he almost looked like a motion blur as they descended down following. Lily had gotten colder and tucked her face into the crook of Wesker's neck for warmth and Chris shuddered lightly, tucking his hands into his jacket.

As the four of them got settled into the black vehicle, Chris began wondering how this night was going to go. He had never been to dinner with anyone before and the fact that he was going with Wesker and his children was another thing by itself.

What if they saw someone they knew? What if they ran into Marini and the man was drunk? What about Jill? She was a deviant when it came to these things and was probably stalking then right about now...

But when the car's engine came to life and they were pulling out of the darkened parking lot, Chris knew he couldn't do anything about it now and would just have to wait and see what would transpire. Sighing softly, he nervously rubbed the back of his neck before inhaling and exhaling a few times to relax his thudding heart.

It was just dinner, that's it, nothing fancy or romantic or anything, just a dinner with his boss and his kids.

 _Tonight was going to be a good night_ , Chris thought with a gentle smile before turning his attention to the road ahead. Unknown to him, Wesker's eyes were on him the whole ride there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flirty wesker >>>>>> everything ever. 
> 
> let me know what you think fellow shippers. i will be writing a chapter with the dinner scene but i am tired and i need my sleep. also chris's made in heaven jacket can be see in resident evil 2, if anyone was curious. another thing, alex will not be a major character in this, i just felt like including her because she and wesker knew each other during this time. 
> 
> happy reading and see you in the next chapter, bec.


	13. Chapter 13

Chris didn't feel like he chose the wrong clothes to wear tonight but as soon as he stepped through the mahogany doors of an expensive Italian restaurant he wasn't even aware of being in Raccoon City, he looked much simpler compared to how the other guests were dressed. Wesker always fit right in wherever he went and tonight he looked like he belonged here, a black turtle neck with pressed dress pants, shined shoes and his black button down trench coat. Even Lily looked the part, wearing a velvet dark purple dress with black stockings but she always wore those.

Chris felt Jake tug on his hand then, the little boy grinning up at him with his cheeks and nose tinted red from the cold weather. That made him feel a little better so Chris gripped his hand in response as they went up to the host. It was an elder man, his graying black hair slicked back with dark eyes and once he spotted the four, he quirked a grin. "Good evening sir, do you have a reservation?"

Wesker stepped forward, as elegant as ever with the shades blocking his eyes. Chris didn't pay attention to what was said, more focused with the twins as Jake wouldn't let go of his hand and Lily wrapped her arms around his legs for comfort, no doubt feeling a little nervous at being in such a crowded place. The host looked affronted for a moment before he nodded curtly and grabbed a few menus. "Right, my apologies sir. This way."

Chris wanted to know what the blonde had said but went along with it as they were escorted towards a private section. It was still open to the public but their table was pushed further in, the elegant designs of the restaurant all around them.

Chris looked around in awe at how beautiful it was, the ceiling was arched high and there was a plethora of white gold chandeliers hanging all around, dark engraved wood made up most of the walls and the carpet was soft and printed with design. On the walls were light brown wooden grating, swirls of artificial green vineries going through them. The ceiling had large open windows, giving the people inside an extravagant view of the night sky and the snow falling lightly.

He really felt under dressed now.

"Have a seat, someone will be with you shortly." Chris smiled lazily in return before taking a seat in one of the chairs as the host left, feeling how comfortable they were. Wesker helped Jake and Lily by pulling their chairs out for them before deciding to sit directly across from the brunette. He neatly folded his gloved hands in front of him and Chris cleared his throat before speaking up, nervously clutching the menu.

"Have you ever been here before, sir?" He looked through the menu then, feeling eternally grateful that one side of the page was in English so he could understand. The blonde grabbed his menu then as the twins were given smaller, child style ones. "I have, a few times for important business. Unfortunately, the last time I was here, myself and one of the associates had a disagreement. "

Chris wanted to know more about that disagreement but decided against it, he felt like he was being a nuisance by constantly asking all of these questions and Wesker probably didn't want to answer them all. Which was fair, he had a right to keep his business outside of the police force to himself.

So he quirked a smile instead and ran his eyes over the labeled food. "That guy seemed to know you, that's why I asked."

Wesker nodded in approval before setting his menu down, having already picked out what he wanted to order for himself. "Indeed, although I am more closer to the owner but that is a story for _another_ time, Christopher. Have you decided on what you would like?" Chris felt his heart pick up at the way the blonde's voice sounded then but ignored it and scanned over the menu once more. Everything looked delicious but he wanted something simple to keep down, so he made up his mind on spicy kale soup and mostaccioli with meat sauce.

"Yeah, I think so, though everything on here looks amazing." Wesker just chuckled quietly in response, liking the way Chris looked when he brightly smiled.

Jake was apparently fond of macaroni and cheese while Lily preferred spaghetti noodles, both of them having apple juice to go along with it. Chris relaxed in his seat then, a small yawn escaping him due to how run down he had been feeling. The medication was doing an excellent job at fighting his fever however and he didn't mind getting out of the apartment, the fresh air was welcome and he had no doubt the food was going to be even better.

Their food was brought to them not longer after that and Chris removed his jacket once he began to feel a little warm. Wesker had ordered what looked like fettuccine alfredo along with some sort of strange alcoholic drink Chris had never seen before, he didn't even think Wesker drank anything else besides wine. The glass was short but round and it was filled with something that looked like ice tea.

Chris simply settled for water with lemon, something he never tried before but actually enjoyed the taste of it. It was easy on his stomach too.

"Jake, _must_ you always make a mess?" Chris turned to the little boy and couldn't help but grin as he noticed he had gotten cheese all over his cheeks.

Sighing with a small frown, Wesker reached over and used his napkin to wipe away at the boy's face, Jake protesting to this and huffing out while trying to pull away. Lily was as clean as ever and even knew how to swirl the spaghetti on her fork before taking small bites of it. "She is much like her mother, gentle with her food to avoid making a mess."

Chris looked towards Wesker, the man now smiling softly. That was the first time he had ever brought up the twin's mother and it was honestly endearing. Even though he didn't show it and probably chose not to, it was obvious he missed the beautiful woman a lot. And who wouldn't? Chris had never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend before but if it was someone like the twin's mother, he was damn sure he would miss her too.

He still felt bad but would never tell Wesker that, that would come out wrong and the man didn't need anyone else's sympathy. "I'm so sorry about your loss again, Captain. I - I know hearing me say that won't help but it sounds like she was a beautiful person and I'm sure she made you happy."

Wesker looked towards the younger man then, no emotion on his face but it was obvious he was thinking about what was spoken to him.

The blonde took another sip of whatever his drink was before folding his hands in front of his mouth, as if he was contemplating or thinking of a stragety. "Yes, she made me very happy. I did not know the meaning of the word before I met her but she opened my eyes, so to speak. I could never show her enough gratitude and even though she is no longer with me, she left me with with the two most important things in my life."

Chris could feel his chest tighten slightly at hearing his Captain speak like that because it was such a rare thing to happen.

Everyone at the office thought the blonde didn't know what love was, Jill cracking a joke a few times about him being an uptight virgin before Marini cut in and told her and Joseph to lay off the man. Chris laughed about it back then but now it made him feel a little guilty because Wesker did love someone. It was painfully obvious and it made him smile too, knowing that his demanding, hard ass of a Captain had emotions just like everyone else.

Wesker leaned a little closer, holding up his drink to his mouth. "Is there a reason you're smiling so much tonight?"

Chris visibly blanched at the question, feeling the blood pool in his cheeks. "Uh... what do you mean sir?" He reached for his water and sipped some of it quickly, anything to cool down the warm sensation in his stomach. The blonde set the drink down, the glass now being half empty. That had to be his second or third one but Chris wasn't paying that much attention.

"You look happy, Christopher. I hope your time spent with me and my children has been satisfactory. I admit I like having you around, you are not as annoying as I thought you would be."

Choking slightly from the water, Chris began laughing at the small insult. " _Hey!_ It's not fair to insult me because I was sick! And don't forget you're the one who suggested that I stay with you in the first place. I've been having fun though." Laughing lightly and feeling more relaxed now that he was enjoying himself, Chris didn't notice the blonde smile fondly before one gloved hand reached over and was gently placed over his. For the second time.

Once again rendered speechless, Chris stared at his hand before looking at Wesker, who was still smiling.

"You are correct but I do not regret offering you a place to stay. And if needed in the future, you’re more than welcome to visit again." Heart now pounding and his ears burning, Chris didn't have a response for that and just simply stared in shock before the waitress came back towards them with dessert and another glass for the blonde.

When had Wesker ordered dessert? His thoughts escaped once he got good look at the cake that was set down onto the table.

It wasn't big either, it was small and circular but looked absolutely delicious. Whipped white frosting covered it whole but there was neatly sliced strawberries placed on top in a circle and the sides were covered in almonds. Chris felt his mouth watering as the waitress evenly sliced it up and left them to it. "What kind of cake is this, sir?"

Wesker neatly placed a piece onto Chris's plate before also giving himself one. "It's an Italian Rum Cake, a personal favourite of mine, although I do not indulge in sugared foods very often."

That would explain why Jake and Lily were given small slices of plain vanilla cake and from the looks of the chocolate frosting now covering Jake's mouth and nose, he was enjoying it a lot. Chris tried some of the cake then, instantly feeling his mouth water at how soft and fluffy it was. The cake felt like cotton candy in his mouth, melting almost instantly and he quickly chowed down the rest of it.

"Chris!" Lily giggled, finished with her own cake but had her fork pointing towards him. "You got frosting on your mouth!" Chris chuckled lightly along with the little blonde before Jake spoke up too, already done with his but had made quite a mess of himself, "You're so messy!"

Wesker set his fork down then, a strange smirk on his lips. "She is right Christopher, you've got some frosting on your bottom lip. Let me clean it for you." Chris sat there frozen as the blonde reached his arm over so he could swipe the frosting from his bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, the small but sensual action making his cheeks feel like they were on fire.

Chris watched as Wesker smirked before taking his thumb into his mouth, slowly sucking away at any residue. That was... Chris couldn't even describe how _incredibly_ sexy that simple notion was, his hazel blue eyes entranced as his Captain's pink tongue flicked out for a second afterwards before he set his hand down. There was silence after this, thick tension hanging in the air and Chris felt it, because he enjoyed watching Wesker eat the frosting and was now thinking about other things he did with his mouth.

_Stop it! Stop thinking like that! He's your Captain, your superior officer, not some floozy you're out on a date with! Get it together Chris!_

Suddenly feeling much warmer than before, Chris exhaled slowly before shakily taking a sip of his water as Wesker simply smirked again, finishing what was left of his cake.

They were then suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice and Chris couldn't be more grateful to see Jill approaching them, a tall but unknown man trailing behind her.

If the brunette could ever be more grateful for Jill's loud interruptions, it was this one because he felt like he was going to have a heart attack!

"Jill!" _Thank god you're here!_ Chris kept those words to himself however as he stood up from his seat to greet the woman. Jill grinned and wrapped in him a tight hug for a few moments, not having seen him in a week. Wesker was not smiling anymore but now had that familiar cold expression on his face at being interrupted.

She pulled back from the hug, looking as beautiful as ever in a long dark blue dress with a slit on the right side of her hip. Her hair was down but had a small wave to it and her lips were shining with red gloss, looking like she was attending an awards show.

"Hey Chris, Hey Captain Wesker! I didn't expect to see you guys here and you brought the cuties!" Jill suddenly turned her attention towards the twins and engulfed them in a hug, Jake and Lily both returning it tightly.

Chris rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, we were just having dinner... what about you? Out on a date I see?" He taunted lightly but Jill simply scoffed before looking towards the man behind her, who was obviously her date this evening. "This is Allen, we met a few weeks ago and finally got around to going out. This is Chris Redfield and Captain Albert Wesker, I work with them down at the police station."

The man known as Allen introduced himself and nodded politely but stared uneasily at Wesker, who didn't look like he was enjoying them being here.

"So what are you guys doing here? Don't tell me you're on a date?" Jill grinned again, that same mischievous gleam appearing in her blue eyes as she eyed the two. Chris looked far too flustered at the moment and Wesker looked as grouchy as ever but she still thought it was weird that they were out having dinner together...

"What? _No!_ No, we're not on a date, Jill! We were just having some dinner together..." That didn't sound better and Chris groaned when Jill simply snickered at his choice of words.

Wesker stood up that time, wiping his hands on his napkin before slipping his gloves back on quickly.

Chris looked at the blonde and frowned, knowing that look of irritation all to well at this point and he hoped he wouldn't say anything to scare them off. "While it was nice running into you Miss Valentine, I am afraid that we have to leave now." Chris kind of figured that anyways because Jake and Lily needed to go to bed but the man looked upset, the quiet, ice cold kind of angry that he did not want to see.

Jill didn't seem to notice his change of attitude and instead wrapped her arm around her date's arm before giving Chris a wide smile. "Sure thing, sir. Don't keep Chris up too late now, we've all been missing him at work!" Chris's mouth fell open in shock at her obvious her sexual innuendo was but before he could reprimand her for it, Wesker placed one hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"You needn't worry Miss Valentine, I will _gladly_ take care of Christopher until then. Now, if you'll excuse us." Even though he should've been flustered at those words, Chris sighed and was actually annoyed with these change of events and Jill waved them goodbye and dragged her date along with. After wiping off his hands and slipping on his leather jacket, the brunette nervously chewed his lip.

There was a tense moment of silence between them as Wesker paid the bill and left a tip, Chris wondering just how annoyed or angry the man was. Lily had fallen asleep in the man's arms as he carried her out into the night, Jake walking on his own but held onto Chris's hand tightly due to how dark it was outside.

The ride home wasn't any better but when the stopped at a red light, Chris couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you alright, Captain? You looked a little angry back there..." He was treading into dangerous territory and he knew it, but he didn't want to spend the rest of the night sitting around in tense silence. Wesker's mood seemed to change lightly though and he fixed Chris with a small, gentle smile.

"I am fine, I assure you. Why? Do I look angry?" Chris breathed a sight of relief at the obvious mirth in his voice. "A little bit but it's hard to tell when you're always wearing those sunglasses... by the way, are you ever going to tell me why you wear them?" Chris looked towards the back seat out of habit and smiled when he saw that Lily was curled in her seat sleeping soundly while Jake had his head rested against her shoulder out cold as well.

Wesker made a right turn once the light turned green, "Do they bother you, Christopher? Do you like my eyes that much?"

Chris should have been used to the small, subtle but consistent flirting but once again, he felt his pulse race.

Of course he liked his eyes! They were a remarkable shade of light blue that seemed to transition between warm and cold but he couldn't say that to man without dying of embarrassment. "... I don't know know what you mean sir, you just always wear those shades and it makes me curious. Can you see in the dark?"

"I can see perfectly and I wouldn't wear them if I couldn't. Perhaps if you're more insistent with your questions, I will tell you one day." Wesker left it at that and smirked again, knowing it affected Chris, who scowled playfully before glancing out of the tinted window again.

The ride back to the apartment complex was silent but no longer tense and that made Chris relax.

-

Chris decided on carrying Jake up the stairs once they arrived back home, knowing it was easier for Wesker who had Lily cradled against his chest in her slumber. They entered the dark apartment and the blonde let Chris in first so he could close and lock the door behind them with ease. The children were put to bed easily and tucked in without a second thought.

The brunette was feeling pretty good after finally getting some fresh air and being in the general public. He sighed contently after removing his leather jacket and messing up his hair by running his hands through it before leaning against the counter top. Wesker returned a few moments later from his room sans his jacket and Chris couldn't help but smile. "I trust you enjoyed yourself?"

Chris grinned again before stepping around the counter. "I did! I really enjoyed the restaurant too and if I could ever afford it, I'll have to take Claire there one of these days." Wesker smiled lightly again before crossing his arms over his turtle neck. "I'm glad you had a good time, you deserved it after being in the hospital for a few days. Nevertheless, I enjoyed myself too and would not mind doing it again."

Huh? Wesker wanted to do that again? Chris felt flattered and offered him a kind smile before stretching his arms above his head. "Thanks Captain, I'm kind of relieved I didn't get on your nerves or something, like when we're working."

"You are one of my best men, Christopher. You know I'm only hard on my team members because I only want them to succeed. However, if you could turn in a report properly for once then I might be more lenient." There was a small amount of levity in the blonde's voice but Chris knew he meant every word.

"If you were more lenient like you said, you might lose your edge and people wouldn't take you serious anymore, like Marini."

There was a startled expression on Wesker's face and Chris did all he could not to burst out laughing.

Wesker shook his head after a moment before deciding to take a seat on the leather couch. He made a motion for Chris to follow him and he did, plopping down onto the couch but making sure to leave a little bit of space between them. If he was in anything but in a good mood, he would've been thinking about the night the two shared some wine together.

"I need to be honest with you Christopher, I was a little annoyed when Jill decided to interupt our evening together but it was nice seeing you so open. I was worried you were getting tired of me."

As if! Chris had been having such a good time and wasn't looking forward to going home at all. And though Wesker could be flirty sometimes, it wasn't all that bad because he enjoyed spending more time with the Wesker family. Jake and Lily were precious too and he could be around them all the time.

Chris grinned, untucking his button up from his jeans to get more relaxed. "No way! I used to think you were some hot headed asshole when I first met you, sorry sir, but I actually like being here and spending more time with you. I feel like I've gotten to know you a little better and even if it's small things, it's still nice because you're actually an awesome person. And you're a good father, Jake and Lily really love you and it shows. I’d love to hang out with you more, only if you want too though."

Chris had no problem being truthfully honest but the way Wesker smiled then set his face ablaze. It was one of those rare Wesker smiles, so wide that it made him look like a different person.

And when the blonde moved closer to him this time, Chris just couldn’t move away this time, feeling like he was glued in his seat. His heart was now thumping fiercely inside of his chest as a hand gently cupped his cheek and he stopped himself from gasping as smooth but firm lips were against his.

For a split second, he didn't know how to respond as those lips, those thin lips that were always pronounced in a straight line, were against his and trying to coax his mouth open. Despite it being his Captain kissing him, it felt good and the warnings in his head to stop went ignored.

Chris would have moved if he could but instead he felt himself being pushed down somewhat before he was laid out on his back. When Wesker's hand moved upwards to cradle his feverish cheek again, Chris snapped back to the here and now and wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer if that were possible since the man was already on top of him. The younger man didn't know kissing his Captain would feel this good and was wondering why he had backed away those previous times.

When Wesker's teeth nipped at his bottom lip, Chris instinctively opened his mouth and let out a low moan when it was evaded by a warm tongue. Wesker really seemed to know what he was doing, switching between rolling his tongue around and sucking on his bottom lip and although he wanted to know just how much experience the blonde had, hot fingers found the bottom of the button up he had on this evening and were pushing it up slightly. The feel of those incredibly warm finger tips running across his lower stomach caused him to snap back into reality and Chris pulled back abruptly.

Wesker did as well and Chris noticed he had pushed his sunglasses up to his forehead then and his blue eyes were _so_ warm. _So_ comforting. But Chris was feeling a little nervous right now, not as bad as usual, but he just made out with his Captain and the thought was telling him to snap out of it and end it.

"I apologize, I did not mean to go that far but now you know what my intentions are at least." Wesker's voice sounded slightly different, probably from their shared close proximity, and pulled back into a sitting position.

Chris still didn't say anything in response, his cheeks feeling like they were literally on fire and that was just from kissing alone. Deft hands pulled his shirt back down to give him modesty and after a second of checking his breathing, Chris tried pulling himself to a sitting position.

"... You... your intentions?" Chris wasn't sure what that meant but the way Wesker smiled at him then, his genial blue eyes looking happy and relaxed, made his heart flutter. "I like you Christopher, I have liked you for quite some time but I did not expect your reluctance so I felt the need to be a little more cogent."

Chris wasn't really sure what he meant but just nodded along with him, feeling like he was sitting on cloud nine after that kiss.

He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Wesker liked him. Liked him of _ALL_ people. but why? What was so interesting about him that he could attract someone like Albert Wesker? The handsome and reformed blonde who was damn good at his job and had no imperfections? For God's sake, he couldn't even call the man by his name and yet he liked Chris. He let him stay here, took care of him while he was sick, took him out to an expensive dinner and kissed him.

”You like... me?” Wesker didn’t take any offense and actually let out a small laugh but that could’ve been from all the alcohol he had tonight. Chris lost count but it had to be around three or four glasses. 

“I do and I am hoping you feel the same way, lest I just made a fool of myself.” Chris really didn’t know how to respond to any of this really, he had the crush on the blonde for quite some time now so it literally stunned him into silence that Wesker liked him back and even kissed him. 

Wesker ran a hand back through his hair, sweeping away any loose strands of hair that came undone and smiled again. "Are you alright? I hope I wasn't too forceful." Chris managed to nod despite his body feeling it was on fire before offering the blonde a smile.

"I'm... I'm fine... I just didn't that really expect that but I'm not complaining."

That seemed to sit well with Wesker, who finally stood up and smoothed down his shirt and pants. "Good, now how about you get some sleep? It's rather late and I don't want you missing out on any possible rest you may need for tomorrow."

Chris almost forgot that his clothes were in Wesker's bedroom so he quickly grabbed his pajamas from the drawer and didn't waste a moment stripping off his clothes in the bathroom and slipping on some camouflage pajama slacks and a dark green t-shirt.

Come to think of it, the brunette didn't even know what Wesker slept in but before his curiosity could get the better of him, the blonde stepped out of his bedroom in simple black sweat pants and a matching t-shirt. Of course it would be black.

"Goodnight Christopher, I'll see you in the morning." Seeing Wesker's eyes at staring at him and his thin lips curved in a small smile was enough for one night, so Chris smiled back at him before the man turned back around and closed his bedroom door.

He ran both hand through his unruly hair again before laying down on the couch and tucking the blankets securely around himself. That kiss felt amazing and although he suddenly wanted more, his thoughts were now taking over. 

Chris couldn't help but think about what happened tonight and although his heart was beating fast as an indication towards his excitement, he was pleasantly content with it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, tell me what you think. i feel like this isn't that good but i'm too tired to care. happy reading and see you in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chris was enjoying a good sleep until he suddenly jerked awake, that familiar low ache from the first day at the hospital suddenly attacking his shoulders. Groaning lightly from the pain, he kicked the blankets back due to the sweat caking his body and when he tried to sit up, a throbbing feeling in his temple caused him to clutch the crown of his head tightly.

Where did this awful feeling come from? He had no trouble falling asleep and even the food he had from the Italian restaurant last night didn't bother him in the slightest.

He blinked his eyes a few times to clear his sleepy haze and could see the early morning sunlight peeking in through the windows to the left of the television set. So he managed to sleep through the whole night without having this horrible feeling return but now that it was back, he wanted to crawl back under the blanket and sleep. But with his head throbbing in pain, Chris groaned again before trying to get to his feet. He had no trouble standing like before but his knees felt like jelly as he tried making a walk towards the kitchen area.

Wesker was already awake and dressed in his S.T.A.R.S uniform, standing in front of the counter top near the refridgerator with coffee brewing. When he turned around to pour some milk into his mug, his brows shot up to this forehead once he spotted Chris trying to make a walk towards him, looking pale and miserable.

"Christopher!" Wesker quickly rounded the counter facing the dining table so he he could take the brunette by his trembling shoulders before he could double over and hit his chin onto the counter or the dining table. The blonde frowned once he did though, Chris's tanned skin feeling incredibly hot underneath the fabric of his t-shirt.

The brunette huffed out heavily, cheeks tinted a dark red and his hazel blue eyes looking droopy and cloudy. "Wesker, sir... I don't feel so good..."

Chris had never called him by his name, never forgetting to miss titles and that worried Wesker even more. Balancing the younger man in one arm, Wesker placed his knuckles against his sweat caked forehead and made a small displeased sound. He was running a high fever at most but he didn't understand why. Chris had been well the past few days, taking his medication and eating proper food and avoiding anything possibly perilous.

"It's alright, you need to lie back down before the pain persists. Let me help you." Chris nodded weakily and rested his cheek against Wesker's black vest, letting out a quivering breath.

But before the blonde could help move him back towards the couch though, Chris suddenly fell limp in his arms but he was able to hold him upright by his armpits. "Christopher?"

Chris didn't answer, his heavy ragged breaths giving away that he had fallen unconcious from the high fever. Wesker adjusted him slightly so he wasn't sagging against him and even though the brunette wasn't short and was a bit brawny, he was able to pick him up in his arms with no trouble at all. He pushed open his dark bedroom door and carried Chris over towards the large bed in the faint darkness.

Setting him down onto the black bedspread and carefully resting his arms at his sides, Wesker stood back up and sighed.

Pushing his sunglasses up to his hairline, Wesker rubbed at the crease of his forehead before looking down at Chris. He thought about what he was going to do, he could drive the younger man back to the emergency room but scratched that thought almost immediately. The blonde could never tolerate a hospital, more-so the ones in Raccoon City since Umbrella seemed to have their claws in everything around here.

Chris was sweating profusely on his brow so Wesker fetched him a towel damp with cold water before laying it across his forehead. His newest team member Whitney seemed to have a small knowledgeable background in medicine but he needed someone who knew what they were doing and could give him the proper treatment he needed.

After a few more seconds of contemplating on what he should do, Wesker pulled out his cellphone before dialing up the number he only used for a last resort. The phone on the other end rang about four times before someone picked up.

"Hello Annette, I need your assistance. No, I need you over here as soon as possible, it's important."

-

Chris opened his eyes slowly before he weakly sat up from his slumber, sweat still present on his forehead but he didn't feel too worse for wear. The muscles in his arms and back were tight and he groaned lightly, rolling his left arm around while trying to stretch his back to alleviate any discomfort. He looked around and noticed that the room was encased in complete darkness, nothing visible to the naked eye accept for the small slit in the doorway.

A small amount of light was flooding through but before he could get up to investigate, Chris noticed that he was laying in a bed and not the couch. A very comfortable bed that felt like heaven and smelled insanely good. "Where...?" His voice came out weak and he jumped lightly when the door opened quietly.

A low lamp from the corner of the room was flicked on and Chris squinted as he let his eyes adjust to it. Wesker had entered the room and had his normal work outfit on sans the vest.

"I see you're awake, how are you feeling?" Wesker spoke as he closed the door behind him and walked over towards the side of the bed.

Chris was confused and wanted to ask what happened but just sighed tiredly and rubbed a hand down his face. "I... I'm fine, actually. A little drowsy but nothing too bad." He looked down and noticed he was still wearing his pajamas from last night and frowned somewhat.

"What happened, sir? And not to be rude but why am I in your bed?" Wesker stared at him before taking off his sunglasses so he could set them on the desk. "You don't remember?"

Chris shook his head as another dull ache rolled through his shoulder, so he kneaded at the warm flesh to loosen it up. "You woke up this morning and passed out as soon as you walked into the kitchen. I had to carry you and made sure you were able to sleep on something more suitable than the couch." What? The brunette's throat felt rough then, feeling a little bit embarrassed that he, a grown man, had to be physically carried by another grown man.

He buried his flushed face into his hands then, letting out a pathetic whine. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry Captain. I didn't know I was that sick and if I knew, I would've told you and you wouldn't have had to baby my ass again. I'm so useless." Wesker shook his head before he took a seat on the bed next to him so he could pull Chris's hands down from his face.

"But you did _not_ know. I thought you were doing better actually but from what my personal doctor said, you must have over exerted yourself or something along those lines." Chris still didn't look happy and fixed the blonde with a quizzical stare, "Personal... _wait_ , personal doctor, sir?"

Wesker lowered their joined hands but did not release them yet. "As you may know, I am not fond of the hospitals here and have always relied on a... certain medical professionalist to take care of me if I ever get sick. Though I have only fallen under the weather once and thankfully I've been able to avoid her."

 _Her?_ So the doctor was a she? Chris once again felt that small ounce of jealousy strike him but before he could dwell on it more, cool fingers touched his chin and it felt good against his heated skin.

"So what's the diagnosis? Am I going to die or something?" Chuckling lightly despite the situation, Chris let out a wavered sigh as those cool fingers moved from his chin and up to his forehead before they softly brushed through his unruly hair. "No you are not going to die but do you remember when you had the door open yesterday without a shirt on?"

Chris scowled softly, definitely remembering _that_.

How could he forget? Wesker's sister, Alexandra or whatever the hell her name was, had made some insulting remarks about him and he held in his composure from cold cocking her in the mouth. He would never hit a woman but her smirk and those degrading comments combined tempted him. "Yeah I do, that _bitch_ \- I mean your sister was really rude to me, sir."

"She is of none importance, Christopher." He took that as a sign to stop talking about it before Wesker continued, "You inhaled too much cold air and it caused cloudiness to form in your lungs. Thankfully it was only minor or else you would have still been at the hospital. The fever was brought on by that as well. Other than that, you are perfectly fine but I do insist you get some more sleep to ward off any pain."

Chris just wanted to jump in that beautiful bathtub and soak in the hot water for hours on end but wanting to know what happened to him was much more interesting. "I wasn't injected with anything strange, was I? No pills or anything shoved down my throat when I was out? No weird rubber gloves going in places where they should never?"

Wesker chuckled lightly, his eyes glinting warmly. Oh how Chris loved looking into those endless pools of light blue, knowing now that his eyes were the only things that ever showcased his emotions. And maybe the occassional tiny smile.

"No, you were just given a few antibiotics to help clear your lungs and I'm positive it worked because you can breathe fine. How is your body though? Any sort of pain in your neck and shoulders?" Wesker's strangely gloveless hands ran across his shoulders briefly before running down his biceps and Chris did all he could not to make a sound.

That felt extremely good and it reminded him of how much he needed to go to a massage therapist or something. But if his Captain was willing to do it for free, then he damn sure wasn't complaining.

Chris leaned forward slightly, resting his sweaty cheek against Wesker's dark blue button up comfortably. "Mmm... keep doing that Captain and I'll fall asleep again...." His voice was muffled somewhat by the shirt and the blonde chuckled lightly before he rubbed his hands down Chris's tightened shoulder blades, digging his finger tips into the flesh firmly. He moved his fingers further down his spine to remove any tautness and Chris moaned lowly at the feeling.

Wesker didn't say anything as he slipped his fingers deftly under the back of the green t-shirt, pulling it up lightly so he could massage tight circles into the exposed skin there. Chris relaxed more against the solid chest and when those same hands slowly ran up his bare back, he realized how close the two were before beginning to pull back from the embrace, his cheeks feeling warmer than before.

The blonde wasn't smirking like usual but his eyes gave away what he was he was feeling at that moment, nothing but intense warmth staring back into Chris's own mix of hazel and blue.

Chris felt a boldness pool in his stomach that he never had before before he reached upwards and rested his hands against Wesker's biceps, holding in a small noise at how strong the muscles felt beneath the shirt. The blonde seemed to appreciate this before he lifted Chris's chin with his finger so he could press his lips against his.

Lips moved casually against his and Chris tried to keep up as best as he could, hoping his inexperience to this whole thing wasn’t showing in anyway. Not that this was his first kiss, he actually had that years ago with some beautiful blonde named Cindy at some bar, but he felt extremely small in comparison to the skills Wesker seemed to own.

No, he _definitely_ owned them because when teeth began lightly nipping on his bottom lip, it pulled a low whine from Chris that left him wanting more. This kiss was also better than the one he had years ago by far and he wrapped his arms around Wesker's neck, trying to pull him closer. The man obliged and the hands that were still tracing his bare back slipped from under his shirt and went to his hips instead.

Wesker pulled away from his lips and trailed them across the warm cheek, stopping short of his ear so he could suck on the sensitive lobe lightly. Chris bit down on his bottom lip to stifle the moans that wanted to come out, his heart racing and just like the other night, he found himself flat on his back with the blonde hovering over him. Wesker cupped his cheek again before reclaiming his lips, fingers rubbing across the warm skin and that made the younger man tremble underneath him.

Chris moaned softly and opened his mouth when Wesker's tongue flicked at his lips, asking for entrance before slipping his tongue inside. French kissing was new to him but the sensation of having another tongue rolling around in his mouth and curling around his own made his toes curl, begging for more. 

The brunette lifted one leg up in response, arms still latched around his neck as Wesker adjusted his position so he wasn't laying on the man anymore but was now holding himself up over him instead. Chris pulled away when he needed fresh breaths of air, his lips swollen and shiny and Wesker smiled at seeing that flushed, innocent expression.

" _Careful_ Christopher, if you keep tempting me like this, I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself." If he would have been in his normal state of mind and didn't have adrenaline rushing through his veins from being kissed breathlessly, he would have taken those words at face value and ran with his tail between his legs.

But instead, he panted lightly and ran a hand back through his hair, feeling much better than when he woke up. "Wesker...." Chris's cheeks were tinted a bright pink, using the man's name foreign on his tongue, but right now he couldn't call him Captain, not after being kissed so fervently.

Sighing softly, Wesker shifted back a smidge and ran a hand back through his hair, brushing away the loose strands of light blonde hair that had come undone.

Wesker leaned foward to place a gentle kiss against his forehead, lips feeling how cold and clammy he was. That was enough for one night, the blonde couldn't go any further because that would be taking advantage of Chris in his weakened state and he couldn't bring himself to do that. "Not now, you need to sleep because it's late, lest I scare you away."

Chris let out a wavered breath and glanced at the digital clocking sitting on the desk, seeing it was a little past ten thirty. Had he been alseep all day?

"You're clearly not well enough to return to work and your apartment is probably finished by now but what do you want to do, Christopher? Do you want to go home tomorrow or do you want to remain here a little longer?" Wesker was serious, his blue eyes imploring and Chris didn't even have to think twice about that.

It was obvious the blonde didn't want him to leave right away and even though going home to his own bed sounded nice, being here with Wesker and Jake and Lily was the best experience of his life so far. Chris knew he had to return home sometime but since he was already here and had been asked if he wanted to stay longer, he couldn't say no. He just couldn't.

Not after Wesker admitted that he liked him and wanted to take him out to dinner again, probably on a real date this time and he was euphoric.

"I guess I can stay here.... for a little while longer. I've been having fun just being around you, Wesker, I like talking with you and hanging out with the kids." Chris offered the blonde above him a soothing smile, looking so tranquil with the situation and Wesker was glad things were going so smoothly for the both of them.

"Very well. You may sleep here if tonight you wish, it's much warmer in here than the living room and you should be comfortable." Chris felt the blush return to his cheeks but he knew he couldn't argue with the man and besides, the sheets and pillows smelled so much like the blonde and the blanket covers were made of some fine fabric that he never heard of but he could feel how serene they were.

Wesker left him alone in the bed for a few minutes and Chris watched as he grabbed what he thought were sleep clothes before disappearing into the bathroom. While he did that, Chris turned onto his side facing the wall and closed his eyes, sighing tiredly.

Who knew kissing would be so _exhausting_.... still, he would love to do it again. The lamp was flicked off then and that followed with the bed dipping inwards slightly.

Chris smiled when warm, muscular arms circled around him from behind and he was leisurely pulled backwards to rest against Wesker's broad, bare chest. That felt good, the warmth of another's body calming his own and forcing the cold chills to diminish. He folded his arms over Wesker's, closing his eyes as sleep was suddenly reeling him in again.

Warm lips gently pressed against the senstive spot at the top of his spine, it sending delicate waves of amenity through his body. Chris pressed further back against the warm body behind him, practically feeling the blonde smiling. "Goodnight Christopher, I am glad you are here with me."  
  
Chris's heart throbbed at hearing those words, so truthfully open but so compassionate at the same time.

"Me too Wesker... I'm not sure if I ever want to leave...." He did not know if he said those words out loud though but before long, he had given into the desperate pull of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content with this. i know it's not long but i like it and hopefully you do too. this marks the end of january and i think having wesker and chris spend valentine's day together might be a good choice x. happy reading and see you soon.


	15. Chapter 15

February came quicker than ever and despite still getting small headaches every now and then, Chris was finally able to return to work. No more medication, no more sleeping all day and doing nothing, now it was time to put his skills as a marksman to use. And definitely not having to worry about feeling useless. Chris adjusted his long sleeved S.TA.R.S shirt, preferring to wear this one because it was still pretty cold out. The snow had also returned, some of it building up and making the city look brighter.

Chris didn't have a problem with this, he personally loved the winter months. He finished buttoning up his shirt before checking himself over in Wesker's large bathroom mirror, sighing as he once again couldn't get his hair to do what he wanted.

He settled for rubbing a dab of his hair gel through it before stepping out of the bathroom once finished and flicked off the light.

This would be his last day staying at Wesker's house, having enjoyed the week spent here but in truth, he didn't really want to leave. He had grown used to just being around Wesker almost all of the time and knew he was going to have trouble getting used to waking up alone to an empty apartment, no fresh smell of coffee and no sound of small children running around and laughing. His apartment had never seemed so vacant to him before because Claire did come home from time to time, but the prospect of it now seemed even worse.

Waking up snuggled next to Wesker was something he was definitely going to be lonely without, as it had become a regular routine for the two men. They hadn't done anything farther than that however, the both of them simply content with having someone warm to lay next to at night. It was comforting and he got some of the best sleep ever, probably the best since he joined law enforcement. Chris didn't mind it and woke up feeling better than ever, those strong arms wrapped around him each time and it made him feel safe.

But the kissing didn't stop though. And Wesker liked doing it as much as he could, not once in front of Jake and Lily, but when they woke up, when they had breakfast, sometimes during dinner and always before they went to bed.

Smiling softly, Chris walked into the kitchen and saw Wesker sitting at the front of the dining table, sipping leisurely from a mug of coffee with the morning paper spread out before him. He stepped up behind him so he could wrap his arms loosely around his neck from behind, resting his head against his shoulder softly.

The blonde smiled faintly before placing one hand over Chris's forearm, squeezing lightly."You're all dressed, I see. Are you looking forward to returning to work today?"

Chris scoffed playfully in response before moving around to pull a chair out for himself. "No disrespect sir - ah Wesker, but I don't know if I want to go back. You know what? I think I'm coming down with the fever again..." The brunette dramatically placed his hand against his forehead and sagged down in his chair.

Wesker shook his head before sighing, wondering if Chris and Jake were the same age or had switched bodies. "If you're done behaving like a child, we do have some work to catch up on today." The blonde smirked as Chris frowned lightly before crossing his arms stubbornly over his shirt, the green fabric fitting somewhat loose over his taught build. Wesker always liked when Chris wore that variation of the S.T.A.R.S shirt to work, definitely more flattering on him than the white standard one.

Chris sighed lightly before leaning forward to rest his chin in his palm. "It's going to be different, you know, when I go home tonight. My apartment has always been quiet without Claire around since she's busy in college but now it's going to suck." Resting his head down on his now folded arms, the brunette sighed again before Wesker reached over to swipe his gloved fingers through his messy hair.

"Are you trying to say you'll miss me, Christopher?" There was a small hint of humor in the man's voice and Chris snapped his head up, hazel blue eyes narrowed slightly but he was smiling.

"What makes you think I'll miss _you_? You and your perfectly slicked back hair, all black clothes and pillows and those damned sunglasses!" Reaching forward with sudden lightening speed, he snatched the offending shades off.

Wesker didn't look amused but didn't try taking the sunglasses back either, he instead set the newspaper down before folding his hands in front of him. "You can keep them if you wish, I do have more around at my disposal." Chucking warmly, the blonde stood up to retrieve another cup of coffee but also pouring one for Chris himself.

"You - you're _not_ serious are you?" Chris's face perfectly displayed his shock and it caused Wesker to chuckle again, probably the most in a long time. He really enjoyed joking around and being around the younger man this way, it was enlightening. "Of course not, although I do have a spare pair in my office. Now, would you mind giving those back? These lights are beginning to irritate my eyes."

Chris stopped smiling in favor of looking concerned before he stood up to hand the shades back to the blonde.

Watching the man put them back on, he leaned against the counter top while curiosity began taking the wheel, as the blonde had always evaded his questions about his eyes. "I know you probably don't like talking about this but... but I just really want to know. Why do you always wear those, sir? I won't tell anyone! Jill won't even hear about this."

Wesker sighed lightly at his soft imploring tone before he reached upwards to pull the sunglasses off again and set them on the counter.

"Since I was a small child, possibly even since birth, my eyes have been extremely sensitive to sunlight and normal or bright artificial lighting. If I'm exposed to them for more than a few minutes, I get small headaches that gradually increase. The one time I was sick, it was because of internal eye pain. Right now, you look like a bright shape mixed with colours of grey, green and black."

Chris moved around the counter in a rushed pace after, grabbing the glasses before carefully slipping them back on the man's face.

"Don't put yourself through pain for my sake, I'm sorry I asked." Chris hissed in repentance, now frowning because that sounded like a horrible thing to go through. And he thought his headaches were bad. "I'm sorry, I only wanted to know but my mouth has always gotten me in trouble before. I'm an idiot sir, please don't take them off for me ever again."

Wesker smiled in a benevolent way before taking both of Chris's hands in his own, bringing them upwards so he could press a light kiss to the knuckles. "You are not an idiot, you are a young man with many questions. Don't degrade yourself for simply being curious Christopher, you wouldn't be you if you were different."

Cheeks tinting pink lightly, Chris's eyes were bright, the combination of hazel and blue making Wesker chuckle before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

Chris leaned into the man, wrapping his arms around his waist while one of Wesker's hand traveled upwards to cup his cheek lightly. That was another thing the brunette wasn't aware of and that was how surprisingly tender his Captain could be at times like this, contrasting heavily to how he was at work or before they got this close to each other.

Wesker _never_ smiled, had this callous attitude, refused to engage in idle conversations and once reduced Jill to tears on her first mission.

What happened to that Wesker? Where did this soft, almost compassionate side come from? Has it been hiding away all these months or something? Chris didn't like thinking about it but it probably had been tucked away since the death of Jake and Lily's mother. From what Wesker briefly explained, the woman was a caring and soft hearted individual and was always smiling. She liked playing the piano among other delicate things and had bared his Captain's children for nine months. She was the most important thing in his life and since she was gone, that made sense for Wesker to become hostile and cold.

Maybe Wesker only showed this side when he was with someone he truly had feelings for and that made Chris's face flush slightly because he was one of those people. Wesker pulled away so he could rest his chin on Chris's hair, the younger man holding onto him tighter and nuzzling his face into his neck. The cologne he used smelled fantastic and he liked being so close to the man, feeling his heart beating under that cold exterior.

" _Shhh!_ They'll hear us!" Their intimate moment was evaded when small, childlike voices could be heard and Chris's eyes snapped open in horror to see Jake and Lily peering from around Jake's bedroom door, grins on each of their freckled faces. His mouth fell open in shock but when he tried to pull away, Wesker's strong arms wrapped around his middle and embraced him tightly so he couldn't get free.

"Seems I underestimated how smart Jacob and Lilith are." There was amusement in Wesker's voice, surprisingly calm despite being caught in the act. The act of cuddling. "Wesker...." Chris tried to respond in a pathetically low tone, heat rising in his face at being held close like this while the two children were still watching and giggling and whispering things into each other's ears.

Wesker chuckled, still not bothered by the situation. "Come now Christopher, they are only children, who are they going to run and tell? I highly doubt Miss Valentine is watching us from the windows with a video camera."

"You don't know that! She can be sneaky! Trust me, I know how she acts, she's been on my ass about you for three months!"

One of the blonde's thin brows rose in curiosity, loosening his grip on Chris so he could look down into his eyes. "Really? Would you mind elaborating further on that? Or do I have to go to Miss Valentine and ask her myself?"

Chris visibly paled and tried breaking free of the strong hold but Wesker's steely arms were like a python's vice around his abdomen. " _No!_ \- No, please don't do that! If she finds out we're dating, I'll never hear the end of it! She'll ruin my life with her dumb ass questions!" Wesker chuckled in response before stroking the pad of his thumb down Chris's warm cheekbone.

"So we are officially an item? How kind of you to notify me Christopher, I was beginning to think you were only interested in other physical activities we could be engaging in." Chris's body suddenly went rigid, his mouth falling open and his eyes wide and startled.

That was the first time Wesker had ever said something... so ambiguously sexual towards him and if it wasn't for the arms still latched around him, his knees would have given out from shock.

He was sure the blonde could feel his heart suddenly pounding in his chest but before he could come up with some sort of response, he doubted he could, Wesker's smirk melted into a convivial smile as he leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "I am only teasing you, don't look so shocked." Chris shook his head once he regained composure, his cheeks still feeling like they were set ablaze.

"You had me worried for a moment... I thought you were serious." Feeling a little bit embarassed, Chris chose to look at the floor while Wesker's arms lowered slightly so they sat comfortably around his waist. The blonde was about to respond before he heard the familiar childish cackling of Jake, who had finally emerged from his bedroom and began running towards the living room.

Letting go of the brunette, Wesker stepped around the counter top so he could quickly grab onto Jake's arm before he ran head first into the television set. "You need to be more careful Jake, you can seriously hurt yourself."

Jake's face twisted into a frown and he tried pulling his arm free, clearly intent on watching television and not getting ready for school. "But I don't wanna see Miss Miranda today! I wanna hang out with you and Chris!"

Wesker sighed before scooping the boy up in his arms and carrying him off towards the bathroom, Chris snickering lightly when Jake began struggling to get free and began trying to kick his little legs around. "Put me down! I'm not a baby! I don't need to be carried!" Lily giggled behind her hands before she trotted on after her father and brother, the both of them needing to be cleaned up before their teacher arrived.

Chris let out a low breath before deciding to sit down at the table, folding his arms before resting his chin in them. His coffee remained untouched and was probably cold when Wesker finally returned, lips thinned in displeasure because Jake had splashed more water onto the clean S.T.A.R.S shirt and now needed to wear a new one.

The twins ran out of the bathroom together a few minutes later, now looking squeaky clean and dressed in fresh clothes. Jake wore what he always wore, black jeans with a baggy t-shirt that had C-3PO on the front while Lily wore what she always wore, a white collared black dress with long sleeves and white stockings.

Chris smiled faintly, they both had their own style and it was endearing to see, wondering if it would remain with them with age. Even he and Claire had their own style, his sister loved wearing vests and jean shorts while he was more fond of leather jackets and khaki pants.

"Unfortunately, I have to change but after I am done, we can leave for work."

The brunette waved a hand in response, watching Wesker's retreating form from his position. Chris stood up to pour the cold cup of coffee out and was pulling on his vest and leather jacket when the blonde returned, now wearing a black variation of his S.T.A.R.S shirt and regular vest. He looked handsome as always, his hair slicked back to perfection, a cleanly shaved chiseled jaw and the sunglasses completed his look.

There was a light knock on the door then and Chris opened it, he was greeted to an attractive young girl with shiny brown eyes and dirty blonde hair in loose curls.

She smiled kindly as Chris held the door open for her, a large bag over her shoulder and few red folders tucked underneath her arm. Lily grinned before running over towards the woman and tackling her jean covered legs in a hug while Jake just sat on the couch, arms crossed and that ever present frown on his face.

"Behave yourselves, I'll see you when I come home." Wesker hugged them both before gently guiding Chris out through the door, one hand placed on his lower back.

Once the two were outside in the cold morning weather, bright snow glinting everywhere, Chris nervously chewed on his bottom lip before sighing. Wesker rose one brow at him as they descended the stone stairway towards the large parking lot, "You looked troubled, is there something bothering you?"

Of course Wesker would notice his off demeanor right away, he was naturally perceptive when it came to these short of things.

"Ah... it's nothing, Wesker." He muttered quietly, looking at the snow on the ground as the two approached their separate cars. The brunette had honestly forgot that Barry had dropped off his car for him, the run down Dodge Spirit sitting next to Wesker's beautiful Impala for over a week and had a decent amount of snow collected on the top of it.

There was something bothering Chris and it was that he really did not want to go home after his shift tonight. Being at the office with the man, having to call him Captain in front of everyone while they would be oblivious to how close the two men had gotten. Well he wasn't so sure about Jill, the woman was always two steps ahead of him and had already known about his infatuation with the blonde before he even got closer to him.

Wesker eyed the brunette with a skeptical look before letting it be for now. The two were going to be late for work and he had plenty of time to ask him about this later and that seemed like a good idea. Before he got into his car, Wesker walked around and took hold of Chris's hand before he could get into his car. Chris startled suddenly, turning around and barely managing to get out a "What?" before Wesker leaned down and claimed his lips.

Chris didn't fight the kiss and gently gripped the front of Wesker's button down trench, letting out a low moan when teeth nipped his bottom lip. The blonde pulled away, their breath coming out in a few cold spouts between them. "Try not to work too hard Christopher, I do intend to spend more time with you."

Feeling a little better and smiling softly, Chris leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips and loved the way Wesker smiled because of it. Seeing the man smile like that was always going to surprise him, because he hardly ever did. It was a wonderful thing to see.

The two men parted and got into their cars respectively before driving off towards the police station.

-

_February 8, 1998_

A few days went by and Chris's return to work full time wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. Although he did go home to his newly renovated apartment, he was greeted by Claire who hugged him tightly and burst out into tears about how much she missed and worried about him. To his shock, Claire wasn't even aware he had been at Wesker's apartment the whole time and assumed he was still at the hospital. That was good for him anyways, he didn't have the nerve to spill the beans to her yet.

Chris sighed tiredly as his thoughts plagued him once more, lazily swirling his pen around in his hand while his computer keyboard sat untouched.

He got some of the report done but on his first day back at the office, Captain Marini informed him that they had already apprehended the person responsible for four rapes in Raccoon Park and the two that ended in murder, which was shockingly a man and his girlfriend. Of course he was disappointed that he missed out on this but at least women were safe for the moment in the city.

Jill interrupted his thoughts then, scooting her chair towards his desk and reaching around to place a steaming hot cup of coffee in front of him. Eyes brightening, Chris smiled as he turned to face the woman. "You're a life savor, Jill!"

She shrugged in response before swinging her legs around her chair like she was in high school and folded her arms across the back of it. "You looked like you needed it, Chris but you also look normal again. When you first came back after that week of being gone, you looked like a walking zombie." She snickered after this but Chris pouted playfully, taking a small sip of the coffee before setting it back down.

"So...." Jill started, her blue eyes holding that strange gleam again and Chris felt his heart pick up speed, not liking her tone of voice. "Since it's obvious you survived living with Captain Wesker, is there anything you want to tell me? Anything at all? Maybe some dirt on the uptight virgin? Or if he bleaches his hair? Or if he's missing his eyes?"

Chris let out the breath he had holding in before turning around to face her. "You're really reaching, aren't you? Jeez Jill, you sound like a little kid. And really, a virgin? How is that possible when he has kids?" Jill couldn't contain herself and began cackling from the way he put it and Chris sighed before letting out a few small laughs himself.

"You never know, Chris. He could have adopted them or something! I mean come on, what woman would sleep with him?"

Although Jill was joking like she normally did and there was no malice behind it, Chris felt his chest tighten uncomfortably because he really was the only one in the office that knew about the Captain's former lady. He didn't know if they were married or dating but the love was there and it was a bit painful to hear Jill cracking jokes at his expense.

Jill recovered from her laughing fit before elbowing him slightly in his ribs, causing him to yelp softly as he glared at her with wide eyes. "If Wesker is one, then you'd two have something in common, huh?" What? Chris was honestly clueless to what she meant and his startled expression sent the woman into a another round of chuckles.

Good thing her laugh had been always been infectious because he laughed softly despite not knowing what she meant. "Very funny Jill, you just have to make a joke out of everything, huh?" The woman grinned and shook her head.

"Maybe but you're not living if you don't laugh every once in awhile!" That made sense so Chris nodded along with her before drinking some more of his coffee.

"Don't forget that Jake and Lily look exactly like the Captain and you know it's true." Chris spoke as he got up to throw his now empty cup into the trash bin. Jill was still smirking by the time he sat back down and she leaned closer so no one would else would hear. "You know, you and Captain Wesker would have some good looking kids together."

If Chris had been drinking anything still, he would have surely choked but instead, he gasped and almost fell out of his chair at her obvious innuendo. "Jill! What the hell? Is that what's on your dirty mind all of the time? No wonder why you can't keep a date past the first night."

"Lighten up Chris, I was just saying that you would have pretty kids! Besides, I'm _sure_ you and Wesker had enough time to get to know each other better...." Trailing off, Jill was smirking like the she-devil that she was and Chris instantly felt his cheeks sting from the sudden heat floating to them, his eyes large with fear.

The woman noticed this before realization dawned on her face and she gasped loudly. She was really too smart for her own good. "Oh my god, you - did something really happen between you guys?"

Chris wanted to bury himself into the ground that very moment.

"No! Absolutely not - I don't know what you're talking about! Why are you always sticking your nose in my business?" But the woman was grinning again, looking so happy at the mere thought of Chris and Wesker finally getting closer like she had wanted from the start. Jill had rigged the Secret Santa game with the intention of pushing them closer and she smiled everytime she spotted the chain around Chris's neck.

"You can't fool me Chris, you're blushing! Oh my god you have to tell me everything, did you guys kiss or anything? What happened? You have to tell your best friend!"

Chris groaned lightly before burying his face into both hands, feeling how warm his face had gotten and more than embarrassed at the thought of Jill figuring out what happened. Why couldn't she stop trying to analyze everything and focus on herself?

" _Jill_ \- " Chris started, his voice now sounding strained and it was clear he was uncomfortable with talking about this right now. "Just drop it, okay? I really don't want to talk about this right now. I'll explain it to you later, okay?" Jill's teasing expression faded into one of concern at seeing how uncomfortable he looked and she reached over to lay a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Alright... I'm sorry Chris, I didn't mean to make you nervous or anything. I just missed joking around with you and all that, it's been pretty boring without you here." Chris lifted his head to look into her blue eyes before smiling faintly.

He took her smaller hand in his and gave it a firm squeeze, something they had always done since they became good friends. Jill really was a good person to him and he didn't know of anyone else who would have his back like she did, besides Barry and Claire. "Don't worry about it. Maybe we can grab some lunch later or maybe tomorrow?"

Jill's familiar smile was back on her face before she nodded, holding onto Chris's hand for a moment longer before they both returned to their desk duties.

Hours into the slow shift went came and gone and before any of them new it, nightfall had descended upon the town and snow began lightly falling again. Jill, Vickers and Barry had already gone home for the night, leaving Chris typing away at his last report and Whitney and Joseph huddling over the desk, looking over some schematics involving a new type of sniper rifle from the NRA.

Yawning lightly, Chris looked up when he heard Wesker's office door finally creak open and the blonde man stepped out, no emotion on his face like always. Captain Wesker was back and the brunette really missed seeing that warm, genial side of the blonde that he had grown accustomed too.

"Redfield, may I speak with you alone?" Chris's eyes widened before he glanced around and when he noticed that Whitney and Joseph were still busy doing something near the communications desk, he got up from his desk and followed the man into his office.

Chris closed the door behind before jumping lightly when strong, steely arms wrapped around his waist from behind and pulled him back into a solid chest. Wesker chuckled lightly before pressing a small kiss behind the younger man's ear, feeling his breath leave his body in a light shudder. "I have wanted to do this all day."

Laughing lightly, Chris folded his own arms neatly over Wesker's. "Oh really? What was stopping you then?" Warm lips smiled against his ear before they trailed lightly across his neck and stopped short by the base of his hairline. Chris smelled good today, the lingering aroma of shampoo and body wash fresh. "Nothing is stopping me Christopher, however, I might find myself embarrassing the both of us by ravishing you in front of everyone in the office."

That sent cold chills down his spine and Chris felt his face burn hot at those words, not knowing if Wesker was being sincere or not. He couldn't form a sentence then, mouth hanging open before the blonde spoke again. "Of course, I would never do something as distasteful as that when I could get you all alone myself. We still haven't had our date yet."

Oh right, that. Chris had honestly forgotten about that because he had been so wrapped up in finishing reports that he lost track of everything. Also sleeping home alone in own bed again caused him to almost forget the fact that he was dating his Captain. Sooner or later he was going to have to break the news to Claire about this but for now, he had other things to worry about.

Chris found his voice before tilting his head to the side, giving Wesker more room to kiss at his neck. "Well... I - I was thinking about that too and thought maybe... well, maybe we could spend Valentine's Day together? It's a week or so away."

Wesker leaned back slightly and smiled. "An excellent idea, Christopher. I admit I haven't enjoyed that little holiday since last year. What about you? Has anyone been your valentine before me?"

Chris quivered at how low the blonde's voice had gotten, those warms hand beginning to rub soothing circles on his hips. "Not exactly sir. I haven't had the time to date anyone, really. I was so busy taking care of Claire, going through jobs and the Air Force that I never found the time too."

Wesker embraced him tighter before turning him around so he could look into those hazel blue eyes.

"What do you say, Wesker? Would you be my valentine this year?" Chris was nervous for sure but he felt a bit more bolder this time around, getting used to the idea of him and his Captain being together.

The blonde smiled again, that same glowing smile that caused Chris's heart flutter and his lips to curl into his own smile. The longer he gazed at Wesker, the more he realized how god damn handsome he was. Nothing even remotely imperfect about this man. He always smelled amazing too, whatever expensive cologne he used lasting throughout the day and even lingering on his pillows and blankets.

"You don't even have to ask, Christopher."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished this. my laptop is suffering from technical difficulties so i'm doing the best i can! i tried to make this a long as i could but i still hope you guys enjoy. happy reading and see you in the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains explicit sexual content. If you aren't into that, please don't continue any further. If you do like this however, then please read and review. Happy reading and see you soon.

* * *

_February 14, 1998_

Claire never questioned or bothered her brother on what he chose to do with his life but after watching him the past few weeks, even after he came home, she was starting to think he was hiding something from her. Of course he had every right to his privacy and that was fine but Chris was never this way towards her before: avoiding her questions or just being very vague about it all. She thought about it after watching him fuss around on that morning and into the late afternoon, smiling widely while trying to find some nice clothes to wear, Claire had her suspicions that he had someone in his life.

 _Who was it though?_ Chris had never brought anyone back home before, accept some blonde he met at bar a few years back but all they had done was watch television together and try to kiss a little bit on the couch. She knew about that because she had been spying on him from their kitchen and snickering the whole time.

So who was it? Claire didn't know if he liked men or women, or both, but the thought of this stranger being in her brother's life and she hadn't met them yet was bothersome. The gender of the person didn't matter to her at all, she just wanted to know who it was.

Claire crossed her arms as she lounged on the couch in her Raccoon University hoodie, eyes narrowing as Chris came back into the living room, wearing those nice dark jeans she had gotten him and had a red button up thrown on but it was open, bare chest visible. She rolled her eyes as he fumbled with the buttons and got up to help him.

"Here let me do that." Swapping his hands away, Claire began buttoning his shirt from the neck down, her blue eyes still narrow. "So, who are you spending Valentine's Day with?"

Chris nervously chuckled, his hazel blue eyes widening before darting to the kitchen so he didn't have to look at her face. "I don't know what you're talking about, Claire." She frowned as she finished doing his shirt before smoothing it down to get rid of any wrinkles. Come to think of, she had never seen him wear this shirt before, as it hung in his closet with a bunch of other nice clothes he forgot about. He always wore t-shirt, jeans or khaki pants so seeing him trying to ready himself was a small surprise.

"Oh come on, don't play dumb with me. Why else would you be getting ready today? Do you have a secret someone in your life and you don't want me to know about them?" Claire's full lips turned into a small smirk, teasing him like she always did but Chris felt his heart speed up because she had caught on so quickly. He raised her right no doubt and aside from her knowing how to hold a knife and wield a gun, she was perceptive as well and picked up on his habits.

" _Claire_ \- " Chris started with a small sigh but his sister made a clucking sound with her tongue, standing back so she could cross her arms to interrogate him. "Don't even think about it, Chris. I've always respected your life and your personal decisions but I'm your sister, don't you think it's a little unfair to keep this from me?"

Claire was frowning again and that was the look she liked to use on him when she was younger, anything to convince him to do what she wanted. Chris let out a soft breath as he thought about it, she was right in a sense and it was not fair to keep his relationship with his Captain hidden but at the same time, he was scared of her judging him.

"... Alright, I've been sort of dating someone for a little bit." Claire's face lit up, eyes brightening as a wide smile cross her features.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Who is she? Does she work with you down at the station?" Chris rubbed at his forehead lightly before deciding to take a seat down on the couch. Claire followed him, plopping down onto the soft material and folding her sweat pant covered legs under her.

His heart was beating a little faster this time but he managed to relax himself enough before running his hands through his hair. "Well, it's not a she but they do work with me, in fact, they're a member of the special unit I'm assigned to." Chris watched his sister's brow fur as curiousity overtook her previous jovial expression. She leaned forward a little bit, her blue eyes imploring because she really wanted to know now.

"So it's a man then? Alright that's fine, who cares? But he does work with you then? What does he do?" Chris felt so relieved then and took her smaller hands into his tightly, something he had done always to her when she was younger to keep her calm. He was still feeling a little nervous so maybe it would work both ways this time around. Why did he ever think she would judge him for something like that?

"Claire, you don't know how happy I am to hear that. So you're not angry that I'm dating a man?"

The girl in question almost looked offended before she began laughing calmly despite the situation, gently squeezing Chris's hands in return. "No! Why would I be? I know I'm young but if you honestly think I'm that thick, then you're nuts! I don't care what gender they are, as long as they make you happy, then I'm happy."

Chris smiled warmly, feeling his emotions trying to bubble to the surface before bringing their enclosed hands upwards. "Thank you, I'm so glad to hear that. The reason I didn't tell you at first was because I was nervous and didn't know how you'd take it. And... the other reason is because... well - " Chris cut himself off, a small amount of blood pooling in his cheeks and Claire just eyed him, waiting for the rest.

"Well _what?_ "

Chris sighed again before looking down at his lap instead. "The other reason I didn't tell you this before was because... I'm kind of dating my Captain." Claire's blue eyes nearly popped out of her skull, her mouth falling open in shock. He was really beginning to regret this now, just knowing it was going to end badly or she was going to make fun of him, both scenarios didn't sound good to him.

"Your Captain!? The Captain of S.T.A.R.S!? Oh my god, I can't believe this!" Her expression of surprise then turned into one of amusement before she began laughing loudly, while Chris just looked at her like she had grown a second head.

Claire recovered a few moments later, wiping at the corners of her eyes before offering her brother a gentle smile this time, her blue eyes glinting lightly. "I am a little surprised at that but this is your life and I meant what I said before, if he makes you happy, then _I'm_ happy."

The visible tension left Chris's body and he sighed, feeling a lot better about this whole thing, now that he came out with everything and told somebody.

Jill had already figured it out but it wasn't the same, she was just nosy and had been prying like always but sitting down with Claire and letting the truth come out naturally left him feeling so serene. That was a feeling he had been growing to like lately, so used to working hard and trying to provide for Claire that he hardly any time to relax. Those nightly visits to the bar with Jill and Barry didn't even compare to this feeling.

Claire sighed lightly, untangling her legs and standing up to stretch lightly. "Well, you better finish getting ready! I'm so glad you're wearing those jeans, those are Wrangler brand you know and they cost me a good penny!" Chris chuckled lightly before standing up as well and heading back into his bedroom, feeling Claire's bare feet padding lightly from behind.

He had a good feeling about tonight, now that Claire knew. She was his family. "I'm almost done, just trying to find out what else I need to do..." Chris sat on his messy bed and reached into the bed side table, searching for whatever he was looking for.

Claire left to grab something from the bathroom after watching him for a minute and returned a second later with a bottle of cologne in her hands.

"Why don't you use some of this? Dad always like wearing it, said it made him smell ten times better or something like that." Laughing lightly, Claire tossed the glass bottle towards her brother, who caught it easily with one hand. The clear glass had Calvin Klein written on the front in black letters and he wondered where the hell she had managed to find this.

Standing up from his bed, Chris held up the bottle under his ceiling light. "Where the hell did you find this? I haven't seen this thing in years, I always thought it had gotten lost or misplaced after the funeral." He smiled sadly as he stared at it before feeling Claire come up to him so she could wrap him in a light hug. Chris patted the top of her head fondly, another thing he had always done since she was a child.

"I found it after the renovation, actually. It was stored away in some old cardboard boxes we just left in the closet and had been sitting there. I'm pretty sure it doesn't have an expiration date though, if you want to wear it." Chris smiled earnestly before taking the cap off so he could spritz a small amount onto his chest and inner wrists.

It definitely still smelled good, no doubt. Nothing like whatever Wesker wore but it was pretty close to it in comparison. Chris spent a few more minutes getting ready for the night, making sure to rub that dime size amount of gel into his unruly hair and adjusting the chain around his neck somewhat. He never took the thing off and even when he started showering with it on, the colour never changed or turned rustic.

Of course it didn't, Wesker was the one who paid for this and he didn't even want to think about the price.

They both had talked about today a few times on the phone after work actually but they didn't get to see each other at all, Chief Irons working the blonde left and right which left the team scrambling through mountains of paper work. There was a new case about some man using children as hostages during robberies that they had been working on and it was draining them. The last time Chris saw his Captain was when he asked him to be his valentine actually and that was almost a week ago.

To say he was having withdrawals was an understatement, Chris really missed his company and was feening to be around the blonde all the time now. Wesker was apparently the same and always gave him a chaste kiss after their shifts ended, smiling softly and telling him that he was glad they were together before they made their departures. Jake and Lily were constantly on his mind too, the twins having grown on him so much and he couldn't wait to see them again.

Chris glanced at the chunky black clock sitting on the nightstand, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth once he saw it was going on six. Wesker had promised to take him out to dinner or something more reserved and that they could spend some more time together after, only if Chris was comfortable with that idea. Of course he was! The dinner sounded like a lovely treat but he really just wanted to be in the man's arms once more.

He didn't tell Claire that Wesker had insisted on picking him up however because he didn't want to imagine that scenario, Claire introducing herself before trying to embarrass him with stories or something much worse and he really wanted to avoid that. Besides, Claire had mentioned something about her blonde friend coming over and staying the night so that gave him more time to spend with Wesker.

Chris made sure the red button up looked fine before pulling his brown leather jacket on over it, making sure to have his wallet and keys on him. He thought about bringing his badge and service holster but decided against it at the last moment, it was a date, not a night out at the shooting range or chasing criminals.

Things were quiet once again in Raccoon City anyways so there was no need for them at all.

There was a subtle but firm knock at the door then and although his heart began pounding, Chris looked around the living room and let out a small breath of reprieve once he noticed that Claire had retreated to her own bedroom with the phone off the hook, her door closed and knew she was chatting it up with someone.

That give him enough time to leave without her asking who was at the door. Chris rushed to the door and opened it quickly, not even bothering to greet the blonde before closing the door hastily and locking it from the outside.

Wesker stood there looking amused, smirking lightly before the brunette turned back around and flashed him a grin. "I assumed you would invite me in, Christopher." There was obvious mirth in his voice and Chris sighed again before shoving his hands into his pockets, the biting cold of the late afternoon now affecting him.

"Yeah well, Claire's super busy with her homework tonight so I thought I'd just get out of her hair and spend some time with you." Chris smiled again, more softly but when he made a walk towards the parking lot, a strong hand suddenly grabbed one of his wrists before he was wrapped in the steely embrace of Wesker, who was embracing him like he hadn't seen him years.

Chris smiled warmly before wrapping his arms around his back, nuzzling his face into the collar of his black trench coat. "I admit I missed having you around Christopher, it has been quite lonely at home without you." Wesker's voice sounded different, much lower than usual so the brunette hugged him back tightly and placed a gentle kiss onto his neck, the only part of his skin that was visible besides his face.

Wesker hugging him like this had never felt bad, it was always warm and tight, making him feel safe for the time being. Chris had no trouble getting used to the emotion that poured out of the man whenever they were together, the subtle flirting and the warmness that seemed to resonate from Wesker in private. Months ago if someone would have asked Chris if Wesker had any feelings, that he actually showed compassion for people and worried for their well-being, he would have laughed in their face.

Chris was glad his view point had changed drastically.

"I missed you too but it's really cold out here, so why don't we get going before Claire or the neighbors catch us? Last time someone decided to mess around in the parking lot, the cops were called and it wasn't a pretty sight, trust me." Wesker smirked in response, taking one of Chris's hands in his so he could kiss the knuckles lightly.

"I quite like the idea of being caught in the act, that way everyone will know that you are mine and they cannot have you." If Wesker kept talking like that, Chris's heart was going to explode and probably pop out of his chest from beating so hard.

Chris managed to find his voice, the tips of his ears burning lightly, "I don't think I'd like that, just out here in the open with everyone watching? That's worse than the kids spying on us like that one time!" Laughing lightly, Chris followed the blonde as they neared his parked Impala and he couldn't help but be impressed every time he got to sit in the luxury vehicle, so sleek and perfect, much like Wesker himself.

"Relax, I am only teasing you and besides," Wesker started as he unlocked the doors for the both of them so they could both get inside.

He removed his sunglasses once they were in the dark car, the tinted windows doing a good job at keeping any harsh lights from irritating him further. Chris stared into those beautiful blue eyes, looking warm despite the blonde's cold nature.

"There are more private places for the two of us to be alone together, so there is no need for anyone else to see." Wesker's light eyes glinted strangely before that familiar smirk crossed his lips again and Chris wasn't sure what he meant by that. Maybe he did know but his mind was clouded over that they were spending Valentine's Day together so he was just pushing them away for now.

But that look was strange, his eyes looking different but before he could think about it any further, the man leaned over to kiss him lightly. That made Chris smile lightly, one hand latching onto Wesker's coat sleeve as the two separated. "I'm glad we're finally getting to spend some time together. Happy Valentine's Day, Wesker."

Wesker's smile was brighter than before and although it was still a strange thing to witness, Chris honestly didn't care because he liked seeing this side of the man.

"Happy Valentine's Day Christopher, I have plans for us tonight and I'm hoping they will satisfy you." There was the strange gleam again but Chris merely shrugged it off, grinning like a small child on Christmas morning as they drove down the now darkened streets, the sun finally setting and draping the city in blackness.

-

Dinner was fantastic, the two of them spent a good hour or so at this remarkable Japanese restaurant that, once again, Chris wasn't even aware of being in Raccoon City. But Wesker was a regal man, he lived in a better part of the city so he no doubt knew where all of this places would be located. The only one Chris had ever been too was that Italian place but other than, he always settled for that diner Claire liked to go to sometimes for lunch or the regular coffee shop by the station.

Chris didn't know how good Japanese food was either, having had some sort of fried tuna with spicy sauce along with it and honestly, it was the best thing he ever had. Wesker also ordered an alcoholic drink called Sake, some sort of sweetened liquor mixed with something or other but the brunette didn't care, it tasted delicious and he had a few glasses of it.

Not enough to get tipsy, just enough to feel the warmth of it in his system. Wesker wasn't fazed by the alcohol at all, which wasn't surprising, nothing seemed to do that to him anyways.

There was one time during a hostage situation near the power plant back in the summer, Wesker and Burton were trying to talk the man out of it or something but Chris wasn't paying attention, only shouting out once the man dropped the little boy and when he and Wesker got into a scuffle, a knife was unsheathed and he stuck it through the Captain's thigh before Chris and Burton took him down. That was one of the few times where he didn't disobey an order and Wesker didn't even the sell the stab wound despite Jill telling him to wait for an ambulance, he pulled the knife out himself, looked distastefully at the bloody blade before tossing it to the ground.

If a knife wound wasn't going to bother the man, then Chris highly doubted a few bottles of Japanese liquor would either. When they finally left the place after having fantastic food and such, Chris was smiling and Wesker had his arm looped around his lower back, fingers resting on his waist.

"So what do you want to do now?" Chris asked as Wesker pulled out his car keys and unlocked the car doors, feeling good because of the alcohol. Again, not buzzed and definitely not drunk, but feeling surprisingly buoyant.

Wesker hummed lightly in response as they settled into the vehicle. "I thought you would like to come home with me, we could have some tea and be in each other's company, if you'd like."

That sounded relaxing actually, something the brunette had been looking forward too. He grinned again before shifting over and pulling the man into a kiss, Wesker reaching upwards to cradle his cheek as he took control of it. The blonde's tongue was long and always made him tremble as it slipped into his mouth and moved about. Chris did the best he could to keep up but instead lightly nipped at Wesker's bottom lip for once, which caused him to make a low noise out of surprise.

Wesker pulled away then, his eyes hidden by those sunglasses but his thin lips were pulled into a feral smirk, one that made Chris's fingers tremble lightly. "You seem to enjoy tempting me, don't you Christopher? What will happen once I get you alone? Is that something you want?"

Chris gaped soundlessly, not expecting that and it made his face heat up instantly. He knew exactly what Wesker was implying and he should have been scared. But he wasn't scared, he had no reason to be actually, Wesker was someone he could trust his life with, someone he respected highly and would never doubt. Feeling his heart beat in his ears, Chris managed to produce a half smile and leaned forward again to close the gap between them.

Wesker kissed back fervently, that same hand moving upwards to hold his warm cheek in his hand before sliding down to lightly clutch his neck. Chris was sure the man could feel his pulse racing before he pulled away slightly, leaving an inch between them.

"I don't want to scare you away, Christopher. Tell me if we are moving too fast, because I have no issue taking you home and spending more time with you on another night."

Chris frowned lightly, that wasn't what he wanted at all. He really liked Wesker and he intended on spending more time with the man, even if that meant sitting around the office after hours to help with paper work.

"No, I _don't_ want that. I haven't seen you in a week and I'm the one who asked you to spend time with me today so that's what we're going to do. Who else am I going to give this cheesy box of chocolates too?" Chris pulled away so he pull out something from the inside of his leather jacket and produced a small heart sized box, a golden seal wrapped around it before it tied into a delicate bow.

Wesker smiled before taking the chocolates. He did not eat sugared treats like this but the fact that Chris got it for him was endearing so he would keep it. "Thank you Christopher, I did not expect this. I got something for you as well." He reached into the backseat behind the passenger side, Chris watching in curiosity before he was handed a black envelope that had a red heart on the front of it.

"You got me a card? I didn't think you were getting me anything to be honest but I appreciate it, thanks." Chris grinned, still looking at the black envelope but before he could tear it open to read the card, a gloved hand covered his and he looked up into warm blue eyes. "I think you should open it later because I would like to take you home with me."

Wesker smiled again and Chris nodded slightly before tucking the envelope into his inner pocket safely while the blonde pulled his hand closer to press a kiss to his knuckles again. He did that a lot and every time it happened, Chris felt the butterflies forming in his stomach and they would flutter like crazy. Turned out he was also somewhat of a gentlemen, he always pulled Chris's chair out for him whenever they went somewhere, preferred to pay for everything and liked doing subtle gestures, like kissing his hand or gently brushing his hair back. Chris was insistent on paying for the food next time, though all he got in response was a chuckle.

The engine came to life and Chris sat peacefully while they were driving, watching the trees that were dead from winter pass them by, the night sky surprisingly clear tonight. It had stopped snowing a few days ago but it was still bitter cold so most of the snow remained around certain parts, like the grass or street corners. He was a little excited for spring, as there are more things to do and hopefully, he and the blonde were still together by then.

Once they pulled into the complex, Chris stared at the building with wide eyes because it had been a month since he had been at Wesker's house, horribly sick and pale. Now they just had their official date and were going to spend more time together and that was all the brunette had been looking forward to.

"I missed this place, it feels like I haven't been here in ages." Chris smiled as they walked into the darkened living room, not even wondering why the lights were low now since Wesker had been so open about how sensitive his eyes were. He removed his jacket and draped it over the back of the black leather couch he slept on and Wesker followed with that, removing his own coat before hanging it up in the closet.

"I meant it when I said you were always welcome to come back. But now that you're here, why don't I make you some tea?" Wesker said from the kitchen and Chris followed him towards the counter top, leaning lazily against the marble material like he had done previously during his stay.

Wesker poured the steaming water into two small glass cups before handing one to Chris, who took it gingerly and smiled in thanks. It tasted good, a distinct peppermint flavor but good nonetheless and he finished it within a few sips.

"I'd love to come back, I had so much fun here and I love being around the children but Claire's home for a few weeks and I'm not sick anymore." Chuckling lightly, Chris felt Wesker move around the counter so he could wrap his arms around him from behind.

"There shouldn't be a reason, Christopher. You are always welcome here and in my bed, I would hate for you to get cold being all alone." There was the flirting again and Chris grinned softly before turning around in his arms to wrap his own around his neck. "Are you saying you want to sleep with me again?" Chris teased the blonde for the first time, smirking softly.

Wesker reciprocated the smirk before leaning in to flick the tip of his tongue against his lips, appreciating the small whine he got from it.

"You misunderstood me it seems, who said anything about sleeping?"

Chris's eyes widened and the heat fused in his cheeks but before he could offer a response, the blonde leaned in to claim his lips in a searing kiss. Chris didn't expect that but only tightened his arms around his neck, which caused the blonde to lower his hands from his back to his waist, gripping tightly as he pulled their bodies closer. Chris moaned softly when that same tongue licked at his bottom lip, asking for entrance and when he opened his mouth, that snake like tongue evaded and curled around his own.

Wesker seemed to like control and that was fine with Chris, letting out a soft gasp when the blonde's secure arms tightened around his waist and lifted him off the ground so he could sit perfectly on the dining table. The kissing didn't stop for a moment, Chris instantly wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist and bringing him closer, which caused Wesker to growl lightly in response. For a brief moment, he worried that the children were here and that they could wake up but all of thoughts melted once he felt Wesker's now gloveless hands slipping under the band of his jeans to un-tuck his shirt.

Chris pulled away to take a few breathes of air, panting slightly and his cheeks tinted red, so he could remove the offending sunglasses and set them carefully onto the table.

Warm blue eyes met hazel blue before their lips reconnected and Wesker slipped his hands up the front of the shirt, running his finger tips across smooth but taught skin. Chris couldn't help but moan lowly at the feeling, finally doing some touching of his own by tracing Wesker's shoulders and chest. He had worn a black button up made of silk fabric but Chris could praise his choice of clothes later and instead focused on undoing the top few buttons.

"This is not the proper place for this." Chris frowned lightly at the thought of stopping but instead let out a yelp when Wesker picked him up in that same position and carried him towards his bedroom. Heart thudding inside his chest, Chris continued to kiss those lips he was carried into the room before he was set carefully down onto the bed, the sheets and pillows just as black as they were before.

There was no light on but the curtains were drawn back slightly, giving the radiance from the full moon a chance to shine through which gave the room a healthy luminance. Wesker didn't even look like he was breaking a sweat, instead smiling lightly as he crawled over Chris, who was now laying down on the bed with his eyes wide.

"I can stop if you want me too, Christopher. I don't want to scare you away." Warm lips began trailing light kisses across his neck and Chris tilted his head to the side with a pleasing sigh, giving the man more room to move about.

The idea of stopping surely crossed Chris's mind, the mere thought of having sex with his Captain scaring him on a whole new level but this wasn't just some random person he was hooking up with, no, this was Albert Wesker, his boyfriend of two months and the man who cared enough to take him in and let him be around his children. Wesker was warm and affectionate towards him, actually showing emotion by admitting to him that he had feelings for him and wanted it to continue.

And Chris wanted this to continue, no matter how hard and fast his heart was beating and no matter how terrified he was. Wesker pressed a tender kiss under the brunette's jaw before pulling back to stare into his eyes, "Do you want me to stop? Because I'm going to be honest with you, once we go further, I will not be able to control myself and you will be mine."

Okay the possessiveness was a thing he could get used too. Chris had never had a thought about belonging to someone else in the sexual aspect but fuck, if the idea didn't sound good to him now.

"I don't ever want you to stop, Albert." Chris responded finally, voice sounding broken lightly due to his internal anxiety. Wesker's eyes widened somewhat, almost looking shocked if possible and it was probably because Chris used his name for the first time. And he apparently liked it because he leaned down to press a kiss to those lips again, nipping lightly which caused Chris to let out a pleasured sound at how it felt.

Wesker pulled his bottom lip gently with his teeth before moving across his cheek and back to his neck, feeling the pulse there getting faster with every moment. Chris shuddered when lips began sucking lightly on his skin, teeth scraping him but there was no pain from it as it send waves of arousal flowing through his body. Wesker's lips were thin but firm and he clearly knew how to put them to use, as Chris reached his hands upwards to grip his shoulders tightly when Wesker's hands began running down his body.

Fingers began fumbling with the buttons of his red button up and within a few seconds, the shirt was pushed open. "While I like the colour red on you, this is in the way." Wesker said in a displeased tone, leaning back so he can eye Chris's bare abdomen for a moment. He was laying there anxiously, unsure if the blonde was going to disapprove of him or something as he worked out regularly and though he was thin, he built up a decent amount of muscle so it looked good.

Wesker didn't say anything, leaning back down so he could claim Chris's lips again, this time running his hands over the taught skin, causing goosebumps to form under his touch. Chris groaned lowly before trying to do some touching himself, sliding his fingers from Wesker's shoulders down to his chest, feeling the steely muscles underneath.

He managed to unbutton the rest of the black shirt and once it was open, he hesitantly touched his Captain's bare chest, biting his bottom lip at how strong but warm he felt.

"These have to go." Wesker muttered, his voice sounding somewhat different, before he slipped Chris's belt from the loops and began working on the button to his jeans. Chris arched slightly, letting out a sharp gasp once Wesker's hand slipped beneath his jeans and began massaging him through his boxer briefs. A low chuckle followed before lips began kissing at the corner of his mouth, "You are easily excited, _Christopher_."

The way the blonde purred his name caused Chris to moan again and he shifted around in his spot when Wesker's hand gripped his erection through the material and began rubbing him slow, not hard but firm enough for him to make his hips buckle.

That felt better than anything he had ever done with his hands before and he could only imagine what Wesker's hands would feel on him completely bare. " _Ah_ \- Wesker...." Chris really didn't know what to say, this situation was new for him but he could tell the blonde had experience in this. 

Wesker pulled his hand out, much to the dismay of a mumbling Chris, and instead pulled the jeans all the way off and tossed them over his shoulder. Next came the red shirt Chris had worn for tonight and that followed the jeans as well, landing on the floor next to them in a small heap. Chris sat up and frowned playfully, noticing that Wesker was still completely dressed.

"I don't want to be the only one half naked here." He let out a small laugh when Wesker rose a brow in amusement before smirking.

"I can fix that." Wesker removed himself from the bed so he could stand properly and began removing his clothing, starting with the shirt and once it was off, Chris stared in amazement at how well defined and sculpted the blonde's body was, his skin pale but rippling with gentle muscles and strong biceps and forearms.

Wesker unzipped the black dress pants he had been wearing and once they were pooled around his ankles, he kicked them towards the other clothes. Chris almost snorted, already guessing that the blonde would wear black briefs, however, he didn't expect to them to be so snug and the man's lithe body filled them out excellently.

Wesker got back into the bed and once again pulled Chris's flushed lips into a kiss, his hands now moving freely over the younger man's body since most of his clothing was out of the way.

Feeling Wesker touch him so freely sent cold chills throughout his body, Chris was already hard from just making out before but when the man's fingers swiped over his nipples and traced slowly near his hipbones, Chris had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep any embarrassing noises from coming out. " _C-Captain_..." He stuttered from the pleasure, groaning and arching his back when Wesker simply chuckled in response and slipped his thumbs underneath the band of his underwear to rub the skin there. 

Having enough of the foreplay and small touches, Wesker pulled Chris's red heart decorated boxer briefs down his legs and tossed them over his shoulder before wrapping a firm hand around the base of his erection. That caused Chris to let out a sharp cry, the feeling of another man's hands on him making him shudder. 

Chris looked even better than he expected, prominent and thick and decent in length. He felt smooth to the touch.  _Delicious_. Wesker chuckled again before rubbing a thumb across the swollen head, pre-come forming before he dragged the warm wetness down the shaft. "You have to tell me what you want, Christopher..." He trailed off lowly before leaning down to lathe his tongue against the wet tip.

"Wait- Wesker, I - " Chris said in short tight breaths as he was slowly pumped, those hands rendering him into a puddle on the bed. When the blonde's lips lightly ghosted over the head with that pink tongue flicking over it delicately, Chris quivered and began letting out the noises he had been trying to keep hidden, feeling pleasure pool in the pit of his stomach.

"You already know what I want, Albert... _Please._..." Chris whined softly, closing his eyes from the amount of pleasure that was flooding through him. He should probably tell the man he had never done this before but before he could even think to do so, Wesker had moved back upwards to gently kiss him, coaxing his mouth open and slipping his tongue inside for a few seconds. Parting from him, he gently bit at his bottom lip, loving the begging whine he got in return for it. 

"Anything for you, I've wished to make you feel like this for quite some time." Wesker's voice was quiet again before he took Chris's erection into his hand again and began stroking him a bit faster than before.

The sensation was incredible and Chris found it a bit harder to breathe as he concentrated on trying to fight off his impending orgasm. He didn't want this to end yet, especially since the blonde hardly did anything to him and was not getting anything in return. 

When Wesker pulled away and actually moved off of him so he could reach over somewhere, Chris got more relaxed against the bed and tried to regain his composure. This was really happening and he was in far too deep to stop it now, not that he wanted too, his heart was just beating like crazy. "You look good like this, all flushed and willing, ready for me to take you. Maybe I should take a photo and send it to Jill."

That caused Chris to snap out of his lustful haze and sat up quickly. "Don't you dare! I'll never forgive you!"

Although he tried to sound intimidating, his deeply coloured cheeks and sweaty body caused Wesker to chuckle before he stroked his cheekbone with his thumb, "I was only teasing and like I said before, you're mine and no one else shall see you like this." Still rubbing his cheek lightly, Wesker smirked before placing a quick kiss to his lips as he finally found what he was looking for and returned to his original position.

Chris spread his thighs, which gave the blonde enough room to settle in between them. He watched from half-lidded eyes as Wesker popped the top off of a small bottle and poured some of the clear liquid into one hand. Although alien to this, Chris wasn't stupid and knew what that meant and where things were headed. And he should have been scared but he could only feel excited, his heart racing and his cock still standing proud between them at the thought of it.

"I need you to breathe and focus on me, okay? That is the one thing I need from you tonight, Chris." Wesker sounded serious, his voice deep but firm so Chris nodded in response before closing his eyes when a hand deftly slipped between his thighs and ghosted a bit lower. The feeling of fingers suddenly prodding gently at the space between his cheeks caused heat to return to his face but he couldn't stop from groaning in pain when the first moist finger slipped inside with resistance. 

Wesker noticed his discomfort before he leaned closer so he could press small kisses to his cheeks and lips, anything to get him to relax. "The pain is only momentary." That didn't sound reassuring enough because Chris hissed lightly when a second finger was carefully inserted and they began moving around, gently massaging his tight inner walls to loosen it up. The taught muscle constricted around those fingers, making Chris tremble and gasp.

The pain did only last briefly because when those dexterous fingers slipped further inside and curled at the tips, a jolt of bliss shot up from the base of his spine, which caused him to gasp sharply.

Before he could question on what the hell that was, Wesker angled his fingers again and hit the spot inside of him dead on, causing him to bellow out a cry, his hips bucking somewhat from the insane amount of pleasure that ran through his body.

Wesker had a genial smile on his face as he continued to carefully slide his fingers in and out of Chris's rear, licking across his lips in an attempt to calm him. "That was your prostate, which is similar to the g-spot inside of a woman. It's very sensitive and when stimulated, it can lead to large amounts of arousal. Like _this_." Wesker pressed against it again, this time with a little more force and Chris all but shouted, tightly closing his eyes from how good that felt.

Chris panted heavily before he found his voice again, sounding hoarse, "If - if you keep doing that, I'm not going to last much longer."

"Well, we can't have that because I have something planned for you." Wesker spoke again, once again growling lowly and Chris keened at the sound, wanting to hear more of it and wanting to be taken all the way there. Wesker slipped his fingers out before tugging off his briefs finally and tossed them over his shoulder without care. Chris sat up somewhat, using one elbow, and gaped as he finally got to see what the blonde looked like nude.

And he was beautiful, just as perfect and well sculpted as he imagined. His erection was thicker than he expected and was holding up well in length, a bit larger than himself. Although there seemed to be no trace of hair on the man's body anywhere, there was a faint trail of blonde hair leading down to a patch of pubic hair, that looked neat and was probably trimmed.

"God, you're so beautiful." Chris blurted out before he could think and felt his cheeks burn hot when Wesker stared at him with wide eyes and maybe he was seeing things but he thought he saw a small tint of pink in his face.

Wesker finished applying a generous amount of lubrication to himself before hovering over the younger man again so he could kiss him firmly. "Thank you Christopher, I can say the same thing about you. You are simply _marvelous_." Well so much for his crappy flattery because the blonde knew what to say each time and it always left him blushing like a teenage girl.

Chris took in a few deep breaths, feeling hands on the back of his thighs as they were lifted somewhat to give the blonde more room to get closer to him.

Wesker cupped Chris's flushed cheek with his hand, leaning forward and kissing him slowly to distract him once he began trying to push in but Chris instantly tensed, body flaring and trying to protest to the stinging sensation below. Only the swollen tip was past the taught ring of muscle but it felt so damn good to the older man. 

"You have to relax Chris, or it will hurt more than it's supposed too." If Chris's head wasn't spinning and his ass wasn't burning slightly from the slow searing pain of penetration, he would have cared that Wesker finally called him by his preferred name, but instead let out short moans that were different in sound and gripped the blonde's forearms. Wesker's cock was much bigger than his fingers, hotter as well, but once he was fully sheathed inside, Chris tried breathing through his nose to calm his body.

Wesker groaned quietly as he laid down on top of Chris's sweaty body, taking his hands in his own and pinning them on each side of his head. The sensation of finally being inside the body he desired for so long was a remarkable feeling but there was a certain tightness that felt different than normal, gripping his erection and he knew if he were to move, he would have a hard time holding off his orgasm. He stared into Chris's hazel blue eyes, his own narrowing in suspicion.

"Christopher, have you ever done this before?" Chris wanted to scream then, his heart now beating hard because that was the one question he wanted to avoid. But he knew better than to lie to the man who had taken good care of him and brought him into his life and those blue eyes, so warm and comforting right now, were pouring into his.

Chris let out a soft but wavered sigh, closing his eyes before shaking his head quickly.

Wesker heaved out a sigh then before resting his face in the crook of Chris's neck, taking a moment to relax his own breathing and also trying to relax the younger man. So his suspicions were right about Chris being inexperienced but that wasn't a bad thing, the blonde had been with a virgin before and he always enjoyed teaching them but still remaining in control. 

Wesker let go of his hands so he could wrap Chris in a hug, pressing small kisses to his neck before placing one of the corner of his full lips. God the brunette was so tight, ridiculously so, those inner walls clenching around his erection with no remorse. 

"Relax..." That small word had an effect on Chris's mind because he exhaled slowly, the feel of Wesker's body weight on top of him feeling too good. 

The first thrust sent Chris's body into a frenzy as he jerked somewhat, gasping out at the thick erection moving inside of him slowly. "Oh god - shit, move faster." He demanded hotly, squeezing his eyes tighter when Wesker complied and began moving quicker but deep, making sure the younger man could feel everything and keep in control with this pace. Once Chris began adjusting and encouraged him on by wiggling his hips around, Wesker hissed into his ear before picking up speed.

Chris couldn't contain himself and let out pathetic sounding noises, moving his hands up Wesker's pale back and digging his finger nails into the skin for some sort of traction against the deep thrusting. "Mmm, I like it when you moan my name, Christopher. Do it again." The blonde's breath was hot against his ear and Chris shivered from it before the cork came loose off his mouth.

"God _Albert_ , I - I want you to fuck me - _please_ , Albert, I need it, I need it so bad." Wesker groaned at hearing those words before adjusting his position so every time he sank his cock back into Chris's body, he would directly hit his prostate and that caused him to shout, crying out the blonde's name for more. 

Chris felt his lower stomach tighten and if there were a few more of those wild thrusts against his spot, he wouldn't last and would come instantly.

The room was becoming much hotter, Chris finding it hard to breathe it seemed as he lifted his thighs higher so he could feel more of the hotness inside of him. Wesker kept laying on top of him, wanting to keep the younger man as close as possible so he could bite and suck at his neck in between the rapid thrusts he was performing. On a harder thrust, Chris cried out and dug his nails hard into his Captain's back, probably drawing blood but that only fueled Wesker's desire to make Chris come all over himself.

A little bit of pain mixed in with sex had always gotten the blonde off. Wesker's hips began to falter slightly, the hot tightness of Chris's inner walls causing him to moan lowly and he could already feel the fire flicking at his lower regions.

Growling possessively, he leaned back a little bit so he could grab Chris's jaw and kiss him deeply, the younger man moaning loudly as their tongues collided.

Chris knew the end was near and when one of Wesker's hands palmed him and began stroking him in time with his erratic thrusts, it sent Chris over the edge and with a resounding cry of " _Albert_!", his back arched as he finally came. A few streams of semen coated Wesker's long fingers and hand and from the intense feeling of those inner walls tightening like a vice, he gritted his teeth before coming as well, spilling hot seed into the younger man and found it hard to stop the gasp from escaping. 

When he was done, Wesker panted heavily from his position while Chris took in deep gulps of air, his breathing ragged but he didn't feel bad.

In fact, he felt incredibly relieved and just wanted to lay here for the rest of the night. That wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be and while he wondered why he never had sex before, he was suddenly too tired to care. Chris pouted when he felt the blonde man move from on top of him and leave the room for a few minutes, returning with a damp washcloth so he could wipe down Chris's abdomen and his hand.

Chris curled in on himself and rolled over so he was facing the wall, still panting when Wesker got back into the bed and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He sighed tiredly in response, eyes closed but he turned around in the embrace so he could wrap his arms around Wesker's middle and nuzzle his neck.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you at all?" Wesker's voice grumbled lightly but Chris smiled lightly and shook his head, the warmth of the other man's body reeling him in.

"No... no Wesker, I'm just really... tired..." He heard the man chuckle lightly, the sound rumbling from his chest and his heart sounding powerful. A hand ran through his sweaty hair, stroking lightly and Chris found himself falling asleep from the serene sensation. He always liked having his hair played with and right now, sleep was the only thing on his mind.

Wesker pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiling lightly as he held the brunette safely in his arms, not intent on ever letting him go. "Goodnight Christopher...."


	17. Chapter 17

Spring was slowly but surely starting to make it's return and Chris couldn't help but smile when he walked out of his apartment each morning, the white snow melting and the green of the grass and trees finally coming back to life. He loved the winter months so much but was looking forward to breathing in fresh spring air and getting to go for walks around the park like he usually did. His time at the police station was still the same however, stacks upon stacks of paper work and Marini being lenient when it came to Bravo and Wesker being strict when it came to Alpha.

According to Marini, they were two new recruits being scouted out, one for a medical position and one for a recon specialist. Chris didn't have a problem with any of this because they needed more people, considering Vickers could be a little limber tail and Joseph or Forest always seemed to get injured. Whitney had a small amount of medical knowledge but it wasn't enough for anything drastic, like a bullet wound or something worse.

Ruffing a hand through his hair as he stepped out of his bedroom, Chris hoped they were girls because the majority of S.T.A.R.S were men.

Yawning because of how early it was, Chris scrubbed a hand over his chin and made a mental note to shave before heading to work today. Since it was March and the weather was warming up somewhat, Claire had returned to school and wouldn't be back until her next break so it was definitely much lonelier around the apartment. Although Chris had spent Valentine's Day and the following day with Wesker, which was one of the best experiences of his life, they hardly got to see each other aside from work and going out for coffee during a lunch break.

Chief Irons was pushing the team hard lately, which was good because it was their job, but Chris personally thought the man had a serious problem with Wesker and was taking it out on him. Not that Wesker ever showed it, always calm and collected like usual. The only time he returned from a meeting angry was around the time of the December assault attacks, the vein in his temple throbbing and a permanent scowl on his face. No one in the office, even Marini, dared to try and talk to him.

After shaving and feeling better that his face was smoother, Chris quickly got into his uniform and since the weather was getting warmer, decided to wear the white S.T.A.R.S t-shirt along with the rest of his casual uniform. Making sure to have his keys, wallet and service holster on him, Chris exited the apartment and smiled as he breathed in the fresh air of morning spring, exhaling lightly before jogging over towards his car. Though he always thought about seeing Wesker again, he remained focused on work as he made his way to the station.

Once Chris entered the surprisingly busy main hall, everyone buzzing around it seemed and a few of the officers talking it up, he heard a tiny voice shout his name, grinning when he saw that it was Jake and that the little boy was running towards him. "Chris!" Jake said, laughing when Chris caught him mid run and scooped him up in his arms. A few people near by gave him curious looks, wondering why he was holding a small boy and was walking around with him.

"What're you doing here, buddy? Where's your father?" Chris asked as he carried the small child through the hallway that lead to the S.T.A.R.S office, less people walking about but a few of them had their eyes on him but Chris didn't care, the less they knew, the better it was for Jake's sake.

The little boy beamed, "I'm here with Daddy! He got busy and left me with a police officer named Marvin until I saw you."

Jake was such an adorable little kid, Chris was really fond of him. He was full of energy and even though he frowned and acted out, he chalked it up the little boy missing his mother and taking his frustrations out because he was too young to understand his emotions. Lily seemed more reserved with her emotions, always staying dead silent and becoming shy towards anyone who came near her, while Jake was more outspoken and brash. They looked so much alike but had personalities that were so different and they showed in contrast when they were near each other.

Even though they weren't his own, Chris felt closer to the twins and loved how much time he got to spend with them over the winter. He was elated when they had warmed up to him also, usually being hugged and attacked by Jake and Lily when he woke up and often played with them while Wesker was at work when he was sick for that week. Chris wondered if Lily was here as well but as he pushed open the door to the S.T.A.R.S office, his question was answered when he saw Whitney sitting at her desk with Lily perched in her lap, the little girl smiling and looking so happy.

Jill perked up once she spotted him, "Hey Chris! Good morning, I see you've found the other Wesker spawn." Chris chuckled lightly at the joke before approaching his desk and looked around, only seeing Jill, Whitney and Richard sitting about. There was no sign of Marini or the other teams and Wesker's door was closed, the office looking dark on the inside.

"Where is everybody? And why are Captain Wesker's kids running around?" Chris still held Jake in his arms, who was grinning and content with being held like this, even though he fought and kicked around at his father picking him up. Jill took a bite of a sprinkled donut before shrugging, her hair carefree today as her signature blue beret sat on her desk. Even Whitney's hair was down, long and curly like always.

"Captain Marini rushed in here as soon as everyone got settled and picked a few people to go along with him down to the Arklay Mountains. Aside from that, me and these guys have just been hanging out with Lily Munster but I thought Jake was with Branagh." Jill finished her donut before pouring herself a fresh cup of coffee to wash it down.

Chris frowned lightly, wondering why they were heading down there for. The mountains were on the outskirts of Raccoon City and aside from the few people who lived in that region and liked to visit Stone Ville, the forest was usually quiet and there was no trouble. Unless more people were getting mugged while jogging or something, similar to a small case they had in the spring of last year. Some homeless guy wearing a yellow raincoat had been attacking people on the trails and stealing whatever money they had but that guy was arrested after two assaults so it couldn't be him.

"I was but I saw Chris, he's awesome and my best friend." Jake said proudly, which made Jill chuckle lightly at while Chris's cheeks flushed a light pink. "That's so awesome Jake, Chris is pretty cool huh? Is he cool like your dad?" Jill asked with a bright smile, finishing the rest of her coffee before getting up to pour another cup.

Chris didn't like where the woman was going with this, she had a knack for trying to embarrass him and when she wasn't doing that, she was prying into his relationship with Wesker.

He finally broke the news to Jill a few days after Valentine's Day, leaving out the events of that night for his and Wesker's own privacy, but did confess everything else to her and that was how the blonde had tried kissing him a few times, how they finally sealed the deal the night they ran into her at the Italian place, how Chris asked the man to spend Valentine's Day with him and lastly how they officially became a couple. Chris had never seen Jill so excited before, as she practically screamed and hugged him out of happiness for _him._

She was a good friend, always having his back and supporting him all the way.

Jake grinned again and placed a hand over the logo on Chris's shirt, "Chris is so cool! He's cool like my Daddy and I want to be a police officer just like him! I like him the most." Chris was blushing for sure then, feeling the heat reaching the tips of his ears now. Jill was grinning and Whitney was smiling, making a small ' _awww_ ' sound at Jake's obvious hero worship.

"I like you too, Jake. I like your awesome red hair! I've always wanted red hair." That was partially true, Chris really did like the little boy's ginger red hair and his big blue eyes, looking so much like Wesker but the red hair was the difference and he knew when the twins got older, they were going to see more of Wesker in Lily because of the blonde hair and less of him in Jake. One thing that wasn't going to change and that was the twin's beautiful blue eyes, having the same cold effect like their father's.

"So why did your dad bring your guys here today?" Chris asked before finally pulling out his chair so he could sit Jake down on it and instead plopped up on the side of his desk, looking disorganized as always with crinkled papers and a few CD cases.

"Miss Miranda was sick this morning and couldn't watch us, so we came to work with Daddy. I hope she's okay!" Lily answered for him, leaving Whitney's lap to join Jake on the chair.

Chris thought about that for a moment, wondering what happened to the young woman before forgetting about it all together. The weather had changed drastically and it was possible she had gotten a bad cold from how warm it had gotten compared to the last two months of freezing weather.

Everyone in the room looked up when the door opened then, Captain Marini walking in ranting on about something and Wesker right behind him, that small vein noticeable and it was clear he was not in a good mood. So everyone kept quiet while the blonde and Marini went into his office to, presumably, talk about whatever just happened and from how angry Wesker looked, Chris figured it was Irons. That useless bastard didn't care about anything it seemed, only if it would benefit himself.

When the door opened again, Marini had a frown on his face that was rare due to his kind nature at default before he left the office in a huff.

Wesker's cold expression was a dead giveaway for whatever had pissed him off. "You are all dismissed for the day. Chief Irons has taken it upon himself to remove S.T.A.R.S from the recent hostage case altogether and has instead given it to Senior Officer Branagh and his unit."

Jill's eyes were wide as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips, " _What!?_ He can't do that to us! We've been working that case for almost a month now!"

Wesker shook his head, moving to stand at the head of the office before slapping some files of paperwork down onto Burton's desk. "He can and he just did, Miss Valentine. I wish I had better news for us all but unfortunately, I do not. Bravo team is being affected as well as Irons is trying to push back the new recruits, which we need."

Whitney didn't look to happy before crossing her arms across her chest, stepping forward slightly so she could speak, "But the Chief knows we need a medic, I'm not a doctor by any means and he can't expect me to stitch someone up on the go. And what about the recon specialist? Are all of the recruits off the table?"

"Not at the moment no, he is trying to push them back and wouldn't give me or Marini a decent reason why. I wouldn't fret too long about this Burke, I am still going to get those two rookies in regardless of what that incompetent fool has to say. S.T.A.R.S needs them and Raccoon City needs _us_." Wesker's low voice put emphasis on the word 'us', which meant he was going to do something to get the two new recruits on the team. And whenever the blonde wanted something, he always got it. Because he could.

"Yes sir." Everyone in the room agreed with a salute before beginning to pack up their things since they were dismissed. Wesker was about to head into his office before managing a half smile when he spotted Jake and Lily, who came running up to him following his speech and hugged his legs tightly. The others made their leave, probably wanting to go home and relax, but Chris stayed behind and walked up to the blonde.

Wesker smiled once he noticed the brunette and the two met for a kiss, Chris's arms going around the other's neck while hands rested on his hips and held them firmly. Jake rolled his eyes while Lily giggled behind her hands, catching Chris's attention so he pulled away and laughed nervously at doing that in front of them.

Everyone had already left the office too, so the four of them being in there was a little weird but Wesker didn't seem to mind, still rubbing circles on Chris's waist before his hands traveled around to massage at his lower back.

"I'm sorry I've been so preoccupied lately, I do wish to spend more time with you." Wesker spoke, leaning in so he could kiss the corner of his mouth.

Chris sighed from it before stepping back with a gentle smile, his hazel blue eyes looking soft. "Work is work, Wesker, I know how it goes but I do hope we can hang out again, it's been lonely at my apartment."

Before the blonde could respond, Jake stepped forward and had his hands on his hips, "You should come stay with us, Chris! We never see you anymore." That made his heart thud painfully, because he really loved the twins and did want to see them all the time, they were just as important to him as Wesker was. In a way they were like family to him, and though that was a drastic thing to claim, Chris just felt too happy with them and would never dream of parting from them either.

Wesker made a low humming noise before he pulled away altogether so he could walk around to Burton's desk, searching through a few papers.

"Since Irons has relieved us for the rest of the day, why don't you join me for dinner tonight? It's a few hours away but we could always go for a walk at Raccoon Park before then." Chris smiled widely at the idea. That sounded wonderful! Since there was no more snow around and it was warmer outside, a walk before spending dinner with the man was like a dream come true.

"I'd love too, Wesker. Are you guys coming along too?" Chris questioned the twins, getting down on one knee as they both rushed into his open arms. Jake nodded, throwing his arms around Chris's neck so he could hug him tightly. "Can we go too, Daddy?" Lily asked politely, hands behind her back as she stared up at her father with big blue eyes.

That was his weakness when it came to Lily, she was so small and cute and used her big eyes and small voice to her advantage. And it worked, because Wesker sighed before smiling softly down at the little girl before he picked her up gingerly.

"How can I say no to you?" Lily grinned as he placed a small kiss on her forehead before setting her back down so he could finish stacking the papers up neatly. It didn't take long for the two men to finish up around the office and once everything was in orderly fashion, they left the building not long after.

-

Even though the sun was peaking out from a few clouds in the otherwise blue sky, there was a small breeze so Wesker made sure the twin wore a jacket on their walk. Jake protested to this of course, trying to struggle with getting the jacket on but Wesker made him wear it anyways to avoid catching a cold. Jake pouted angrily while Lily just agreed and wore her jacket, which was a cute zip up coat that had a fluffy hood.

Wesker had decided on changing out of his work clothes into something more casual, a dark blue button up with black pants while Chris realized he left his clothes in the same drawer that was cleared out for him.

Laughing from his own forgetfulness, he pulled on a dark olive green turtle neck and some snug khakis. He thought about taking those clothes home after tonight but scratched that thought, maybe he would get to spend more time at the man's place again and having those clothes there was easy on him so he didn't have to pack anything.

As Chris was adjusting the high neck in the mirror doors that was Wesker's closet, he smiled when Wesker appeared behind him in the reflection, circling his arms around his waist and pulling him back against his chest. "I could get used to seeing you in the reflection like this, Christopher. Only you would look much better without any clothes on." Chris flushed, his face feeling hot from the way the blonde smirked at him from behind.

"You know something, I'd never thought you'd be such a pervert." Chris snickered somewhat, turning around in the embrace so he could slip his arms around the man's neck. Wesker didn't have his sunglasses on so even when one of his thin brows rose, his eyes showed his amusement to the accusation.

"I am not a pervert by any means, I'm merely stating facts. And by facts I mean that you would look even better if I could see your reflection from the bed." Wesker smirked and ran his hands down low so he could grip Chris' rear firmly.

Chris jilted a little bit at that but relaxed against the man a moment after, oh yeah his Captain was definitely a pervert. And a biter as well because after their first night together, Chris looked in the mirror the next morning and groaned when he spotted hickies around his neck and a few teeth marks, though those didn't pierce the skin.

"If you're not a pervert, then I listen to orders all the time. Also I wish you wouldn't bite so hard, Claire noticed these when I got home and wouldn't stop teasing me about it!" Chris pulled the neck down a little bit to show off the now fading marks, which started out as a flushed red but now looked like a bronze yellow against his skin.

Wesker smirked in satisfaction, pleased they lasted as long as they did. "I'm afraid I can't do that Christopher, it's something I cannot control. And I didn't hear you complaining when I was making them, in fact, you seemed very vocal about how much you enjoyed it." Chris bristled instantly, cheeks stinging with heat before the blonde closed the gap between them for a deep kiss. Chris opened his mouth to let Wesker's tongue inside and he moaned quietly before digging his finger nails into his shoulder blades.

"We should get going, lest you want me to make a mess of your clothes once I rip them off." Wesker spoke after pulling away, smirking when he saw Chris's flushed face before pecking his lips quickly.

As they left the bedroom, they were greeted by Jake, who looked angry and stomped his foot down in a way to show his mood. "What took so long? I thought we were going to the park!" Wesker smirked while Chris looked a little embarrassed before he walked towards the couch to retrieve his jacket and pulled it on.

"Sorry Jake, you can blame your dad for this one, he was taking too long with his hair again." Chris couldn't help but laugh when Wesker's lips thinned before he slipped his sunglasses back on. Jake scowled, his cheeks looking a little red from his impatience probably before he ran towards the door and tried pulling it open with both hands. Chris stifled a laugh before helping the boy by opening the door for him and in a flash, Jake was running outside and down the stairs.

"Jacob!" Wesker started with annoyance, only stopping when he felt Lily's small hands grab onto his hand and he looked down to see her pouting and her arms extended towards him, wanting to be picked up. Sighing he reached down to scoop the little blonde in his arms while Chris hurriedly ran out of the door after the little boy. "I'll go get him."

Once outside, Chris grinned once he spotted Jake near the bottom of the stairs with a smile like the cheshire cat but before he could make another run for it, the brunette caught up with the little ginger haired boy and sweeped him into his arms. Jake squealed in delight, wrapping his arms around Chris's neck as he was lifted into the air playfully. Chris chuckled before adjusting him until he was seated on his shoulders playfully, Jake grinning happily and loving the vantage point from being up so high.

Wesker came down the stoned steps then, holding Lily in his arms and smiling somewhat when he spotted Jake being safely carried by Chris. "I got him Wesker, little devil tried to make a run for it but he couldn't get away this time!"

Jake looked offended then, his mouth twisting into a frown at the thought of being caught. "I was about too! You cheated!"

Chris laughed, "I didn't cheat, you just didn't run fast enough! Ha!" Jake didn't like this playful mockery but instead laughed in surprise when one of Chris's hands attacked his side lightly, tickling him and that had the boy giggling and trying to pull away from the wiggling fingers. The brunette laughed as Jake fell from his shoulders so he could carefully lower the boy to the ground.

They ended up taking the man's Impala instead of walking there, seeing as it was a bit farther and the twins would get tired no doubt.

It was beautiful this afternoon, the trails around the park looking shady from the green trees surrounding them, rays from the sun peaking through the leaves and leaving light spots on the concrete trail. There were a few other people walking the trail, a college student with his dog and two younger woman who were jogging lightly and laughing.

"I used to walk around here with Claire when she was younger, it's always so peaceful." Chris commented, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jacket, while the twins raced on ahead and began giggling and trying to pick up flowers and leaves. Wesker was walking right next to the brunette, hands folded behind him as he stared around, eyes hidden by his sunglasses.

"I am familiar with this area as well. When the twins were very young, their mother used to push them around in strollers during the day time when it was warm." He spoke as they walked further down the trail, more trees coming into view now. Chris smiled at hearing that, knowing how happy the woman made Wesker. He didn't know her, he never would, but hearing about her made him smile because she was so beautiful and delivered two beautiful children who he adored like crazy.

Another thought struck him so he turned to the blonde with curious eyes. "If you don't mind me asking, were you two ever married? Or just dating? I know it's not any of my business... but I really like knowing more about her, she sounds like she was an amazing person." Maybe he was seeing things but he thought he saw a sincere hint of a smile on the blonde's face.

"We were not married, no, but we were in talks about it a few months into her pregnancy. She was having trouble with her visa and the best way for her to remain in the country with me was marriage. However, it never got farther than a conversation because I got busy with law enforcement and other work, while she focused more on writing music. It was never brought up again and she passed before it could."

Chris was quiet for a moment, the sound of their boots walking on the concrete and the sounds of Lily and Jake laughing and talking about something ahead of them the only sound near them. He didn't really know what to say, that was very personal and from how dark his Captain's voice sounded then, he was inbetween his emotions on it. Wesker had no issue being openly honest with him, they were together and that was built around trust, but he could tell there was a resistance when he spoke about that.

So Wesker had wanted to get married to her? Chris would have never imagined the man he had been working with for almost two years could be so compassionate about things like this. They loved each other, that was painfully obvious from the way the blonde man talked about her, but he didn't think it went this deep. The brunette was glad he had gotten to see this side of the man he respected and looked up to for so long, glad that they had gotten closer. He was introduced to his children and now they were together and Chris couldn't ask for anything else.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry... I just like knowing more about you, I like knowing about your life and the kids. If that's too much, I'm sorry, but I like you a lot and finding out more things about you makes me happy. It makes me want to learn more too." Chris was smiling brightly despite the pink decorating his cheeks and Wesker stared at him in silence, processing these words.

For a moment, Chris thought he had done something wrong because even though he kept walking, Wesker had stopped and was just reading him from behind those shades. The kids were a few feet ahead of them, giggling as they managed to find some red flowers and began trying to put them in Lily's high bun. Wesker stepped forward again, taking off his sunglasses for the moment so he could stare into Chris's hazel blue eyes.

"You remind me of her, not in the physical sense and not in the mental sense because you are both different but you are a natural happy person, so carefree. You always have a smile on your face and when I tell you to finish the paperwork, you get upset but you always smile at the end of day. She was like that as well and I compare that every time I see how hard you work and when you strive to become better at being my Pointman. You do not want anything from me, you don't want me for wealth, you are simply here and I cannot express my gratitude towards you for that."

Chris didn't expect such a beautiful compliment and although he had been always been tough, always been the one to look out for Claire and be strong for her, he felt his hidden emotions pool to the surface and a few tears escaped and trickled down his cheeks. Wesker noticed this before stepping forward, one gloved hand gently touching his face so he could wipe the tears away with his thumb.

"I apologize, I didn't expect such a reaction." Wesker's said as he continued to gently stroke his knuckles across his face, Chris shaking his head as a few more tears ran down his red flushed face before they stopped. "No - no, I'm sorry. I'm such a pussy when it comes to these things and I've never been told anything like that before... it's just - I like you a lot and I meant every word and you deserve to know how I feel."

Wesker chuckled softly, before lowering his hand so he could take Chris's chin gently in his hand then, tilting him upward slightly due to his height advantage.

"I appreciate how you feel, you are open and honest and it's what I like most about you. Don't ever change, Christopher." The blonde sealed the distance between them, which was only a few inches, and gently pressed his lips against Chris's, who responded and gently curled his fingers into Wesker's jacket. Why the man still wore this long black coat in the Spring weather was beyond him...

They began walking again, one of Wesker's arms slipping around his waist to keep him close and Chris smiled softly at that. The looks from the other people walking on the same trail felt a little strange at seeing two men kiss out in public but the younger man ignored it as much as he could, instead leaning closer so he could kiss Wesker's cold cheek lightly.

A woman that had her long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, came up over towards them with her husband or boyfriend right behind her with a soft smile on her pretty face. What was up with the blondes in Raccoon City being so attractive?

"Hi, I just wanted to tell you two that your kids are adorable!" Chris's eyes widened slightly, Jake and Lily running back over towards them with handfuls of red and yellow flowers, giggling and talking about what kind they were or something. Feeling his face turn hot slightly, he nervously cleared his throat as he felt Wesker's hand tighten comfortably on his waist before it ran up to rest on his back.

"Oh they aren't my children, he's their father." Chris corrected her with a kind grin and the woman's face fell for a moment before she looked down at the kids with a smile. They were the cutest kids she had ever seen and she honestly thought the two men were the rightful guardians.

"I see, I'm sorry for assuming though, I thought these two little angels were the both of yours! Well, you guys make a cute couple anyways and I'm sure they love you both." The woman was still smiling as she made her departure from them, holding onto the man's hand as they walked the trail in the opposite direction.

Chris couldn't help but breath out a sigh of relief before he felt Wesker's hand run back down to rest on his butt, which he patted lightly. "It seems people are mistaking us as parents, Christopher."

There was amusement in Wesker's voice but Chris just shrugged carelessly, smiling again after regaining his composure from that little moment. Being mistaken for the children's second father was not something he was prepared for and though his heart was racing somewhat, he felt good when the woman said he and Wesker were a cute couple, that was probably one of the nicest compliments he had ever gotten before.

"Maybe she thought we were married." Chris chuckled, tucking one hand into his pants as he watched Lily run a little further while laughing, Jake chasing her while throwing the picked flowers around for some reason.

Wesker smirked again, unwrapping his arm from his waist so he could grab Chris's hand instead and kissed his knuckles lightly. "If we were married, you would be the wife of the relationship. Hmm, I wonder how you would look in a dress." Offended, Chris scoffed before pushing the man away playfully and walking a bit faster.

"Wife? A dress? No way! Do I _look_ like a woman to you?" Chris's mouth was pulled into an affronted pout but his eyes were filled with humor at the situation and it was obvious he was trying not to laugh. Wesker smiled, stepping on the dropped flowers as he approached the younger man.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. You have nice legs, I think you could pull it off..." If Chris had ever looked more offended in his life, then it didn't compare to how he looked at that moment, eyebrows raised, eyes wide and his mouth falling open in shock. It was an attractive look really, lightly flushed cheeks and his eyes shining a little bit, highlighting the combination of blue and hazel in them. Such a unique but beautiful colour.

"Very funny, Wesker, if anything you'd make the wife! You're always cooking and cleaning, you have two kids already and you spend a lot of time in the morning fixing your hair." Wesker didn't look amused at this comment while Chris snickered softly as they continued walking on the trail before they realized they were finally circling back around to where they parked and that the sun was beginning to set in the sky.

Chris noticed this, "Hey, we should head back soon, it's getting a little late."

More childish giggling and Chris turned to see both twins rushing back towards him, attacking his legs as they latched onto him tightly. Chris smiled as he ruffled Jake's curls of ginger red hair before getting down on one knee so he could look at them. "Where did all your flowers go, guys? Lily has some in her hair, I see." Laughing, Chris reached forward and took a few of the withered red flowers from Lily's bun and tossed them in the grass.

"Jake threw them all on the ground." Lily replied with a smile, her cheeks and the tip of her nose beginning to turn red from the air getting slightly colder.

Wesker approached them from behind, wrist tilted upwards as he checked his watch for the time. It was going on six and he had to get back to prepare dinner. Watching Chris interact with his children was always a sight to see, the brunette no doubt having experience with small children that it floated over when he was with them.

"Do you still wish to join us for dinner, Christopher?" Wesker asked once he made sure the twins were buckled securely in the back seat before getting in himself. Chris nodded as he buckled himself in, letting out a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. He hadn't gone for a decent walk like that around the park for a long time, maybe a few months or more. But it was so much better when he was with someone he really cared about and that person was Wesker.

"Sure, I don't have anything planned for tonight anyway. Might as well waste my time hanging out with you." Chris chided gently, grinning when Wesker glanced at him before shaking his head as he started the car.

"I must be time well spent considering you like being around me so much, or are you only interested in other things we could be doing?" Wesker smirked lightly before pulling out of the parking lot and onto the deserted road.

It was a good thing Jake and Lily were busy talking and laughing happily because Chris felt his ears burn at the obvious but subtle innuendo. Chris gathered himself a moment later and crossed his arms with a grin, eye glinting from the dry content. "You are so a pervert, Wesker. If only the others knew this secret side of you, huh?"

Wesker actually snorted in response, "Too bad the others won't have a chance to see that side because I am clearly only interested in you. And no one else can have you."

There was that possessive nature again, making Chris fumble for a response before he felt Wesker reach over to take his hand in his and kiss the back of it lovingly. The younger man was liking that side of his Captain actually, he was dominant and hard when it came to work that a smaller fraction of that carried over into his personal life and he made it clear that Chris was his and no anyone else's.

Chris lived for that kind of attention, he loved that side of the blonde and could just imagine the scenario if the two were out in public together and someone tried to make a pass at him. That had disaster written all over it and he prayed it would happen one of these days, just so he could witness Wesker claim him again and made sure to warn others that Chris was taken, his heart would melt instantly and he would give himself to the man again.

"I have no problem with that Albert, I actually like being yours and I have no objections to you making that statement in front of other people." Chris responded with a benign smile and it was Wesker this time who had a small hint of blush to his cheeks, just a small twinge that you could miss easily. The brunette wished he could pull that type of reaction from the blonde man all the time and if he failed, he would always come up with something and try again.

Wesker chuckled warmly, still holding onto Chris's hand that was curled tightly around his own. "Good because I mean it when I say that you are _mine_ and _mine_ only." His voice had gone a little bit deeper but the smile was still there, so warm and affectionate like always and the younger man was happy he was the only one who got to see this side of his Captain.

"I believe you, Albert. I'm yours and yours only." Chris responded and felt Wesker tightly clutch his hand again before lifting it upwards so he could kiss his knuckles again.

Tonight was going to be a great night and he hoped the following days and months to come would be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i was thinking of speeding things along but not too fast, just enough to get towards april and may. i want to start focusing on the attacks in the arklay mountains, because i have an idea on how to add my own spin to things. and don't worry, wesker is a good person in my story. let me know what you think and how i should move forward, it helps when i read your suggestions!
> 
> happy reading and see you in the next chapter, xoxo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains sexual content. If you don't like that, please don't read ahead.

Things were moving along well, albeit slowly, but Wesker believed that he and Chris were still on the same positive track as before and were going to be together for awhile and maybe even for the long run. And Chris was so open and so honest with him, spilling out whatever he was feeling and was just glad to be with the blonde at all. Wesker could not ask for a better partner and although she was his first love and he would never forget her, Chris was someone else entirely and made him happy and content. The one thing Wesker never mentioned to Chris was that he had a male lover in the past, even before her.

Maybe it wasn't important, unless Chris decided to start bugging him with questions on his sexual experience with the same sex, then he wasn't going to bother with it. Wesker didn't even like thinking about the man anyway, who was honestly too stuck up for his own good and probably had some of his claws thick inside of Umbrella's sides. Though that was before he met the children's mother, so he didn't even know why he was thinking about it. Chris was the only other person besides his children that he had in his life now. Alex could not be trusted, despite her attempts at trying to be engaging with his children.

Chris wasn't like any of the horrible people of his past. He wasn't Marcus, he wasn't Birkin and he wasn't Alex.

Chris was young but he was mature and kind hearted, outspoken and soft but not afraid to put his opinion out there and protect the people he cared about. And unlike Birkin, who worked himself to death, had a horrible jealous side and used Wesker to get a better spot with Umbrella, Chris wasn't like that. He didn't want anything from the man, he wasn't with him for his wealth, he wasn't using him for a personal gain, Chris was just... there. He was there for Wesker, cared about him, asked how his children were doing and claimed that he was his and no one else's.

Wesker didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. Chris was becoming important to him, the main thing on his mind as he got ready for work and the thought of the young man always made him smile faintly. Chris was a man as well but that didn't bother him, gender was never a prospect for him because what attracted him to Chris in the first place was his personality and his will to never give up. All things admirable but now since they were closer, Wesker knew his feelings were beyond simple admiration. He cared about Chris, cared about him a _lot_ and had no plans to ever let him go.

It was getting closer to summer and because of impending issues with Umbrella, Wesker began thinking about what he was going to do. Alex was right in her assumptions back in the winter regarding his intentions to abandon the corrupt pharmaceutical company, because he had been thinking about this for quite some time now - before he even began his budding romance with the young marksman. Folding his hands over his mouth from where he was seated in his home office, Wesker began contemplating on the impending choices he was going to make, even if he didn't want too.

Umbrella had built up a facade over the years, brainwashing the people of Raccoon City into thinking they were doing something good. They even had the mayor, Michael Warren, believing in such fictitious nonsense and half, or a decent amount at least, of the people living here were working for the company. Wesker had known what they were doing for a long time, considering he was collected to work with them for years and had been taught to abide by whatever Oswell Spencer preached.

However, Wesker was much more intelligent than what they took him for and as he became aware of how horrible the things they were conducting where, he knew he had to find a way out somehow.

The children's mother was aware of his work with Umbrella as they were the ones who helped get her hired to play her piano at their functions. Umbrella had gatherings that differed from the time of year and that was how he met the vibrant woman, he was attending one of them and she had been playing that evening. While Wesker was forever grateful that he got to meet her and have her in his life, he knew his time was coming when Umbrella began using test subjects for their experiments involving the t-virus project. Birkin had noticed something was off about him not too long ago, he would say right after her death, and prodded him for answers, mostly if he was still interested in their work.

Animal test subjects could not be avoided but the use of human test subjects made him wary, because he was with the woman who meant the world to him and she was pregnant with his children, the thought of someone hurting them in that manner bothering him. Birkin had antagonized him once, out of malice, for getting the woman pregnant but when Wesker responded with "You're no different from me William, or did you _forget_ about Sherry?" and the man shut up about it afterwards.

If anything were to happen to her, or Jake and Lily because of his actions at Umbrella, Wesker would not forgive himself.

Sighing heavily from his thoughts, Wesker removed his sunglasses as he felt the stress of a slight headache coming on. He glanced at the time on his computer monitor, the time reading eleven thirty perfectly before he got up from his chair. He had lost track of time sitting here thinking and getting work done, so he placed his sunglasses back on before exiting the office.

Locking the door after, Wesker walked back out into the darkened living room and smiled faintly when he spotted Chris sleeping on the couch, one arm thrown over his eyes with Jake scrawled across his chest, ginger hair a mess and sound asleep. The television was still on but was muted and when he looked around for Lily, he spotted her laying on the soft carpet by the couch, curled up with a teddy bear that was from her room.

Since it was warmer outside, Chris had started spending more time with him and after they got done with dinner or coffee, the brunette would end up staying the night. Which was fine because they got to spend even more time together and a few weeks ago, Chris had finally introduced him to his younger sister Claire, who seemed suspicious of him at first but gradually opened up to him and told him she was fine with them being together. Things were going well and he hoped they would stay that way.

"Christopher." Wesker spoke in a hushed tone, leaning over the back of the couch as he brushed his fingers through the brunette's messy locks. Chris's hazel blue eyes fluttered open before he yawned lightly and after rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, he smiled lazily once he spotted the blonde leaning over him slightly. Chris had gotten used to this, falling asleep on the long couch and being woken up by the blonde who wanted him to join him in bed so they could fall asleep together. 

"Sorry, this couch is so comfortable that I can't help but pass out." Wesker gave him a soft smile before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Why don't you come to bed with me? It's late and I know you need to sleep on something more suitable." Chris smiled tiredly in response before carefully pulling himself to a seated position. Jake was still sound asleep against him and Chris adjusted him carefully so Wesker could take him in his arms.

Chris swung his legs off the couch, yawning again, before reaching down and gently taking Lily in his arms, making sure she had her teddy bear also.

"Seems the children are taking after you Christopher, staying up and watching television and sleeping on couches." Wesker said with a smirk as they carried them to their respective rooms, Chris rolling his eyes playfully as he laid Lily down on her bed. He pulled her blankets back to tuck her underneath them and placed her teddy bear by her side, smiling before kissing her cheek.

Wesker closed Jake's door before following the brunette into his bedroom, watching him from behind with an appreciative stare as Chris stretched his arms above his head, the bottom of his heather green t-shirt rising to reveal his lower back and stomach. "You've become quite a tease Christopher." Chris shook his head at the blonde's tone of voice before turning around and grinning at him tiredly.

"How am I a tease? You're the one always wearing those one pants that show off your ass and I bet you're doing it on purpose." Chris chided with a smirk, crossing his arms across his chest when Wesker looked slightly entertained at his accusation.

"I am doing nothing of the sort, but how kind of you to admit that you like staring at me when I'm not looking, because you know I do as well." Chris looked offended in a playful manner as Wesker simply smirked and began undoing the buttons on his charcoal grey shirt.

"I'm not going to deny that but you know what you're doing... like right now, is there a _reason_ for you to be doing that?" Chris threw both his arms out for emphasis as Wesker made a show of slowly unbuttoning his shirt, revealing more and more of his pale ivory skin until it was fully open.

Wesker pulled the shirt off his shoulders before setting it inside the dirty clothes hamper, still smirking because he knew what the younger man was talking about. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring too." Chris rolled his eyes at the sarcastic voice before slipping his shirt off as well to get ready for bed. Since the doubled closet doors had mirrors on the outside of them, Chris could see the blonde staring at him from behind as he popped the button on his faded jeans until he was down to his checkered boxer briefs.

"It's not fair that you can keep staring at me when I can't even see your eyes." Chris feigned a pout as he considered slipping on his normal plaid pajama pants but forgot about it as he climbed into the bed and made himself comfortable. Wesker smirked as he did the same as the younger man, now down to his own pair of black briefs before he removed his sunglasses and got into the bed on the opposite side.

Chris smiled and turned his head from his position to kiss him quickly on the lips, Wesker's warm blue eyes glinting over with mischievousness. When the younger man tried pulling away, one of his hands came up to clutch his chin so he could deepen the kiss. Chris wasn't expecting that but couldn't help but moan softly when that pink tongue flicked at his lower lip, asking for entrance and he obliged, both tongues curling around each other. 

Wesker easily took control of the kiss, growling lowly in his throat before he moved down to the back of his neck and began kissing the skin there. Chris groaned lightly but when he tried to turn around so he could be face to face with the blonde, strong hands settled on his hips and kept him firmly in place. "Don't move, I like this position." His voice was soft and there wasn't any real demand behind it so Chris smiled softly before scooting backwards a bit so he could rub himself against the other man.

"Tempting me again, I see." Wesker spoke into his ear, one of his hands moving upwards so he could brush the younger man's unruly hair again. Chris groaned somewhat, eyes closing when lips and teeth brushed against his neck again, Wesker's other hand stroking the skin above his hip bone firmly. That made Chris's body melt against the blonde man's, a weak shudder escaping him when those fingers traveled upwards and ran over his nipples, teasing the sensitive buds until they hardened.

"Don't you want...." Chris's sentence didn't come to fruition when Wesker pressed into him from behind, rubbing his crotch against his backside and that small friction was enough to silence the younger man.

"How about you let me pleasure you? You have been working hard lately and are in need of a reward." Wesker's voice was deep and full of lust, hot breath ghosting against Chris's sensitive ear and that caused him to whine softly. He didn't want Wesker to go without but any words he had to change the man's mind diminished when fingers began slipping under the band of his boxer briefs.

Chris was already half hard, panting slightly from just small ministrations but his breath left him in a rush the moment Wesker began stroking him through the fabric. Slow and soft and not nearly enough friction he needed as he thrusted his hips from it. Wesker chuckled, amused by this before he finally pulled the pattered boxers down Chris's legs, wrapping a hand around his cock.

" _Wesker_...." Chris hissed through tight lips, breathing heavily as he was stroked in a firm pace, the blonde bringing him to full hardness in a few seconds.

Wesker hummed lowly in response, burying his face into the back of Chris's hair as he continued to drag his fingers up and down the warm shaft. The younger man smelled good, his hair a mess but it was fresh from a shower earlier and the aroma of his shampoo and soap was still lingering on his hair and body. Chris moved around a bit to get more comfortable, so Wesker grabbed his inner thigh and pulled his leg over his waist, giving Chris more room to accommodate the hand still milking him slowly.

The position made Chris's body tremble from the pleasure, the combination of the hand on his erection and Wesker's teeth and lips biting and sucking on his sensitive neck making his lower belly tighten like a coil. The blonde ran his fingers over the head, feeling the pre-come leaking from the slit and he used that to slick his palm so he could begin to stroke him quickly without any dry friction. Chris's breathing was heavy and conflicted, eyes snapped shut and his cheeks burning hot, heart beating quickly inside of his chest.

"Oh god..." Chris muttered tightly under his breath, hips slowly moving in time with the hand, leaning his head back against Wesker's warm cheek, who began biting his neck again before running his tongue over the reddening flesh.

"What is it, Christopher? What do you want?" His voice was raspy, sounding much different and so deep it sent chills down the younger man's spine. Wesker had this effect on him, having the ability to render him into a sputtering mess, nothing more than a puddle in his hands. He had experience in this thing, that was clear, but Chris honestly didn't care where it came from because he loved being touched like this.

The younger man turned his head somewhat, saying something under his breath that Wesker caught before leaning in to claim his lips in a searing kiss. Chris moaned sloppily into it, raising his right arm so he could wrap it behind the blonde's neck, anything to have him closer, anything to have his touch all over his body. Wesker made a noise in response, a deep rumble coming from his chest, as he kissed back hard and bit down on his lower lip, causing Chris to whimper and press back against his crotch harder.

"Do you want to come? Tell me so I know what you want, _Christopher_." Wesker spoke directly into his ear, causing Chris to whine lowly and quiver in the other man's grasp, hips beginning to push forward from the man still working him over and over.

"I - you know what I want Wesker, please... please stop teasing me...." His voice sounded meek, shuddering out a low breath when a long tongue ran over the tendon in his neck and cried out when Wesker's hand tightened before suddenly picking up speed, slicking the warm wetness up and down in a rushed pace.

Chris wasn't sure if he was being loud but he couldn't control the embarrassing noises that were being pulled from his throat and though he thought he sounded horrible, Wesker apparently liked it and chuckled lowly.

When a thumb pressed over the swollen head and rubbed it firmly, Chris's body jerked against the incredibly warm one behind him, biting down on his bottom lip to keep a loud shout from emerging as he finally came, his orgasm washing over his body. The younger man hoped he wasn't too loud then, always frightened of waking up the children but in that moment of pure euphoria, all he cared about was those skilled fingers milking him dry as he came all over the man's hand, sticky fluid running down his fingers. 

Panting heavily, Chris felt like his entire body was made of jello, his knees trembling lightly and he kept his eyes closed. Wesker stroked him until he felt the man's erection going soft before slowly pulling away so he could remove himself from the bed.

Chris ran both hands through his sweaty hair, still trying to catch his breath when the blonde man returned and began cleaning up his lower abdomen with paper towels damp with warm water. That relaxed the waves rolling through his body and when he felt Wesker get back into the bed and pull the blankets back over him, Chris didn't feel like finding his discarded boxer briefs and instead turned over so he could curl into the hot body next to him.

Wesker's arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer and Chris felt that powerful heart beating in his chest.

"Are you alright?" Chris smiled halfheartedly at the question, loving how Wesker started to check on him following their intimate actions, it made him feel safe and relaxed. Nodding into the warm chest, the younger man circled his arms around the blonde's waist and breathing in the familiar cologne that he always wore.

Fingers ran through his messy hair then and although he wanted to stay up and just be held like this, exhaustion settled in and Chris was asleep in an instant.

Wesker stayed awake for a little while longer, something he had always done in the past with her and now with Chris, and just watched the younger man sleeping comfortably against his chest.

It was something he always done, simply watching the person next to him gave him a sense of alleviation for some reason unknown to him. And he wouldn't question it, he simply accepted it and curled his arm around Chris's shoulder to pull him closer, the younger man smiling in his slumber and nuzzling his collar bone. After a few more minutes of laying there awake, Wesker finally closed his eyes and gave into the pull of slumber as well, hoping the younger man wouldn't be gone from his arms the following morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like explaining what's going on in wesker's head in this, so there's thoughts of umbrella in the beginning. BUT the rest is just an excuse for me to write wesker pleasuring chris ;D happy reading and see you in the next chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

Chris frowned lightly, sitting up the from the bed and noticing that Wesker wasn't in the bed with him anymore. He yawned heavily and looked at the window, spotting the dim outside lighting peaking through, indicating that it was dawn and it was pretty early. Then where was Wesker? He always had a habit of waking up before the younger man but he would usually give him a kiss or something before he left or when they had to get up for work. Chris blearily searched around for his pajama pants and once he found them, he slipped on the blue duck printed pants before leaving the room.

Rubbing his eyes, he walked into the kitchen and shivered once his bare feet made contact with the tiled floor. It had to be going on five, too early for his liking, but he was awake now and was still wondering where Wesker was. Grabbing himself a glass of cold water and after finishing it in a few long sips, Chris yawned again as he looked into the living room, only to see the television off and the couch looking spic and span like usual.

Chris remembered the man's office and headed back down the hallway before knocking gently on the wooden door. When he didn't get an answer, the brunette pushed it open cautiously and almost breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Wesker sitting at his desk, the computer screen on and his face looking haggard. His hair was slicked back like usual but his blue eyes were tired and he looked concentrated, still wearing his black pajama pants but had a black silk robe thrown over it.

"I was wondering where you went." Chris spoke softly, still too tired as he closed the door quietly to avoid waking up the children when the blonde motioned for him to come inside. Wesker sat back in his chair, rubbing a hand tiredly over his chin. "I apologize if I worried you, there was something important I needed to work on."

The brunette frowned lightly, it being far too early for any sort of work. "Aren't you tired though? You're still in bed around this time." Wesker hummed in response, a small yawn escaping him as he ran a hand back through his blonde hair. He took Chris's hand in his before pulling him towards him and Chris complied with a gentle smile, turning so he was able to sit perfectly in the blonde's lap without falling off. Like he would regardless, Wesker was much stronger than him and could probably lift four times the size of his body weight.

Securing his arms around his waist, Wesker leaned in so he could press a few kisses to his mouth and chin, hearing Chris sigh lightly from his gentle actions. "I know but I had some urgent business to take care of, it could not be ignored. What are you doing up? You look exhausted." The man spoke lowly, beginning to massage soothing circles deep on his lower back, the younger man relaxing into it and resting his head on his shoulder.

"I don't know, it was weird. I'm so used to having you sleep next to me that I guess I woke up out of instinct or something?" Chris laughed softly, resting his cheek on Wesker's broad shoulder when those hands slowly ran up and down his back, kneading out the tight muscle. That was true, whenever Chris had stayed the night, which had started happening almost everyday, he always felt Wesker in the bed with him, holding him safely. The two men had grown accustomed to being in each other's company that it almost felt wrong being without each other.

Wesker chuckled, "You're cute, Christopher."

Chris felt his cheeks burn, not knowing how he felt about being called cute. "I'm not a little kid or a dog, why am I _cute_? I thought I'd be handsome at least, you know? Like the most attractive person ever?" The younger man made a show of flexing one arm, showing off a lightly tanned bicep. He was thin but had muscle on him for sure, it just looked dismal in comparison to the arms of Edward or Forest. Wesker's arms were impressive as well, the veins lining his steely forearms that Chris loved so much. His Captain was really handsome.

"Of course I think you are handsome, beautiful even," Chris's cheeks reddened slightly when the blonde continued on, "Your eyes are very pleasing, I don't think I have ever seen a man with eyelashes like yours. And I love your body, so _fit_ \- " Wesker smirked as he ran his hands around Chris's bare chest, feeling the firm muscle there and the formation of abdominals coming in nicely, " - so _strong_."

Chris still covered his eyes with one hand, although he should have been used to this flattery by now. But because it was coming from Wesker, someone who he cared about deeply and the one he looked up too since he began his job two years ago, it always had the same effect on him and he wondered if he would ever be able to get over it. Probably not, Chris did love all of the attention actually.

"It's too early for this Wesker, come on..." Chris laughed quietly, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck so he could rest his face into his shoulder again. Wesker smirked in response before wrapping his arms around Chris again, pulling him closer for a tighter embrace. He glanced at the time on his desktop screen before sighing, it really was too early so they had a few more hours to get some sleep.

Wesker pushed the chair back lightly so he and Chris could get to their feet, stretching his arms above his head while the blonde leaned over his desk to shove some files into a folder and turning off his computer monitor. The brunette was interested in the other work Wesker had invested himself in but it really wasn't any of his business, he always figured that he would come to him and tell him eventually.

"Let's go back to bed, we have an important case to work on today."

Chris smiled as Wesker took his hand into his, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles as they went back into the bedroom. Closing the door, the brunette yawned again with watery eyes before pulling off his pajama pants and laying back down on the bed. Wesker had pulled the black curtains closed to block any light coming in then he stripped off his robe and hung it in the closet to keep it from getting wrinkled.

Climbing back into the bed and making sure the both of them were underneath the blankets, Wesker wrapped his arms around Chris from behind, who smiled again and folded his arms over the blonde's.

This was something else they had always done, the both of them snuggling up next to each other while sleeping and it was probably the greatest feeling in the world - Wesker's body temperature was so warm, many would think he was cold to the touch from looking at him, but he was like a furnace and Chris found that he didn't really need a blanket when laying next to him. His heart beat was so powerful too, thudding beneath his chest and reminding Chris that he was human like the rest of them.

"Get some sleep Christopher, we have a busy day ahead of us." Wesker's voice was low again and his lips pressed a few kisses to the back of Chris's neck, who closed his eyes and relaxed into the body behind him. "Yeah yeah, I know." That was that and the two easily fell back to sleep in minutes.

-

  
Work that day was tiring, stressful and irritating all in one. Chris never really got annoyed by Chief Irons but the man kept coming in and out of the office every five minutes it seemed, giving everyone present in the room a hateful snarl before going into Wesker's office and being in there for close to ten or fifteen minutes. Chris had never heard the blonde at all but he did hear the Chief's voice get loud, sounding like he was barking at his Captain and it was unbearable to listen too.

Jill was noticeably irritated by this, her mouth thinning in a frown because she was just like him - she didn't appreciate _anyone_ disrespecting Captain Wesker like that, even if it was Irons.

Irons stepped out of the office for the final time, looking miserable and angry all in one as he stared hard at the S.T.A.R.S members. Chris was sure hate filled those beady eyes, the man having a deep scowl as he seemed to stare into everyone's soul, as if he was trying to debate on firing them all or keeping them. Chris didn't like how the man was looking at him, feeling the heat of stare and he found himself growing irritated from this, trying his best to keep his Redfield temper in check as best as he could. Whitney came up behind him, resting her hand comfortably on his shoulder and after looking back into her hazel eyes, Chris found himself calming down.

Irons left a moment later, slamming the wooden door loudly behind him.

Jill scoffed after that, crossing her arms. "That guy is a total asshole! And he wonders why people never turn in a report to him directly."

Whitney sighed before adjusting her ponytail, leaving Chris's side so she could go back towards her desk and look through some NRA printed files. "I don't know why Chief Irons is like that... it's like he doesn't care about this job anymore. And I'm not sure if this is because there's two female members here but does he act weird to you like he does to me?"

Jill frowned and Chris looked curious, not smiling himself after today had been so hectic.

"I never told anyone this but he came onto me when I first got hired. He's nothing but a pervert if you ask me. I try to avoid him as much as possible." Talking about Chief Irons like this made Chris feel a certain way, his stomach tightening uncomfortably because this was the man who was supposed to look after everyone in the station was a stuck up, selfless individual. He remembered Wesker calling him a 'useless imbecile' a few times in the past and couldn't agree more.

Jill was twenty three and Whitney was twenty one, why did Irons feel the need to behave that way towards them? They had to be young enough to be his daughter and that thought alone made Chris scowl lightly. These things reminded him of Claire and he didn't know what he would do if a man like Irons would ever try talking to his sister like that.

Barry sighed at hearing his colleagues talk and set the newspapers he was reading down on his desk, the headline containing details about recent attacks in Arklay County.

"I know you guys have your reasons to feel this way but Irons is in charge here, even though it's unfair for him to take us off cases. Remember that." Jill sighed with a small grin, Barry was going to be Barry when it came to these situations.

"We get it, you're an ass kisser, Burton." Joseph said in a warming chuckle, grinning when Barry glared at him before tossing some rolled up paper at his head. At least the mood was beginning to lighten up a bit and Chris smiled before reclining back in his chair, tempted to rest his feet on his desk but thought against it at the last moment. He didn't want to do anything to test Wesker, who was probably trying to keep calm after dealing with Irons.

Even if they were somewhat of an item, Chris didn't care for the term 'dating', Wesker was still his boss and was still his Captain when it came to work. So the younger man held that same respect for him and nothing seemed different. Jill and Whitney were the only ones who knew about their relationship and it was better that way, Jill was his best friend and Whitney was just kind and understandable so it didn't bother him. No one else really deserved to know, although the brunette had his suspicions when it came to Barry, who often stared at the two with knowing eyes.

"I just realized something," Whitney spoke up after writing something down, a small smirk on her full lips. "Captain Wesker and Joseph have something in common, they never take off their sunglasses and bandana!" That sent Jill into sputtering chuckles, having been downing some coffee during and Chris held back snorted chuckles, because now that he thought about it, the redhead was right.

Joseph frowned playfully, crossing his arms over his chest. "Very funny Burke! Did it take you all day to come to that conclusion?" Whitney just smirked in response at the blonde's dry tone as she turned her attention back to her paperwork. She had swiped one of Barry's newspapers and didn't like what she had read, something about attacks happening in Arklay Country, near the mountains and the outskirts of Raccoon City. She lived in the mountain area and would probably move if they increased.

"She's right you know, I don't think I've ever seen you without that on." Jill said with a wide grin, standing up to throw her empty cup away.

"What's so interesting about my boring hair? Besides, you think the Captain would take them off sometimes, I bet he sleeps in them."

More laughter from the people in the room but Chris only chuckled, smiling faintly because he really was the only one to have seen Wesker without those sunglasses on and he was glad in a way, it was a personal thing and he was lucky to have gotten so close to him. No one else would ever see the blonde that manner either: affectionate, naked, smiling and always touching and kissing him. Chris would dare say he was spoiled.

"Anywhoo, I'm sure Captain Wesker is - "

"A _very_ good listener." The sound of that commanding voice caused everyone to straighten up almost instantly.

Wesker had come out of his office and was standing in front of everyone, arms crossed over his blue button up and that vein visible in his temple. He didn't look too pleased, that was normal, but he didn't look as pissed as they thought. Wesker stepped forward when Barry handed some papers out to him, but Chris was too lost in his thoughts to think about what they were about.

What did Chief Irons do this time? Chris didn't like him one bit and he wasn't fond of him coming in and out of the office all day, disturbing them and their work. Maybe he threatened Wesker or something, which wasn't an okay thing to do, even if he was in charge of S.T.A.R.S as a whole. Chris didn't like seeing the blonde man this way, he was a good leader and was even better at his job and he should get more respect, but that was Chris's admiration taking over and Irons would never even think like that, he was too absorbed in himself. 

"Alright, I have some interesting news for you." Wesker stated as he finished signing the papers and handed them back to Barry. "It seems Irons has had a change of heart and as of next week, we will be investigating the Arklay attacks."

Whitney tapped her pen, sighing lightly. "I was going to bring that up to you, Captain. Are these attacks coming from the mountains?"

Wesker folded his arms across his chest so he could lean back onto the wall somewhat, exhaustion radiating off of him. "Yes. According to news reports and from what Irons told me, there was a young woman who was assaulted during one of her jogs late last night. I have never been in that area but there were previous reports of roberies happening there as well."

"Well... I have a loft out in the mountains and I've been nervous about everything because of what's been happening - " Wesker didn't let the young woman finish and walked forward so he was positioned right in front of them again. "I highly suggest you relocate, Burke. The same thing goes for you and your family, Burton. It's too dangerous for you to remain there any longer than necessary and I cannot have my operatives attacked or something much worse."

Chris smiled again, not realizing how smitten he looked until Jill snickered lightly, wanting to reach over and jab him in the ribs but held back on that.

"Good suggestion, Wesker. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Kathy and the girls." The blonde man didn't respond and tilted his wrist so he could see the time. It was getting pretty late now and he had plans to go home and have a nice dinner with Chris.

"You're all dismissed, I will see you bright and early on Monday." Wesker said, gaze lingering slightly on Chris before he returned to his office. The younger man felt a little better now that they were finally going to get some work done on an official case, that was always better than being at the office sitting on their hands. Waiting for Irons was becoming annoying and Chris found it harder and harder each day to follow that bastard's orders.

Someone should report him or file an invesgtigation, just to see what he's actually up to.

After everyone filed out of the office, Chris lingered behind for a moment and knocked hesitantly on Wesker's door, smiling when he was allowed to come in.

Opening and closing the door behind him, the brunette stepped forward before taking a seat in the chair on the outside of the desk, Wesker rubbing at the crease on his forehead in a sign of pure irritation.

"Would you to like to come over again, Christopher? I was thinking of making dinner for the two of us and you can relax for the weekend, if you wish." Stay the whole weekend at Wesker's house? And have a nice meal with the man? How could Chris say no to that? That sounded so much better than laying around his apartment and eating a cup of noodles every night.

Chris smiled as he took Wesker's outstretched hand in his, the blonde pulling him around his desk so he could sit perfectly snug in his lap. "I can't say no to you if I tried, so hell yeah I'll come over." Wesker chuckled, his arms circling around the younger man's waist so he could hold him firmly against him. He had no intentions of letting Chris go, he cared about him too much to do so and just couldn't let it happen.

"What're you making for dinner tonight? Anything special?" Chris questioned as he pressed his cheek to the other's, nuzzling the pale skin lightly and wrapping both arms around Wesker's neck just to be closer to him.

Wesker smiled a little bit, flattered because Chris loved being around him and probably wouldn't want to leave him either. No, he knew the younger man would never leave him as his feelings were mutual and just as strong as his own.

"Nothing too dramatic I'm afraid, I was thinking baked chicken and steamed rice? I bought this excellent brand of wine and I think you'll like it, Christopher."

Chris flushed at how his named rolled off his tongue before being a bit more brave by leaning down to kiss the blonde man first. Wesker smiled into the kiss, one hand reaching upwards to cradle his cheek in his hand, taking control quite easily as he slipped his tongue inside, the brunette letting out a quiet moan as his mouth was evaded. Chris adjusted his position on the blonde, so he could swing his other leg over and that allowed him to sit comfortably on Wesker's lap and facing him at the same time.

Wesker made a low noise in approval as his hands traveled downwards to grip Chris's rear end firmly, enjoying how soft but firm the muscle was. The brunette didn't have his tactical vest on, so it was easy for Wesker to slip his fingers up underneath the back of his white S.T.A.R.S shirt and hike it up somewhat. Chris's body felt warm to the touch, probably from how hot the office had been today but it was pleasing to feel. But they could attend to these things later.

"You are putting us at risk Christopher, because I find myself wanting to throw you over the desk and ravish you all night." Chris's face burned like it was inflamed but he still managed a small smirk, still not over how perverse his Captain could be.

"Let's head home, I wish to spend some quality time with you." Wesker leaned in again, pecking Chris's full lips before they both stood up from the chair.

Not long after they tidied up and locked the office up, the two men were heading outside, the night sky looking black with a few stars lingering. It had warmed up pretty well, Chris not bothering to wear a jacket lately while Wesker settled on a light black jacket himself. The younger man kept smiling as they got into the car, his heart throbbing because he was going to spend the whole weekend with the man who means the most to him.

Once they both got settled at the apartment, Wesker had changed out of his uniform into something more casual, a black turtle neck with matching lounge pants while Chris threw on something that he had left here, a heather grey t-shirt and faded jeans. The blonde spent a good thirty minutes cooking and this interested Chris still, leaning over the counter so he could watch him with wide eyes.

The wine was a dark red this time and it tasted sweet, Chris had two glasses because it went so well with the chicken. Once they were done with the food and finished off whatever wine was left, Chris found himself sitting comfortably on the couch with the blonde man, cuddling him actually, as his legs were thrown over his, head on his shoulder and Wesker had one of his steely arms wrapped around his shoulder.

"I wish you wouldn't frown, you will ruin those features of yours." That pulled a smile from Chris and he turned in his spot so he could lay his head on Wesker's chest, eyes closing once he felt his heart beating.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about - "

"Stop thinking and relax, Christopher. I invited you over to spend the weekend with me to relax and not focus on irrelevancy. Consider than an order." Chris snorted softly, the thought of being reprimanded by the king of over working causing him to laugh, so he buried his face into the warm chest to try and hide any more chuckles. "Something amusing?"

Chris leaned back upwards, wiping at his eyes tiredly. "Not really, I just like laughing at you when you don't know you're being funny. Jill does it all the time actually, you just don't see it because your back is turned."

Wesker didn't look amused and had his thin lips pressed into a frown and that was almost enough to send the younger man into another round of chuckles. "I am beginning to regret hiring all of you, since it's clear you have the mentality of a five year old."

"Oh come on, we're just teasing! Besides, I don't act like Jake because I've seen how he gets in the morning when he doesn't want to wake up, my bruised knee is proof that he takes after you, kicking me because I told him you weren't actually Batman." It was Wesker's turn to chuckle this time and reached up to pull his sunglasses off, blue eyes glinting with humor.

"Jake can be violent, I admit. However, I do not see the similarities between myself and some grown man who parades around a city in a bat costume."

Waving his hand around in annoyance, Wesker carefully pushed the younger man's legs off of him before standing up so he could turn off the television, encasing the living room in darkness. Chris got up after him and once they were inside the bedroom, he threw his arms around the blonde from behind and pressed a kiss to his back. "I think you could pull it off, your ass would look nice in some tight leather pants."

Growing bold, Chris gently patted the man's rear end, feeling the strong muscle beneath his pants.

Wesker smirked before turning around so he could grab the younger man's hand in his own, holding them in place as leaned down to kiss him lightly.

"While I appreciate your flattery, there are much easier ways to get me into bed, the easy route is simply telling me." He didn't think he could ever get over Chris's embarrassed and shocked face, his mouth opening slightly and his cheeks fusing into a delicate shade of red. How cute.

" _Wait_ \- I wasn't trying to do anything like that... Can't I give you a simple compliment without you turning it sexual? God, you're dirty minded Wesker, just like Jill." Chris shook his head when the blonde grinned somewhat in response to that accusation, the both of them getting undressed so they could get some sleep. Wesker wore his usual black pajama pants while Chris decided on sleeping in his panda patterned boxers before the two men settled into bed.

The blonde wrapped Chris in his protective embrace like he always did, intertwining their legs together so that his were overlapping the younger's mans. The brunette did not mind this, still thinking he didn't need a blanket because laying next to Wesker always kept him warm regardless, his body temperature high by default. It would help in the winter time but even though it was warm outside, Chris still liked it.

It made him feel safe in a way, knowing that no harm would ever come to him if he was in the blonde's arms.

They had the whole weekend to spend some time together and Chris hoped he would get to see the twins tomorrow, Wesker told him they had stayed over Miranda's house because he had to work a late shift.

Feeling fingers run through his hair, Chris sighed and leaned upwards so he could kiss Wesker tenderly, something they had always done before bed and in the morning. And in the morning, it was a damn good wake up call.

"Goodnight Albert..." Chris trailed off before giving into his exhaustion and Wesker smiled faintly at the mention of his first name, still playing with the younger man's unruly hair. He thought about teaching him how to fix his hair but he had always found his hair attractive in it's own way and it wouldn't be Chris if he changed it.

So he pulled the brunette closer, the warmth of their combined bodies calming him down enough so he could focus on sleep. "Goodnight Christopher."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! i had to use my friend's laptop to type this up and i like how it came out. i felt like throwing some fluff because romantic wesker is my life <3 happy reading and see you in the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

Chris was jolted awake from the sound of children, shouting or something similar but his sleep-hazed mind couldn't tell what it was right away. Sitting up groggily and letting out a long yawn, he looked over towards the clock that read eleven thirteen. He didn't think he would sleep in this late but since it was the weekend and he was staying with Wesker for that duration, it wasn't too strange. Chris stretched his arms high above his head, feeling his back cracking slightly, sighing from it before he got out of bed.

Before he could go out into the living room and investigate the sound, the door pushed open and Wesker came in, already dressed and his hair perfectly slicked back. "I see you are awake, did you sleep well?" The blonde came over to him and bent at the middle so he could kiss the younger man quickly, who returned it with a smile before the two parted.

"I slept fine but I heard yelling or something... are the kids okay?" Wesker nodded before moving back so Chris could stand up and stretch his legs. "The children are fine, they just had a dispute over who got the television remote this morning."

That made Chris chuckle lightly, rolling one shoulder around to loosen out any tightness from his sleep. "I used to do that when I was younger, only because I was older than Claire and felt like I had to show her who was boss. Stupid, I know." Chris thought about his childhood with his baby sister all the time, it was the only thing to remind him of their life with their parents, besides the family photos he still kept in his apartment. He never showed Wesker any of them but if Claire was okay with it, he would dig them out sometimes.

"You were a child, it's understandable." Chris got dressed in some dark jeans and a olive green sweater shirt before following the blonde out into the kitchen. "What about your childhood? You've never told me anything about it before and I'm curious how Albert Wesker grew up."

Wesker didn't say anything for a moment, his mind contemplating on that. Chris still didn't know about his affiliation with Umbrella, the reason he kept it a secret for so long was to protect the people of Raccoon City and the company itself.

However, things were beginning to go wrong and he knew something bad was going to happen. Wesker didn't know how soon but he knew it was approaching fast. She knew about his work with Umbrella from the beginning, smiling up at him and batting her lashes because she understood him completely and had never judged him, not once. Wesker wasn't sure how Chris would take the news though and although he cared for him just as much as the brunette did for him, that didn't mean the younger man would take it lightly.

But maybe he would. Chris was young but acted so mature and had a heart of gold, too caring for this world but he fit right in nonetheless. He cared for people and there wasn't a single person Chris hated, he seemed to get along with everyone and was always trying to help out in any way he could. So maybe the younger man would understood, maybe he would open to hear the blonde out and let him explain his reasoning for working with Umbrella and if it got deeper, he could go into detail on Oswell E. Spencer. Wesker didn't like talking about the man at all but he would do it for Chris.

Wesker set a cup of coffee in front of Chris before sighing. "My childhood was complicated, it was not happy like any normal child. There were other children like myself and we were all gathered to live together as apart of a project." Chris frowned because he wasn't expecting that and didn't have a taste for the coffee anymore but did want to know more about what he was just told.

"What do you mean _gathered_? What about your parents, you didn't live with them?"

"No, I do not remember them, unfortunately. Remember when I told you me and Alexandra were only related by last name? She was one of the children picked as well and although there were others, I was only close with her. And what I mean by gathered is that we were collected from our parents at a very young age to serve a purpose, to be under the control and command of a man named Oswell Spencer."

That sounded... fucking awful and Chris wasn't sure how to process this information. He didn't expect anything like this but wanted more answers than anything.

"But... wouldn't that be considered kidnapping? You were taken from your parents! I don't mean to sound rude or anything but what the fuck? And to be under control of some guy? But you're perfectly fine! You have a good job and you're normal, you don't seem like you're being ordered around... unless you're not telling me everything?"

Chris didn't look angry at all, his hazel blue eyes were wide and bright, his lips tugged into a small frown but he didn't look angry, he looked concerned. Concerned about Wesker and his well being and that almost made the blonde smile.

"I don't want you think I'm being nosy or annoying but I want to know more about you, how you grew up and the other things you do. I care about you Wesker, I don't want anything bad to happen to you, to the twins.... And what you just told me sounds so fucking sad."

Wesker was silent, his hands carefully running across the counter top before he folded them behind his back like usual. "I admit I have not been entirely truthful to you and I apologize for that but those are painful aspects of my life I do not wish to talk about but since you want to know and you truly care for my well being, I feel the need to tell you. It isn't right for me to keep any of this from you any longer, considering how close we've become and that you're apart of my life now."

" _Painful?_ You... you weren't abused or anything like that, right?" Chris's expression showcased his melancholia, eyes looking like they were about to start watering up and Wesker shook his head.

"I was not but to some outsiders who do not know why we were chosen for the project, it could seem that way. The reason why we were chosen is because I - much like the older children - were born with superior DNA, which allows me to keep a youthful appearance and I have always been able to heal quickly."

Chris listened on before looking down at the now cold cup of coffee once he remembered when the blonde was stabbed in the thigh, the blade going in deep and being about five or six inches. The brunette always had a feeling Wesker was perfect and probably impervious to anything and turns out he wasn't that far from the truth, the blonde being able to heal quickly and never breaking a sweat during their training exercises...

"Is that why you didn't wait for the ambulance when that guy stabbed you in the leg? And you don't like going to hospitals?" Wesker nodded to this, pleased somewhat because Chris wasn't judging him at all but was more curious than anything. 

"I stray from the hospitals here because of the people Raccoon City is cooperating with, I have two children who need my care and I will not put them in the hands of corrupt medical practitioners. It was the same way when you were sick, so I let my personal doctor take care of you. I couldn't let someone look at your body that I did not trust, it was safer the other way around."

Confusion glazed over Chris's face. "Corrupt medical practitioners? Are you talking about that medicine company, Umbrella?" He noticed Wesker's broad shoulders stiffen at the mention of the name.

"How are they corrupt? I thought they were helping the town for all sorts of crap? Do they do things behind the mayor's back? Illegal drug marketing? Are they poisoning us or something?" Wesker couldn't help but smirk, Chris was really intelligent when he put his mind to it and this was one of those times.

"You are not wrong, Christopher. I used to believe the people here would have figured it out sooner but as time progressed, it was clear they were blinded by the things Umbrella were doing for the city. They like to distribute medicine, like Safsprin or Aqua Cure, that these people just eat up like candy because they believe it's beneficial when in reality they are nothing more but pills with a fancy label. I don't think they produce illegal drugs but most of the things they do distribute should be avoided."

Chris's eyes were interesting, holding a certain gleam that showed his was processing all of this information. He didn't really know what to think about this, he thought Umbrella had good intentions but to hear all of this... it made a painful knot form in his stomach. But with most popular businesses, there had to be dirty secrets lying underneath and he should have known Umbrella was the same way.

"How do you know all of this? How did you find any of this out? You make it sound like you work for them..." The brunette trailed off but he felt his throat tighten up when Wesker stayed silent and looked at the counter between them. Realization dawned on him and his eyes widened.

"You... you don't work - Do you work for Umbrella, Wesker?" Chris had to ask, even though he didn't want too, but his mind was pushing him too do so. He had never been this pushy with his questions before but he just had to know, Wesker was too well-informed on the pharmaceutical company to be an outsider with common knowledge.

The blonde sighed lightly before reaching up to remove his sunglasses, folding them and setting them down. "I didn't want you to find out, but I also didn't anticipate our relationship to go this far. I had a childish fear that you would get tired or scared of me and end things before I could tell you everything. You were always so nervous and shy around me and I thought that would play into things for a longer time but I was wrong. I'm sorry Christopher, I should have told you before. Yes, I work for Umbrella, I have been with them for quite some time."

Chris was at a loss of words momentarily but after a good five minutes of tense silence and his thoughts running wild, he let out the tight breath he had been holding in and crossed his arms over the counter.

"I'm actually not upset like I thought I would be. If anything, I understand most of the stuff you've told me and I know you hate pity because I do too, but I can't help but feel bad for you. You were taken from your parents, isolated with children you didn't know and... and you're working for Umbrella. Why though? Why do you work for them if you don't trust them?"

Wesker pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing again. "I did not have a choice in the matter, I was programmed to seek out Oswell Spencer, so I could eventually rise to a higher position within Umbrella. It was the same for the other children but I don't remember them because they all left until it was only me and Alexandra, which is the reason we both grew closer to one another. She was the only one I considered family, until I met the children's mother and later, when she gave birth to Jake and Lily."

Chris frowned, his hands trembling. "You talk about yourself like you're some sort of machine they created! You weren't programmed, you were taken and they brainwashed you into doing whatever they - _that_ Spencer guy wanted. You were an innocent child and they had no right to do that shit to you! You said they didn't hurt you but I still think it wasn't right. Are you still that way? Do you still want to continue working for them so they can - "

"I'm not brainwashed and I have _NO_ interest in working for those hounds of jackals!" Chris snapped his mouth shut once Wesker suddenly raised his voice to a scary extent, that tone dangerously tight and the brunette knew better than to say anything else.

That was the first time the blonde had ever spoken to him in such a venomous manner and although he wouldn't let them fall, Chris felt hot tears stinging the back of his eyes. No, he was stronger than that, he wouldn't cry. People argue and have arguments all the time, why should he and Wesker be any different? 

Wesker inhaled and exhaled slowly after his outburst before smoothing a hand back over his hair in a way to calm himself down.

"I apologize for shouting, Christopher, it's never my intention to hurt your feelings or make you cry."

Chris still didn't look up from his hands but felt the blonde move around the counter so he could gently take his hands in his own, lifting one of them upwards so he could kiss the knuckles gently. He knew his hands were shaking and that was embarrassing, he just didn't like Wesker talking to him like that - he thought it would never happen. The blonde was so tender and loving to him so he did not expect such a reaction. 

"Forgive me, I usually don't get upset like that but now do you see why I refuse to talk about my past and my work? But I will tell you more if you're interested in knowing the rest, I feel like you deserve to know because you have been nothing but good for me and my children." Chris heaved a sigh before turning in the stool so he could stare into the blonde's warm eyes, feeling them bore into his soul.

"I just want to know why you're still with them if they don't do anything good and mislead everyone. Why do you put yourself through all of this bullshit when you could walk away? And what about S.T.A.R.S? Do they play a part in this too?" Chris's eyes were sincere like always, the combination of hazel and blue shimmering and showing him how much the younger man cared and wanted him to be safe.

_How did he get so lucky?_

Wesker pulled up the other stool so he could sit down on it. "It's not that simple, I'm afraid. I've been thinking of a way to get myself out of this for months now, since I realized I had to look after Jake and Lily and at the time, their mother. I could not afford to let anything happen to them because of my work with Umbrella. I'm a scientist working there and I have seen the things they work with. I will spare you the details but when they began delving into... disturbing operations, I knew I had to leave. And no, S.T.A.R.S was my choice after I left the United States Army."

There was a sincere smile on Chris's face as he tightened his grip on their entwined hands. "I understand, I really do and I'm glad you told me." Something else came to his mind then and he had to ask the blonde about the assaults in the Arklay mountains. 

"....The recent attacks, the ones involving cannibalism, do you think Umbrella has something to do with those? I'm curious because I heard there were mansions or big houses located in the forest and it can't be a coincidence that people are getting attacked and eaten in the same area. What do you think?"

Wesker smirked again, impressed by the younger man's intelligence and ability to read and pick up things. He was the best member of Alpha Team by far. "You know as much as I do, unfortunately. This is why I was insistent on Chief Irons putting us on this case so I could figure it out and hopefully pull the plug on everything Umbrella is doing. These reports are not of the norm and I plan on investigating and - "

" _We_ are investigating, you mean. Do you really think I'm going to let you do this on your own? Come on Wesker, you know me better than that." Chris grinned, his mood returning to it's normal relaxed state before crossing his arms but Wesker frowned and shook his head.

"No, I can't let you join me. If something were to happen to you, I would not be able to forgive myself, you are too important to be put at risk in a situation that - "

Chris huffed out in annoyance before cutting the blonde man off, a bold move that no one else would take but Chris wasn't just anybody. They were together and he damn sure wasn't going to let the man go off get himself killed when he had people willing to back him on this.

"Will you stop with this anti-hero bullshit!? When are you going to realize that you aren't alone anymore and that you have me now? I'm sorry that you had a horrible childhood and I'm sorry you were alone for the majority of it and you know I'm sorry about Jake and Lily's mom too, but I'm here with you now and nothing you can say or do is going to push me away! I'm not going anywhere, you'll have to _shoot me_ in the fucking knees to make sure I don't follow you. You have me by your side Albert, I mean it."

For the first time in a long time, Wesker didn't know what to say.

He had hoped for months now that Chris would still be accepting of him and wouldn't leave him for anything even though he had fears and nightmares of such things happening. To hear the younger man say the words that he didn't think he was going to hear made him feel happy, an emotion he was so used to being cold with but now, he could do nothing but smile and when Chris returned that genial smile with flushed cheeks, Wesker knew they were true.

Chris reminded him so much of her, in every aspect. So understanding and open, so beautiful and willing to hear him out and explain himself. Wesker didn't think he was going to find anybody else, let alone somebody who genuinely _cared_ about him and always wanted to be around him. And it seemed the younger man couldn't be argued with so he was going to let this be for now, Chris was just as stubborn as he it seemed.

"Thank you Christopher. It warms my heart that care you about me and are willing to protect me. You are one of a kind." Wesker smiled again, one that Chris returned before he leaned forward to peck the blonde on the lips quickly.

"You're welcome and I mean it Albert, I'm not going anywhere. Now why don't you go relax and let me draw you a warm bath? You look like you need one and don't even try saying no, I still have a problem following orders and it's no different here." Chris grinned before standing up from the stool so he could stretch his arms above his head.

Wesker smirked before hooking his fingers into the loops of Chris's low-hung jeans, pulling him closer so he was now standing between his thighs. "Maybe I wish to do something else, are you going to tell me no then?" Hands ran up his thighs until they were firmly resting on his hips, Chris flushing and biting down on his bottom lip when thumbs began pressing into the skin over his hip bones and rubbing slowly.

"Stop being such a pervert! The kids are right over there... and I'm serious! You need to relax for once, you're always taking care of someone else but no one ever takes care of you. "

Chris frowned after that, wondering how many nights the blonde had to sleep alone, cook alone and look after Jake and Lily all by himself. It was heart breaking but he was here for the blonde now and nothing in the world would ever make him want to leave.

"If you insist, I will take a bath. I trust you'll be able to handle the children by yourself?" The brunette smiled once Wesker stood up and began making his way over to the bathroom, opening the door and flicking the lights on. Chris followed him inside and made sure to close the door behind them, so no children would come barging in and see something they should never.

"Of course! You keep forgetting I took care of Claire when she was young, I know what I'm doing. Now take off your clothes and I'll get the water running." Cheeks burning lightly from his own wording, Chris shook the thoughts free and began filling the tub up. Wesker had some sort of expensive bubble bath that smelled like vanilla so he poured some of that into the rising water. It smelled amazing, the scent of it already filtering the air.

Wesker smirked before pulling his black turtle neck over his head in a suggestive manner, Chris's face reddening once he spotted the man's wonderful physique under the bright lights. Pale but fit to perfection, sculpted arms, broad shoulders and those neatly alligned abdominals, god Wesker was probably the most attractive person he had ever seen.

"If you want to see me strip, you could simply ask, Christopher." Wesker chided him before unzipping his pants and letting them pool around his ankles.

Chris rolled his eyes at the teasing before picking up the discarded clothes and setting them on the sink. "If someone ever asks me if you're perverted, I have a good reason to tell them now. You're impossible!"

When Wesker continued to smirk, pulled off his black briefs in that same suggestestive way and held them out, Chris tried not to stare and took them from him but it was hard, he was like a walking body of art and belonged in a museum. The blonde settled into the bath, able to fit despite having long legs, and sighed from the feel of the soothing water.

"Alright, you just sit there and relax for a little while and I'll make some tea once you're done. How does that sound?" Wesker smiled as he opened his eyes to look up at the younger man, his own eyes looking warm and comforting, one of the things Chris loved about him.

"That sounds wonderful, Christopher. Thank you."

Chris left him to himself after that and walked into the kitchen area and began preparing the tea. Wesker really deserved to relax and after everything he confessed to him, after spending so many years alone and losing the one person who clearly meant the world to him, the brunette wanted to help him in any way he could and if that was by making the stubborn man take a bath and drink some hot tea, then so be it.

With those thoughts and everything that they talked about and admitted today, Chris felt his heart beat quickly in his chest as he came to a sudden realization: he was probably in love with Albert Wesker. He couldn't believe his, feeling his heart in his ears and the familiar sensation of butterflies swirling in his stomach.

And although it was scary, it felt incredible to be finally able to understand these feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i plan on giving this two more chapters involving the mansion incident and then it'll be the end! HOWEVER i plan on writing a sequel that will involve chris and wesker a few years into the future and - no wait, that's spoilers! haha can't tell you yet ;D let me know if you would be interested in reading a sequel though, your reviews always give me courage! happy reading and see you soon!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains explicit sexual content. If you don't like that, please don't read ahead.

_Raccoon Times May 27, 1998_  
_May 20. At around 10pm a 20-year old young woman's body was found_  
_by a passer-by on the left bank of Marble River in the Older District_  
_of Raccoon City. Raccoon police assume it to be a grizzly or other_  
_animal's doing because there are teeth marks along her mutilated_  
_arms and left foot that show considerable power. Since she was_  
_wearing a hiking boot on her remaining foot, it has been determined_  
_that she was attacked in the Arklay Mountains and fell into the_  
_river. They are hurrying to identify this woman._

  
_Raccoon Weekly June 16, 1998_  
_Some people claim they've seen monsters in the Arklay Mountains._  
_The monsters are supposedly about the same size as large dogs_  
_and usually run in a pack as wolves do. This may sound like a_  
_group of ordinary wild dogs, but these monsters are surprisingly_  
_fierce and hard to hurt. They say these dogs won't bother you_  
_unless you wake them, so you smart readers should stay out of_  
_the Arklay Mountains for the time being. But if you're looking_  
_for adventure, check it out! You wanna try?_

  
_-_  
_July 20, 1998_

Things were getting worse by the day, more reports came flooding in about people getting attacked and apparently eaten, most of these assaults taking place in the Arklay mountains or on the outskirts of the city. They were all devastating and disgusting, a couple that went hiking three nights ago were mauled by some sort of animal and a family that had been out in the mountains for a normal barbecue were attacked by a pack of wild animals, that were thought to be dogs or wolves. These were eerily similar to the previous attacks and it was sending the police force into a wild frenzy. Chris didn't like hearing about these reports, thinking back to Umbrella and wondering if they were really behind all of this.

Wesker was forthcoming while explaining everything so Chris didn't have a reason to doubt him but the more these reports came flooding in, the more he began to wonder what Umbrella was really up to. He ended up doing some research on the company and found nothing but news reports of how they were helping the city. That didn't get him in anywhere but the sick feeling in his stomach told him otherwise, told him that they were hiding something and since innocent people were being murdered, Chris knew he and the S.T.A.R.S team had to do something about this.

The unidentified woman that was mutilated made Chris felt nauseous, automatically thinking of Claire and hoping she wouldn't be back from college any time soon.

Other than everything else going on, Chief Irons apparently had a change of heart, which was surprising for him, and allowed Wesker to bring in the new recruits, which turned out to be only two people and they were both females, which the brunette had no problems with because he always liked looking at a pretty woman. One of them was a medical expert named Rebecca Chambers, who they honestly needed after a few past injuries that were a hindrance to the team. Chris liked Rebecca right off the bat, she was very young but willing to do her job and had big doe eyes, a thin build and short brown hair.

The other was a recon specialist named Samantha Bryers and had light green eyes and wavy cornsilk blonde hair. Forest was smitten with her right off the bat but when he challenged her to a training fight, Samantha schooled him easily with some sort of Judo hip throw, which had Chris and Jill cackling seeing Speyer go down like that. After seeing that, Chris gave the women a high fave and just like that, Samantha and Rebecca were welcomed into the team with open arms. They were all eternally grateful for this because they were going to be investigating these attacks soon and the extra hands would help them.

Sitting tiredly at his desk and not even bothering with the paperwork in front of him, Chris had his chin in his palm as his thoughts ran through him like a train. All of this didn't seem right, these attacks were not normal and they scared him, he didn't want these innocent people getting murdered like that, Raccoon City was supposed to be a nice, welcoming city and not a plate that served up horrible attacks and killings.

Running his hand through his hair, Chris didn't realize he was being spoken to until he saw Jill snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Earth to Chris! Stop daydreaming about Wesker and talk to me!" Snickering at his scowl, Jill rolled her chair around to his desk so the two could be face to face.

Chris groaned, covering his eyes with one hand. "You seriously won't let that down, will you? Are you that interested in what me and the Captain are doing?" He made sure to lower his voice slightly, since Jill and Whitney were still the only ones who knew about their relationship.

He didn't feel like telling anyone else, it was just too personal for him and two people knowing at work was enough for him. Claire was a different story since she was his only family left.

Jill grinned, "Of course I am! But I do respect your privacy and if you don't want me bugging your for answers, then I'll stop. I just think you guys look so good together and most importantly Chris, you look happy. That's all I care about." Her gentle smile relaxed him, so he leaned back into his chair and tapped his knee lightly.

"I know Jill, I've just got a lot on my mind... these attacks, they bother the hell out of me." Chris frowned, shaking his head. "I don't know what I'd do if one of those girls were Claire, it makes me sick to my stomach."

"Well," The woman started out slowly, "Claire is safe for the moment and that's good news for you as always but aren't you a little relieved that we're going to be investigating those reports now? I know yesterday was hard seeing... the bodies of those two hikers wasn't easy but it's not over yet, because we're going to show Irons that S.T.A.R.S can _shine_."

That made Chris feel better that Jill was still on his side through everything. That made him wonder how the others would take the news of Wesker working for Umbrella because even though the brunette was understanding, that was because they had gotten much closer and it could be a whole different scenario with Jill, Barry, Whitney and the others. Chris had known Barry longer than all of them so there was a good chance the humble man would be willing to listen, Whitney had her head on her shoulders and would probably have an open ear too but that left everyone else and that he wasn't sure of.

Maybe he could convince the man to finally open up and tell everyone if they gathered at the office, that seemed like it would be the best way to handle this. If Wesker wanted their trust just as he had Chris's, then he would need to do this.

After finishing up work that evening, Chris took a deep breath as he pulled up to Wesker's complex, flashing his badge for the security officer at the gate before he parked near the dark building.

It was late but he didn't have a chance to talk to the man after work because he had to make an urgent phone call to Claire. Stepping out of the car and making sure to lock the doors, the brunette stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, Chris walked inside of the building, flashed the first floor manager a bright smile before stepping into the elevator. He thought about taking the stairs before but that was too much work and the bright interior of the mirrored elevator was too nice to pass up.

The dark door opened after a few knocks and Chris smiled once he was let inside, Wesker having still been awake.

"Sorry I missed you earlier, I had some important - Whoa!" That was all Chris got out before yelping when hands latched onto his sides and he was pitched backwards onto the couch. Soon thin lips were covering his own and they were enough to melt his shock, eyes closing and a soft moan escaping once teeth dug into his bottom lip and pulled gently. He wasn't expecting this but he wasn't complaining, Chris arching his back when hands ran over his rib cage.

Wesker pulled away, a smirk on his face and his sunglasses pushed up to his hairline, blue eyes looking affectionate. "I apologize for attacking you like this, I lost control it seemed." The mirth in his voice caused Chris to roll his eyes with a chuckle, sitting up so he could playfully push the blonde out of the way by his arms, his black button up rolled up at the elbows to reveal pale, toned forearms.

"You're such a liar, that's just your way of saying you missed me." Smirking, Chris leaned up to kiss the blonde quickly before swinging his legs over the couch. "I did come by to visit but I also wanted to talk to you about something, if you're feeling up for it." Adjusting his pant legs so he could sit more comfortably on the couch, Chris smiled when Wesker did so as well and put his sunglasses back down.

"Anything in particular?" The blonde sat back against the couch, draping one arm over the back so he could flick through the television set, content with the evening news. It was all bad lately, nothing good in the world and Raccoon City seemed to be getting a bad reputation for murders and cannibalism.

Chris frowned at this and muted the volume, he couldn't handle hearing about all of this right now, he just wanted to talk to Wesker and hopefully get him to talk to the team so they could keep their trust in him. It was going to be hard but he knew they would listen and if they didn't, then it was just himself and Wesker going in this alone. And he really didn't want to do that, safety in numbers was what S.T.A.R.S was all about. _Teamwork_.

"Something big, actually and it's important to me and I hope it's important to you." Sighing, Chris turned his position on the couch so he crossed his legs. Wesker rose a thin brow before crossing his arms over his chest and from that expression, he hoped the man was interested in what he had to say and wouldn't scold him like a child or something.

"I don't want you to think I'm being pushy or controlling but this is something I need to talk to you about, so are you willing to listen?"

Wesker shrugged lightly, something that was unusual for him. "What makes you think I wouldn't be willing? I've always had an open ear for my subordinates and just because we are involved, it doesn't mean that has changed." The blonde's smile made Chris relax so he exhaled softly.

"I think we should have a sit down with Jill, Barry, Whitney and the others and tell them about your involvement with Umbrella. I know you've only told me but I really think the team deserves to know, you're the Captain and they need to know that they can still trust you." Wesker sighed, which was a sign that he was about to refuse it before it even stepped one foot off the ground.

"Christopher, I do not think that is a good idea." Chris frowned, growing a bit irritated that it was just swept off the table like this. "Why not? They all look up to you! And I know how much Jill admires you, you don't think she'd give you a chance at explaining yourself?"

"I hold Miss Valentine's admiration in high regard Christopher, I just don't feel the need to explain anything to them when you know they would not believe me. You gave me an open ear because we are together and because you like me. The others do not know me as intimately as you do, there is a difference."

Chris scowled this time, not believing a word that came out of the blonde's mouth. "Of course I listened to you! Even if we weren't together and you were just my Captain, I'd still listen to you because you're a hard working man who deserves it. And you - _we_ don't know for sure that they won't believe you, you have to try. And it's up to you to set an example for them. I don't want us to rush into this blind."

"We are not rushing into anything blind, Christopher. I already told you I cannot risk you by bringing you into this situation, if something bad were to happen to you - "

"Nothing bad will happen to me, Wesker! How many times do I have to tell you that you're not alone anymore and that I'm here for you? And the team is here for you too! Which is why you have to talk to them, open up and let them know what the hell is going on! You're not going to that mansion by yourself because I won't let you kill yourself! I won't let you go and do this on your own because your pride is in the way, it's not happening."

Wesker stood up this time so he walk over towards the television, resting one hand over the top of the black set. "You are so stubborn," He started before turning around and smirking, having let out a tiny chuckle to the brunette's insistence.

"And I can't continue debating with you about this because no matter what I say, you will not listen it seems. The only option left is for me to agree with your idea." Chris suddenly smiled, his face looking bright and that simple look made Wesker smile.

"Great! How do you want to do this? I'm sure you don't want everyone in your home and neither would I, so... how about at the station? It can be after hours so we wouldn't have Chief Irons breathing down our necks. The privacy is something we deserve anyways, it'll be good for us." The blonde contemplated this for a moment and when he made up his mind it seemed, Wesker walked back over towards Chris and gently took his chin in his hand. Warm blue met hazel blue.

"That sounds excellent but for now... why don't I show you how much I appreciate you?" Chris's face flushed when Wesker leaned in and claimed his lips, causing the younger man to let out a low noise at the feel of it. That hadn't any time to kiss like this lately, only small pecks and whatnot, so the brunette wanted this to last as long as possible.

When Wesker's hands pulled him tighter to his body, both of them sliding down to grip his ass, Chris jerked out of the embrace with wide eyes.

"Wait, wait! What about Jake and Lily? Are they sleeping?"

Chris's worried expression made the blonde smirk a little bit, his hands tightening on his rear to pull him even closer.

"You needn't worry about them Christopher, they are sound asleep and any noises we might make won't be heard, the walls are thicker than they look."

When those lips were on his again, Chris couldn't fight them this time and let himself be pushed down onto the couch. Teeth once again pulling on his bottom lip caused Chris to let out a moan, back arching slightly as warm, gloveless fingers began running across his chest and down his stomach. Wesker's pink tongue flicked at his lips and he opened them, allowing him to slip his tongue inside the warm cavern of his mouth. The blonde moved from his mouth a minute later, grazing his teeth and tongue across his chin and neck before settling on the tender part above his pulse.

Chris bit down on his bottom lip to keep from crying out when teeth dug into the sensitive skin, that mixed with the suction would no doubt leave a mark. He was beyond trying to get the blonde to stop with those though, Wesker was a biter and there was nothing he could do about the man marking his territory.

Oh he had fallen in love with possessive thing, it just seemed to work with his attitude and he didn't mind it, although he found it harder and harder to hide the marks on his neck and throat. Luckily Claire was the only one to notice them.

Wesker stopped assaulting his neck in favor of tugging Chris's shirt out of his pants, not even caring he was still wearing the regulation pants and white S.T.A.R.S t-shirt. "What's the rush? I'm right here, you don't have to rip my clothes off!" Chris joked, snickering when Wesker glared at him the top of his sunglasses with a feral smirk.

Finally pushing the shirt up to his chest and tucking it at his collar bone, the blonde leaned downwards to kissing and biting at his chest, making Chris whine when a hot tongue and teeth found one of his nipples. It hardened instantly and Wesker reveled in the fact that the younger man was so sensitive when it came to him. "Oh fuck...." Chris heaved out, gripping the fabric of Wesker's shirt as those teeth wrecked havoc on his body, no doubt leaving a few more marks around his nipples and chest now. If anyone saw those, he would surely die of embarrassment.

Wesker's hands found the buckle of Chris's belt, pulling it out of the loops with no trouble before he popped the button on his pants. That sound caused the brunette to gasp, trying to sit up but that was difficult when Wesker had him pinned down on the couch rather efficiently - the same couch the two had their first kiss on.

Chris would remember it for the rest of life but right now all he could think about was getting off of it. "Wesker - _wait_ , you don't want to do this here, right?"

"Do you always interrupt people before you engage in sex?" Wesker sat back as well, finally removing those sunglasses so the slight annoyance in his eyes could be seen.

Chris rolled his eyes, once again trying to get the blonde to move off of him but he was so solid, it was like trying to move a brick wall. At least he was able to pull his shirt back down. "Shut up, you know you're the first... I'm just not comfortable doing this on the couch that Jake and Lily sit on."

Wesker smiled before kissing the man on the corner of his mouth. "You are right, I apologize but I have no intention of stopping. Is the bedroom more accommodating for you or would you like to do this outside?" The startled look on the brunette's face caused Wesker to smirk slightly before he stood up, not even trying to hide his slight hardness showing through his pants but Chris could not take his eyes off of the sight. He had slightly gotten over the fact that Wesker wanted _him_ of all people but still, it was an amazing thing to see.

"Bed? The bed is fine, Wesker. I'm not doing this outside, do you how many people could be watching?" Wesker merely chuckled at the ridiculous comment before following Chris into the darkened bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind him, to prevent any children walking in during the middle of the night.

Steely arms wrapped around his waist once the two came closer again, Chris groaning into the kiss as a tongue evaded his mouth once more, curling around his own.

Feeling the back of his legs hit the bed, Chris fell backwards with the blonde on top of him, their mouths not parting the entire time. Hands deftly pulled his shirt up again and the brunette allowed it to be taken off fully, breaking the kiss for a moment of air as Chris began undoing the buttons on Wesker's shirt until his pale chest and stomach were exposed.

God why was he so perfect? There wasn't even any scars on his flesh and Chris briefly wondered if there was a stab wound on his thigh. Did Wesker ever let Umbrella do anything to him? Experiments or something much worse -

"You're thinking too much, Christopher. I assure you, I am human." Wesker spoke lowly, shrugging the black shirt off and Chris sighed lightly, eyes running over that pale body in repeat, not able to see enough of his physique. "I didn't say that and I wasn't thinking that, I just... I was wondering if you had any scars, that knife went in really deep and you acted like it didn't even hurt..."

Wesker didn't say anything for a moment as he claimed his lips again, trying to get the brunette to take his mind off anything to do with Umbrella and work. "I will gladly show you all of my body but right now, I need to get these clothes off, hmm?"

Chris groaned, the blonde was so confident in his own skin and he had a reason too, he looked good for his age and and took care of himself. The man was thirty eight but looked twenty eight, no sign of grey hair or wrinkles, just warm light blue eyes, a perfect hairstyle and a really nice smile, whenever he chose to smile actually. Wesker unzipped his pants before sliding them off and they joined his shirt on the floor. Chris's pants came next and they were pulled off with no trouble, also landing on the floor.

Wesker's hands were hot on his hips, finger tips digging into them as he attempted to turn the younger over on his stomach. Chris obliged, the kiss still not breaking and quite moans escaping between them as he managed to flip over, the blonde sitting on the back of his thighs now but not enough so it would be uncomfortable. "What are you doing?" The brunette asked in a huff of breath, cheeks flushed red at the arousal flowing through his body.

"Giving you what you want, Christopher." Wesker replied, tugging down Chris's boxer briefs down his toned legs, snorting at the American flag design on them. It was almost pitch black in the room and the brunette couldn't see anything but the other man seemed to know what he was doing. He gasped out, back arching when fingers ran over his exposed backside, causing shivers to run through him.

Wesker's hands were skilled, simply running down his skin and causing him to turn into a puddle on the bed already. His cock was already hard from this alone, trapped between his stomach and the bed.

The blonde shifted somewhat and although he wanted to know what he was reaching for, the sound of a cap being popped up gave him an idea. Wesker dribbled some lubrication on his fingers and set the bottle next to him before leaning forward so he could press a damp kiss to Chris's ear, feeling the younger man shiver from it. "Breathe slowly and keep still for me, you will enjoy this, I'm sure." Whatever the blonde planned on doing sounded amazing so Chris nodded and turned his head to meet for a slow kiss.

Fingers carefully slid between his cheeks as they found what they were looking for and Chris hissed sharply when he felt something cold prodding at his tight entrance, hands clutching the bed sheets tightly as the first finger entered him. He forgot about this part and it always felt a little strange, not in a bad way, but strange because it was still new for him.

Wesker was still hovering over his back, now biting and sucking down the back of his neck and shoulder blades, probably leaving more marks. The brunette shuddered delightedly as the single finger inside of him kept stretching his inner walls and after a few moments, a second finger followed but since his opening wasn't used to this, a dull pain came along with the ring of muscle being stretched. 

"Try to relax Christopher, you will feel nothing but pleasure in a moment." Chris didn't doubt him but still ducked his head and groaned uncomfortably from the tightness trying to adjust to those long fingers inside of him. Wesker took a little longer with this process than their first night together, slowly and carefully moving his fingers about to loosen the tight inner walls and Chris was enjoying it despite the pain. He didn't know he would enjoy fingering but now that it was happening, he wanted more of it.

Exhaling shakily, Chris pressed his hot face into the cold pillow as curiosity began taking over.

"Have... have you ever done this before?" He hadn't really planned on asking Wesker that since he truly didn't care but maybe it was his hormones messing with him now, the fingers working inside of his rear end causing him to flush and sweat. Wesker smirked, adjusting his position somewhat so he could press his lips to Chris's right ear again. "I've had relations with the same gender before but only with one other man and you are far more interesting than him in every way."

Although he expected that answer, Chris couldn't help the familiar sting of jealousy and frowned, clutching the bed sheets under his body tighter. He didn't like thinking about Wesker being with someone else, it made him extremely uncomfortable and the only one he liked hearing about was her, anyone else made him a little angry. The brunette thought back to their date at the restaurant, remembering how Wesker smirked in a way and mentioned knowing the owner on a personal level.

"It was the owner of that Italian place, _wasn't it_?"

Wesker was taken back for a moment at the clear jealousy in Chris's voice but chuckled lowly from it a second later, sliding his fingers deeper and grinned at the harsh whine he got in return from it.

"Ah so do you get jealous, hmm? I quite like this side of you Christopher, it shows you truly care for me. Are you worried that he will come back into my life?" The body underneath him tensed and the blonde chuckled again, not getting enough of this.

"Over my dead body, Wesker. He had his _chance_ and he _blew_ it." The anger in his tone was evident and Chris felt his cheeks burn hot, gripping harder on the sheets at the thought of that other man trying to take the blonde away from him. He wasn't the jealous type though but the mere idea of someone trying to take Wesker away from him was aggravating and he would not allow it to happen. Not after everything they went through together.

The blonde smiled at this display of emotion, kissing his back again before curling his fingers at the tips so he could press into his prostate firmly once he found it.

That made Chris yelp in surprise, trying to arch his back from the position as the sudden jolt of pleasure ran through his body unhindered. God that felt _so_ good and Chris wanted more of it, letting out a string of moans and curses when the fingers assaulted the area again, prodding it and poking at it to send more hot waves through him. He wouldn't last much longer if that continued on, his erection beginning to leak pre-come because he needed some type of friction. The pain he felt before was long gone, now replaced with nothing but pure euphoria.

Teeth grazed over his ass then and Chris gasped when they gently scraped against the sensitive flesh, lips over it afterwards to suck at the redness, hard enough to probably leave a mark.

"Did you just give me a hickie on my ass?" Deep chuckling followed his exasperated question but Chris shuddered out a moan when those fingers crooked inside of him again before they were carefully removed altogether. He felt empty then, clenching his eyes as he tried not to complain about it.

Wesker once more adjusted their position, this time pulling Chris up by the hips and almost having him on his knees, allowing him better access.

"Stay still, I quite like you how look in this position. So vulnerable but willing, just how I like it." Chris couldn't help but groan in embarrassment, burying his face into the cold surface of the pillow, hissing in a mixture of pain and pleasure when he felt the blonde's thick cock carefully sliding into him, hands clenching and unclenching at the feeling of slow penetration.

Chris almost forgot that the blonde was a bit more well-endowed than he was, his breathing labored once Wesker was finally sheathed inside of him, the tightness still there but it left him panting against the bed. That felt better than last time but he had a feeling it was only going to get better every time, his insides feeling like they were on fire from being filled completely. This position was different but definitely not uncomfortable, as it allowed Wesker to pull out and slide back in with slow ease, making Chris moan and writhe against the black sheets.

"Oh god - can't you move faster?" Chris grounded out, turning his head to the side so he could take in deep breaths of fresh air while Wesker smirked, hands snaking onto his hips and digging into the skin as he thrusted a bit harder. "I could but I don't want to hurt you, your body is not used to this kind of penetration, unless you want to bleed?" Chuckling once he felt Chris's body tense, the blonde leaned down to kiss his ear again, hot breath ghosting across the skin and making him shiver.

"Wait, stay like that, it feels good...." Chris whined when Wesker was about to pull away, liking the feeling of the blonde's hot body laying across his back.

Complying with the request, Wesker draped his abdomen over Chris's back that was dampened with perspiration, groaning under his breath at how hot the brunette felt on the inside.

Thrusting slowly but making sure to keep it firm so he could feel everything, Wesker growled under his breath, finding the vulnerable spot at Chris's neck and shoulder and biting down but not hard enough to cause pain. The brunette was gasping and panting harshly, trying to move around to get some friction to his erection but Wesker lying on top of him and the hands now holding his own tightly made it impossible.

When the cock inside of him rubbed against his prostate, it caused Chris to see stars for a moment as his breath escaped him a quivering, sputtering jumble of words. When Wesker suddenly pulled all the way out and left him altogether, Chris wanted to shout why but instead yelped weakly when hands found his hips and flipped him over onto his back.

Looking up into warm blue eyes, Chris was about to ask what happened before lips found his and stopped any words that were about to come out. "I want to see you, I like looking into your eyes because it shows how much you want me." Wesker growled lightly again, the possessive sound causing Chris to whimper and arch off the bed with a hiss as the blonde slid back in much easier this time, no slack from the previous position. Hands cupped his thighs and lifted them upwards, allowing the brunette to wrap them around Wesker's waist.

"You are _mine_ , Christopher." Wesker's lips were on his again, his tongue sliding and moving around his own but all Chris could think about was that he belonged to the blonde, not like property or a belonging, but sexually and intimately and that made him want him ever more.

"I'm yours, oh fuck, I'm _yours_ , Albert." He gasped in between those rough kisses, circling his arms around Wesker's neck to pull him closer, accidentally digging his finger nails into his back. This position allowed the other man to sink in deeper, which caused Chris to cry out and curl his toes in response, feeling the end approaching.

Pleasure built up in his lower abdomen, Wesker's thrusts growing erratic as he tried to keep a straight pace and avoid being sloppy. Oh he could be sloppy all he wanted, as long as Wesker kept doing that roll with his hips, Chris honestly didn't give a damn.

When Wesker's hand found his weeping cock and began stroking it frenetically in time with his thrusts, Chris jolted and did all he could not to scream out when his orgasm finally washed over him, the white hot feeling making him tremble and gasp out sluggish words, coming all over the blonde's fingers and hand. Wesker didn't stop stroking him until he felt the younger man softening then set about completing his own release, angling his thrusts deeper until he felt the coil snap, his hips trembling somewhat as he released inside of him with a low throaty moan. 

Panting, Chris let his arms fall limp at the feeling of semen trickling down his inner thighs but the feeling wasn't bad, just strange and new like everything else.

Chris tried to sit up but just let himself be pushed back down gently. "Stay put, I will be back to clean you up." Nodding tiredly, the brunette sighed and let himself get comfortable on the bed, still feeling a dull throbbing in his lower back and blamed that on the sudden change of position. It didn't hurt that much but he knew walking tomorrow was going to be fun and he could feel the hickies and bite marks all over his throat, collar bone and stomach stinging slightly. Nothing he could do about it, though. 

Wesker returned a minute later, carefully cleaning them both up and after tossing the damp hand towel into the laundry bin, he instead went over to his desk and grabbed his phone.

"What are you doing? Aren't you coming to bed?" Chris asked in the middle of a yawn, turning slightly onto his side and pulling the blanket up to his waist. Wesker looked down at the brunette with a tender smile, although Chris was too focused on the sight of the blonde in his after-sex glow, body looking shiny from perspiration and still in his naked glory. 

Well as long as no children or anyone saw them like this, Chris wouldn't complain if he started being nude around him all of the time.

"I will in a moment, I have an important call to make and a few emails that need sending. Why don't you try and get some sleep for now? You worked hard tonight and I am sure this is only the beginning."

Chris smiled faintly, eyelids drooping before finally giving in and falling asleep. Wesker watched him for a few moments before leaning down to press a kiss to the brunette's flushed cheek.

He had something important to take care of and after slipping on his pajama pants, Wesker quietly stepped out of the bedroom and into his cold office, not even bothering to flick the light on as he dialed up the number. After a few more seconds of annoying ringing, someone finally answered and he was greeted to a gruff, hoarse sounding, "So you've finally called me, huh?"

"Hello William, there is something I need to talk to you about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much longer to go! i hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far. also jealous!chris is a thing and even though's not as bad as wesker's, i still like using it :P as always, read and review and let me know what you think. i was thinking about the S.T.A.R.S members and i don't think i can kill off richard and brad, i like them too much D: 
> 
> if you're wondering, the information at the beginning was actually in the original game, i felt like including it so you guys have better insight on what the heck is going on. happy reading and see you soon!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of gore and body horror.

_July 24, 1998_

  
_Bravo Team has gone silent since Chief Irons ordered them to investigate strange happenings the night before, July 23. Alpha Team is still together and is planning on investigating the disappearance of the team, Chris Redfield and Albert Wesker managing to talk to the other team members and explain everything that happened._

-

"I don't like this Captain, we haven't heard anything from Captain Marini in over twenty four hours! Are we just going to sit here and do _nothing_?" Jill spoke in a firm but worried tone of voice, her arms crossed over her blue S.T.A.R.S uniform shirt. Wesker sighed from behind his desk in his office, the team having gathered the night before to try and figure out what they were going to do. He was thankful Chris had managed to convince him into talking to the team, they all had a sit-down gathering after hours two days ago and finally, he explained everything to them.

Wesker told them everything about Umbrella, how he was first assigned there at the age of seventeen and had been told what to do and how to do it. There was quite a bit of tension at first, Barry growing agitated that he thought the blonde was betraying them the whole time and even Joseph seemed upset, which never happened, because the last thing he wanted was their Captain to turn on them.

Thankfully Chris and Jill backed him on this and although Chris' word didn't get through at first, Jill and Whitney defended him in a way that showed their admiration and love for S.T.A.R.S and that calmed Barry down after a few minutes of silence before the man apologized for lashing out.

Chris didn't know Jill was going to go to bat for Wesker like she did but he was right about her all long - the woman was smart and accepting. He had a feeling deep down that Whitney was going to defend Wesker too, she had looked up to him since they began and she would be the next in line to put her boot down for him, it's just how the woman was. But now they had everything important with Wesker out of the way and the team members seemingly on board, they were all called into the dark office and were thinking about what they were going to do.

They hadn't heard from Bravo team in too long, Marini's radio had gone silent and with the female members Rebecca Chambers and Samantha Bryers being with them during this long stretch of time, everything was falling in shambles. And like always, Irons couldn't be bothered and instead ordered them to go find the missing team, completely dismissing them altogether.

Wesker knew it was because Umbrella was slipping him money on the side. There was immense pressure from the police department after Marini and Bravo had left, practically pounding down on the team to go look for them.

"I assure you Miss Valentine, we are going to handle this accordingly. Frost, have you heard from Vickers? He was sent to grab the helicopter over thirty minutes ago." Joseph crossed his arms, scowling somewhat at the entire situation. "He's booting it up now Captain, does this mean we're heading out for the Arklay mountains then?"

Wesker stood up from his desk then, arms crossing behind his back as he inspected all of his subordinates, eyes hidden perfectly behind those sunglasses.

Chris was glad he didn't take them off during this, as his eyes were no doubt burning with anger. Being with the blonde so intimately let him learn about his characteristics and body movements and he was still glad he was the only one who got to see that side. Though that limited everyone else to be able to see Wesker this way, it made him the man he was and he wouldn't be Wesker if he wore his emotions on his sleeve.

"We are. I suggest you all grab your gear and let's move out, it's imperative that we find Bravo team and get them to safety. That is all that matters at the moment, their safety is important and vital to me as it to you." Sighing, Wesker walked around so he could face his team a little more closely, staring at the lineup slowly: Chris, Barry, Jill, Whitney and Joseph were all there and ready for his orders. He was worried that they were going to pull a turncoat against him or make a low blow by claiming Chris was bias because he and Wesker in a relationship.

While Wesker was relieved none of that was brought up, there still seemed to be some uneasiness between the team and this was the first time that Whitney had refused to make eye contact with him, the thoughts of the blonde man betraying them written as clear as day on her face. Barry had argued on his behalf that if it wasn't for Wesker warning him to get his wife and children out of the mountains, they probably would have been in the same predicament as Bravo team. And although Whitney had relocated to a smaller apartment at his suggestion, her whole demeanor was off. But with everything being sprung up, her attitude wasn't shocking.

And that was that, everyone filed out of the dark office and were now officially on there way to the mountains. Chris felt his heart thudding quickly in his chest, hoping everyone was alright and that they wouldn't want into some gruesome murder scene... not after so many people had been brutally attacked and murdered already.

Bravo team _had_ to be alright.

Before Chris could follow everyone out of the office, he yelped quietly when a hand latched onto his wrist and pulled him back into a solid chest.

"I don't want anything to happen to you Christopher, I realize this is our job and we have to do this, but promise me you will protect yourself if needed. I won't forgive myself if anything happens to you. You are important to me."

Cheeks feeling hot and a wide smile tugging at his lips, Chris turned around in the embrace so he could wrap his arms around the blonde's neck and bury his face into his shoulder. Wesker hugged him back even tighter, as if the younger man would vanish right then and there.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be fine. And so is everyone else but we have to find them first, so let's go, huh?" Smiling sadly, the brunette kissed Wesker quickly on the lips.

"Very well." Wesker replied and they both followed the others down the hall and to the helipad on the roof, hoping that everything would be alright. Maybe Marini and the others were safe and sound, maybe Umbrella had done nothing at the mansion and maybe they were going to find nothing there to indicate they had anything to do with this. But that would leave the attacks and murders without a connection so it just had to be them... Chris couldn't wait for this to be finally over.

-

_7:23 pm, Arklay Mountains_

"Brad! Hey Brad! Where's the hell's he going!?"

Brad had panicked again after dropping them off into the dense forest, proving his Chickenheart nickname and when the lights briefly shown overhead from the trees, it faded quickly as it was apparent Brad was not planning on staying.

Bravo team's helicopter had been destroyed but as soon as they went to investigate, they were surrounded by what looked like dogs. That wasn't good, the sun had already set and now they were encased in complete darkness, running for their lives from these cannibalistic animals as each of them tried firing off their weapons as some sort of leverage against them. 

That slowed them down, Barry getting a shot into the leg of one as it yelped and Whitney aimed her scope perfectly during a precise circle-running movement that was fit for gymnastics, hitting one right between the eyes, blood splattering from it. One of those wolf like creatures sliced Whitney across the chest with it's claws after, tearing her shirt but Chris snapped it's head back with his weapon and jerked Whitney along with him before she became dog chow. 

 _Joseph_... Chris didn't even want to think about what he saw. Blood, torn limbs, bits of flesh all over the ground with those dogs - _things_ hovering over his lifeless body and just eating away at him until he looked like a blood soaked mess on the grass.

Jill was more shaken up about it, face looking sickly pale as he pulled her from the scene. The new recruits, Rebecca and Samantha from Bravo team, had been investigating whatever was going on here the night before and he hoped nothing happened to them like that.

And what about the rest of them? Was Marini dead? Forest? Edward and Kenneth? Were they eaten by those dogs too? They hadn't had radio contact with them in a long time but that didn't necessarily mean they were injured or...dead.

The forest was dark and eerie, muggy from the hot summer air and it was making Chris feel more uncomfortable and nervous by the minute. It was only himself, Jill, Whitney, Barry and Captain Wesker now sprinting through the insanely quiet darkness, their harsh breaths the only sound about and now that the five of them were trapped here, they only had one option: head for the mansion and get to some sort of safety because there were still more of creatures that were coming after them.

After running through the cramped and suffocating darkness of the forest, Wesker pointed out the dark, precarious mansion nearby and they picked up their pace to get there, the only place that seemed safe for the moment. When they reached the large doors, Chris practically shoved Jill and Whitney in first before he and Burton pulled the doors closed and with some effort, got the latch down to keep them locked in place.

Everything wasn't going good, he didn't think it was going to be anyways, but he didn't expect anyone to die. Joseph had been a good friend and team member of his and now he was dead... and he could only think of how the others were.

Jill panted heavily, rubbing at the sweat on the back of her neck as she looked around what appeared to be the main hall, the mansion looking in immaculate condition despite being surrounded in nothing but tall trees and heavy shrubbery. "Captain... what the hell is _this_ place? Is this the mansion you were talking about?"

Wesker, still looking perfect as though he didn't spend a good ten minutes running for his life, lowered his own Samurai Edge as he inspected the place himself, although his eyes were perfectly shielded by his sunglasses. "It is, although it looks much different from the last time I was here." The blonde then noticed Whitney on her haunches, holding her both hands tightly in front of the gash on her chest as blood ran through her fingers from the wound. He went over towards her but when he tried to check the wound, she quickly shook her arm free.

"I'm _fine_ , sir. It's not that bad." The young woman's pain was shown through her attempt to keep strong despite the situation, sweat on her brow and her teeth clenched. Chris wondered if this was the redhead was showing some mistrust towards Wesker but when he tried to approach her as well, she shoved his attempts off also and managed to get to her feet, the front of her S.T.A.R.S shirt completely ruined with her blood streaking through it.

"I said I'm fine Chris, just let me find a damn medical room!" Whitney said sternly, the adrenaline coursing through her body like liquid fire as she tried to keep herself steady, although she looked about ready to faint. "It's a minor laceration at most but I know I can fix it up myself if I can get my hands on a fucking - _freaking_ medical kit. You said you've been here before Captain, do you know where that could be?"

Wesker crossed his arms, shaking his head at the tenacity of this young woman and because of that, it made her a good addition to his team.

"Unfortunately, I do not now, I haven't been here in quite some time and while I was here frequently for business, I was never in these parts." They all glanced around the large, unsettling ceilings of the mansion and the flash of thunder and lightening coming in through the windows didn't make it any better. "Those things that killed Joseph, sir, are those...." It was hard for Jill to talk, her bottom lip shaking as she looked about ready to vomit from seeing someone get eaten alive in front of her.

"We can assume that Umbrella has already started using humans as test subjects, aside from the modified animals we encountered outside. I expect we will run into more now that we are inside, so be on your best look out and try not to end up like Frost." Wesker didn't mean that in a crude way, he meant it so the remaining members of his Alpha team would know how to look out for themselves so they could get out of here alive and well.

Whitney bit her tongue back at his words, still breathing harshly as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"What should we do, Captain? Should we split up or something?" Chris asked and Wesker thought for a moment at the suggestion before nodding, it seemed like the best thing to do in this screwed up situation.

"There are multiple floors but this mansion was built as a cover to hide the underground labs, which is what we need to find. The first and second seem to most appropriate place to start first so me and Redfield will take the first while you and Jill will take the second, Burton."

Chris walked over towards Whitney and helped her stand better by holding onto her elbow and guiding her along with them to which she protested. "We're not leaving you here by yourself! I know you don't trust Wesker and I get it, Whitney, but please trust me. He wouldn't put us in danger on purpose, I know it... so let's find something to stop the bleeding before you pass out, alright?"

Whitney still didn't look convinced, her underlying anger trying to bubble to the surface but after a few moments of thick tension between the three, the redhead relented but shook her own arm free so she could walk freely. She didn't look too good, the blood she had lost clearly affecting her but if she didn't want help, Chris was not going to force it on her.

"I hope you know what you're doing Chris, we could all end up dead if this doesn't turn out right." She hissed so only he could hear and he frowned sadly before the three finally began their search and although he tried to stay focused, he hoped the redhead would change her mind soon.

They all needed to stick together if they were going to get out of this alive.

-

  
Searching along the dark, wooden corridors left a twisting feeling in Chris's stomach, this place didn't look right and although he wanted to know why Wesker would even work in a place like this, he remembered the blonde telling him everything about Umbrella and how he basically grew up around them all. Wesker was doing the right thing, he wanted to put an end to them for good and shut this mansion down as well.

Whitney had decided on taking off her shirt altogether, leaving her in a dark green tank top, so she could fold the torn fabric up and tie it against the wound on her chest to stop as much of the blood as she could. Chris was constantly looking back at the woman out of worry, her red curly hair pulled up into a high ponytail and although she looked whiter than usual and was sweating profusely on her brow, she had that determined gleam in her hazel eyes, no doubt going to pull through in this situation for the team.

The trio slowly crept down one of the more narrow hallways, lightening flashing through the windows and it just made everything look straight out of a horror movie. Wesker's ears picked up something just ahead of them and he quickly put his arm out to keep Chris and Whitney from walking forward, turning to look at them with a perceptive glare, the lightening flashing again to reveal those cold blue eyes hiding beneath those sunglasses.

"Shhh. There is something ahead, I will check it out first. _Stay_." Wesker ordered in that familiar voice to which they nodded at and while the blonde slowly moved ahead of them, Chris wrapping an arm protectively around Whitney's shoulder, feeling how clammy she had become and frowned. She was losing too much blood and they needed to find something quickly to patch her up.

Chris wasn't going to lose another friend, flashes of Joseph's mutilated body lying there going through his mind. It made him grit his teeth, having confidence they were going to get through this.

Wesker pulled out his Samurai Edge then, holding it in front of him as he inched forward at the sound of wet cloth being torn or something similar. A strong, unbearable stench struck his senses then and as he got closer, he realized the sounds were not wet articles of clothing being torn but it was someone eating something. Chris watched from behind and quickly jolted backwards once something jumped out and tried reaching for Wesker with a inhuman groan, who dodged the oncoming assault with the skill of an assassin.

The thing slowly stood up from it's slumped position then and revealed itself to Chris and Whitney for the first time, slowly turning it's head around to stare at them and that's when the brunette realized it looked like a zombie from those movies. It's skin was grey and ragged, practically falling off of it's face to reveal decaying flesh and bone underneath. It's eyes were yellow with the irises bleeding out into the whites and that's when Chris knew this thing wasn't human but before he could unsheathe his knife, a bullet sound rang out and the new found hole in the zombie's head could be seen, blood shooting out in sprays.

Blood ran copiously from the wound as the zombie groaned out and fell to the ground, more blood beginning to pool from underneath it's torn clothes.

Wesker lowered his gun, looking between the zombie and the two before him. Whitney was the first to speak, her breathing ragged slightly, "Was - was that _thing_ human?"

"No, it was not. This is one of Umbrella's experiments I'm afraid but the other body looks like Kenneth Sullivan from Bravo team." The blonde actually frowned explaining this, having small hope that they would have found all of the team members alive. Chris walked forward quickly before kneeling down, hanging his head in a sorrow sigh as he recognized Kenneth almost immediately from his surveillance camera. He didn't look the same though, multiple rips in his body leaving his brown skin torn apart and his head having been completely ripped from his body.

That zombie had been in the middle of eating Kenneth's head when they arrived.

"It doesn't look like Kenneth was killed from the zombie though, his body looks..." Whitney panted as she leaned over to inspect him, her small knowledge of medical practice helpful at last, "There are large lacerations on his stomach and it looks like he was disemboweled. Whatever did this was bigger and either had sharp teeth or claws."

Chris ran his hands through his hair, not liking the sound of this. "Are you telling me that there's other things lurking around here besides zombie dogs and people?"

Whitney stood back up, checking on her blood soaked shirt pressed to her chest and was glad that she had finally stopped bleeding. "I don't know Chris, I'm just guessing based on his wounds. That zombie was a human at one point and I doubt a human could rip through his bowels like this." Wesker had walked forward to check the door that was near the body but it was locked and probably sealed shut from the other side.

"While I like hearing you two talk about this, it seems we have to get to the second floor as well since most of these doors are barricaded. There is a better chance that we will find the proper medical supplies for Whitney because I have no doubts your sniper skills will come in handy when we need them." Chris thought the redhead was going to defy Wesker but instead, she held in whatever she wanted to say and saluted the blonde instead.

"Right, let's go." Chris helped Whitney follow them back into the main hall to search for the entrance to the second floor, keeping one hand on her elbow because the more they progressed, the more pale she looked and he hoped she wouldn't die on them.

Finding where Jill and Barry had gone wasn't a futile effort because most of the doors had been lock-picked by the woman, giving the three of them a trail of crumbs to follow. More shattered out windows and foul smelling hallways were along the way, the floor creaking underneath them and covered in blood splats.

What happened to this place? Did Wesker really live here for so long? The experiments here were probably brutal and Chris knew if he kept thinking about them, he'd get physically ill. 

" _God_... this place is so disgusting. I don't know if it's me or you guys but everything looks like it's spinning and I don't think...." Whitney said in a slow drawn out voice, sounding lethargic now. 

That alarmed Chris who quickly spun around in time to catch the redhead in his arms before she collapsed to the floor.

Wesker helped him lower her to the ground, carefully folding her supple arms over her stomach. Making sure her head was resting on the floor safely, Wesker inspected her eyes with his flashlight and to his relief, her eyes looked normal with no signs of popped blood vessels, just cloudiness and the dilation of her pupils. No sign of infection.... _thank god_. 

"She passed out from the loss of blood, we need to get her to a safe place now so we can tend to her wounds." Wesker spoke before they both began searching through the corridors again, Chris carrying the woman over his shoulder carefully since she wasn't tall and despite the muscle she had, didn't weight that much regardless.

There were small candles hanging from the walls now and were lit faintly, giving them enough light to find their way through wherever they were going. Wesker was ahead of Chris and when he made a swift turn towards a dark doorway, a loud, feminine scream came from inside whatever room was behind there.

That sounded just like... " _Rebecca!_ " Chris yelled in a sense of urgency, carefully setting Whitney down onto the floor before he kicked the door open and had his Beretta 92F drawn in a split second.

Wesker followed right behind him and the two men stalled once they spotted this large, reptilian looking creature crowding on Rebecca Chambers, who was backing herself up into a corner. "Do it Chris!" Wesker ordered urgently and they quickly pumped the thing with as many bullets as they could, the creature shrilling out in pain and toppling to the ground in it's defeat, large and incredibly sharp looking claws protruding from it's scaly arms.

Rebecca fell to the floor and curled herself up into a ball to try and protect herself but when the attack didn't come, she looked up and smiled exasperatingly through the tears suddenly pouring down her cheeks. "Chris!? Captain Wesker!? You're _here!_ " She said but stopped trying to get to her feet then, fearful of the dead creature lying between them.

It was bleeding from the numerous bullet holes and looked lifeless but it still frightened her to death at the thought of being mauled by those claws it owned, capable of tearing through steel probably.

"Rebecca! Thank god you're alive!" Chris rushed towards her so he could help the younger woman to her feet, not hesitating in throwing an arm around her small shoulders. "When we got the call that Bravo team had gone missing... I'm glad you're okay." The brunette said as he carefully guided her around the body and out into the hallway where they had left Whitney propped up against the wall safely.

Rebecca smiled shakily and wrapped her arms around her self. "I can't believe you're here, I thought I was going to be left to die alone." She shook her head but gasped once she spotted Whitney there and ran towards her, kneeling down to check on the woman. She felt her pulse on her neck and wrist and sighed out once she felt one. It was faint but it was there and as she checked along her body and the bloodied shirt wrapped tightly around her chest, Rebecca stood back up to face the two men.

"We need to get her to the medical room, it's right around the corner. I was on my way there when I was ambushed by that... that creature." Wesker nodded, sheathing his gun before he and Rebecca both helped Whitney back up to her feet by her biceps and went into the direction of the medical room.

It really was around the corner and was in good condition, despite the rest of the hallways looking like they had been sitting for centuries. Wesker took Whitney with ease and laid her gently down onto the examination bed, thankful that there was some sort of padding underneath so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. "She fell unconscious before we could get to you, Miss Chambers. Is she going to be alright?"

Rebecca checked over the redhead, reaching into the pouch attached to her belt so she could listen to her heart beat with a travel stethoscope and check her vitals in the best way she could. "Whitney will be okay but she lost a lot of blood and I'm going to need to bandage or stitch this wound up before it becomes infected. I'm going to try and give her some water if I can find any and maybe some pain analgesics. Luckily there's proper tools for me to use in here but..."

Wesker narrowed his eyes at the girl's pause, "What is it Chambers?" The girl in question turned around and crossed her slender arms over her white vest.

"I... I found Richard on the way here but before I could get him, that thing attacked me, as you saw. Please you guys need to go save him before it's too late!" Rebecca almost broke down at the last word but Chris patted her shoulder comfortingly before she could.

"We will, we'll go get him, alright?" Chris gave her a small smile that seemed to work as she smiled back and looked back at Whitney again. She was usually so strong in the field but to see her laying there, pale and sick, made Rebecca want to cry again. "He's been bitten by some sort of snake or something and there's medicine here that will help stop the poison, so please get him. I don't want anyone else dying."

"We will, Miss Chambers. Stay here and protect Whitney as much as you can." Wesker ordered before the two of them left in search of the Bravo team member.

-

Chris felt like he was going to have a heart attack at this point: Kenneth was dead, Whitney was injured, Richard was poisoned apparently and everything altogether wasn't going well. Umbrella was going to suffer for this, he was going to swear his life on it.

His melancholy frown and trembling hands were noticed by Wesker, who took one of the brunette's hands in his own to try and comfort him. "I am sorry for bringing you into this Chris, I warned you I could not risk you by bring you here along with me. I did not anticipate the deaths and injuries of Bravo team so far and although my word means nothing to you now, I want you to know that I - "

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing and scoffed, defiance swelling in his chest as he stared at Wesker face to face for the first since his employment. He would have never done that before under any circumstance but this wasn't just _any_ circumstance, this was life and death and he needed to put his foot down now.

"Stop it Wesker! Stop it with the self loathing bullshit you've been doing lately! Everything that has happened here is horrible, I know, but I'm not blaming you for any of it! How can you stand there and say your word means nothing to me? It means _everything_ to me and even if the others think you're some out of control traitor, I know you're not and I know you would never hurt us intentionally. I don't know how many times I have to say this to you but you have me and I'm not going anywhere. We're going to find a way out of here, save anyone we can and Umbrella is going to pay for this shit. _Please_ believe me when I say this, I can't lose you, not after I've lost everything else."

Wesker was quiet for a few seconds but those seconds felt like hours to Chris, who was starting to think he wasn't going to get a response. The blonde grabbed his other hand then before lifting them to his lips so he could kiss his knuckles.

"You are right, forgive me Christopher, I guess I'm feeling anxious at the thought of losing you here. This may sound childish but I have a fear of you leaving me because you have found someone better or you cannot handle me and that factors in my life frequently." The brunette frowned but also felt a little happy that Wesker had deep, sincere emotions like everyone and was scared of losing him.

"It's not childish, it's human for you to feel this way. I'm glad you've been so open and truthful with me, it really shows how much you care and you don't need to wear your heart on your sleeve for me, just stop talking like that, okay? I'm scared, yes, but we're going to get out of this together." Chris smiled warmly, one that Wesker returned slightly before he closed the distance between them to kiss him softly.

They both parted and began looking for Richard Aiken, in the direction that Rebecca had given them, which was not as dangerous as the other route because there was no zombies or creatures lurking through them.

Chris held in his breath as he carefully opened one of the doors but once he spotted who was staggering on the other side and was making the scratching noises against the floor, he pushed the door open and ran towards Richard, who was slumped against the paint chipped wall, still standing and was trying to keep walking upright as his foot dragged behind him. His ankle looked twisted or sprained, which explained the scratching noises. 

"Is that you, Chris? And... Captain Wesker?" Richard spoke weakly, dark bags underneath his eyes and as he tried to walk towards them, Chris came towards him and held him upright.

He looked horrible, blood drying on his face and his clothes but the wound on his arm was hard to look at, deep puncture wounds with blood seeping from them and what looked like some sort of venom festering and causing it to puff out. It looked painful and probably was but the young man was so far gone he probably didn't feel a thing. 

"We're here to help, Richard. We're going to take you to Rebecca, okay?" Chris reassured the man as Wesker aided by pulling his arm over his shoulder, making it easier for the two of men to lead the man back towards the medical room.

"You found Rebecca? Good, I was getting worried she had gotten attacked or something when she didn't come back for me right away..." His voice was weakened by the poison. Any longer and he would have died from it no doubt.

Chris smiled, the man was always so worried about his team. "Yeah, she's fine. We found her but she told us to come find you and thank god we did, you're not looking so good." Once they reached the door again, Chris pushed the door open before he and Wesker easily led the man inside.

Rebecca looked up from where Whitney had been laying and smiled, coming over towards them so she could help lay Richard next to the redhead.

"I knew you would find him, thank you so much. Oh Richard... we need to get this bite looked at it." She spoke softly before going to work and showed off her medical prowess by applying the right antiseptic to the wound and something to dilute the poison before bandaging up the wound.

Whitney was still unconscious but instead of wearing the bloody shirt, her tank top had been removed altogether and she had thick bandages wrapped around her chest, breasts and ribs instead for her modesty. Rebecca worked fast and that proved why she belonged to the team.

Wesker closed the door behind before checking to see if his weapon was loaded. "We need to keep searching for the entrance to the underground labs and then we can finally put an end to everything that has been happening here." Chris nodded, double checking his ammunition as well before the two men made their way around the halls and long corridors.

Chris felt a little better now, Richard was safe, Whitney was safe and Rebecca was safe, that just left the rest of Bravo team for them to find and he hoped with all hell that Jill and Barry were still alright as well.

-

They spent at least three hours searching, three hours looking for survivors and only coming across more dead bodies, zombies and more of those ravenous dogs. No more of those clawed creatures however and Chris took a long breath in that, he didn't know if he could handle being sliced at and possibly losing his head or arms. Chris wasn't trained for this and although it frightened him to a high level, he wasn't going to give up. Now now. Not when the others needed him and not when they had to put a stop to Umbrella.

They finally came across Jill and Barry again near a more well composed part of the mansion but from the look of dread on Barry's haggard face, Chris knew an argument was going to come out of this and he wasn't sure if this was time for it. They needed to hurry and -

"How the hell could you do this to us, Wesker!? We spent two years staying loyal to you and serving under you and - and you drive us into this _fucked up_ place and now half of S.T.A.R.S are dead! Do you have any idea what you've done!? How are we supposed to to survive this nonsense?" Chris visibly blanched at that, feeling his blood run cold.

Wesker stayed silent as the other lashed out and took his frustrations out on him, there was nothing he could say to defend himself. It was difficult to see Barry talking like this, the man was like a big teddy bear when it came to his children and the others so this anger, it was real and it was burning hot.

"Wait - _dead?_ What about Captain Marini and Forest? Did you find them or what?" Chris frowned and Jill looked to the ground for a moment and it was obvious she was trying to conceal her mixed emotions of anger and sorrow as best as she could.

"Yeah Chris... we found Marini in some underground tunnels, it looked like something sliced through his throat and then we found Forest, dangling over some railing with bite marks all over his body and blood was everywhere _and_ \- " It was obvious the woman was going to start crying on the spot from her broken voice so Chris came closer and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing firmly.

Jill was always such a tough person on missions, never breaking down in the sight of danger but it was clear this entire situation was getting to her just as it had been getting to him. Only Barry seemed pissed off, much like Whitney's previous behavior.

"It's alright, don't explain it to me if that's bad. We found Kenneth a few hours ago when were still on the first floor and... I'll spare you the details on that. The good news is that we found Richard Aiken and Rebecca Chambers and they are safe and sound." That made Jill sigh heavily, who scrubbed both hands down her face in an attempt to calm her nerves.

Barry stayed quiet after this, crossing his arms as he turned his back from the three.

".... I'm sorry for going off like that, Wesker. I'm just pissed about everything we found here and I know you're only trying to help us, because we're helping you in return. And you wouldn't have told me to take Kathy and the girls out of here if you wanted us all to die... so I'm sorry." Wesker nodded in response but didn't say anything, knowing simple words right now were acceptable. 

Jill gathered herself and stood straighter, reverting back to her normal self. "We're right behind you on whatever you want to do, Captain. We haven't had any luck finding the entrance to the underground labs you were talking about though." The blonde started pacing then before stopping again and sighing.

"It would better if you three went to retrieve Chambers, Aiken and Burke. Have you tried to get into radio contact with Vickers at all tonight?" Jill perked up again, shuffling around for her radio before she produced it after a few moments. "Yes! I forgot to tell you but I finally got a hold of Brad and he's been circling around the roof for hours trying to get back into contact with us!"

Chris let out a loud sigh of relief, smiling even though the situation was far from over. "Thank god for that, Jill! I knew Chickenheart would come through eventually... although I hope he doesn't try to land with those freakish dogs still out there." Jill smiled herself before tucking the radio back in her belt and rubbed her hands down her pants.

"He asked if we needed to be picked up but I told him we still haven't found you guys yet and that... that mostly everyone else was dead." There was silence again before Wesker stepped forward and checked his gun, the sound echoing loudly as he reloaded it.

"I need to find the entrance to the labs but I do not think I'm too far off from it, judging by the area we're in, it must be close by. If I find it, I need you three to make sure Chambers, Aiken and Burke are safe on the helipad and I will radio you when - "

"You keep forgetting that I'm going with you Wesker and _nothing_ you can say is going to stop me." Chris interrupted the man, startling both Jill and Barry, and balled his hands into his fists in the most stubborn way possible. There was no way in hell he was letting Wesker go off alone and get himself killed, he wanted to help and take down Umbrella too.

Wesker couldn't say no to the brunette, not even in front of the others at this point, and just nodded before looking towards Jill.

"I trust you and Burton will retrieve the others safely and gather any evidence you can find?" The woman nodded with a hint of all that all too familiar grin, saluting the blonde and he smiled faintly but S.T.A.R.S was definitely going to be finished after this. Destroying an Umbrella facility was not going to sit well with the company or Chief Irons for that matter.

"Did you find anybody else from Bravo team?" Wesker asked but Jill looked down at the ground and shook her head.

"No, we can't find Edward anywhere and that Samantha girl is nowhere to be seen. We think.... we think they might be dead, sir." The blonde sighed at the information before holstering his gun as he glanced down the few hallways that were around them.

The others couldn't be found and although that was alarming, they needed to destroy the facility and get out of here as soon as possible. The blonde couldn't let this get any worse than it already was, not after everything with her, his children and Chris, he was going to put a stop to this.

"We'll see you soon, alright? You guys are my best friends and even though you're my Captain, I still consider you a friend and I know we'll all get through this." Jill smiled, the French charm radiating off of her and even Wesker had to give a her a small smile in return, not knowing how much they looked up to him. He thought Chris was the only one on his side during this but now that he had the others behind him, maybe he wasn't alone after all.

Jill and Barry parted ways and went back to the first floor to check on the others and Chris hoped but knew at the same time that Rebecca, Whitney and Richard were going to be alright and they would survive. Wesker took his hand in his tightly once they began their search again, squeezing it tightly and Chris felt his heart race at the feeling. He had been checking his watch every thirty minutes and it was now approaching midnight and they finally found the secret entrance that would lead them to the laboratories underground.

They had to crawl through some rusted vent-way at one point, Wesker helping Chris go through first and able to pull himself through it right afterwards. This landed them in an examination room, with a gurney covered in tattered white sheets that had dried blood stains all over the place. It looked like someone had performed experiments and autopsies here, various sharp tools also covered in dried blood and it was sickening. 

The double doors off to the right of the room led them downstairs and going through more now steel looking corridors, obviously getting closer to their destination, most of the walls covered in red brown rust and more strange looking creatures walking about. It took one shot from Chris's shotgun to put them down but luckily they only ran into about three of four.

"We're nearing the power room, stay close to me." Wesker ordered and Chris did so, walking cautiously behind the blonde with his weapon drawn in front of him. Usually he would take head point in these situations but it was clear the blonde wanted to protect Chris as much as he could and wanted to be in front of him to take any oncoming attack.

Everything was looking much different than when he first got here so it was clear they were finally underground, which meant they were getting close.

The power room was dimly lit with an orange glow and had water leaking down from the ceilings, causing a dripping sound on the steel floor as the two men carefully went through it. There were no more creatures about, accept for a zombie that Wesker easily dismantled by snapping it's already jagged neck in two but aside from that, there was deafening silence surrounding the two and that didn't sit well with Chris.

Once Wesker managed to find a metallic fuel capsule that gave them power to all elevators and mechanically locked doors from the generator, they went through more double doors before finding themselves walking down another hallway, accept this one had fluorescent lights underneath the floor grating with an elevator down from them.

"The labs are down here but Christopher," Wesker started as he holstered his weapon so he could stare into those hazel blue eyes.

Chris frowned because he knew where this conversation was going and already didn't like it. "What is it?"

The blonde sighed and removed his sunglasses, revealing his blue eyes and how shockingly tired they looked, the man's emotions getting the better of him that very moment and Chris felt pained at he saw the clear sorrow shining in them.

"Are you positive you want to proceed with me? I assure you I can handle myself, you would be better off if you rendezvous with the others and make sure Aiken and Burke get out of here unharmed." The brunette knew Wesker was going to bring this up and shook his head firmly.

"You're not getting rid of me, we're in this together. You said yourself we're this close to the labs so why should I stop here? I want to put an end to this stuff just like you and it's not just because of Umbrella, it's because I really care about you and want to be with you always, no matter what. I can't picture myself with anyone else and I can never thank you enough for letting me into your life and giving me the chance to see the softer side of you."

Chris took a breath then, feeling his cheeks burn as Wesker continued to stare into his eyes, "In fact, I think... I think it's because I'm in - "

Whatever Chris was going to say didn't get a chance to come to fruition when a shout of desperation that sounded female alerted both men.

A set of combat boots came running and Chris already had his gun cocked but lowered it once he spotted a woman coming towards them, blood running down the side of her temple from a wide cut and her wavy blonde hair was down and matted with sweat. It was the new recruit from Bravo team and aside from the cut on her face, she surprisingly looked fine.

"Bryers? Samantha Bryers? You're alive?" Tonight was just full of surprises but Chris was honestly relieved to see the blonde girl had survived and didn't end up another casualty. He didn't know her personally but from what the reports stated, she was handy with her shotgun and had a reputation for being disruptive. But that stuff wasn't important now. 

The woman in question stopped before them and leaned over with her hands on her knees, breathing like her lungs were on fire and the perspiration was shining as clear as day on her beige skin.

"I.. It's hard to explain... I - I thought everyone was dead but I had gotten lost in the garden when I dropped contact with Captain Marini... then I - " She was having a hard time explaining due to trying to catch her breath so Chris helped her straighten up so she could gather a complete sentence.

"Breathe, Samantha. You sound like you just ran a marathon." Samantha smiled in response and took a few more breaths to regain her composure.

"That's because I did, I spotted you from the inner garden and came running once I saw you guys were okay and that you're not zombies. I'm sorry for not getting in contact sooner Captain, the communications on my radio were screwing up and I could only hear Brad and Jill but they couldn't hear me."

Wesker sighed, slipping his sunglasses back on. "It is not safe for you to remain here Miss Bryers, I suggest you meet up with the others and get to safety. You will find Valentine, Burton, Aiken, Chambers and Burke back near the main hall close to the medical wing. Do you know how to get there from here?" Samantha nodded and stood straight with a salute in a sign of respect for the blonde, her powder blue S.T.A.R.S shirt covered in blood drops from her wound but other than that, she was unharmed and could probably make it to them safely.

"I do, sir. What about you two? Are you going to find another way out?" Chris knew Wesker was not going to tell the woman anything right now so he reached forward to place a hand on her shoulder and guide her towards the exit.

"We will but we have to find a way to destroy this facility so no one will have to deal with Umbrella ever again. Go find the others and tell Jill that me and Captain Wesker are taking care of the problem, alright?" Samantha nodded and saluted Chris before turning and making her way towards the doors. She still had her Beretta strapped to her thigh and if she made it this far with only a cut on her cheek, then Chris was positive the woman would find her way out with no problem.

Chris turned his attention towards the elevator and flipped the switch, smiling when it came to life and that it was in perfect use. His heart had been thudding inside of his chest the entire time he talked to the rookie, not sure why he was about to tell Wesker he was in love with him in this horrible situation. _What if I had? What would Wesker have said? Would he say it back to me? Or just ignore me?_

Pushing those thoughts away and hoping desperately he wasn't blushing, the brunette turned towards Wesker.

"Are you ready for this?"

"I am. Are you? I'm giving you a way out right now Christopher, everything beyond this point, we cannot turn our backs on and we must finish."

"I understand, we need to put an end to whatever's down there. Do you know what we're walking into right now?" Chris inquired as they both stepped inside of the elevator and the doors slowly closed behind them.

Wesker shook his head, "I am well informed on what's down there. The laboratory is the only thing that remains in our way, Jill and Burton have gathered enough evidence against Umbrella at this point but we need to destroy the laboratory, it's too dangerous and is the sole reason for the zombies and creatures you see."

"And the bio-organic lifeforms you mentioned, are they down there too?"

Wesker looked like he didn't want to answer. "They are and it needs to be stopped, we cannot let it escape, Christopher. If it succeeds, it will run rampant through Raccoon City and destroy it and the innocent people that live there. There have been too many murders because of Umbrella already and I will not let it continue, I cannot subject Jacob and Lilith to that."

Chris's throat felt tighten and he looked to the ground, the little piece of hair falling and clinging to his forehead like always. They came this far, they saved a few of their members and found incriminating evidence against this corrupt pharmaceutical company to pin them to the board and were on their last stand to finally put an end to the terror that was wrecking Raccoon City.

"Then I guess we have to destroy it and then it's over, right?" Chris was pulling different sized sticks out but at this point, it was the only option they had left and although he sounded desperate and scared, his courage was there for the long run. The lion head on his necklace was on as well that reminded Wesker of how strong the younger man was.

Wesker smiled, taking his hand again to press a kiss to his knuckles. "Of course. Just stay close to me Christopher and we will get through this." It wouldn't be easy but the both of them having each other made Chris smile as well.

"I'm always here for you and I'm never leaving you."

The elevator stopped then and the doors opened, both men not saying anything else as they entered the laboratory to put an end to this.

_Hopefully._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took all night but i am so pleased with this. there's one chapter left and then the epilogue and after that, i will starting on the sequel called melancholy skies. and i'm sorry i love richard too much to kill him off D: and don't worry about whitney, she isn't turning into a benedict arnold! thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter! xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This contains graphic gore and violence

Chris clutched his weapon as if his life depended on it, his palms sweaty as he looked around the laboratory he just entered. It looked like it was supposed too, dark with shadows sketched all over the ceilings and walls from the various fluorescent lights that were under the steel grating of the floor and on the wall panels. Various monitors were about, bright blue flashing from the screens and there was long, thick black cords coming out of the walls and looping through everything he passed by.

Further parts of the steel floor were shined, giving him a perfect view of his reflection and Chris didn't look good: he was sweating from the adrenaline and his eyes were wide and alert.

Along the walls were machines that were lighting up with buttons and switches, giving off certain noises but the most intimidating thing Chris saw was the large, glass cylinders in the middle of the laboratory, filled with murky looking fluid with strange, contorted lumps that looked like they were apart of a human at once. Cords connected to them ran down into the bottom of the tubes, which was probably some sort of life support for them but to the brunette, they looked like dead organs just lingering about for show.

His stomach knotted at the thought, Umbrella was nothing like they had painted themselves to be.

They were sick individuals who sought enjoyment in experimenting on innocent people, animals and who knows what else and for what? To create things like those horrible creatures that had killed most of the S.T.A.R.S members? Everything that had been happening and the murders of his co-workers was plausible for them to put an end to this once and for all and maybe Raccoon City would be a safe haven once again.

There was a strong smell of chemicals and bleach but Chris couldn't put a name to them, only that they were intense but it wasn't uncomfortable enough so he could still breathe normally. Wesker looked more concentrated then he did, those sunglasses shielding his eyes like always as he seemed to know where he was going and walked ahead of the brunette. Chris didn't really pay attention to what the blonde was doing near some stacked file cabinets, instead choosing to look around for anything else.

And that was when he saw it.

It was the most frightening thing Chris had ever seen before, the body of some sort of mutated human housed in a tank that was larger than the previous ones, practically reaching the ceiling with the glow of lights coming from underneath it. Wesker had returned from what he had been doing, almost frowning in melancholy as he approached the cylinder as well, standing next to the brunette as he stared up at the mutated being. It was disgusting, it's entire body covered in pale grey skin, no sign of genitalia and it's arms and legs were freakishly long and haggard, narrow sharp claws in place where it's right hand should have been.

It was completely bald, the eyes nothing but milky white and the lips were nonexistent, looking like they had been stretched tightly backwards to reveal the lines of grey gums and rows of teeth that looked more dangerous than they should have been. It had grotesque ripples and bumps going across certain parts of it's body, across one of the legs, the shoulders and arm, that combined with deep scaring that led to a large gaping wound in the thing's chest, exposing what looked like a heart but it was so large and protruding outwards that it almost made Chris sick to his stomach.

"Wesker... what the hell is that thing!?" God Chris hated how cowardly his voice sounded at that moment, clutching the barrel of his shotgun tighter as he backed away from it, not wanting to be anywhere near that freakishly large monster. Just looking into it's dead eyes caused Chris to feel queasy on the spot and he pressed his hand over his mouth to make sure he didn't vomit.

"This is the life-form we were discussing, the Tyrant, which was supposed to be the perfect marvel of bio-organic engineering. But it looks like Umbrella and Spencer had different plans when working on modifications and now... it became this." Although the blonde had explained it perfectly, Chris didn't like it one bit and tried not to look into the white eyes as he neared Wesker again, standing behind him as he peered over his shoulder.

Wesker began typing away at the terminal that was connected to the tank, fingers clicking away at the keyboard with precision. "It was a human before the development process began, as Umbrella was interested in developing a far superior form of humans, which was called a super soldier, to be used efficiently in battle. They were either mutated by the virus or cloned as apart of the project."

"What else? Were they beneficial or what?" Chris was now genuinely curious, leaning a bit closer but still feeling a sense of nausea as he continued to stare the large life-form known as the Tyrant. He couldn't believe this thing was a human being once. What an interesting name for something that looked so disturbing as well, probably made for killing because of it's similarities to the other creatures with those sharp appendages.

"The sole purpose of the Tyrant project was to create a next-generation B.O.W, heavily benefiting from mutagen traits as well as preserving enough intelligence to be used as infantry now. I wanted to hold off with testing as long as it took for the project to stabilize because it wasn't complete. Now however, it seems my warnings were not taken into account and this became far worse than what it was supposed to be." Wesker cursed the scientists for this, wondering how far Birkin and the others were going to go.

Chris didn't like the sound of that explanation regardless and hastily looked over his shoulder, feeling a bit more paranoid now.

There was no time to be cowardly though, he and Wesker were finally here and they were going to finish what Umbrella started, innocent lives were lost and it would be against his morale to let this continue. He kept thinking of Claire, how he would die if something were to happen to her because they were not able to destroy everything down here and the other S.T.A.R.S members who lost their lives as a result of Umbrella.

"What do you want to do with it? I know you... worked on this but I think we should find a way to destroy it before it can get free. It's not human anymore Wesker, we can't save it." Chris said with a firm tone, sounding much like the brash young man who loved to defy orders and turn in reports late, the papers always crinkled or stained somehow.

Wesker finished what he was doing and read over whatever information he pulled up on the monitor, sighing as he looked back up at the life-form. "You are right but there should be a sequence here that will shut it down permanently, killing it in a sense. Many of the scientists always had a backup in case of something getting out of control. Let me look for it, you should look around for more incriminating evidence."

Chris nodded, taking his hazel blue eyes away from the Tyrant as he began looking around.

While Wesker busied himself with the monitor, the brunette shuffled around the laboratory and to his luck, found a file cabinet. Searching through the wrinkled papers and files, he pulled out a yellow folder that seemed to have information on the people who were involved with this project. Chris scanned through the names, choosing to ignore Wesker's name listed and instead settled on William Birkin's.

That was Sherry's father, Chris frowned before pulling it out so he read more in it. The man was apparently a genius and was the one who developed the progenitor virus and a bunch of other things. 

Chris wasn't sure if any of this was helpful but it was worth a shot to show some of these names to Irons after they were finished everything here, although he had his doubts that bastard would even listen. Some of the names were people he recognized, a professor from Claire's college and surprise, the owner of the Italian restaurant. His name was Arnaud Calle.

This wasn't the time to get jealous but the brunette scowled as he finally got to see what the man looked like, brown hair that looked trimmed perfectly, sharp eyes that looked like snow and handsome features, he had been running the restaurant for over ten years but it made him sick knowing he was with Umbrella.

He quickly folded the files before shoving them inside of his vest and turned back towards Wesker, only to jump when he saw the Tyrant's head turn slightly. " _Wesker_ \- "

"I am aware Christopher, I'm afraid our presence is beginning to agitate the Tyrant and it will awake soon. It has to be destroyed and I cannot let you get in the way, if you were to be harmed or killed, I will not forgive myself. This is my final warning Christopher, go meet up with Valentine and Burton and get to safety." Wesker's voice was cold now, replacing the usual warmth as he spoke like he did when they first met.

Chris frowned but he was not going to be swayed that easily. " _No!_  I already told you I'm here to help!"

"I gave you an order, Redfield!" While most of would have been intimidating by that sharp tone of voice and that angry snarl, Chris was not giving up after finally getting so close to the end and now that he knew the man on a personal level, nothing was going to change his mind.

"And I don't care! I'm sorry but your orders don't mean shit after all that's happened tonight! You saw what these things did to Forest, Kenneth and the others! We were just lucky enough to reach Rebecca and Richard in time! Do you really expect me to bail on you now? Right when we're so close to stopping this... _thing!_ And you can fire me after this, I don't give a shit, you need me and I need you! We're fighting this together."

That silenced Wesker, who turned back towards the monitor and after a moment, a sigh came from the blonde before he faced Chris again. "I had my doubts that you would not pull through on your word but now I know that you mean everything you say. No one has ever wanted to remain by my side through everything, even after everything I've helped caused, you are willing to stay."

"Please believe me when I say I'm here for you because I keep saying it and I don't want to sound like a broken record." The brunette replied softly, hoping his words would finally get through to Wesker and he would realize that he wasn't going anywhere. Not after everything they had been through, not after their first kiss, their first time being intimate and how close he had gotten towards his children.

Wesker didn't speak, instead he nodded and went back to typing away.

Chris was about to search the files in disarray again before the sound of water running slowly caused him to freeze and as he turned to face the large glass encasement, his blood ran cold once he realized the water was being drained from the tank. How was that happening? Did they accidentally trigger something?

"Wesker, that thing is waking up!" The blonde snapped his gaze up and shook his head, realizing that his efforts to shut it down entirely wasn't going to work.

Stepping back, he cocked his Samurai Edge and aimed it up at the tank. The water emptied finally and the glass fogged slightly, as the Tyrant began stirring and trying to move it's arms around slowly. It's head turned slightly as if it was scanning the area around it before going still once again. Since the water was drained, it looked even more grotesque and Chris had to bite back his bile. It was hard to think this thing was once a normal human being.

"We ran out of time it seems but as long as it doesn't break the glass, I should have enough time to find something to detain it." Wesker spoke carefully, trying not to move from his position so they wouldn't trigger anything else.

"What about a type of gas? Do you think you can suffocate it? You worked on this, right? Don't you know anything else about it?" Chris kept his shotgun pointed up towards the glass, not going to move from his spot for a split second when the second could mean the death of them both.

"I did not work on the final project but even when it was in it's early stages of development, we did not create anything like that. It was supposed to be the perfect life-form, basically impervious to anything." Chris groaned annoyingly at that as Wesker slowly moved back towards the terminal and with his weapon still aimed at the Tyrant, he used his free hand to finish whatever had been working on. The thing's head turned as the blonde did so, it's bared teeth making it look like it was grinning maniacally.

It was watching them, which meant it had regained some sort of consciousness from being holed up in the glass cylinder for what he guessed, a decent amount of time. Chris was scared and he wasn't afraid to admit that but he wasn't about to give up either, everyone was safe and this was the final thing they had to finish.

 _It' gonna be fine, we're gonna be fin_ e, the brunette thought nervously, already feeling his heart beat race once the Tyrant began moving again, this time looking between Wesker and himself slowly, as if trying to inspect them. Chris walked closer out of sheer curiosity but made sure to keep a safe distance and looked over the blonde. "Are you almost done? It keeps moving and I swear it's watching us!"

"As long as it does not attack, we should be fine." Wesker retorted in concentration still keeping his gun pointed in the direction as his skilled fingers typed away quickly.

"It should not take any longer, I advise you to - " He was cut off by the loud shattering of the plexi glass over the front of the tank and Chris gasped, barely making it out of the way as the long deformed arm shot out, those claws breaking through the glass without any trouble at all. He lost his footing trying to dodge the oncoming attack and in the process fell forward over some cords, both hands landing on the broken glass, a few of the shards piercing through both palms.

"Fuck!" Chris swore, hissing tightly as he glanced at his now bleeding palms, the skin slit open with blood beginning to run down his wrists.

" _Christopher!_ " Wesker shouted urgently but he wasn't fast enough with the draw of his weapon, the Tyrant using it's other normal looking hand to backhand the blonde hard, causing his head to snap back as he was thrown across the floor, his arm getting caught in a monitor screen as it broke upon impact.

Chris tried getting back to his feet, the cuts on his palms making it hard, but succeeded and picked up his shotgun. "Wesker! Go finish what you're doing, I'll take care of this!"

Wesker managed to get back to his feet, thin red cuts lining his forearms from the glass cutting him, but he didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

"Don't be stupid, Chris! Get out of here while you still can! That's an order!" The blonde spoke sternly but Chris shook his head, sweating beading on his forehead and his palms burned, no doubt getting blood all over his guns.

"Just do it, Wesker! I'll keep this thing distracted as long as I can! _Hurry!_ " Chris shouted over to him as the Tyrant managed to step out of the broken tank, regaining it's movement in a matter of seconds as it began stalking towards him.

When it neared him, Chris grit his teeth before shooting at it once with his shotgun, grimacing when the bullet tore through the grey flesh on the Tyrant's arm but even as blood began running down from it, it didn't affect the monster at all as it kept approaching him.

Wesker felt the blood trickling from a wound on the back of his neck but ignored it as he focused on typing. It was a useless effort now since the Tyrant was awake but there was a self destruct sequence that would put an end to this facility once and for all. The cuts on his arms were small but they stung slightly, forcing him to hasten his process. Chris was still unloading shells into the Tyrant and after he wasted five or six of them into the creature, he cursed and realized they needed something else to stop this thing.

Looking around frantically, Chris panicked when there was nothing around at his disposal and instead gasped when the Tyrant was suddenly before him and with no trouble at all, attacked him with the normal hand, the force of the strike so strong it sent Chris reeling backwards into a set of thick wires and more monitors, temporarily dropping his weapon during. His head snapped back against the floor and for a moment, Chris was knocked silly, hissing in pain as he felt something sharp cut through his shirt and stick into his bicep.

Wesker turned around at the sound but before he could check on Chris, the Tyrant had already noticed him and used a similar blow on the blonde as well, which sent him flying back and crashing into one of the empty glass tanks. Chris held onto his bleeding arm as he pulled himself to a seated position, eyes startled as he noticed Wesker lying in a bunch of broken glass and he felt his chest tighten painfully.

"Wesker!" He shouted through his pain and after grabbing his shotgun with a bloodied hand, he reloaded the ammunition with shaking hands before firing to distract the Tyrant from getting any closer to the blonde man. That seemed to catch it's attention, as it slowly turned back towards him but when one of the exploding shells pierced an artery in it's kneecap, it let out a horrific sounding growl before toppling over on one knee once the wound burst open, causing bits of fluid to shout out like a fire hydrant.

That seemed to stop it for now so ignoring the pain in his arms, Chris rushed over towards Wesker.

"Get up!" Chris said frantically, grabbing onto the blonde's shoulders and pulling him upwards, grimacing at the sight of glass piercings through his clothes. Wesker's sunglasses were knocked off during the ordeal, breaking in two somewhere across the room but he had a long cut running across his cheek and a piece of broken glass sticking through his pants, exposing a nasty looking wound on his thigh.

"Christopher... we need to destroy it..." The blonde spoke tightly as he regained his composure.

They both got to their feet now, Wesker staggering slightly before he propped himself up against the terminal, the deep gash on his thigh bleeding densely. "I know but you're bleeding pretty bad - "

"I'll be fine Christopher, I have always healed quickly but right now we need to focus on stopping the Tyrant before it's too late." Wesker said with difficulty, the brunette noticing a pained gleam in his eyes, but he managed to stand in front of the terminal and continue typing.

Chris panted before looking around, hoping that there was something he could use to his advantage but there was nothing in sight. They only had their weapons but that seemed like a worthless effort. "I'm going to set the self destruct sequence but we need to stall it long enough to escape."

Chris frowned, bothered by the blonde's harsh tone of voice but before he could say anything, the Tyrant was already back to it's feet and had grabbed him tightly by the throat, causing him to gasp and cough as he was lifted off the ground.

Kicking his feet around and with pure luck on his side, Chris managed to pull his knife from the hilt on his vest and with all of the strength he had, he jammed the long blade deep into the chest, missing the exposed heart due to sloppiness but the Tyrant made more guttural sounds of agony and Chris was dropped to the ground, blood splattering to the floor from the knife wound.

Scrabbling away for the time being, Chris heaved as he reached Wesker again, not liking the pained expression he saw in those blue eyes a few moments ago. Aside from the wounds littering some parts of his body, there was nothing to indicate where the blonde's obvious pain was coming from.

"It shouldn't take that much longer but I cannot go any faster due to how slow the system is being." Wesker was breathing harder than usual and Chris visibly blanched at the amount of sweat the man was producing, beading on his forehead and dripping down the side of his face slightly, causing a few wisps of his hair to loosen from it's normal style and hang loosely against his forehead. He looked like he was about to collapse right then, and all Chris could do was stare in shock.

Chris came closer and tried looking over his body once more, startling once he saw that the blonde was clutching something in his hand tightly, his knuckles turning white as snow from the force of it. "What's wrong? Where are you hurt at!?" The brunette hated how urgent his voice sounded, the pure fear he had about the situation rolling off him.

Once they heard the Tyrant getting up again as it slammed it's mutated limb against one of the empty tubes, shattering the glass on impact out of anger, Wesker gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes, before hovering over the terminal as he dropped what he had been holding. Chris looked down and backed away a few steps once he noticed it was a syringe that he had been holding, the Umbrella logo etched across the side of it causing his throat to seal up as he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe.

"You... What the hell did you do, Wesker!? You - did you _inject_ yourself - "

That was all Chris struggled to get out before he shouted in surprise when the Tyrant clubbed him over the back with it's arm and as he fell the floor, gasping in pain as more broken glass was jammed into his already damaged palms, the monster grabbed him by his boot and tossed him to the other side of the room, landing on more cords. The brunette groaned, feeling tears of agony leaking from his eyes. He didn't know how much longer he was going to last but couldn't get away fast enough as the Tyrant was on him in a flash.

Chris looked around frantically for his shotgun but cried out when he noticed the Tyrant had extended it's mutated arm out, preparing to tear him in two with those claws.

As childish as it was, tears began pouring down his cheeks at the thought of dying right here and there but he noticed Wesker was up again and as long as the blonde finished what he was doing and was able to stop this, Chris accepted his fate and instead braced himself for the oncoming blow by shielding his arms over his head.

After a few moments of waiting for death, Chris blinked when it didn't come and startled when he felt something warm drip onto his arms.

Lowering his arms, Chris felt his breath leave his lungs in a rush as he stared up into the lifeless body of Wesker standing over him protectively, the salient claws of the Tyrant impaled through the blonde's abdomen and out through his back, the gory scene looking unreal. Blood was dripping everywhere and the harsh realization that Wesker had used himself as a shield to protect him sent Chris into a crying fit, gritting his teeth angrily as tears blurred his vision.

" _No! No!_ How could you do this!?" Chris practically screamed and he buried his face into his bloody hands so he could sob, not caring that he was getting blood on his face.

A few seconds after he waited for the Tyrant to finish him off next, the brunette snapped his gaze back when he felt the man's boots shuffle slightly against the floor. Chris did nothing but stare in shock, his hazel blue eyes wide as Wesker's arms began moving and without much trouble at all, had latched tightly onto the claws protruding through his flesh and easily pushed them out.

The sight of the gaping wound through the blonde's body and torn skin dangling caused Chris to gasp before he leaned over and began throwing up from the sight of it. There was so much was blood and the fact that he could see right through that large hole made his stomach churn as he continued to empty out it's contents onto the floor. " _Christopher._ "

There was that voice, so warm like always, and it drew Chris's attention back to the scene before but he gaped wordlessly once he saw Wesker standing almost perfectly, blood strewn across his body and neck, some of it running from his lips from the impalement but all Chris could focus on was that the man was _ALIVE_. He was alive and breathing, his eyes betraying him as the through and through gape in his body was healed already, leaving nothing but pale skin and blood marks behind.

"Wes... Wesker?" Was all Chris said in a rush of breath, feeling his heart swell at the fact that the man he was in love with was alive. But that still left him curious, the brunette trying not to watch as Wesker grabbed the Tyrant with two hands before twisting the mutated limb around in the socket, flinching at the snapping sound it made from the muscles being torn from the bone underneath.

Wesker snarled, not realizing that his once light blue eyes were now glowing a fiery cat-like red and Chris whimpered at the sight of it. The blonde was a tall man but the Tyrant had to be over seven or eight feet and seeing Wesker completely destroy the monster in front of him was hard to watch.

When he thought he was going to reach for his gun to finish the thing off, Wesker instead performed some sort of high-angle roundhouse kick that sent the Tyrant flying across the room, crashing into several glass tanks at once, the glass breaking but the more larger shards piercing through it's body and finally one went through the pulsating heart, causing the monster to shriek as blood sprayed everywhere.

That seemed to put an end to it, the Tyrant going still afterwards and it's entire body falling limp against the broken tanks. Wesker panted slightly but felt even more invigorated as he ran blood stained hands back through his hair to sweep it back into it's normal state but once he turned to face Chris, the brunette was already to his feet and was standing near the terminal.

He had been crying, the tear streaks on his cheeks making Wesker frown lightly but when he went to approach the younger man, Chris took a few steps back.

"What did you do to yourself, Albert? Why did you inject yourself with this? What is this?" Chris's voice was broken and full of nothing but agony, holding up the empty syringe and although Wesker wanted to take him in his arms like he usually did but he couldn't frighten him even more.

"I did what I did to protect you, Christopher. I could not let that thing hurt you, I told you I would not forgive myself if you were to die here." Wesker explained and although he still sounded like the same man, Chris was having a hard time accepting this and kept a safe distance between them, the blonde not missing one of his hands going to the Beretta strapped to his thigh.

"That doesn't explain what this needle is! Is this a virus? Are you trying to turn yourself into one of _those!?_ " Chris sounded absolutely miserable, still clutching the empty syringe tightly as he made sure the blonde man didn't come any closer. That hurt Wesker the most, that he managed to scare the most important thing in his life, he never wanted Chris to be afraid of him, this was what he had feared for the past couple of weeks. That Chris would leave him.

Wesker sighed. "No, it is nothing like the Tyrant virus, I assure you. It was a prototype that William Birkin developed for me, when I still considered him a close friend. I apologize for not telling you before but I could not risk losing you so soon." Chris listened but still didn't move from his spot, the sight of his hazel blue eyes gleaming with tears not welcome, he should never have to cry when they were together.

"Then... what is this? And don't lie to me, I still want to believe that you never had Umbrella do things to you, so explain to me what this is!" Chris seemed a bit more level headed now, the tears having finally stopped but he still wouldn't let the blonde come towards him.

"This prototype strain was developed for use in the project as part of a special screening process for identifying the most genetically gifted of the Wesker children. I am sure you remember me explaining my childhood to you, however. It would either kill me or do what it was invented for. It was a risk I was willing to take to ensure your safety." His voice was soft like always, warm and comforting and Chris felt the tears running again.

"You... you almost died because of me." Chris couldn't help but sob like a baby before finally dropping his guard and allowing the blonde man to approach him, those fiery red eyes now back to the warm beautiful blue that he had grown used too.

Wesker didn't embrace him though, he instead trailed his knuckles across his cheek to collect his tears. "But I didn't. I'm still the same man Christopher."

Chris wiped furiously at his eyes, tossing the syringe onto the ground before he hesitantly reached upwards to touch Wesker's pale cheek, the skin stained with blood but he felt so warm, so incredibly warm like all those previous times. His uniform was a mess, the shirt having been torn down the front and back with tears in his pants that revealed his upper thighs. But the skin of his chest and stomach was normal, no scarring or anything left behind and Chris's bottom lip trembled as he touched the skin there. He ran his hand upwards to place his palm over his chest, letting out a gasp of relief once he felt that same powerful heart beating.

Wesker covered Chris's hand with his before bringing his hand upwards so he could kiss his knuckles, well aware he still had blood on his lips.

Chris hoped what he was told was true and although he still had his concerns about the man injecting himself with a virus and those bleeding red eyes, all he could think about was how he almost lost him. He had almost lost Wesker and that was probably the most terrifying experience of his life.

"I love you. I love you _so much_ , Albert." Chris blurted out in a cracked tone before he could stop himself, feeling the fire flicking at his cheeks as he realized what he said. Wesker looked at him with wide eyes and that was the first time Chris had ever seen the blonde look so shocked at something and maybe he was seeing things, but he was sure he saw his cheeks turn pink.

Wesker was startled by the confession, the fear of losing Chris that had plagued him for weeks melting away as he stared into those tear-filled eyes.

He never thought he would hear those words but now that he did, the same half smile formed and he leaned down to press a soft kiss to Chris's lips, who returned it after a moment and wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer. "I love you too, Christopher." Chris only embraced him tighter if he could, the return of his confession causing more tears to drip. Wesker hugged him back tighter, breaking the kiss so he could bury his face into the brunette's hair and inhale softly.

The loud crackling of Chris's radio broke them apart and the younger man briefly gazed into those blue eyes before fumbling around his belt for the radio and turning it on. 

Jill's frantic shouts filled the now empty room. " - answer me please! Chris! Captain Wesker!? Please answer me! Where are you guys!?"

Sighing lightly, Chris brought it up to his lips and pulled back from the embrace so Wesker could head back to the terminal to collect any remaining data and began starting up the self destruct sequence.

"We're here Jill, how long have you been trying to get in contact?" The woman let out an exasperated cry then, clearly overjoyed that the two men were alive and that they had answered her finally.

"Thank god you're alright! I've been trying to get a hold of you guys for at least an hour! Wesker's radio wasn't working but I kept trying and trying because I was not going to leave you here!" Chris couldn't help but smile tiredly at the woman's compassion, hissing slightly when he looked down to see that the open cuts in his palms had stopped bleeding but there was a good amount of dirt and small glass pieces lodged inside.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't get any sort of reception down here as well. Look, me and the Captain finished what we came here to do so the last thing for us to do is get the hell out of this place," Chris said as he began looking for his shotgun, "Is everyone alright? How are Whitney and Richard holding up?" He found the gun but frowned once he noticed that the barrel had been broken from the Tyrant. Barry was going to have his ass for that one.

"Thank god Rebecca got to them when she did, Chris. Whitney's fine, she's just sitting here half naked and Richard is fine too but we're all tired and bruised. Are you guys heading up to the helipad now? Brad's here and we've been waiting for you guys!"

Chris breathed a loud sigh of relief at the news that everyone was fine, although only a handful survived, but it was still good enough to put a smile on his face.

"Yeah we're on our way! Stay safe, Jill." Chris clicked the radio off before yelping slightly when those same protective arms wrapped around his waist from behind, a familiar pair of lips finding his neck and pressing a firm kiss there.

"Let's go home, Christopher." His voice was deep like always and the feeling of his breath ghosting against his neck caused the brunette to shudder lightly. They both got one last look at the Tyrant, it still lying motionless in the pile of large broken glass and no sign of life running through it now.

"Yeah..." The brunette spoke softly, the both of them holding hands as tight as they could as they left the destroyed lab.

Wesker had programmed the self destruct sequence for fifteen minutes and that gave them enough time to reach the roof in a rushed pace, not coming across any zombies or creatures.

They were going to end this finally, they had the incriminating evidence against Umbrella now and hopefully it would get put to some good use.

-

Jill had been waiting impatiently like she said, tapping her foot but she almost squealed in shock when Chris and Wesker finally approached them on the roof, the blood and tattered clothes shocking her into silence.

"Oh my god... what happened to you guys? Did you get into a fight with a giant cat or something, Captain?" Jill couldn't help but snicker when she saw the man's clothes torn all over and the bits of skin visible. Wesker rolled his eyes in response, remembering that his sunglasses were broken and he couldn't hide his eyes now.

Luckily he was able to control the changes and keep them blue, although he guessed they turned red whenever his emotions got out of hand.

Chris sighed, holding one hand up to show the woman the dried blood. "Not a cat but something much worse. All I'm looking forward too is just getting the hell out of here, right?"

Everyone that was perched in the helicopter had agreed and he breathed a sigh of relief once he saw that Whitney was up and about, no longer looking sick but was still slightly white from the blood loss. Richard was seated but was sleeping peacefully and so was Rebecca, the young girl curled up like a small child. Barry was inside the helicopter and was talking with a very sweaty looking Brad.

At least they were okay.

"I could use a vodka on the rocks and a Cuban cigar." Whitney groaned, seemingly not caring that the bandages wrapped tightly around her were the only things covering her.

Chris sighed before taking off his vest, still covered in blood, and draped it over the redhead's shoulders to give her some sort of modesty. His own S.T.A.R.S t-shirt didn't look any better, various holes on the sleeves with blood covering most of it. They all looked like shit and the sooner they got out of here, the better.

Wesker got into the helicopter once everyone else did, "You can have all the liquor you please after we leave Burke, maybe we could all go to that bar you like to frequent?" That shocked Jill and Barry, mouths open while Chris simply chuckled. Maybe Wesker was still the same man after all, although he never offered to drink with them. Ever.

Brad was able to pilot them safely off the roof in time and as they hovered away from the mansion, the sound of the building exploding in the distance could be heard.

_All that was left for the team was to go home._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading guys! all that's left is the epilogue. happy reading and see you soon xoxo


	24. Chapter 24

_Epilogue_

_December 1998_

_-_

It had been almost six months since the incident at the mansion and although Wesker had to explain everything that happened regarding him injecting himself with the prototype virus to the team, Wesker refused to say anything to Jake and Lily about it. The twins were smarter than they looked and always had an eye out for something they were interested in, they were still too young for him to explain his work to them, so he and Chris settled on sitting them down once they were of a decent age and letting everything out. Until then, they settled for being together as long as they could manage and trying to find more evidence against Umbrella.

Just like Wesker predicted, Chief Irons could not be convinced that anything wrong had happened and under three days, their actions to stop the horrible things that were going on in that mansion were literally swept under the rug and S.T.A.R.S was turned into the laughing stock of Raccoon City, the people there convinced that Umbrella could no wrong and that a cult or some type of gang were the ones behind those cannibalistic attacks in the Arklay mountains.

When Wesker, Chris, Richard and Barry traveled to Europe once S.T.A.R.S was officially shut down so they could investigate Umbrella headquarters, Raccoon City had been entirely infected by the month of September.

Zombies and creatures all created by the t-Virus were released into the sewers because of William Birkin and by the time any sort of rescue from the military was brought in, mostly all of the population was infected and there was no saving the city. Jill had still been there by the time all that happened but she was luckily enough to escape with Brad while Whitney had thankfully been out of town visiting her mother and father. Rebecca had left the city directly after surviving the mansion and rookie Samantha had relocated to somewhere private, completely falling off the grid.

Chris went through a week of depression once he found out Raccoon City, his home, had been completely decimated but once he finally gathered his bearings, he began working harder than ever alongside the surviving S.T.A.RS members to put a stop to Umbrella, which meant they were doing more researching than ever before. Although both Chris and Wesker lost most of their belongings in the city's destruction, luckily Wesker still had some contacts and had everything ensured.

Now they were living in an apartment complex in a small town south of Washington, surrounded by trees and hardly any traffic around. It was private, just how Wesker liked it.

Jake and Lily had adapted to the move surprisingly well but before then, they had lived with their former babysitter for two months while they were overseas. Wesker was saddened to hear about Miranda's perishing when Raccoon City had been destroyed but Chris was there for him and the kids and with the brunette's loyalty and the love he had for them, the blonde felt like he would never have a sad day again. Jake and Lily were still not attending school, mostly because Wesker felt it necessary to keep a low profile since he was technically a renegade due to him turning on Umbrella and he did not want to leave any trace of them behind.

Even though they still had a lot of work to do and were probably going to move around in the near future, the two of them were getting along better than ever, the love was there and Chris was certain it was going to stay. Chris still smiled like a teenage girl about to get her first kiss when they both finally said they loved each other, even though they were standing in the underground lab when it happened, the both of them bloodied to all hell and Wesker risking his own life to save the brunette by injecting himself with that virus, it was still a moment that Chris would never forget.

Chris sighed tiredly, scooting back from his computer.

He had been staying up a lot lately, hunting down any new information about Umbrella. It was hard because the company seemed to cover it's tracks in the most perfect way possible but they couldn't give up now, Wesker was so close to finding one of their top operatives, a man by the name of Sergei who was obsessed with power and from what the blonde had explained, was someone that needed to be put down immediately.

It was going on four in the morning now and Chris mentally cursed himself for falling into this horrible sleep schedule.

Yawning and stretching his arms above his head, the brunette stood up and crossed the living room so he could get to the bathroom. Before he could though, the feel of familiar, steely arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he smiled as he was pulled back into a warm, hard chest.

Wesker chuckled lowly, pressing a few kisses to the brunette's neck. "What are you still doing up? Working again?" Chris could have chuckled then, finding amusement that Wesker, the one who never seemed to step out of his office for anything, was asking him if he was still working.

"I was but I just got done, no use in running myself ragged if we're going to stop these bastards." Chris grinned tiredly, turning around in the embrace so he hug the blonde tighter, thankful that he was still around, scared that he was going to die that night he injected himself with that virus. The brunette was still a little skeptical about it but he had come to realize that it actually saved Wesker's life, despite giving him a few interesting side effects, including those red cat-like eyes. Chris didn't like them but Wesker seemed to have control over them and still had those beautiful light blue eyes.

Wesker ran his hands down the brunette's back, stopping so he could grip his rear tightly. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately, just randomly touching each other and once it was in front of Jill, who kept snickering about it and kept teasing Chris.

"We will get them eventually Christopher but it takes time and patience, and you need all the rest you can get. So why don't you come back to bed?"

Chris smiled, leaning upwards to kiss the blonde lightly on the lips. "I know I know, you need me to sleep next too or else you'll be up all night." That had actually happened a few times in the past, Chris having fallen asleep on the couch but when he would go to the bedroom to sleep there, he always found Wesker sitting up with his hands folded, almost like he was meditating or collecting his thoughts. He couldn't blame the blonde for that, Chris was the exact same way and always had such a hard time falling asleep without Wesker by his side.

They both settled into their large bed, pulling the thick black blankets up over them, mostly for Chris since it was bitter cold outside and Wesker still seemed to have a furnace for a body, his normal body temperature still so warm and comforting. Curling up next to the blonde so he could rest his head on his chest, he smiled once he heard that powerful heartbeat, the one that was still beating after that horrible night, and closed his eyes before pressing a kiss to the spot above it.

"I love you Albert." He spoke softly, already feeling the reel of sleep pulling him in. Wesker wrapped his arm around the brunette's shoulders at hearing that, hugging him closer so he could press a kiss to the top of his hair, it still being unruly and messy. "I love you too, Christopher." 

Chris felt his heart swell at hearing that, hoping it would be always be there for him.

None of them weren't going to give up until they finally stopped Umbrella. It was only a matter of time now.

-

_End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who has read, liked and reviewed this story. i didn't think i would ever finish my first chrisker fanfiction but i'm so glad i kept going. i'm already working on the sequel, so pleased stay tuned for that one! happy reading and see you in the next one! <3


End file.
